Sho's Salvation
by Lovelie.Girl
Summary: After divorcing a sinful Sho, Kyoko ends up living with a rude American bad boy. Newly single she finds herself in the limelight of lust from Reino and Hizuri Kuon. Who will win her heart in the end? Shatterd Sho? Villainous Reino? Or a tortured Fairy Prince? WARNING: EXPLICIT language, brief violence, limes & lemons galore. AU/OOC. ***ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Love & Loss

**Chapter 01: Love and Loss**

"I love you!" Sho pleaded to Kyoko as she stepped passed him. His heart was racing within him, constantly reminding him that he was running out of time quickly. Sho subconsciously grabbed at the fabric covering his chest, feeling the intense ache of loss. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw—images of Kyoko's lovely laughing face engulfed his vision. The soft way she would smile to him when he was feeling his worst, instantly melting his worries into oblivion.

_I can't lose you,_ his mind screamed within him. _I love you so damn much, Kyoko. I know that I treated you like shit, but…_ "NO!" He yelled as he hastily turned around, reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Let me go," Kyoko said sternly without turning to face her once closest friend.

"No," Sho repeated in a quieter tone. "I can't do that Kyoko."

"Dammit, Shotaro!" Kyoko screamed as she turned around to face the handsome blonde. His face was flushed and moisture glazed his beautiful brown eyes.

As he stood there, white shirt completely unbuttoned revealing his sexy muscles which were slightly dampened from sweat, she couldn't help but feel her pulse quicken at the sight of it all. Kyoko dropped her gaze and noticed that he was wearing the black leather pants she had bought for him a few months ago. She knew he would love it because of all the crazy zippers embracing it. She closed her eyes and fought the forming liquid drops in her golden orbs.

"Kyoko," he whispered to her softly. "Please, baby. Don't leave me."

"I—" Kyoko began but was instantly cut off when he dropped to his knees, looking up at her with the most painful expression she had ever seen on his face. A single tear slipped from his eyes as he silently begged her to stay.

"Please Kyoko," Sho pulled her wrist towards him, forcing her to collide with him. He buried his face into the fabric of her white cotton tank top, wrapping his arms tightly around her small figure. Fingers grasping at the material at her lower back, holding on to his beloved for dearest life.

"This won't work," Kyoko whispered softly as she lightly bit her soft bottom lip to stop the quivering. "I'm sorry Shotaro, but I can't do this anymore. We're through." Kyoko felt his embrace tighten about her like a vise. She placed her hands upon his shoulders, wanting so desperately to push him away from her. However, her body reacted differently as her fingers dug into the shirt, returning a similar viselike grip of her own.

"Kyoko! I love you so much!" the musician cried into her stomach, voice muffled. "You are my life, my everything! I was a fucking idiot! Please forgive me! Kyoko…"

Kyoko released her grip and then wrapped her arms around his neck and head, holding him closer to her. The warm water drops fought for freedom as they rolled down her porcelain cheeks, dampening the long lashes of her wide eyes.

"Sho," she whispered to him. "Please, you need to let me go."

"NO! I refuse to let you go!" He screamed as he pulled away from her and looked up. Seeing tears eclipsing her expression, Sho felt his cracked heart completely shatter within him. _I am so sorry I caused you such pain. I never wanted to see such agony on such an angelic face. Kyoko…_ "I love you Kyoko," he repeated once more as he pulled her down to the floor with him.

Sho cupped her face and delicately caressed the curves of her cheek and jaw. He watched as she closed her eyes tightly, attempting to fight the storming feelings inside of her. More tears streaked down her cheeks and onto his fingers, soaking him with her sorrow. He pulled her face towards his and pressed his lips to hers. Kyoko instantly turned her face from him. Sho closed his own eyes and rested his head against hers, burying his fingers into her hair.

"Kyoko," he whispered to her, covering her right cheek with his hot breath. Feeling her hands covering his own upon her face, he opened his eyes and gazed upon the woman he had treated so horribly. She pulled his hands off her and then met his eyes. Seeing the silent fury coupled with her aching heart, Sho lost his words with the lump in his throat.

"I have spent my entire life loving you, Shotaro," Kyoko said, straining to keep her voice stern, fighting the shaking nerves inside of her. "I have cared for you, cried for you, fought the world for you. When you wanted to follow your dreams, I supported you without question or regret. I gave you my life, my heart and my soul. But tonight, you have showed me how completely worthless I am to you."

His eyes widened at the brutality of her words. _How can you think that? Do you not realize how much I need you? How badly I want you? How completely lost I am without you? Kyoko! Please don't do this to me…_

"You have never felt for me as I have for you," she continued. "I was such a fool to think that I could ever truly win your affection." She paused as the liquid flowed from her eyes. "I'm not a masochist, Shotaro. I don't enjoy living in this pain that you have caused me and I am done giving you chances. I'm sorry, but I refuse! I am leaving you. From this day forth, we are nothing more than past acquaintances."

Kyoko pushed herself off the floor into a standing position. She turned away from him and walked over to the black leather couch. She grabbed her cell phone and then reached over, taking her keys off the dark cherry wood coffee table.

"Kyoko, I'm begging you!" he pleaded again. Putting his hands together, he slowly lifted them up before her, praying to any god in the sky that the best thing in his life wouldn't be lost to him. "Oh god, Kyoko! Please!"

Kyoko walked over to the front door and opened the closet door to the left of it. She grabbed her light brown leather equestrian knee high boots, unzipped them, slipped them on over her dark skinny jeans and then zipped them up. Then she reached into the closet and grabbed her light brown button down sweater. She closed the door and slipped into the soft material. As she reached the knob, she felt him grab her elbow and turn her about swiftly, pushing her up against the door.

"No, I won't let you leave me like this," he whispered a his mouth attacked hers. Sho pushed his body against hers. His hands searched for her wrists. He found them and gripped them tightly, causing her to drop her keys to the hardwood floor beneath. Breaking away from her mouth, he spoke again. "Let me show you how much I want you, how much I love you." His lips pushed against her again.

Kyoko's eyes widened at the sudden ambush. When he pushed against her and held her hostage against the door, she could feel the heat emanating from her lower abdomen, sending shivers up her spine as he devoured her mouth. Every nerve in her body wanted nothing more than to be touched and loved by this man who she had devoted herself to. As Kyoko closed her eyes and parted her lips, she felt him invade her with his tongue. _Oh Sho, why do you do this to me? You piss me off and then with one touch, I submit to your every whim. _Kyoko grabbed his lower lip with her teeth and tugged aggressively, releasing her passion and fury with that one nib. She tasted iron, but it didn't slow him down. If anything it fueled his yearning for her. _I must be the world's biggest fool_. More tears spilled from her closed eyes.

Sho broke away from her, catching his breath and reining his frantic nerves and pulse. "I love you so fucking much. I can't live without you." He moved his mouth down her neck until his tongue found her collar, where he bit down on her flesh hard. His hands released her wrists as the roamed over her body, wanting to feel the silkiness of her skin against his own.

_No, I can't do this_ Kyoko's mind ran wild. _I won't allow you to do this to me anymore. I can't!_ Her hands perched upon his chest where she shoved with all of her might, pushing him off of her. When his eyes looked to hers in pained surprise, she took one step closer to him and slapped him across the face, the sound thundering through the large apartment.

Sho felt the stinging, burning sensation of her punishment. He closed his eyes and kept his head turned away from her. He felt the knots that held him together, loosen and fall away completely, surrounding him in the light of the loneliness that was to come.

"Just stop it!" Kyoko screamed into his face, as her tears turned to waterfalls of rage. "Don't fucking touch me like that! You have no goddamned right! Do you understand?" When he didn't move from his frozen position, she bowed her head and breathed deeply. "Expect to hear from my lawyer tomorrow. Goodbye Shotaro." Kyoko slipped the platinum and diamond band off her left ring finger, grabbed his hand and placed the small jewelry into his palm. Then she turned back around, picked her keys up off the floor, opened the door and stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Sho wrapped his fingers around the small band, knuckles turning colors from bright red to white as he lost all feeling. He dropped to his knees and pounded the floor with his fist.

"NOOO! KYOKOOO!" He slammed his fist upon the floor over and over again, until the side of his hand began running red with blood. Unable to contain the forming tsunami of emotions of his heart, Sho collapsed to the floor and cried as he called out for her. He brought his fist up to his face and unraveled his fingers, exposing the gorgeous band. It was simple platinum band with diamonds encrusted all around the band, three karats total. Flashes of Kyoko in her wedding dress flew before his eyes. Her blushing face embraced with the brightest smile he had ever seen her don. He recalled how soft and smooth her smaller hand felt in his own clammy one as he slipped the ring on to her finger, reciting his own vows of love, devotion and loyalty.

Sho pushed himself up and into a sitting position. His right leg was bent and resting upon the floor, while his left leg was bent so he could rest his elbow upon his knee. He ran his fingers through his long blonde locks and rested his forehead in his palm, gripping onto his hair painfully. He admired the ring continuously, unable to believe that he had lost her, he finally lost his wife…

* * *

**A/N:** **Hello readers. I am writing this new story because of a few requests I had received from friends and readers alike. This story takes place when the characters a little bit older and more mature. I will attempt to keep them as original as I can. There may be a little bit of OOC since their lives are so much intense and adult now. But like I said earlier, I will try my damndest to keep them as close to their familiar personalities as I can. I really hope you guys can stick through this story with me. I would also love to hear your comments and reactions so I'll know how to progress this thing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Take care and until next time my friends. – Love, Add.**


	2. Chapter 2: Frantic Feelings

**Chapter 02: Frantic Feelings**

Kyoko quickly stepped out of the tall glass apartment building behind her. She stepped up to the curb and clutched her cotton top tightly, white knuckles over her heart. She closed her eyes and felt a damn bursting from behind her amber eyes. Streams of tears caressed her cheeks as they rolled down to her chin, dripping onto her clenched fist. Feeling the struggle for air, she tried to inhale deeply but only breathed in ragged spurts as she cried. Kyoko opened her eyes and turned away from the curb but her feet would not lead her away. She slowly turned her gaze to the tall building, looking up at was once her sanctuary.

She still remembered her first day here, newly married and anxiously awaiting to spend the rest of her life with a man she loved so dearly. Sho had unlocked the door and then swept her off her feet, insisting that he carry her over the threshold. The entire living room was decorated with nothing more than candles and red roses and petals. It was such a magical sight. Kyoko sunk her nails into her chest as the painful memory of their intimacy filled her vision. _Was that all a lie also, Shotaro?_

"Why," she whispered. "Why did you ever do it? I wish I never married you." Unable to control her shrieking emotions, Kyoko released her heart and ran as fast and hard as she could. Without any regard to where she was headed, she closed her eyes and relished the icy wind upon her face. The more she thought about his handsome smiling face the faster she ran. The more she realized how much of her marriage was a sham, the harder she cried.

She opened her eyes, but a blur of lights and blobs of people surrounded her. She tried to concentrate on the people around her so as not to bump into anyone, but eventually they all merged into one. As her shoulder shoved roughly passed one tall stranger, he turned around and yelled at her back. She heard many more similar curses and screams as she pummeled through the crowds of the busy street.

Feeling an intense burning in her lungs, Kyoko finally slowed down and then eventually stopped. She hunched over and placed her hands upon her thighs, gulping down air hungrily. When her rapidly racing heart started to rationalize to a normal steady beat again, she stood up straight. Noticing the bright lights to her left, Kyoko turned her face and saw that she had somehow ended up in front of the LME building, her home away from home. Sighing with relief, she walked over to the double doors, opened the left one and slipped in. She leaned her back up against the door, hitting her head against the door and then slipped to the floor feeling the last reserves of her energy finally leave her body. Kyoko sat there lips parted silently taking in air as needed, her eyes once again found images of her life with Sho. Her lids slid down as moisture streaked down her face. Feeling extremely lightheaded, Kyoko started leaning to the left. Every instinct was telling her to open her eyes and sit up straight, but her nerves finally won the battle as they coerced her into letting herself fall free. She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness that came.

_BING!_ The elevator beeped and a tall man with a head full of long messy brown hair and hazel eyes stepped out. He was clad in jeans and black cotton t-shirt with black chucks. He looked up from the document in his hand and froze as he saw the fallen figure. "Kyoko?" he whispered, eyes wide in surprise and worry. Dropping his bag and document to the floor, the man ran over to her knelt and slid his arm beneath her back, pulling her into his arms. He gently caressed her cheek and was welcomed with dampness. He then brushed her hair away from her eyes and spoke to her.

"Kyoko, can you hear me?" He lightly shook the woman. "Kyoko?" The only response he received was her lightly furrowing her brows. "Kyoko!" He said louder.

"No Sho," she finally replied so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. "Let me go!" She shakily lifted her hand to his chest and started pushing him away, but then her hands fell away from him with her complete lack of strength.

"Okay, Kyoko hold on," he said kindly as he slipped his other hand beneath her knees and lifted her off the floor. When her head started leaning back, he gently tilted her so her head would rest against his shoulder. He then turned around and started walking back to the elevator, which beeped again as the doors slid open.

"What are you still doing here?" A tall man with long black hair and hazel eyes stepped out of the elevator. He was also clad in jeans with a navy blue button up shirt, which was untucked. "Who is she?" he asked as he stepped up to the shorter man.

"Kino, I'm glad you're here," the shorter man replied. He felt Kyoko stirring in his arms and he looked down. Her eyes were furrowed as if she in severe pain. The man then looked up at his comrade and spoke again. "Can you give me a hand and follow me?"

Kino nodded and quickly gathered the remnants on the floor. Then both men hastily walked over to the elevator and stepped in. "Which floor Kijima?"

"President's floor," Kijima replied, glancing down at the girl in his arms, confusion evident on his expression.

"Who is she?" Kino asked again as he looked down at the woman. Her cheeks were flushed red and her lashes looked to be damp. "I think she was crying," he whispered.

Kijima looked up and met the tall man's eyes. He furrowed his brows and then glanced up at the flashing red lights that increased the higher the elevator went. "Hurry up dammit," he cursed, feeling frustrated and concerned.

Kino was genuinely surprised by his cohort's expression. Usually Kijima is always smiling and laughing, teasing his colleagues relentlessly. But tonight, this was a completely different side to the man. His eyes were filled with worry as he tightly held on to the petite woman.

"She's my girlfriend's best friend," Kijima finally replied seriously. "I have no idea why she's here… like this." He added, looking down at her face. "But I have a bad feeling and I don't like it."

* * *

Kanae slipped out of her robe and hung it on the footboard of her bed. Wearing a light pink cotton nightie she slipped into bed, turned off the light and then slid down drowning in her fluffy pillows. As she closed her eyes, a loud ringing startled her. Cursing, she pushed herself back into a sitting position, grabbed her phone off the nightstand and looked to see who the nuisance could be. "Why are you calling me?" she said irritated. She slid her finger across the bottom and answered. "What?"

"Finally you answered," a desperate voice replied to her. Her eyes widened as she felt the urgency that filled his tone. "If Kyoko with you?" Feeling confused by his question, Kanae felt a deep sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"No, why would she be?" She asked feeling her own concern forming in the pit.

"We…" Sho began but couldn't find the words to continue as he held her ring in his hand. Sitting on the edge of his bed he leaned back and placed his head upon the satin pillows. "We had a fight and she left," he finally admitted.

"Are you crazy?" Kanae yelled kicking the cotton white blankets away from herself. "How could you let her leave at this time?"

"Look, I don't need to be yelled at like a fucking child," Sho screamed into the phone. "I just need to find my wife, okay. Will you help me or not?"

Kanae was completely taken aback by his attitude. Realizing how stressed he must be, she cursed herself for letting her own frustrations get to her. "I'm on my way." She replied sharply. Then she tapped the red button and disconnected the line.

"Kyoko what the hell happened?" She mumbled as she crawled out of bed and walked over to her closet. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt, Kanae quickly changed her clothes. Slipping the phone into her rear pocket, she fell to her knees and fished her tennis shoes out from beneath the bed. She slipped into those, tied them tightly and then walked out into the living room. She strode through the kitchen to the front door, grabbing her keys off the hook which hung to the right of the door. Then she stepped out of her apartment and walked up to the elevator. As the doors slide closed behind her, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled down until she found her boyfriend's number. She hit the green button and placed the device to her ear.

"Hey beautiful," Kijima answered.

"Mo, your voice is serious too," Kanae replied sensing the unease in his voice as well. "Did you find her?"

"Yes, she's at LME. Do you know what's going on?" he replied anxiously.

"I don't know much," Kanae said. "Is she hurt?" She didn't know why, but she had the strong feeling that something was very wrong and it was making her feel ill and angry.

"Not that we can tell. Head over, I think she'll need you."

"I'm on my way," Kanae replied. She was going to hang up but heard Kijima speaking again, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Don't bring Sho," he said sternly.

The elevator doors beeped open, but Kanae stood there in shock and complete bafflement to the whole situation. "Okay, why not? He is her husband." She finally responded sounding angry.

"I'll explain when you get here. I have to go. See you soon love." He then disconnected the line.

Kanae slipped the phone from her ear and stared it at for a few moments. "What the hell is going on?" She scrolled down to Sho's name and dialed his number. When he answered on the first ring, she sighed heavily. "Mo, we've found her."

"Where is she?" Sho said loudly, eagerly. "Please, I have to find her," he added sensing her hesitancy.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to just show up there. I'm on my way there now. I will call you when I get there." When the elevator doors opened, she stepped out and strode out of the building.

"She's my wife. You can't ask me to stay away from her," Sho replied in a quieter voice. "Please tell me where she is."

"Just what happened? First tell me that much?" Kanae asked curiously. It was unlike Kyoko to run off in the middle of the night. She would sooner barricade herself in one room if she was that angry at Sho, it has happened in the past. But for her to actually run off on him like this, it was unbelievable.

"I told you. We got into a stupid fucking fight and she left me," His voice became hoarse as he spoke.

Kanae didn't know why, but when he said that her heart starting pounding within her. The implication was clear, but maybe she misheard since they weren't face to face. She had to have been overthinking it.

"I will call you when I see her. Until then just hang tight and trust me." She disconnected and broke into a run, as the feeling in her stomach worsened.


	3. Chapter 3: Shattered Shotaro

**Chapter 03: Shattered Shotaro**

"True, but I wasn't expecting it to rain…Okay, I promise I will call you when I'm on my way back," Kijima said kindly to Kanae. "I just got here. Take care love." He tapped the red button and slipped his phone into his back pocket. As the elevator beeped the double doors slid open. The actor stepped out into the hallway and began walking left towards his friends' apartment. He was about to knock when he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open with his fingertips he stepped into the large apartment and quietly closed the door behind him. The entire place was draped in darkness as not a single light was on. Kijima stepped into the living room and looked around. He noticed papers and empty beer bottles all over the coffee table and the couch cushions strewn along the floor. He then turned right and walked into the bedroom seeing that the door was wide open. The bed was messy and unmade. Seeing a broken picture frame on the floor to the right of the bed, he walked over and knelt beside it, carefully picking it up so as not to prick himself on the sharp pieces of glass atop it. It was a picture of Sho and Kyoko on their wedding day, with Kyoko shoving cake into Sho's face, getting icing all over his cheek. Smiling, he placed the frame back onto the floor and looked around.

"Where the hell are you dude?" he whispered to himself. Standing back up, Kijima turned towards the bathroom and pushed the door aside, also finding it empty and cold. As he walked back into the living, lightening from the storm outside basked the room with brief light. He turned towards the patio and saw the rain pouring from the sky rapidly. Walking towards the sliding glass door, his eyes went wide as he finally found what he sought. He slid the door open and stepped out into the cold, wet weather. "What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled into the wind as he knelt down beside the musician.

Shotaro was laying, surrounded by more beer bottles, with his back on the frozen concrete of the patio, eyes closed arms spread about him. Large drops of water splattered against his bare chest and his leather pants were soaked to the core. As he listened to the sounds of this angry weather all he could envision was Kyoko's saddened face, filled with smears of tears and puffy red eyes. He clenched his jaw and let his own tears escape his eyes, slipping down his face in a mixture of sweat and rain.

"SHO!" Kijima yelled as he grabbed the other man's shoulder, shaking violently. "Goddammit Sho, talk to me!" He then looked up at the sky and then down at his already soaking wet clothes. Shaking his head in defeat he tried to get the singer's attention once more. "SHO!" He scooted back as Sho sat up, bending his knees and then resting his arms upon his knees. When Sho looked over to meet his stare, Kijima felt his heart go out to the man. The idol's eyes were completely red from what he assumed was a night of crying. "Let's go inside!"

"Did you find her?" Sho yelled to Kijima over the wind.

"Yes!" Kijima nodded as he replied. "Come on, we need to get you inside before you catch a cold." He grabbed the younger man's arm and heaved him into a standing position. Sho almost fell over, but Kijima wrapped his free arm around Sho's back and helped him into the house. Sho pushed away from Kijima and stumbled over to the couch where he collapsed. Kijima slid the glass door closed and then shook his head vigorously to shake off the excess water.

"Dude, what the fuck were you doing out there?" The brown haired actor said as he slipped out of his now wet chucks. He walked over to the musician and sat down on the floor next to him.

"I needed some fresh air and then it started raining." Sho replied voice muffled as he buried his face into the couch cushion. "The cold felt good so I stayed."

"Look at me," Kijima said kindly. When Sho turned his face and rested his left cheek along the soft, damp cushion, little liquid drops rolled down and over his nose. Kijima couldn't tell if that was from the rain or if those were tears, but he suspected it was the latter. "What happened bro?"

Silence ensued for a long five or six minutes, but Kijima waited patiently for his friend to speak. Finally Sho parted his lips and spoke softly, voice hoarse. "She left me." He slid his hands up next to his face and pushed off the couch into a sitting position. Resting his head back, he brushed his wet locks back and out of his eyes. "She fucking left."

Kijima stood up and sat on top of the coffee table right in front of the disheveled young man. "Why did she leave? You have to tell me. I want to help you."

"How is she? Is she okay?" Sho's red eyes were filled with the desperation that Kijima had never before seen in anyone had known. "Please tell me she's okay." Sho pleaded painfully.

"I don't know brother," Kijima replied softly, hesitantly. "I found her at LME and she was unconscious. She's with Takarada-san and Kanae right now. They called a doctor." He watched as Sho stood up and walked over to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a bottle. He then grabbed keys off the counter and flipped the top off, drinking down the liquid in large loud gulps. "I think you've had enough of that." Kijima stood up and walked over to his friend.

"Who cares," Sho mumbled as he finished the bottle and turned around to grab another. Kijima quickly walked over and slammed the fridge door shut before Sho could grab another beer.

"I fucking care." He yelled into the apartment. "Now tell me what the fuck happened? Did you cheat on her?"

Sho chuckled as roughly pushed Kijima out of his way and then stumbled over to the glass door, placing his palms against the cold door, he looked out at the sky and recalled the agony in her voice as she told him she was leaving him, and she was through with him. The warmth of rage and guilt overtook him and he pounded at the glass with his fists, using every ounce of strength he had.

"I FUCKED UP! I'M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" Sho screamed and screamed until his lungs burned from the effort. He slid to the floor and cried until his heart could no longer bear it. "I did something so stupid and now… She's gone. SHE'S FUCKING GONE! GODAMMIT WHY DOES IT HURT SO BAD!"

Arms crossed over his chest and feeling a helpless pain in his own chest, the only thing the hazel-eyes friend could do was watch from a distance. Totally oblivious to the reasoning behind his unimaginable grief, all he could do was listen. He silently walked over to the recliner, sat down and then rested his elbows on his knees, fingertips touching.

"I never thought she would find out," Sho said quietly as he turned around and sat down with his back and head resting against the freezing glass. "I figured since things were different and we were happy, it would never come out this way. But it did and I couldn't explain myself to her. She just broke, into a million irreparable pieces and she left."

"Did you cheat on her? Is that what happened?" Kijima asked, feeling his anxiety and restlessness at not knowing what was going on, eating away at his patience. With Sho's reaction, Kijima couldn't believe that Sho would cheat, but there was no other logical explanation to the chaos ensuing.

"I guess you can say I was unfaithful," Sho said. "Yes, I betrayed Kyoko, like a fucking moron."

Kijima hung his head and breathed deep as he prepared himself for this conversation that was to come. "Who was she?" he asked simply.

Sho chuckled. "Who was she…?" He repeated. After a few more moments of silence, he spoke again, voice filled with solemnity. "She was a powerful woman. A strong woman who I didn't have the courage to deny. Whatever she wanted, I gave to her easily and willingly. Fucking tyrant. She was a double-edged sword. Not only did she help me realize how much I loved Kyoko, but she was also the one thing that could take her from me… And she did."

"When did this happen?" Kijima inquired further. He knew deep down that if Kanae found out of Sho's infidelity, she would beat his ass into oblivion, quite possibly even kill him.

"Who cares when it happened, the point is that it happened," Sho struggled to pull himself into a standing position. He walked over to Kijima and looked down at him. "Take me to her," he whispered.

Kijima stood and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I can't do that." He replied sadly.

"You don't understand, I have to see her Kijima. Please take me to my wife," Sho fell to his knees and folded his hands before the tall man. "I'm begging you."

Kijima reached down and grabbed the blonde's hands. "I wish I could Sho. But Kyoko isn't awake yet and Kanae is afraid of what might happen if Kyoko saw you there." He then knelt down before him, continuing. "I promise I'll let you know as soon I know anything myself."

"I just don't want to lose her," Sho mumbled as he looked down at his own wedding band. "She is my life."

"Why did you do it?" Kijima asked. As much as he felt angry at Sho's infidelity, he also couldn't help but feel bad for him. This pain was unbearable to watch, he couldn't possibly fathom how it must be to feel it. It was plainly obvious how mush Sho loved his wife, but he feared that may not be enough for her.

"I was young and naïve. I wanted everything and I didn't think it would mean much in the long run," Sho confessed.

"I'm—" Kijima began but was interrupted as Sho violently pushed him aside.

"NO!" He stood up and walked away from him. "I don't want your fucking pity! I just want my wife back! First she leaves and now you're telling me I can't see her. Don't say you're sorry! Just take me to her!"

"Sho try to understand—" Kijima appealed as he stood up again, but didn't dare take a step closer, afraid of what Sho might do.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND!" Sho yelled into the apartment, voicing thundering over of the storm. "Just get out!"

"Sho, don't do that bro," Kijima said kindly, feeling very worried for his friend's state of mind.

"Just get the fuck out of my house! LEAVE!" Sho walked into the bedroom and slammed the door closed, locking it behind him.

Kijima dropped to the coffee table where he sat, running his fingers through his hair. "Damn dude, I wish I knew how to help you." He pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolled to Kanae's name and started tapping away as he compiled a text.


	4. Chapter 4: True Friends

**Chapter 04: True Friends**

Kyoko slipped her feet off the bed and gripped the edge with her left hand, while she gently massaged her temple with her right. After a few moments, she looked up and around, not recognizing her surroundings. She stepped onto the carpeted floor, pushing herself into a standing position and looked about the room, searching for any signs of familiarity. A framed picture on the end table next to the bed caught her eyes. Kyoko reached down and gently lifted it up, admiring the two people in the photo. As she saw Maria's toothless smile and an equally beaming president Takarada Lori, a warm smile touched her own lips. Remembering that she had ran and collapsed at LME, she sighed. Kyoko put the photo back into its place and then turned around. She saw light spilling beneath the doors ahead and began walking over to it, slightly shaky from her lack of energy. As she reached the door, bringing her hand to the knob, she froze. She could hear Kanae and Kijima speaking to each other and she retracted her hand quickly.

"Moko-san," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"_Fuck that bastard!"_ she heard her friend yell from the other room. Kyoko's eyes shot wide open. She knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't fight the urge. Placing he palms lightly against the door, Kyoko rested her ear upon it, listening to the ensuing discussion concerning her husband.

* * *

"Fuck that bastard!" Kanae yelled as she stood up, tightly clenched fists at her side. She looked down at Kijima, who had his elbow bent, resting on the arm rest, with his mouth buried in his palm. "How dare he cheat on her?" Kanae screamed again, brows furrowed, face fully red with rage.

"Babe, we don't even know if that's the case," Kijima said as he sighed and stood up, attempting to calm her. "I mean, he did say he betrayed her, but something about it just seemed, I don't know. It all seemed off." He placed his hand on her shoulder, but felt disappointment when she hastily backed away from him.

"Mo, I don't care at this point," she placed her hands on her hips. "She did nothing but love him. Come on Hide. We've been together for two years now. Don't tell me that in all of this time you haven't seen Kyoko's love and devotion?"

"I have," Kijima replied. He ran his fingers through his hair and then stepped away from the leather seats, pacing the width of the room. "But I've also seen his devotion to her too. The man is absolutely crazy about her, babe. I honestly don't think he could have fucked another woman. I'm telling you there's much more to this than we realize."

Kanae remained silent as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the floor, mind racing with other logical possibilities. When a man says he betrayed his significant other, it can only mean one thing, right? There can't be any other explanations at all.

"He was such a fucking mess," Kijima continued when she didn't reply. He vividly recalled the redness of Sho's eyes and the pained way he begged to see his wife. His heart was completely aching for her loss. "I'm telling you, it must be something else."

"Hide, that's called guilt," Kanae replied bitterly, looking up to see that he had stopped and was now staring at her. She met his gaze fiercely, unyielding in her position on the situation. "He hurts too badly because the man screwed up. He lost her because of some stupid ass bitch he couldn't keep his hands off of. If I were him then I would be a horrid mess too."

Kijima opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when he heard the door behind his girlfriend open. Kanae immediately swung around as she also heard the noise. She quickly ran over to her friend, while Kijima also walked over.

"You guys are yelling so loudly," Kyoko said softly with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that you're fighting because of me."

"Mo, it's not because of you," Kanae wrapped her arm around Kyoko's lower back to help her stand, noticing how shaky she was.

"Actually Moko-san, can I speak to you?" Kyoko asked as she looked up and met her best friend's brown eyes. When she nodded, Kyoko smiled appreciatively.

"I'll go find Takarada-san," Kijima said as he nodded to both girls and then turned around, heading towards the office doors.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kanae asked as she sat cross-legged, on the bed, in front of a shivering Kyoko, holding her hand tightly. "You look so pale," she added softly.

"I promise, I will be okay," Kyoko lied. She looked down at her hands, which were buried in Kanae's rather tightly. "Thank you for being here," she added as her voice came out hoarse from the tears she fought back.

"Mo, you never have to thank me for being here for you." Kanae reached up and brushed a few strands of Kyoko's auburn hair from her face. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I… I left him," Kyoko stammered as tears escaped her orbs. "I don't ever want to go back." Kyoko added as her voice broke into a cry. Kanae immediately released the hostage hands and wrapped her arms around Kyoko, bringing her into a tight embrace. Kyoko automatically wrapped her own arms her comrade and held on for dear life. "I have never felt like a bigger idiot," she yelled into Kanae's chest, sobbing.

"Sh, it's okay Kyoko." Kanae lovingly rubbed her hands up and down Kyoko's back trying to cajole the young woman. "I've got you love." Feeling Kyoko's hands drop, Kanae released her. Kyoko reached up and wiped the wetness from her face with the back of her hand, sniffling. She brought her puffy red eyes up to meet the other woman's.

"I have loved him from the bottom of my heart. I can still remember the day he told me he loved me, the way he held me and then asked me to marry to him. The beautiful spring morning when we exchanged vows on the beach, everything, I remember it all so clearly and now I realize how much a goddamned lie it all was." Kyoko entwined her fingers and sunk her nail into her own flesh, drawing blood around the edges. "I gave Shotaro my life and soul and…" her voice broke off as more tears came rushing down her face. Kyoko scrunched her eyes shut, trying with great desperation to erase all of those happy memories from her mind. "He never loved me, Moko-san. I never meant anything to him. I was nothing more than a pawn on his ladder to success."

"Oh Kyoko," Kanae whispered softly, feeling a strong pang of helplessness taking over inside of her. Kyoko was such a sweet and innocent woman, always giving and caring for others. To see her in such agony, such undeserved severe melancholy was even too much for the seasoned actress to take. As Kyoko scooted back and then laid down, placing her head in her friend's lap, Kanae did the only thing she could—gently caressed her hair as she spoke, unleashing the tornado of broken emotions.

"It hurts so much!" she screamed from the core of her being. "God, it hurts so damn much! Why, Sho? Why did you do this to me when all I did was love you?" Kyoko balled her hands into fists and then rested them right beneath her chin as she curled into a fetal position.

* * *

Kijima grabbed the president's hand as he started walking towards the double doors of his bedroom. When he stopped and looked over at the younger man angrily, Kijima smiled sadly. As soon as they had walked into the office, they both heard Kyoko's heart wrenching screams of anguish. Lori, unable to bear her suffering immediately started to move in her direction. But after spending two years with his dear Kanae and her Kyoko, Kijima had learned quite a few things.

"She needs her best friend," Kijima said kindly. "If you go in there, you'll only make things worse for her. Give her time sir." He saw the caged tears in the elder man's dark brown eyes when he nodded. He then cleared his throat and walked over to his desk. Kijima followed suite and sat down in the chair before the desk.

"I still remember when she came here all of those years ago," Lori said quietly. "She was so young and so full of life. She had a determination that I had not seen in many, many years. Not to mention her severe lack of experience." He chuckled as he recalled her sweet smiling face and refusal to fail. "I see her like this now and it all feels so wrong somehow. Such an unhappy expression does not suite her."

"Were you there when she met Sho?" Kijima asked, seeing the same helplessness in his eyes that he himself had felt.

"She was already married when she came to me," Lori replied. "I had met him not too long after I met her and they both looked to be very much in love. I honestly believed it was a fairy tale love—just the genuine happiness they shared between each other. I must confess it made me realize how lonely I was." Lori reached up and wiped away the silent tears from his eyes, dampening his long lashes, before continuing. "I can't fathom what he must have done, not only to cause her this misery, but for her to actually leave him entirely. It's unbelievable."

"I asked him," Kijima said regretfully. "I wish I didn't." He saw the pleading depth of the president's eyes and sighed heavily. "I had asked him if he cheated on her. All he told me was that I could say he betrayed her. He even told me a little bit about the woman."

"Why do you sound unconvinced?" Lori asked, narrowing his eyes at the young man.

"I don't know sir," Kijima shook his head in frustration. "I think I just feel this way because he has grown to become my best friend, a brother. A part of me wants to give him the benefit even if he did confess." Kijima stood up and walked away from the chair, once again pacing the width of the room. "Maybe I'm no better than him." He mumbled.

"No son," Lori said warmheartedly. "It just means that you have a fine heart and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Thank you sir," Kijima replied. Feeling a buzz in his pocket, he stopped pacing and then fetched the device. Seeing the name he answered, assuming it was work related. "Hi Kino…Yes, he is. Just a moment." The actor walked up to the extravagant wood desk and handed the phone to Lori.

"Good evening Kino-kun…Yes, thank you for picking him up…" Lori chuckled as he listened intently to the teenager's rambling about the guest's horrible cursing. "Yes, well he is American and unaccustomed to our ways…yes, of course. Please tell him I will be home shortly…Thank you, oyasumi." Lori pulled the phone from his ear, tapped the red button and handed it back over to Kijima.

"Is everything okay?" he asked anxiously, slipping the phone back into his back pocket.

"Yes, of course," Lori replied with an amused expression on his face. "Kino has successfully picked up my friend's son from the airport."

"The American who'll be starring in the new film with Kyoko?" Kijima sat back down. "The son of the famous dude?"

Lori laughed. "I see you're so well-informed," he replied sarcastically. "He is actually a very famous actor over in the west. He has made a name for himself, separate from his father's. Most would even say that he has surpassed his father even."

"Sir," Kijima whispered as sadness took his expression again. "What's going to happen to the filming now with this?"

Lori sighed. He knew the cold, hard truth but also acknowledged that not everyone would like it or accept it. "Believe it or not, break-ups are normal in this industry. Unfortunately, Kyoko won't get much time to recover. The filming will began in about a month. She will need to be ready by then."

"Do you really think they are finished?" Kijima asked.

Lori saw the desperation in his eyes and his heart wilted—for this young man, and the two beautiful woman in the other room and also for the damaged drunken man who was now painfully aware of the unfriendly comrade known as loneliness. "For their sake, I hope not."


	5. Chapter 5: To Love Is To Hate

**Chapter 05: To Love Is To Hate**

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kino said as he rushed after the tall blonde man skipping down the exquisite staircase at Takarada Manor, which was lined with a plush red carpet.

"I can't just stay locked in this place. It's freaking suffocating me," he glanced over his shoulder to the teenager and smiled charmingly. "After being stuck on that plane, playing house arrest is where I draw the line. If Boss gets home before I do, feel free to lay the blame on me entirely. I can handle him." He skipped over the last step and then walked up to the coatrack next to the door, grabbing his black wool coat off of it. He slipped into it and then grabbed the handle for the door, pushed down on the release button and then opened it widely, letting a freezing wind rush into the warm home.

"But sir, I was told not to let you out of my sight," Kino jogged over to the coatrack and grabbed his own jacket. "Takarada-san will be very angry."

The American turned around and sighed, obviously annoyed by the younger man. "Look," he said back bitterly as he grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled a handful of large bills and handed it to Kino. "Take this for your trouble. It's not my first time in Japan, especially Tokyo. I will be fine. Like I said, when I get back, I'll handle the big man. I won't let you get in trouble for me." He then stepped out into the icy weather, slamming the large door behind him.

"I'm so fired," Kino said bowing his head in complete defeat. He hung his coat back, pulled his phone out of his front pocket and then created a new text message.

* * *

"Look, I'm only doing this because you're a brother to me. Do you understand Sho?" Kijima said quietly into the phone as he rested his back against the wall of the elevator, gripping the device tightly.

"I understand," Sho said quietly, voice quite hoarse from his misery.

"She's still at LME," Kijima continued, running his fingers through his hair. "Right now she is in the President's office with Kanae and Takarada-san. If you show up, I really don't think he would stop you from seeing her. You're biggest problem is with Kanae and I tried bro. But she's out for your blood."

"Thank you Kijima," Sho replied appreciatively, noise of clinging keys clear in the background. "I owe you so much."

"Just answer one question for me, and please don't bullshit me Sho," the actor replied. He closed his eyes and prepared for an answer he may not want to hear. "Did you cheat on Kyoko? And don't give me that cryptic bullshit. Just tell me simply—did you fuck someone else?"

Silence ensued for a good minute or two. The only sounds were those of Sho's heavy breathing. Kijima opened his mouth to speak again but was stopped when the musician spoke first.

"No." He said simply before disconnecting the line.

Kijima pulled the phone from his ear and stared at the bright screen as relief washed over him. He exhaled deeply as he slid to the floor of the elevator, placing his arms upon his bent knees and hitting his head lightly against the cold, metal wall behind him. _Thank god. I knew you could never do something so stupid._

* * *

"No, I will never go back to him!" Kyoko screamed into the room as she paced the length of the room. "After what he did, I refuse to forgive him. I gave him everything! All those years at the ryokan and then we came here to Tokyo…" Kyoko closed her eyes and clutched achingly at the fabric covering her chest. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she started to shake her head. She opened her eyes and turned around to face the elder man and young woman sitting on the bed, staring at her with worried expressions. "I'll die, but I'll never go back to him."

"I can't believe that asshole cheated on you," Kanae said, bitterly through clenched teeth. "I hope I never see his face, for his sake."

She looked to her right and saw Lori looking at her, his emotions a jumble of conflictions. He recalled Kijima's disbelief at the notion of him being unfaithful in such a way.

"I wish he cheated on me," Kyoko said with a quieter voice. "It would be easier to forgive."

"What?" Both parties said together, eyes mutually widened in complete shock.

"What do you mean, Kyoko-kun?" Lori spoke first.

Kyoko sighed and turned away from them, she slowly walked up to the wall, clenching her small hands into fists. She slammed her fists against the wall. "It would have been so much easier if he had had an affair. How I wish that he did."

"Mo, you're not making sense. If he wasn't unfaithful then what did he do?"

Kyoko turned around hastily. "I never said Sho wasn't unfaithful." Her eyes were narrowed with a fury that never should be expressed on such an angelic face. "He…" She began, but found her words lost to her voice. She shook her head again and the sunk to the floor.

Kanae stirred to rush over to her friend, but was stopped when Lori placed his hand on her knee. She looked over at him and met his stare. Seeing the depth of emotion in his eyes, she understood his meaning. Biting her frustrations back, she sat perfectly still and didn't budge at all.

"He never loved me," Kyoko said, eyes staring off at a random spot on the carpet, gaze glazed with reminiscence of a love lost. "Our marriage was a lie. He used me so he could easily climb the ladder of the industry."

"Kyoko," Kanae said as tears filled her own large eyes. "I don't understand love." Kanae felt the president slip his hand off her knee, which she instantly took as permission. She walked over to her fallen friend and took Kyoko's shaking hands in her own warm ones. "You're so cold," she whispered, tightening her hold. "Talk to me. I want to understand."

"I…can't…" Kyoko mumbled through her sobs. "I can't believe…I was so…stupid." Her head dropped as she felt her energy waning once again. She felt Kanae pull her into a tight embrace, lightly stroking her hair and talking kindly.

"Sh, it's okay. Everything will be okay." Kanae tried to hide the moisture forming in her eyes, but even she couldn't contain the depth of her anger and heartbreak at seeing her best friend in such a miserable state of mind. "You never have to go back to him ever again. Okay?" She pulled away from Kyoko and looked into her eyes as she continued. "I want you to come stay with me."

Kyoko shook her head vehemently. "No, Moko-san. I can't do that to you, I can't intrude on you like that." She wiped her face with her fingertips, sniffling profusely trying to stop the runny liquid in her nose. "I'll be okay. I have plenty of money to find my own place."

"It's not up for discussion Kyoko," Kanae said authoritatively. "You will come stay with me, even if it's just for a little while. I don't want you alone like this."

"Moko-san, you're such a great friend," Kyoko managed to say before bursting into more tears. Kyoko opened her mouth to speak again, but her voice was cut off at the sound of the president's cell phone. Both girls looked over at him and saw him smile apologetically as he fetched the device and answered the call.

"Yes Sebastian…I see…No, I don't believe that is a good idea right now…I see…Yes, of course. I suppose we don't at this point…Yes, let him in." Lori tapped on the device and placed it next to him on the bed. He looked over and met Kyoko's questioning stare.

"No," Kyoko said, as she broke from Kanae, standing up with balled fists at her side. "NO! Takarada-san, I can't."

"Kyoko, he's your husband. He sounded very worried—"

"He should've thought about that before he took his goddamned vows!" Kyoko yelled into the room, voice thundering around them. "He has no right—" But her voice was interrupted when the door swung open. She looked over at her husband and felt her face heat with instant rage. "Shotaro…"

Kanae stood up and took her place in front of Kyoko, matching the infuriating gaze of the shorter woman. She looked over and saw Lori's pleading eyes but she just couldn't let it go. Kanae followed Lori with her eyes as he stood, walked over to Sho and lightly patted him on the shoulder, exchanging looks with him. Then he disappeared into his office. When Sho started to move towards them, she also took a step towards him. As he came up to her and opened his mouth to speak, she used every bit of strength she had and slapped him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She yelled into his face. "First you break her heart and then you crawl back? I thought you were told to stay the fuck away?"

He slowly turned his face back to meet hers. He matched her angry eyes with his own, challenging ones. "I don't give a shit what you think about me, Kanae. I'm here for my wife, so get the hell out of my face."

"STOP IT!" Kyoko screamed from behind them, hands held up to her temples. "Both of you, just stop. It's okay Moko-san. I… Please, just give us a moment."

Kanae glanced over her shoulder and spoke in a quieter tone. "I'm right outside, Mo. Holler if you need me." Then she turned back to Sho and angrily shoved his shoulder with her own as she strode past him and out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Sir, with all due respect, how could you call him?" Kanae said feeling furious. She crossed her arms over chest and began impatiently pacing the office.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Kanae-kun, but I did not call him," Lori replied, tapping his fingertips together, elbows resting on the leather armrests of his large chair, behind his desk, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

Kanae froze and turned to face her superior. "If you didn't then who—"

"I did," Kijima replied as he stepped into the office, closing the door behind him. He walked up to his girlfriend and looked deeply into her very shocked and insulted eyes. "I know, you're pissed. But I had to."

"No you didn't!" She yelled.

"You weren't there," Kijima crossed his arms and met her tone with his own anger. "You didn't see how fucked up he was. Kanae, a man who looks like that is incapable of being unfaithful. I know he must have fucked up, but dammit, I refuse to believe that he actually cheated on that woman in there!" He pointed towards the door, chest rising and lowering as his breathing became slightly heavier with his pain and madness. "You can hate him if you want. If I were you and if I saw Kyoko in that state, I'd want to kill him too. But think about it for one second babe. Think about what he must be going through. He is completely alone! Kyoko isn't the only one hurting. So yes, I called him. He desperately needed to see her." Kijima took Kanae's hands in his and brought them to his lips where he kissed them softly. "I love you Kanae. I know you can't trust him, but at least trust me."

Tears rolled down Kanae's face and dripped onto their entwined hands. "I have never seen her like this," she whispered as she leaned into Kijima, resting her forehead on his shoulder. He let go of her hands and wrapped them around her, holding her closer to him. He gently kissed her on the side of her head and rested his chin against her as she spoke. "I feel like she's going to break at any point and then we'll lose her forever."

"I know babe. I know." Kijima gently rubbed Kanae's back and closed his eyes, praying and hoping that his calling Sho wasn't a mistake.

Lori watched the couple and felt the strings of heart being tugged gently as he closed his eyes and thought about his beautiful wife. He remembered meeting her when he was young and how fun life had been with her. Then his entrance into the industry—"Oh that must be it," he mumbled to himself as he had an epiphany, eyes opening wide as he spun around in his chair and looked over at the closed double doors.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" Kyoko shrieked as she shoved him away from her. She took a few steps back until her back collided with the wall. "Why are you here Sho? Why can't you just let me go and leave me in peace?" Her words came out in faint whimpers as her emotions overwhelmed every inch of her core.

"Kyoko please don't do this. Please, just let me explain!" Sho pleaded. He took a couple steps closer to her and felt his legs give out from beneath him, as a torturous desperation spread over him. On his knees before the most beautiful and kindest woman he had ever met, he put his hands together and begged as warm liquid drops streaked his own pale face. "I am madly in love with you! Why don't you see that? I am here, on my knees, begging for you to come back to me! How can you look me in the eyes and still believe that I have never loved you?"

"I can't do this Sho," Kyoko took her eyes off of him and tried to walk around him, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist forcefully, meaning to bring her into his lap, but she ended up falling from the maneuver. He quickly wrapped his arm around her to support her, but was pulled on top of her from the force of the fall. As he towered above her, his tears dripped onto her cheeks and lips. "Let me go," she whispered as she looked into his guilt-ridden gaze.

"Never. I will never let you go. Don't you see what a fucked up mess I am without you?" Sho lowered himself and kissed her forehead gently. "I know I screwed up but please let me explain. I swear to you babe, I love you. With every ounce of strength I have left within me, I promise, I love you so damn much! Please just believe in that if nothing else."

"How can you say that? How am I supposed to believe you when this whole relationship has been nothing but a sham?" Kyoko tried to hate him. She tried very hard to despise him. But as he looked down upon her with eyes soaked of agony, her heart melted. Intuitively, she reached up and started to wipe his tears away with her fingertips. "Did you love me when we got married?"

Sho exhaled as his lips brushed her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. "Don't do this," he whispered into her flesh. "Please Kyoko."

"Answer me Shotaro." She demanded. "Were you in love with me on our wedding day?"

Sho got off of his wife and sat next to her, head bowed in complete dismay as he realized that this was the end. There is no way she would ever listen to him now. All hope of her listening and of him getting her back was about to vanish. But what was he to do? Lie to her, again? He couldn't do that to her, not anymore. When he looked back over to her, he saw her spot empty. She had sat up and crawled away him.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled as she pushed herself into a standing position. "Honestly, did you love me?"

Sho shook his head sadly. "I…didn't."

"That's it isn't it," Kyoko muttered as she stepped back, chortling in complete disbelief at his admission. "Thank you." She finally added assertively.

Sho looked up at her, feeling a darkness overcoming him as he saw the finality of the decision in the depth of her stare. "Kyoko…"

"I never thought I would ever say this to you," she said to him as she continued to step back, until she felt the doorknob digging into her back. "Fuwa Sho, I hate you!"

"No, no, no…Kyoko, you don't mean that!" Sho stood up and started walking towards her.

"NO! DON'T!" She shouted, stopping him. Don't you dare take another step towards me! Just stay the fuck away from me!" She screamed from the very pit of her stomach, as loud as she possibly could. "I hate you!" Kyoko turned around, opened the door and ran into the office. She saw her friends all stand u and face her. She stopped and faced them, just as Sho came out of the doors to the right. "No one follow me! Please, just let me be!" She opened the office doors and ran away once more.

* * *

"_Damn, I forgot how fucking cold it gets here,"_ The American said in English as he rubbed his hands together, breathing into them. _"Maybe I should have stayed inside."_ He chuckled at the notion of an angry Lori. That was an image to hold, even though he has only seen the president of LME angry once in his 25 years of life. As he walked through the dwindling crowds, he noticed bright lights on the building that was coming up. He stopped up and looked up, following the height of the building with a wide smirk. _"LME, I finally found you. Now I can get my keys and finally get some fucking rest."_

As he started walking towards the building, he was stopped in his tracks as he noticed a short, petite woman shove through the doors and run out towards the curb. She couldn't have been more than fifteen feet away from him. He wanted to ignore her and walk into the building so he could find Boss. But something about her held him solid. The aura around her was so dark and grief-stricken. He could hear the sounds of her sobbing even from his position. He slowly took a step towards her, when another figure shoved through the door.

"Kyoko!" He screamed. "Please, I'm begging you." The man ran his fingers through his hair and took a step closer to the auburn-haired girl, presumably, Kyoko. He had to have been at least twenty to twenty-five feet away from her.

"Stay the hell away from me Sho!" She shouted back to him, anger and sadness evident in her expression. The American watched as she started walking backwards, off the curb and onto the street. He then looked over at the shouting man.

"Kyoko, please get out of the street! Look, I'm not moving okay?" The shorter blonde man pleaded to the girl, hands held up in defeat.

The tall stranger looked back over to the girl and saw her shaking her head. She turned around and started walking across the street, rubbing at her eyes. He saw the bright lights coming towards her and his eyes widened. _"Oh shit, you've got to be kidding me,"_ he cursed. He noticed the headlights were heading towards the girl with quite a bit of speed. Without thinking twice, he broke into a run towards her as the other man's voice echoed into the night.

"KYOKO! LOOK OUT!" Sho screamed as he also broke into a run towards his beloved, but realized that he would never make it in time, heart wrenching within him as he heard the horn and screeching brakes for the oncoming truck.


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Hizuri Kuon

**Chapter 06: Enter Hizuri Kuon**

The truck's tires squealed into the dark, arctic night as the bright headlights approached Kyoko as she stood frozen from shock and blinded by the beams. The driver gripped his steering wheel tightly, hoping and wishing that his car would stop before hitting the young girl, but realized his doom as his speeding car inched closer to her. With the roads being so damn slick, he gritted his teeth and cursed as he held his feet tightly upon the brake and clutch.

Sho ran with every ounce of his energy to reach his wife before the impending accident occurred. But no matter how fast he ran, he came to the conclusion that he was just too damn far to reach her in time. His heart raced with his every movement as his legs covered the wet ground in his approach. Sho turned his head towards the truck and noticed that the truck was a mere few inches from Kyoko. He shouted her name as he reached his hand out to her, feeling the helpless, airy chasm between them.

"_Fuck,"_ the American cursed as he lunged towards the girl, covering ground quickly with his long legs. The brightness of the lights blared into his sapphire eyes forcing him to cringe. He fought the burning sensation in his retinas as he furrowed his brows and wrapped his arm around the petite woman, slamming her to the cold, pebbly asphalt, out of the truck's range just in the nick of time. He placed his arm over her face and covered her with his body as he heard the ear-piercing sounds of the tires as the truck spun out of control, doing a one-eighty before stopping fully, smoke billowing around the tires. His chest felt as if it would burst from the rushing adrenaline, but he fought it and pushed himself off the girl, towering above her. He immediately gasped as he looked into her mesmerizing amber eyes. _Such beautiful sad eyes. What the fuck happened to you? I haven't seen such pain in so many years…_

"Are you okay?" He asked her in perfect Japanese as he brushed her hair from her face. He slipped his hand beneath her head and checked her for any signs of blood or injury. "Hey, stay with me," he added noticing her fluttering lids. "Are you okay?" He repeated a bit louder this time. She responded by reaching out and grabbing onto his wool coat, pulling him down to her. Kyoko parted her lips and uttered one simple question, completely blowing him away, as his eyes widened, jaw dropped in total astonishment and recognition. "What?"

His lips parted as he felt the air catch in his throat along with his ability to speak. _It can't be you! After all of this time, fifteen years… You can't be the same person. _His heart fluttered inside of him violently. As his mind ran crazy in tune with the beat of his heart, he slipped his arms beneath her and scooped her up, princess-style. As he stood up, feeling the cool drops of rain starting up once again, showering them in its arctic downpour, he noticed the man shouting while running up to him.

* * *

_Oh my god, I'm going to die_ Kyoko thought as her vision was blinded by the bright beams of the oncoming vehicle. _Move Kyoko. Move your legs! You need to run and get out of the way!_ Her mind screamed to her, but her heart was a completely different case. _But if I die here then the pain will end. I won't have to feel this agony of betrayal. I'll never have to see him again. I can make it all just stop hurting!_

Kyoko closed her eyes and awaited the impact that never came. Instead she felt a strong arm wrap around her, taking her out of the way and slamming her to the ground. Even though he protected her from the car, her head smacked against the asphalt in the landing, sending searing pain through the back of her head around to her temples. Her lids fluttered open, but her vision was just too damn blurry, not to mention the searing shooting pains behind her eyes. As she tried to focus on the face in front of her, she heard his deep masculine voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he touched her with his large warm hands. Kyoko wrinkled her brows and tried even harder to focus on this man in front of her. As the image became less and less blurry, she noticed the brightness surrounding him and then the flaxen color of his hair. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing escaped her mouth except for air as she exhaled, feeling a slight burning in her lungs. Forcing herself to concentrate further and feeling the blatant objections throbbing through her temples, she noticed his eyes. _Those aren't brown eyes, those are blue eyes. You're not Sho… The light you're bathed in…Oh god, is it really you? My fairy prince… You came to save me._ She reached up and grabbed the collar of his jacket as she parted her chapped cold lips and spoke.

"Corn, is that really you?" She pulled him a little lower so she could see his eyes and face more clearly, but her headache overpowered her strength as her hand dropped from him. Her eyes rolled back as her lids slid down encasing her golden orbs from view, head dropping back against his hand.

* * *

"Oh god, please tell me she's okay!" Sho yelled as he came up to the tall American, panting with burning lungs. His clothes were still damp from his earlier rain-basking and he looked a complete mess. He glanced from Kyoko to the taller blonde man and noticed him staring at her with a broad perplexed gaze. The musician instantly felt jealousy coursing through his veins. He stepped up closer to the duo and reached out, caressing Kyoko's dampened cheeks. Feeling water drops upon his face he looked to the sky and cursed. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the foreigner's perfect Japanese, which completely caught him off guard.

"We need to get her inside, before she catches a cold," then without even looking at Sho, the taller blonde looked both ways and carried her back to LME, leaving an infuriated Sho to simmer in the storm.

Clenching his jaw, he closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. "You're being a dumbass dude. The man just saved your wife's life. Be grateful, not some jealous immature prick." He inhaled and then exhaled deeply and walked off behind them. _Oh god, please be okay. If I lose you like this…_ Sho shook his head and fought the negative thoughts from his mind. He already had plenty to deal with. He didn't need to contemplate her possible death.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The American asked after Sho caught up, opening the doors for him. He walked straight towards the elevators, occasionally glancing down at Kyoko's face in disbelief.

"No," Sho replied sadly. "She's my wife." He pushed the "UP" button next to the elevator and then turned his face to look up at the Yankee's. He smiled as he saw the surprise play off his face. "Thank you." He added before turning his attention back to the elevator as it beeped open. They both stepped in and Sho hit the button for Lori's floor. When the man didn't reply, Sho looked over and saw his serious expression as he once again admired the girl in his arms. He didn't know why, but Sho really didn't like this foreigner. "What's your name?" he asked as he exchanged glances between him and Kyoko.

The American looked over and met Sho's intense stare as he parted his lips and answered simply. "Hizuri Kuon."

"You're Japanese?" Sho blurted out without thinking. When he realized his mistake, he cleared his throat and spoke in a quieter, politer tone. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect—"

"Most people don't," Kuon interrupted looking away from him. "But yes, I'm Japanese and American."

"I guess that explains the perfect use of the language," Sho replied, eyes shifting to Kyoko who had curled up against Kuon. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you saved her life." Sho felt tears stinging his eyes but he tried to blink them away, knowing that she would just run off when she woke up, she hated him that much.

"My father's best friend lives here, so I'm in Japan a couple times a year," Kuon said catching the emotion in the shorter man's eyes, as he ignored the genuine comment of appreciation. His mind flipped through the pages back to his childhood as he desperately tried to place the man beside him. "Are you…Fuwa?" he asked with narrowed eyes after a good few minutes of silence. The elevator beep as the door slid open.

Sho stepped out and placed his arm over the doors, holding it open for Kuon as he answered. "Yeah, Fuwa Sho." Sho didn't bother asking the man how he knew that. _I am the country's top musician, no thanks to Kyoko, or else I would never have gotten this far. Everyone knows of our marriage, but soon, everyone will know that she left me…_

"So she is Kyoko," Kuon muttered to himself as he stepped off the elevator and walked straight to Lori's office, which genuinely awed Sho. _And she did get to marry her prince Fuwa. _He smiled as he reminisced of her and memories long forgotten as they all rushed back and attacked him with nostalgia. _Mogami Kyoko from Kyoto, so you are her after all._

* * *

"Thank you for saving her," Kanae said with teary eyes as she glanced over at the double doors behind her. She was holding a crumpled piece of tissue, which she dabbed at her eyes. When Kuon carried her into the office like that, Kanae felt her heart burst with such an intense concern for her best friend. Lori led him into the bedroom, where Kyoko now slept as the doctor examined her. Sho was with her… Kanae closed her eyes and cursed the singer silently.

"_Kuon what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay put."_ Lori asked in English as he raised an angry eyebrow to the young man, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest and back against the wall. With closed eyes he almost looked to be asleep, until a chortle escaped his lips. _"What's so funny?"_

"_Come on Boss, I couldn't help it. I got bored at home, so I went for a walk."_ Kuon opened his eyes and looked to his second father with his sapphire eyes, grinning. _"Besides, it looks like if I didn't go on my little walk then she would be dead right about now."_

"_Don't be an ass, Kuon." _Loris said feeling agitation at the man. Switching back to Japanese, he looked over at Kanae and Kijima who were sitting in the leather chairs. "I need you two to head on home." Lori raised his hand when he saw both of them open their mouths to object. "I understand your worry for her, but there's nothing more you can do. Go home and get some rest. I will keep you informed, I promise. Besides, I have business with our hero here." He glanced over at the blonde actor bitterly.

Sighing and protesting, Kanae and Kijima both stood up and stretched. Kijima the wrapped his arm around his beautiful yet exasperated girlfriend and then led her out of the office after smiling appreciatively to the president.

"I can't believe that you jumped in front of the truck to save her," Lori said, continuing in Japanese as he stood up from his desk and looked out of his floor to ceiling windows behind the wooden furniture. "If something happens to you, Kuu would kill me." He chuckled as he thought of his oldest and greatest friend.

"What the fuck was she doing in the middle of the street? Especially at," Kuon lifted his wrist and slid his sleeves back. "Two in the morning?" he finished, sounding angry. "Crazy idiot," he muttered beneath his breath, but unfortunately for him, Lori caught it.

"Oh stop that," he shouted as he turned around and walked up to him. "She had quite a long night," Lori added sighing. "She has been through quite a bit in such a short span of time."

"If that guy's her husband then why was she running from him?" Kuon asked as he gazed into the president's brown eyes. When Lori didn't respond right away, Kuon dropped his arms to his sides and walked over to the window, looking up at the skies as rain coated the bright city. "She didn't look happy to see him at all," he added quietly. _I remember when all she wanted was to grow up and marry him, share a life with him. What did he do to her to cause her such pain? What happened to that little girl?_

"This is unlike you," Lori mumbled as he watched the young man intently. He was being distant and overly interested. It was rare for Kuon to show such interest in a girl, especially one he had just met. Lori saw different emotions playing off the younger man's expression as he fell into contemplation. "She seems to have attracted your attention for sure."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kuon spat seeing the president's reflection, realizing that he was being watched. "As far as I'm concerned she's just lucky that I came around." He turned about and gave the elder man a cocky grin. "Anyway, can you just please give me the keys to my place. It's actually the real reason I came out in this crappy ass weather."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Kuon, but it looks like your apartment will be occupied for the time being." The Lori saw the smug smirk quickly change into that of an angry one.

"_You've got to be fucking kidding,"_ he replied changing languages with his expressions. _"That's my place, Boss. You can't just give it to someone else."_

"I'm sorry son, but I think she'll need it more than you." Lori shrugged as he walked up to the man and lightly patted him on the shoulder. "I need to make she has a safe place to go to and I highly doubt she'll want to stay with her friends."

"_This is crap." _Kuon continued with his tantrum. _"I need privacy and a place for downtime. I need my goddamned apartment."_

"You're going to be staying with me. I think it will actually be good for you." Lori replied authoritatively. "The decision has been made, so no more arguments!" Lori added when he saw Kuon open his mouth to dispute a bit more.

Sighing, he realized that he was left with no choice. He was running purely on instinct, following his heart. _I hope this won't bite me in the ass later, but my curiosity is just too damn strong._ Bracing himself for what he was about to do, Kuon stood up straighter as he met the president's glaring expression. "I have an idea, just hear me out," Kuon said as his arrogant grin returned to his fetching face.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Sho asked feeling extremely exasperated from this emotional evening. He held her hand tightly and gently kissed her fingers, while kneeling beside the bed.

"I think she will be okay," Dr. Jin replied. He was a man in his forties with thinning black hair, bushy eyebrows and thin red framed spectacles. "I think she may have a concussion. I would really like to get her to a hospital."

"Let's go," Sho said as he dropped her hand and pulled the blanket off her. He slipped his arm beneath her knees just as her eyes fluttered open, slowly.

"W-what happened?" She said roughly, voice barely audible. She placed her hands fingers spread upon the bed and pushed herself into a sitting position. Then Kyoko brought her hand to her temples and rubbed softly.

"Kyoko, are you okay?" Sho stood up and then sat down the bed next to her. When she opened her eyes all the way and saw him, she immediately scooted away from him, sending pangs of guilt through his heart. "Please babe. Just let me take care of you. You were almost hit by a truck!"

"I wish I was," she said bitterly as she slipped out of the bed from the other side, placing her feet on the floor and attempting to stand. Her legs were excessively wobbly and she would have fallen if not for the doctor, who immediately wrapped his left arm around her waist, stabilizing her. "I'm okay," she whispered to him.

"You really need to be getting more rest," Jin insisted. He took his hand away from her slowly and then glanced over at the young blonde man.

"Other than a killer headache, I am fine," Kyoko said stubbornly as she shakily walked around the bed and stopped when she was met by Sho.

"You can't honestly mean that." He said to her angrily, grabbing her arms forcefully. "Do you realize that if that stranger didn't help you then you would be dead right now?" His eyes filled with furious moisture.

"Oh yeah?" Kyoko responded heatedly. "Whose fucking fault is that, Sho?" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip. "You are hurting me, let me go!" she shouted.

"Look you can be pissed off and hate me, but don't go all goddamned suicidal on me, okay?" He pulled her towards him, forcing her to meet his eyes with her own, which were aflame with fury. "Don't you fucking treat your life like it's meaningless!"

"Why not? You did!" Kyoko yelled back, gritting her teeth as she finally broke from his death-grip. As her head pounded with severity, Kyoko became extremely lightheaded and dizzy. She fell to the floor and screamed again when she saw Sho nearing her. "Stay away from me!"

Jin sat down on the bed, resting his hands on upon his knees. The president had warned him that something like this would happen if she came to with Sho in the room. He watched them intently maintaining a consistent eye on Kyoko, when the double doors opened and the tall American walked in, nonchalantly.

"Stop acting like a damn child, Kyoko!" Sho yelled to her ignoring the entrance of his wife's savior. He tried to help her up, but she shoved him aside and used the bed to stand up completely. "Babe, please. You really should go to the hospital."

Before Kyoko could respond, she grabbed her head as the pain became far too intense for her to handle. She knew that she couldn't hold herself up for much longer. The worst part of it all was standing here and listening to Sho berate her like he actually cared for her. But now she knew better. Never again will she be fooled by his kind eyes and compassionate words. She refused. After he finished talking, Kyoko opened her mouth to shout but didn't get the chance.

"Maybe if you stopped treating her like a damned child then she would stop acting like one," Kuon said as he walked up to her, wrapped his wool jacket around her shoulders and then swept her off her feet just as she was about to collapse. He looked down at her as she rested her head against him, closing her eyes and losing herself to the overpowering darkness.

"Excuse me? Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Sho said, balling his hands into fists as he watched this man waltz in and scoop Kyoko up like some long lost lover. Every overly-emotional nerve in his body wanted to pummel the guy to the ground, beating his face in. But seeing her like that, held him at bay.

"If you want her to recover then you really should do as she says and leave her the fuck alone," The foreigner replied bitterly as he turned around and walked out of the room. "I'm taking her. If you really have a problem, then feel free to try and stop me. If not, then stay the hell out of my way." Kuon's eyes met Lori's as he strode across the office to the door, nodding to the elderly man as he walked by.


	7. Chapter 7: Kyoko vs Kuon

**Chapter 07: Kyoko vs Kuon**

Kyoko felt wholly comfortable, as if she was sleeping in a bed made of fluffy clouds. There was still a dull throbbing in her temples, permeating from the back of her head. She nuzzled into the soft pillow and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of refreshing cologne. She pulled the comforter over her head and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Kyoko opened her eyes and slowly flipped the comforter back, pulling herself into a sitting position. She looked around and found that she was lying in a very large bed, one that dwarfed her significantly. The bed was wrapped in black and grey plaid sheets. On the wall opposite the bed was a large, exquisite mirror. She crawled towards the mirror and sat at the edge of the bed with her feet folded beneath her.

"Wow, you look horrible," she muttered to herself as she roughly ran her fingers through her hair. She looked around a bit more and saw the sliding glass doors to her left. Kyoko placed her wobbly feet onto the floor and slowly pushed herself up into a standing position, arms out beside her to help keep her balanced. Feeling confident that she wouldn't tumble over, Kyoko slowly walked over to the glass doors, unlocked them and slid it open. She stepped out into the chilly morning and slid the door closed behind her. The balcony was also spacious with a small iron table in the corner, along with two matching chairs and cushions. The legs of the table and chairs looked like vined roses. Her bare feet felt the ice-cold cement as she stepped up to the staccato white walled balcony. Placing her arms upon the top of it, she inhaled deeply and smiled. The sun was rising above the city, clear skies ahead as the storm had passed. Even if it was freezing out here, Kyoko felt completely refreshed by the dawning of this new day.

"I must be at the president's mansion," she said to herself. As she stood there, staring out at the breathtaking view of the city, remnants of the previous night began to invade her mind. Kyoko closed her eyes and images of Sho's guilt-ridden and sad face filled her, burning her eyes with tears she had believed ran dry after all of the crying she did. Her heart broke once more as she saw him on his knees begging her to stay with him. Kyoko opened her eyes and looked down at her left ring finger, lightly rubbing the empty space where her band once rested. She remembered handing it to him as she said her good-bye. Kyoko looked out to the city once more and took a few slow breaths as she thought of her life with him and how she would ever be able to go on to live a life without him. "I loved you so much, but what an idiot I turned out to be," she whispered into the wind, shaking her head at her own stupidity.

Kyoko turned away from the view and walked back over to the door, sliding it open and stepping back into the warmth of the bedroom. When she looked up, a scream escaped her lips. Standing there by the door was a tall, blonde man with mesmerizing blue eyes. Kyoko opened her mouth, but found a loss for words as fear seeped into her. She watched as he closed the door behind him and then leaned his back against the door, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thank you for coming back into the room," he said with a deep, masculine voice, one that she could listen to all day. "For a second I thought you were going to jump," he added mockingly as a smug smirk spread across his face.

"Excuse me?" Kyoko said feeling irritated with the stranger. "And who are you exactly?" She tried very hard to remember his face, but fell short as pain shot through her forehead. The last thing she remembered was yelling at Sho and then running out of the building. Kyoko tried thinking and flashes of an oncoming truck popped into her mind, but that was as far as she got.

"I feel so hurt," he replied sardonically, dropping his arms as he began walking towards her. His smile widened when he saw her stepping backwards in tune with his own movements. "First I save your life and then we spent some of the night in each other's arms. Hell, I even _undressed_ you and yet you don't remember me at all. Are you like this with all of the men you meet?" Noticing the crimson color embracing her porcelain white skin, Kuon chuckled.

Kyoko felt the glass door hit her back as she stepped back. After hearing his words, her eyes widened and she slowly bowed her head, looking down at her attire. She was no longer dressed in jeans and her white tank top. No, now Kyoko was dressed in quite a large black cotton t-shirt with just her panties underneath. She brought her arms up and wrapped it about her, trying to cover herself up in the presence of this stranger. She looked up at him as her fear spread over body, sending shivers down her spine, not to mention the anger at his stupid tone and facial expressions.

"Just who the hell are you?" She asked him bitterly, not bothering to hide her rising temper. "How did I get here?" Kyoko glanced to the door behind him, on the other side of the room and mentally cursed when she realized she would never make it.

Kuon walked up to her and placed his hands on either side of her against the glass, lowering his face to hers. "I brought you here." He said simply gazing into her eyes with such intensity, she gasped. He glanced to her open mouth and then slowly moved his eyes back up to meet her stare. "You were throwing such a tantrum about having to go home with that husband that I had no choice but to bring you to my apartment."

"How the hell did you get me out of LME? The president would never allow it." Kyoko asked, feeling her face blushing at the closeness of their bodies, especially his face to hers. She felt her heart beating faster and her body getting warm as she inhaled his sensuously refreshing cologne.

"Why don't you call him and ask?" Kuon dropped his right hand to his back pocket, pulled out his phone and then handed it to her, not breaking the closeness of his mouth to hers. _You're scared because you're with a stranger, yet you're being mouthy and acting strong. It seems life has changed you quite a bit, Ms. Mogami Kyoko._ He chuckled as he finally pulled away from her. When she snatched the phone from him hastily, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched her as she dialed the president's number.

Kyoko glared at the tall blonde beast as she placed the phone to her ear. After four rings, Lori finally answered.

"Kuon is everything okay?" he asked, voice sounding concerned. "How is she?"

"Sir, its Kyoko," she said, eyes narrowing when she heard that the president say that name and then ask about who she assumed was herself.

"Kyoko?" Now his voice sounded thoroughly puzzled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," Kyoko said, lowering a voice a bit as her mind raced to put all of the missing pieces together. "I woke up and I found myself in an unfamiliar room. There's this man in front of me."

"Yes, I see he got you home safe," Lori said, tone filled with relief. "Good."

"Sir, I'm confused. Will you please tell me what is going on?" Kyoko tried to step around Kuon's left, but he moved with her trapping her against the glass door. When she gave him an annoyed look, he only smiled to her arrogantly, furthering her fury. She listened intently as the president explained everything to her. Kyoko's eyes dropped to the floor and she sighed heavily after he was done. "I see… No, I understand, I was just a bit surprised is all…Of course…Thank you…Sure." She pulled the device from her ear and slammed it against him as she shoved passed him and walked over to the bed, crawling beneath the covers and pulling the comforter about her, keeping herself enclosed to him.

"_Yes Boss,"_ Kuon answered in English. _"As far as I can tell…No offense, but I doubt I could…I understand…Fine…Later."_ Kuon tapped the red "End Call" button and the returned the phone to its designated pocket. He then walked around the bed to the left side, grabbed the covers and pulled them off the young woman.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kyoko shouted as she looked up at him and pulled the shirt down trying to keep herself covered, face blaring cherry red.

"Get your ass out of bed," Kuon said sternly. "Come on Princess."

"I don't even know who you are!" She yelled angrily. "Don't just demand me to do this or that! And don't call me princess! Do me a favor and just leave me alone." She reached over and grabbed the comforter, but he was fast and reached down, grabbed the blanket and pulled it out of her grasp tossing it onto the floor. Then he reached down and grabbed her ankle dragging her towards him to the edge of the bed. Kyoko yelled and cursed the entire time. When she was within range of him, she tried to hit him, but he caught her wrists and pulled her up into a standing position, holding her hands behind her back.

"Has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are?" He said to her bitterly with narrowed eyes, giving off the aura of an angry parent. "I'm not trying to hurt you. If I wanted to do anything to you then I could've done it last night when you were an unconscious mess."

Kyoko struggled in his grasp, but he Kuon just held on tighter, holding her body to his firmly. "Please, let me go. I have no idea who you are! If you woke up in a strange place with a strange man, how you feel?"

"If the man was as good-looking as I am, then I could consider myself pretty damn lucky," he retorted quickly, causing her to clench her teeth at him and fight his grasp more furiously.

"Let me go!" She screeched. "First off you're hurting me and second I really don't need your BS right now! I can't handle this…whatever it is you're doing."

"That's too bad," he snapped back to her. "This is life Princess. Do you honestly think that your world will just stop and wait patiently for you to recover?"

"I can't believe Takarada-san sent me home with an ass like you!" Kyoko yelled into his face, twisting and wriggling her wrists within his iron-grip. "I don't know who you think you are, but you don't know one damn thing about me. Just let me go, dammit!"

"Fine," Kuon replied shrugging as he released her wrists, shoving her back onto the bed. _What happened to you Kyoko? You grew up from a crybaby into this angry, bitter thing. Must have been him. But you were just a fucking child then. Can I truly compare you as you were then to how you are now?_ He ran his fingers through his hair and turned around, walking towards the door. "I'm going to go eat. If you really want to starve, then be my guest." He grabbed the knob and opened the door. Before stepping out, he looked over his shoulder at Kyoko, who had pulled the large pillows over herself to cover her bare legs. "Don't forget that you are suffering from a concussion. You should take care of yourself if not for you then do it for the people who give a damn if you live or die." He stepped out, slamming the door behind him. Kyoko grabbed the pillow tightly and then threw it at the door.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a wise choice, sir?" Sebastian asked as he leaned against the president's desk, arms in his pockets. He looked upon his superior who was dressed as a rurouni, with red and white robes. He couldn't help but smile at the elder's otaku indulgences. "She had such a horrible night. I think you might be pushing it a bit."

"It is true that her evening was quite disturbing, but I know Kyoko," Lori replied as he leaned back into his plush chair, head resting on his palm as he admired his assistant, grin spreading across his face. "If we allow it, she will fall deep into an emotional pit. She cannot afford that right now, especially with this upcoming film."

Sebastian chortled as he pictured Kyoko's furious face. "She should still have time to recover from this. Think about it, her marriage is ending."

Lori's expression shifted from amused to curious. "Do you really believe she will divorce him?" When the dark-skinned assistant glared at him, the elder realized it was a stupid question. He closed his eyes and remembered speaking with Sho, demanding to know the details behind the chaos. He recalled every tear and expression of guilt-drenched sadness the young man had shown. Lori's heart went out to him, but even he knew that it was indeed the end for them. Opening his eyes to the present, Lori pushed out of his chair, walking over to the window. "Whatever happens, I do think this will be vital for her recovery. "

"I'm more worried about her waking up to that man. He can be quite the beast." Both men laughed as they thought of Kuon's anger and tenacity to curse more often than not. "We've both seen the blunt end of that sword."

"Yes, well after speaking to him last night, I have never been more sure of anything else in my life." Lori turned around and looked at his handsome assistant as a wicked smile embraced his face. "Don't worry, when she calls me or storms in here for an explanation, I will have one ready for her. One that even she won't be able to argue."

"Well, I better be off then," Sebastian said as he pushed off the desk and headed for the doors. He glanced over his shoulder and spoke again. "I'll have everything ready within the hour sir. Please try to stay alive during my absence." Both men laughed as Sebastian took his leave.

Hearing his phone ringing, Lori grabbed it off the desk and chuckled when saw the caller ID. He tapped the green button and answered, not bothering to hide his growing delight. "Ah, I was waiting for you to call me."

"I never should have suggested this stupid idea," Kuon said bitterly into his own phone. Lori could hear the clanging of glassware in the background as he vented. "She's so goddamned stubborn. Has she always been this way?"

Lori laughed before speaking. "This was your idea, so enjoy the pain son. And I wouldn't necessary call her stubborn. She is more determined than anything else."

"Don't fuck with me Boss," Kuon growled. "She is stubborn. Plain and simple." The glass slipped out of his hand and crashed onto the hardwood beneath him. "Shit," he cursed as he tried to step around the sharp pieces.

"Are you okay?" Lori asked, furrowing his brows in momentary concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kuon said huskily. "Look, I called because I think she is super pissed. She might be headed your way later."

"I would expect nothing less," the president replied as he sat down in his chair and leaned back closing his eyes. "How is she doing?"

"She looks like her head is bothering her a lot. I think she needs to go see a doctor at a hospital, but if I try to suggest it then she bitches. Other than that, I'm not sure. Emotionally I bet she's still screwed up. Also, I'm convinced she hates me."

Lori tried to stifle his laughter but failed miserably. When Kuon asked what was so damn funny, he lost all restraint and bellowed with mirth.

"Dammit Boss," Kuon yelled.

"Apologies, son. Bring her to the hospital. I will have Dr. Jin awaiting her arrival. Keep me posted. If she still wishes to see me, then you are most welcome. I will be here all day." Before Kuon could respond, Lori ended the call and lightly tossed the device back onto his desk. "Oh Kuu, where are you my friend? You are missing the fun." He chuckled.

* * *

Kuon walked over to the trash can, stepped onto the button popping the top where he tossed the paper towel holding the pieces of the fallen glass.

"Are you okay?" she asked, instantly getting his attention. He looked up and saw Kyoko standing at the mouth of the hallway, still wearing his cotton shirt. Seeing her sexy legs sneaking out from beneath the black material, he smiled charmingly. He noticed that her hands were pressed tightly against her thighs holding the shirt down as far as she could. "I heard something break."

"Nothing to worry about," Kuon replied uninterestedly as he walked over to the glass stove-top, grabbed the stainless steel kettle and poured hot green tea into the small white teacup. "Why don't you go take a shower?" He said without looking up at her. He put the kettle back onto the stove and then grabbed the teacup, bringing it over to the dining table where he placed it down carefully. When she didn't reply, he finally looked up and saw her blushing, face brilliantly red and slightly bowed. He walked around and stood in front of her, placing the edge of his index finger beneath her chin and forcing her head up. He looked into her eyes and saw the awkwardness eclipsed in them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kyoko asked, noticing the intense stare of his blue eyes and that damned smirk upon his lips. She pulled her head away from his finger and looked to the side.

"I just don't understand why you're blushing. It's not like you're a virgin or anything," Kuon said, taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest, voice sounding utterly amused.

"Excuse me?" Kyoko snapped bringing her gaze back to him. "What did you just say?"

"You're shy. It's all over your face, literally," he chuckled. "I'm not the first guy to have seen you naked."

"Where the hell do you come off being such an ass?" Kyoko yelled balled her hands into fists, forgetting for the moment how she was dressed.

"Oh I get it!" Kuon said as he tilted his head back in realization. "He was the only one, well that is until last night." He dropped his arms and stepped back up to her. Seeing more color cover her face, he ran his fingers down her face and snickered when she flinched away from him. "By the way, you have a _very_ nice petite body."

Kyoko opened her mouth to scream and shout at him again, but then realized she really didn't know what to say to him, so she closed her mouth and stepped away from him. "Just tell me where my clothes are." She demanded angrily.

"Why would you want to wear something bland and boring like that? Especially when you look so much sexier in my shirt?" He smiled arrogantly when he noticed her eyes fill more fury. He nodded to the couch unable to contain his hilarity.

"Are you this much of a bastard to everyone you meet?" Kyoko said through a clenched jaw as she walked over to the couch and grabbed her clothes. When he laughed, she felt her blood boiling with such intensity within her. "God, I hate you," she muttered as she headed towards the hallway. "Out of everyone I could've ended up with, I get the foreign perv."

"Wait," he said, reaching out and grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. "I may be an ass. Big deal. I'm not the first one in your life apparently and I damn well won't be the last. But don't you dare accuse me of being something as degrading as that. Do you really think that I stripped you down because I wanted to take advantage of you? I already told you, if I wanted to do anything of the sort, I would have. But I didn't. You were soaking wet when we got back here. If I didn't do what I did then you would be sick right now. Given everything I've down for you within the past twelve hours, you should be thanking me Princess."

"Let go," Kyoko said as she roughly pushed away from him, eyes narrowed as she tried to gauge his true intentions and personality. "Just because you saved me, doesn't mean that I owe you anything," she said bitterly, watching surprise flicker in his stare. "Whoever said I wanted to be saved in the first place?" She turned around and walked down the hallway disappearing into the bedroom to the left.

"_Un-fucking-believable_," Kuon cursed in English. _"And I thought I had changed."_


	8. Chapter 8: Fragmented Recollections

**Chapter 08: Fragmented Recollections **

She stormed into the apartment, slamming the door shut furiously behind her. Seeing the messy blonde head of her idiot charge, she walked up to him and grabbed a cushion off the coffee table and then angrily hit him over the head with it.

"Ow what the fuck?" Sho said as he pushed off the couch, into a sitting position. He rubbed the back of his head and looked up groggily to the infuriated woman before him.

"Have you lost your goddamned mind Sho?" Aki shouted, hands on her hips, brows wrinkled in complete ire. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied as he stood up and shoved passed her, walking straight into the kitchen. Aki followed him and then pushed the refrigerator door closed as soon as he opened it. When the idol glared at her, she walked up and slapped him across the face. Sho placed his palm over the reddening cheek and slowly turned his head back, staring at her awed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't care what you want. You're going to tell me everything." Aki crossed her arms over her chest and gawked at him, embers of disapproval lapping in her brown pupils. "She was the best thing that ever happened to you. How did you lose her? Just what the hell did you do Sho? I received a call from Lori today. He wants me to come in to discuss my choosing of a charge. Due to a conflict of interest I can no longer represent the both of you."

Sho sighed and tried to walk around his manager, but she quickly put her hand upon his chest and shunted him back against the wall, refusing to let him escape her easily. He growled in frustration, feeling the pounding ache in his head from an overpowering hangover. "Shouko, I really can't do this right now."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until you tell me every detail Sho. Do you realize that she is the most successful actress in this country? Hell, she's even making her international debut with this new film. Let's not forget how much of a success she chiseled you into. Without her you're nothing. What happened? When we talked last week, you were planning the perfect getaway for your anniversary. One week Sho. Within one week you screwed it all up." Aki yelled not giving a care as to how much she irritated him. Kyoko was the only woman who ever made him happy, not to mention how much that woman loved the idiot. For Kyoko to demand a divorce, Sho really must have fucked up. But the question is just what did he do. "Did you fuck another girl? One of your ditsy dumbass fans?"

"Goddammit Shouko, I don't understand how any of this is your business!" Sho grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly pushed her aside, causing her to grab onto the counter to keep herself vertical. "I fucked up and she left. There's no changing that. As far as whom to represent is concerned—that is very simple. You are the best manager in the industry therefore you belong with the best celebrity." Sho walked into his bedroom and closed his door with a loud bang, locking it behind him.

Aki walked over to the door and started banging her fist against the wooden construct very hard. "Get your ass back out here! Tell me what's wrong! Sho, I may be pissed, but I genuinely care for you two! Let me help you! BAKA!" Stepping away from the door, she ran her fingers through her long, wavy hair and ground her teeth in sheer frustration. She pulled her phone from the front pocket of her slacks and composed a message, tapping away at the touch screen with talented speed. "Fine, don't tell me. Doesn't mean I won't find out one way or another," she muttered as she tapped the send button.

* * *

Sho lightly bashed his head against the door, sliding down to the floor, trying desperately to ignore his wild beast of a manager. He rested his arms on his bent knees and bowed his throbbing head. He closed his lids and felt his eyes burning with relief. Kyoko's majestic smiling face appeared before him, the way she threw her head back and laughed lightly covering her mouth with her fingers. Her mesmerizing amber eyes would light up whenever she felt joy, or they would sparkle whenever she looked at fluffy princess-style dresses and fancy make-up. Sho smiled as he recalled the way they would lay in bed all day, talking about the silliest things which always led to them kissing and then making love. Moisture ached for release from behind his lids as he remembered the day he realized that he had completely fallen in love with her…

Sho sat in the rain that day, staring up at the sky, blinking whenever little cold drops dripped into his eyes. He clutched his heart as it called out for her. That day was the first day in his life where he longed to see her face with such an intense yearning. He rushed into the flower shop down the street and bought her a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers he could. When he came home, he walked into an apartment enveloped in candlelight with dinner waiting on the table and a gorgeous Kyoko napping on the couch. He had walked over to her and placed the flowers onto the coffee table as he knelt before her, lightly caressing her cheek down to her jaw, where he traced his fingers along her chin. When she opened her sleepy eyes and leaned forward kissing him, she had taken his breath away, along with his heart and soul forever.

"God, why didn't I realize it sooner?" he mumbled as he rested his head back against the door again. "I should've just been honest with you from the beginning. Maybe if I told you the truth then we would still be together." Warm liquids rolled down his scruffy cheeks, sending cold shivers down his spine. His hands began to feel clammy as he remembered the heartbreak eclipsed on her innocent face, the tears that had pierced his heart when she handed him her wedding band. Sho reached into his pocket and pulled the small jewelry out, looking at it as it rested in his palm. He wrapped his fingers around it tightly and closed his eyes again. "I swear I'll make this up to you Kyoko. I swear that I will find a way to get you back. I have to have you back. I can't live this life without you, dear Kyoko."

Sho stood up and shakily walked over to his wife's side of the bed, placing the band upon the mahogany end table. Then he knelt and picked up the broken picture frame. He turned the frame over, dropping the broken glass shards onto his bed. Then he reached into the frame and pulled the picture out. Gently running his fingers over her laughing face, he felt pangs within him. He smiled sadly, recalling their wedding day. Even though he hadn't been in love with her that day, he still remembered how happy she had made him feel.

Sho slid the picture beneath the ring and tossed the useless frame onto the bed also. Then he walked over to the closet, slid the door open he stepped into the large walk-in space. He stood before her clothes, which were on the left side. He ran his hands over her blouses, taking note of the red and black cotton t-shirt. He slipped it off the hanger and then admired it. It was their first concert together—he had taken her to see the band DBSK where she insisted on buying the t-shirt. He chuckled at the thought of her childish glee at being able to see them perform so up close and personal. She was even able to get this shirt signed by three of the members. As the recollections overwhelmed him, he couldn't contain it within himself any longer. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground, holding the shirt securely, with fists against the carpet holding him up. Head bowed, tears streaming down his face like a torrent, he watched as the red shirt slowly became damp with his own onus and sorrow. "Kyoko…"

* * *

Kyoko firmly shut her eyes and let the forceful water patter against her face. The small cage of the shower filled with billowing steam as the hot liquid washed away the agony from the previous night. But she couldn't fight the storming emotions deep inside of her. Kyoko ran her fingers through her hair and gripped the tresses, tugging lightly at first. His pleading, tear-infested brown eyes impaled her anger, filling her with a forlorn compassion. He fell to his knees and begged for her to stay, with every ounce of strength he had. Even after she ran away from him, he ran after her. No matter how much she tried to hate Fuwa Shotaro, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. All of those years chockfull of laughter, tears, successes, failures, memories and love still lived within her. She cherished each one because it was the life she had built with the man she loved more than anyone or anything. She had built a serene and beautiful future with a man that she would have happily died for.

"Why…" she said as tears mingled with the water from the shower, covering her in refreshing new wounds of total despair. Kyoko dropped to the fiber glass floor and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, burying her face in the small crack between her knees. "Why didn't you tell me…" she whispered into her skin. Water sprayed upon her neck and back, massaging the kinks out of her tense muscles, comforting her with dew drops of courage. But the ill feeling within the pit of her stomach grew larger with each memory of her dearest, handsome husband. It kept shoving its way up within her, catching in her throat causing her to cough from a momentary lack of air. After she composed herself, the lump pushed further and further, until it could no longer be enclosed. Kyoko screamed with a painstaking force that echoed throughout her petite frame, shaking her down to the core of her being. As the tears flowed and her heart throbbed, she screamed and screamed.

"_I love you Kyoko. You're my world, my life, my everything. I would die in an instant if it meant keeping that smile on your precious face. Thank you for being my wife and supporting me through all of this. I love you so much!"_

"LIES!" she bellowed into the small confine as her anger and misery united as one, spiraling out of her soul. "ALL LIES!" Forming small fists she pounded the floor two, three, four times. Then she spread her hands and dug her fingers into the floor, scratching down as hard as she could with a powerful hate. The strength of her dragging fingers cracked her nails, separating a few from its flesh. Crimson streaks mixed with the water as it swirled its way towards the drain. "WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?" She convulsed as the air evaporated from her lungs, sending her into coughing fits again. "Why…did…I…ever …love…you…"

* * *

Kuon was walking down the hallway towards his own bedroom when he heard the most agonizing scream his ears had ever witnessed. He instantly stopped and turned around upon hearing it again. He hastily strode into the guest room and walked up to the bathroom door. His large hands reached for the knob, but stopped when he caught the sounds of faint words. He gently placed his hand upon the door and touched his forehead to the cool wood. Kyoko shrieked so powerfully that he could feel the magnitude of her emotions seeping into him.

_What happened to you, Kyoko? What happened to that innocent, sweet child from my memories? I always believed that if you were able to be with him then you'd find your happiness, but this… This is never something that I saw in store for you. How could he rip you apart in such a way that you might never be saved? Even in the face of failure, you pushed onward. You cried and ached in loneliness, but you never faltered… I can't stand to see you like this. This is wrong… _

Kuon listened intently as he heard her yelling intensely inside the compact bathroom, the sounds of the shower drowning out the severity of her voice. He knew that he needed to leave right away. Standing here, eavesdropping on her while she suffers so excruciatingly, it was immoral and she deserved to be left to her privacy. But no matter how much he willed it, he could not tear himself away from her. Kuon felt his pulse raging as he thought of the reasons behind her travail and the culprit of it all, sending embers of vehemence through his coursing adrenaline. "Fuwa Sho…" Kuon whispered into the door, recalling the blonde man from the elevator and then again from the bedroom right before he swept Kyoko up and away.

"_**Just because you saved me, it doesn't mean that I owe you anything. Who said I wanted to be saved in the first place?"**_

He thought of her bitter words from earlier and once again found himself astonished by his childhood angel. Thinking of her from such a long ways into the past, he just couldn't fathom that she was the same girl—the girl who believed in fairies and magical love stories. No, this girl—this woman—she was something else entirely. Now she was a shattered seraph, whose lost her way in the shadows of a villain of betrayal, causing such austere wounds of heartbreak that Kuon feared she might become utterly irreparable if he didn't do something soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. I know that there is quite a bit of gut-wrenching emotion going on in this story. It will have it's moments of comic relief, but overall this is supposed to be a somewhat dark story. I know that a couple of you are confused as to whether this is a Sho & Kyoko story or if it's a Kuon & Kyoko story. To be blunt, I haven't really decided yet. I have been taking it one chapter at a time, so bear with me. :) Do expect a continuation of a flurry of emotions throughout the story. Like I said, I will add comic relief or it will all just get too heavy. Anyway, thank you for your reviews. I always look forward to hearing from you all. It makes the writing process very enjoyable. If you have any more questions, comments, etc. don't hesitate to send me a PM. I always reply. Take care and thank you for the support. I will eagerly await your responses. 'Night!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kyoko Unleashed

**Chapter 09: Kyoko Unleashed**

"This is your car?" Kyoko said as her jaw dropped at the sight of it. The white vehicle was a sleek work of perfection. She immediately recognized the horse symbol in the front as it was the car that Sho had always wanted to buy. She closed her eyes and cursed her husband along with the towering foreigner beside her. She looked from the car up to see his expression and instantly regretted it. A gargantuan grin of arrogance was pasted on his handsome face.

"Would you really expect anything less?" He replied cocky tone in place. "Let's go." He pushed the button on the key fob unlocking the car. He walked up to the doors and pushed another button, causing the driver door to vertically open. Kyoko rolled her eyes but followed his lead, opening her own door. She slid into the tan leather seat, which engulfed her petite frame. Looking to her left as Kuon also slid into his own seat, she watched as he stuck the key into the ignition and turned the engine on, which automatically caused the doors to close into position.

"Okay, I know that is _not_ a standard feature," she muttered as she buckled up. She slid her bag onto the floor in between her legs and admired the many features of the cockpit. Watching curiously as Kuon shifted the car into gear and then reversed, tapping the gas pedal causing the engine to roar loudly. She placed her hands over her ears as he shifted gears and tore through the garage, tires squealing in utmost style.

"You're right that is not a standard feature," Kuon said as he looked both ways at the mouth of the garage before slowly exiting to avoid scraping the front bottom lip. He turned right and merged into traffic, smiling growing wider as he noticed the many different envious glares he was receiving. "I saw it at a car show and thought it would be perfect for a car such as this."

"Go figure Takarada-san's friend would have the flashiest toys given his own flamboyant nature," Kyoko said bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, just imagining the goo-goo eyes of her elder at the thought of it all. "Ferrari, right?" Kyoko said, opening her eyes and looking over at the blonde man. What she saw simply took her breath away. Since he rolled his window down, his long locks billowed with the wind, sapphire eyes positively beaming with pride and egotism, but in such a charming manner, she couldn't help but gawk for a few moments. _I bet if Corn were here he would look a lot like you. Wait, what am I thinking?_ She shook her head and forced herself to look away.

Her antics did not go unnoticed by Kuon, who had parted his lips in a gorgeous smile that would melt any heart within three-mile radius. _Well, looks like I finally have your attentions, Princess._ "Yes," he replied nonchalantly. "Ferrari 458 Italia. Don't tell me you wish you had one too?" He mocked as he glanced over, catching a glimpse of her ruby red cheeks.

"Oh please, you're so full of it," Kyoko mumbled. "No, I just know someone who has always wanted one." She added distantly remembering all of the hopes and dreams that she had shared with Shotaro… his hopes and his dreams. "Bastard."

"Oh come on, I've been nice so far," Kuon replied, taking note of her distance and that rude little name at the end. When she looked over at him to apologize, he laughed, which only caused her to scowl at him even more. "You make it too easy, Princess."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Princess?" Kyoko snapped back, all thoughts of Sho gone for the moment. She didn't realize that her small hands had formed tight little fists in her lap at his teasing.

"Feel free to say it as many times as you'd like, or at least until you exhaust yourself," Kuon downshifted and slammed the accelerator as he flew through a left turn, receiving ear-piercing shrieks from his passenger, which only fueled his amusement further.

"You know I was going to apologize to you for being a bitch this morning, but I have come to the realization that you deserve it." She yelled at him, gripping the edge of her leather seats very tightly. She watched as he weaved in and out of traffic at dangerous speed, engine positively thriving to his every whim. He suddenly swerved into the right lane and turned the steering wheel very deftly as he made a sharp right turn into the LME parking garage, tires squealing behind him. He drove to the top of the garage and parked in the "Reserved: President" parking spot. Killing the engine, he unbuckled and turned to face the scared little lady to his right. "You can't park here," Kyoko whined as she slowly undid her own seatbelt.

"First off, I can park here if I want. Lori-san and I are very good friends. Second, you can't apologize for a personality defect. So even if you did say you're sorry, I would be inclined to decline your apology." He flashed his innocent smile and then escaped the vehicle before getting the full force of her fuming wrath.

* * *

Lori was up to his normal cosplay antics as normal, as he strutted around his office dressed in full Indiana Jones regalia. He was sitting atop his desk, facing a brown-haired spectacles wearing manager, who was dressed in a white sweater with grey slacks.

"I'm just happy that I was re-assigned just in the nick of time, sir," Yashiro Yukihito said chuckling, as he gently pushed his glassed up with his index finger. "I can't remember the last time I have spoken to him. Is he still the same?"

As the president of LME opened his mouth to speak, he was very loudly interrupted when Kyoko swung the doors of his office open, storming in with the darkest, raging aura surrounding her. Her yosei screamed and shrieked with fury, dancing about her. "TAKARADA-SAN! A WORD!" she shouted as she walked right up to the handsome superior.

Smiling to the girl who had become a daughter to him, he looked over to Yukihito before speaking. "I apologize for the intrusion, Yuki-kun. Can you please excuse us for a moment?"

Yukihito was staring at the chestnut haired woman, mouth parted in a wide O as he stared at her angry lipstick-red face. Her hands were very tightly balled at her sides and she was breathing a little heavily. He stood up and then slowly averted his gaze to the president. Bowing lightly, he walked out of the office silently, closing the doors behind him.

"Kyoko-kun, what can I do for you today?" Lori clasped his hands and rested them in his lap as he smiled guiltlessly to the beautiful actress in front of him.

"With all due respect sir, please cut the crap," Kyoko snapped with a tightly clenched jaw. "Why was I placed in his care?"

"Whose care my dear?" He played dumb, all the while maintaining his kilowatt smile.

"That…that… That goddamned asshat!" She screamed, which only caused the veteran cosplayer to erupt with laughter. "He is rude, arrogant and such a colossal ass!"

"Yes, you've already said that," Lori replied after half-composing himself. "I had a feeling that you wouldn't want to intrude on Kanae-kun and I didn't think you would appreciate it if I let Sho-kun take you home. So the only logical solution was to send you home with Kuon-kun."

"Let me get this straight," Kyoko dropped her bag to the floor and placed her hands upon her hips, glaring at the fake Jones. "You knew that I wouldn't want to intrude on my friend, so you sent me home with a completely strange man instead?"

Lori nodded, perfectly prepared for what was to come.

"Sir, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Kyoko screeched into the room. "I mean if you truly had to send me home with a stranger, couldn't you have chosen someone more compassionate?"

"Yes, because saving you from an oncoming truck and then doing everything I could to prevent you from catching a cold is just plain barbarism, correct?" A honeyed, irritated voice said from behind her. "Maybe instead of accusing me of being an ass, you should just admit that you're a difficult selfish brat." Kuon added as he walked up and took his place to Kyoko's left.

"What did you just say?" Kyoko growled as she turned her body to face to Kuon. "Look pretty boy, you don't know the first goddamned thing about me! Don't think just because you did a couple of good deeds you have some say over the type of person I am!"

"You're right. You're absolutely right," Kuon replied, patronizing the actress. Arms crossed over his chest, he scowled at her before speaking again. "Calling you selfish may have been pushing the gun a bit. You're just plain ungrateful."

"You—" Kyoko leapt towards him, claws out and ready for blood, but Lori was ready for her. He quickly slipped off his desk and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her back. "Kyoko, dear, you need to calm down."

"Oh just let her go boss," Kuon spat. "I'm not afraid of this _Princess_." He said the last word with so much hostility, that embers danced in Kyoko's golden eyes ready for the slaughter. Lori had to tighten his grip around the unbelievably, freakishly strong young woman.

"I swear, I'll freaking kill you!" Kyoko shouted as she struggled in her supervisor's grasp. "Let me go, sir!" Before she knew what was happening she felt Lori lift her up and toss her behind him. Turning to face her, he placed his hands on his hips and gave her his most menacing stare, which was most difficult since he was positively dying from amusement inside.

"Kyoko-kun, I need you to calm down. Can you do that?" He placed his hands up in front of her and asked sternly. He watched as she blew her messy hair from her face and continued to stare daggers at the Hizuri boy.

"Fine," she finally spat after a few long moments.

"Good," Lori said and then slowly turned around to face the culprit of her anger. He gave the young man a very discriminating stare before speaking. "I'm going to have Sebastian escort Kyoko-kun to her appointment with her manager and then you and I will have a very serious talk."

"I didn't do anything wrong boss," Kuon said bitterly as he returned Kyoko's murderous gawks. "You better be careful, or she'll turn your precious LME into the Looney Maniacal Entertainment!"

Kyoko tried to shove past Lori but then thought better of it. "You know what? Screw this! I've had enough with blonde arrogant pricks!" She grabbed her bag off the floor and stormed out of the office, just as Sebastian was entering. One look from the president was all he needed, as he politely nodded and took off after Kyoko after closing the doors she had left wide open.

* * *

"Do you really need to antagonize the poor thing?" Lori asked after the duo had retired to the leather couch. He lightly puffed on a cigar as he observed his best friend's idiot son.

"Excuse me?" Kuon said, running his fingers through his hair. "I didn't antagonize her. She's just crazy."

"Don't give me that crap Kuon. I know you damn well and you are known for being an overly honest, what was it that she called you? Oh yes, asshat." Lori cracked up at the insult as it was new to his ears. "How is she doing?" He asked a few moments later letting most of the amusement drop from his tone.

Kuon slid down, slouching and rested his head along the top edge of the couch, looking up at the staccato ceilings. "I think that she is a mess. But I also believe that she can be strong. I found that the more she fights with me, the less she thinks about him."

Lori grinned, as his mind screamed with schemes. But he maintained his serious mask and listened intently.

"She is nothing as I had imagined her to be. I didn't think it was possible for someone like her to grow up to so much anger." Realizing that he was bearing a little too much, he cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Again for the second time today son, it was your plan for her to go home with you." Lori said as he puffed a bit more on the cigar. He took it out of his mouth and admired the orange tip, relishing in the taste of it all. "Are you having regrets?"

Kuon pushed off the couch and began pacing the expansive room. "To be blunt, I took her home because I needed to know if she was the same little girl. She may be the same Mogami Kyoko, but all semblance of that girl is gone." He turned around after reaching the wall and walked back towards the president, lightly rubbing his chin in deep contemplation. "I also seem to rub her the wrong way. I may end up doing more damage than good."

"Son, I believe that your bickering is the best thing for her right now." When the blondie looked up at him thoroughly perplexed, Lori stood up and walked up to him. He placed his hand upon his shoulder and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Listen to me carefully, she is an emotional time bomb right now. I need her to explode sooner rather than later. She needs to let all of her pain and sadness out, especially before we start filming. You, my boy, are the perfect solution to this. When I saw her today fighting with you like that, I saw a passion in her eyes I had not seen for a couple of years now. I'm not sure what it is about you, but you bring out the most intense Mogami Kyoko I have seen."

"And that's supposed to be a good thing? I don't know, I'm not completely convinced boss." Seeing that bright, all-knowing grin, Kuon dropped his head. "I really hate you right now," he said as he sighed. "What the hell am I supposed to do when she does blow?"

"Oh you'll know when the time comes," Lori replied cryptically as he walked over to his desk, placing his cigar in the crystal ashtray, smirking evilly from cheek to cheek.

* * *

"Well, well," said a smooth seductive voice. "What is this new feeling? I don't believe I have felt such anger, such _passion_ from you in so many years." He chuckled amusedly to himself as he pictured her rosy cheeks and angry yosei fluttering about her small form.

Sensing the excitement from the man sitting across from him, Miroku looked up and observed his leader questioningly. "What's got you so alive?" he asked, eyebrow cocked with intrigue.

"Something very delicious," the band mate replied. "Tell everyone we need to pack up. I have to get back to Tokyo as soon as possible." He added, licking his teeth with anticipation as his purple eyes widened at the possibilities.

"Does this have something to do with _her_?" Miroku asked. Seeing the other man's expression, he had to smile. "Of course it does. Well, in that case—to Tokyo."


	10. Chapter 10: Burdens of Guilt

**Chapter 10: Burdens of Guilt**

Kyoko instantly plopped down onto the soft leather couch, burying her face into the cushions. Shouko Aki, who was dressed neatly in black slacks with a dark grey sweater top, sat down in the cushioned chair opposite Kyoko, as she kicked her legs against the couch. Aki placed her bag onto the floor beside the chair and admired Kyoko with a small smile.

"What's the matter now?" She asked, all-too-familiar with Kyoko's antics. After working with the actress for so many years, she was able to read her like a book. "What's with this guilt-tantrum?"

"I can't believe that I was so rude!" Kyoko shouted into the cushions, thus muffling her voice. She stopped kicking her legs and tossed around until she was lying on her back. She stared up at the white ceiling, resting her hands upon her stomach. Her chest rose up and down, up and down, with every deep breath she took. "I honestly did not mean to be so rude to him," she continued as images of his cocky grin filled her vision. "Gosh, I'm an idiot."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself," Aki said supportively. She crossed her legs and then her arms over her chest. "From the sounds of it all, he had it coming, no?"

"Well, that's the thing," Kyoko began as she turned her face to look at her manager, resting her cheek against the leather. "He may be an arrogant ass, but the man saved my life. He was a complete stranger who jumped in front of a truck to save some crazy nut in the middle of the night. He also took me to his home and cared for me. He doesn't know me, Aki-san. He had no obligation to do it. The least I could have done was shown some sort of appreciation."

"You had a very painful and stressful evening, Kyoko-san," Aki said as she uncrossed her legs and arms, leaning forward with her knees close together. She rested her elbows on her knees and admired the woman in front of her. "I think it's understandable for you to be so touchy right now."

"Yes, but that really shouldn't be an excuse, should it?" Kyoko replied as she turned her head and admired the ceiling again. _I should apologize to him. I need to apologize to him. Whatever he is—arrogant, spoiled rich kid—he is the man who saved me from a horrible mistake last night. I owe him kindness at the very least._

"You can apologize to Kuon-san on set when you see him later if it will make you feel better," Aki said, as she observed the actress's expressions. After working with Kyoko for so many years, Aki had developed the difficult skill of untangling Kyoko's reactions and feelings.

"What do you mean I can apologize on-set?" Kyoko asked as she sat straight up, kicking her legs off the couch. She watched as Aki slowly stood up and began to pace the small room. "Aki-san, what did I miss?"

"Kyoko, my dear, his name is Kuon. _The _Kuon. He is the American actor that you are starring opposite with in the new film." The manager suppressed the urge to laugh when she saw Kyoko's eyes go wide and fill with tears of humiliation. She grabbed a cushion to her right and buried her face into it, hunching over.

"Oh my god! I shouted at the famous American actor?" Kyoko finally stood up and tossed the cushion aside as she began to pace the office. "You have _got to be kidding me!"_ She screamed into the room, as her pace quickened. Aki decided it would be safest to step aside, so she took Kyoko's earlier spot on the couch and watched the young woman intently. This was now the ramble phase part two—which translated meant that the red-head would be pacing and rambling until she had an epiphany. It was usually smartest not to interrupt her at this stage, as it would end up being quite futile.

"Oh, I bet you he knew the entire time who I was! The way he spoke to me, teased me, oh damn you KUON!" Kyoko walked back and forth, back and forth. She brought her right hand up to her mouth and lightly rubbed her lips, while her left hand was tucked beneath her right elbow. Brows furrowed in quite the amount of rage and mortification. "Oh but that's no excuse. I worked very hard to get an opportunity like this. I can't believe I yelled at him. Oh no! I even called him an asshat!"

Aki couldn't contain herself after hearing that. She began laughing at the notion of it all. Hizuri Kuon, an _asshat_. Even she had to admit that the stories she had heard about this delicious American dreamy boy would be enough to suffice such a title, but the idea of Kyoko calling him that—oh it was simple hilarity at its best. The thing that surprised the manager the most since hearing about Kyoko leaving Sho was the fact that she was concentrating so intently on Kuon instead of Sho. If her marriage was on the verge of an apocalyptic breakdown then Aki would be more stressed and worried over that, not some stranger who had saved her life.

"Okay, then that settles it," Kyoko said as she finally stopped in her tracks. "I must apologize to him."

* * *

Kuon stepped off the elevator and walked up to the door of his apartment. He fetched his keys from his denim pocket, unlocked it and stepped inside, kicking the door closed behind him. Walking into the living room, he tossed his keys upon the coffee table and then strode up to the windows, pulling the curtains closed. Then he walked over to the couch and lay down, resting his arm over his forehead, closing his eyes. Letting his body relax and dip into the comfortable cushions, he was finally able to feel a small sense of relief.

After a few long minutes, the silence was shattered with an ear piercing rock song as Kuon's phone went off. Cursing, he reached into his back pocket and pulled it out. "Boss" flashed on the screen with a picture of Lori clad in samurai regalia. He contemplated for a moment of ignoring the call but knew better. Tapping the green button, he pressed the device to his ear. "I know, I'm in trouble," he said nonchalantly.

"I thought I told you to stay put?" Lori replied a bit bitterly. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sorry Boss, I was just feeling really tired. I thought I would catch a small nap while I have the place to myself." Inside, Kuon couldn't help but chuckle. _Yeah right. When was the last time I actually slept peacefully? _

"Fine, fine," Lori answered an obvious pout in his tone. "But I still want to know how you're doing. It has been far too long since I've had a chance to speak with you confidentially." As the elder paced his office, he recalled the last time he met with Kuon, a few years ago after the incident. He had never seen such a sullen gaze in a Hizuri before. The deepest worries of his heart for the young man have yet to rest since then.

"I'm fine," was the quick and simple reply.

"Don't bullshit me Kuon," Lori retorted just as quickly, anticipating as such. "I'm not Kuu. Be honest with me son."

Opening his eyes, he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair with his free left hand. He stood up and walked into the large kitchen. "Hold on," he mumbled and set the phone down upon the counter. Opening his liquor cabinet he pulled a glass and a bottle of whiskey from the top two shelves. Kuon poured himself a double and the recapped the bottle leaving it on the counter. As he brought the translucent amber liquid to his lips, he grabbed the phone again. "I still have nightmares," he admitted quietly. "If that's what you're asking me."

"It's been years. You need to learn to let it go." Lori tried to sound encouraging, but knew the words he spoke would be futile against such a guilt-ridden soul.

"I can't. I won't." He took another large gulp and turned his back to the counter. "I need it to stay with me so that I won't be as foolish or careless again Boss. Besides, I'm sure her family hasn't forgotten, or forgiven."

"You will end up alone, you do realize this?" The superior's voice rose a couple of octaves higher with his many years' worth of frustration. "Contrary to what you believe, it was years ago. You were still an immature adolescent boy. You are an adult now Kuon. You deserve to be happy—"

"Save me that bullshit!" He yelled loudly. He drained the whiskey into his mouth and forced it down. "I'm tired of hearing that from you and dad, I just… I don't want to hear that anymore. It's my burden to bear. It's my life. I will live it the way that I need to live it."

"I am not saying that you shouldn't bear the burden, but son, you need to realize that you cannot change what happened. By avoiding your life, you will not save the next girl that comes along!" Lori matched the angst tone with his desperate one. "You can do everything right, but you need to understand that no matter what _you_ do they are in control of their own actions."

"No." Kuon spat angrily. "I said no. I don't want to talk about this shit again Boss. Just fucking leave it alone. I'm tired. I will talk to you later." Kuon quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and tapped the red disconnect button. He then turned around, uncapped the whiskey and filled his crystal glass to the brim. Grabbing it roughly, he spilled a little bit of liquid onto his fingers and counter. Two, three gulps later it was down to about half. He turned about and strode towards his dark bedroom.

Placing the glass onto his nightstand, he sat down on the large bed and buried his face into his large hands. With closed lids, he pictured her beautiful face and the large tears that had fled her grey eyes from her broken heart. "Dammit," he curse and reached out for his glass. He took another two large gulps and then lay back onto the bed, pulling a pillow over his face. The last thing he remembered before drowning in darkness was the remnant sounds of an ear-piercing scream of agony.

* * *

Sho slowly opened the door and stepped aside when he saw a familiar face. Leaving the door open, he turned around and walked over to the large black leather couch, where he sat down in the farthest corner, resting his right arm along the armrest. Kijima quietly closed the door and followed the musician taking his place at the other end of the couch. He leaned into the cushion and ran his arm along the top edge as he eyed his best friend carefully. He noticed Sho's rumpled pants and mop of blonde hair as well as the bandages that were wrapped around his right hand. There were dark bags beneath his eyes as well as soft stubble of growth across his face from the lack of shaving.

"I'm surprised you let me in," he admitted into the cold silence of the vast room. Sho closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His left hand took purchase on his knee where he had tightly clenched his fingers together. "How are you?"

"I'm not important," Sho spat back almost immediately, anticipating the useless irritating inquisition. "How is she?" He asked as his voice faltered with images of her heartbroken, tear-streaked cheeks.

Kijima opened his mouth to reply, but realized that he truly had no answer for the idol. What could he say? In all honesty, he and Kanae were quite clueless as to Kyoko's current state, even if they had a good idea of it. Taking a deep breath, he realized it was pointless to lie or pretend at this point. "I haven't spoken to her yet. I don't think Kanae has either."

A few more long moments of excruciating silence wisped by between the two men. As Kijima contemplated what words of comfort he could possibly muster, Sho's broken voice shattered the awkward stillness. "I fucked up Hide."

With hazel eyes of his own he watched as a single drop of liquid escaped Sho's closed eye, leaving a gleaming trail in its wake. _What do I say? What can I do to help you dude? I can't stand to see you in such agony. I wish I knew what the fuck happened between you two._

As if reading his comrade's ensuing thoughts, Sho spoke again. "I fucked up so badly and it's eating me up." He slipped his hand down to rest on the cushion next to his leg, where he pushed down and heaved himself off the couch. Running his fingers through his hair, he strode over to the sliding doors and rested his head against the cool glass. "I never thought that I would fall for her and so damn hard no less."

"Are you telling me that when you married Kyoko, you didn't love her?" Kijima blurted out as the implications of Sho's intimate confession sunk deep and quickly. He stood up and balled his hands besides him. "Please, tell me what the hell is going on."

Sho sighed and turned around, realizing he couldn't hide it or run from it for much longer. Giving in, he opened his eyes and met the actor's fierce, confused stare. "No, when I married Kyoko, I didn't love her," his voice crisp and simple. He held an expression devoid of any emotion. For the briefest moment, Kijima pondered the idol's sanity, or possible lack thereof. "No, I'm not crazy," Sho added reading his counterpart.

"What did you do Sho?" Kijima asked slowly feeling a constriction in his own throat. "Is this what Kyoko was talking about when she said it was worse than if you had cheated?" He took a step closer to Sho, feeling a sudden raging adrenaline coursing through him.

"You're going to want to sit down for this," Sho said sadly as he returned to his seat.

* * *

Kanae stepped out of the steamy shower and wrapped a towel around her slim figure. She grabbed a comb off the counter and started running it through her dark, drenched tresses. When she finished, she placed the comb down and grabbed a small bottle of moisturizer. She squeezed out a small dab and gently massaged it into her cheeks, forehead and chin. As she began washing her hands of the lotion remnants, her phone began to ring. She quickly dried her hands upon her towel and then walked into the bedroom, grabbing the phone off her perfectly made bed. Seeing it was Kijima, she slid her finger across the screen and answered. "Good morning love."

"Hey beautiful," he replied, but his voice sounded more strained and less cheery than normal. Kanae sat down, realizing that whatever the reason for this call, it was not a pleasant one. "Do you have a moment?"

"What's going on Hide?" Kanae asked as her own voice filled with mild dread. "It's not Kyoko is it?" Subconsciously Kanae reached her free hand out and grabbed the knot of her towel in between her breasts with impatient anticipation.

"Well, I just paid Sho a visit. I don't think anything will save their marriage," he answered forlornly. "Kanae, you better prepare for what's to come. After hearing the story from him, I'm sure that Kyoko will divorce him for sure."

"What?" Kanae responded a little too loudly. "Is it really that bad?"

"For a woman who gave her everything to be with him, oh yes. Their entire marriage was based on a lie, a fucking pretense. He may love her now and to quite an insane extent, but I don't think it will be enough. I'm heading home now. I'll explain when I get there."

"Fine, please be safe Mo." Kanae fingers tightened around her phone as she pictured her fist colliding with Sho's face.

"I will love. I promise." When Kijima disconnected the line, Kanae scrolled to Kyoko's name and composed a text message. Her fingers danced across the touchscreen elegantly as her brows scrunched with serious concern for this chaotic turn of events.

"I have to hear your side first," she muttered as she hit the _Send_ button.


	11. Chapter 11: Lori's Tactic

**Chapter 11: Lori's Tactic**

Kyoko dropped the plastic bags to the elevator's carpeted floor and then fetched the blaring device from her back pocket. Smiling at the caller, she tapped the green button and answered kindly. "Moko-san, I had a feeling that I would be hearing from you soon."

"Sorry I didn't answer earlier," Kanae replied kindly. "So, tell me what's going on. Your message confused me."

Kyoko felt a darkening gloom wash over. She sighed heavily and the dropped her head, feeling thoroughly exasperated with her current life. "It's horrible," she muttered into the device. Closing her eyes, Kyoko pictured her very recent conversation with the president of LME.

"_**I'm sorry to say this, but I believe it is essential for your future success," Lori said as he walked around and sat down behind his lavish desk. "Given your current situation with Sho-kun I am worried about you filming this new project."**_

_**Kyoko balled her fists and then strode up to the desk, looking down upon her father figure and superior. "Takarada-san, I promise that I won't let this affect my work. I have been preparing for such an opportunity for the past couple of years."**_

"_**I acknowledge and respect that Kyoko-kun, but putting your emotional state aside, let's also not forget the fact that you and the leading actor don't really get along with one another. Please trust me."**_

"_**I'm a bit confused sir. How will spending more time with Kuon-san help me?" Kyoko's thought about the arrogant foreigner's cocky grin and blunt voice, filling her veins with rage and replacing her desire to seek his forgiveness.**_

"_**I know that if you two lived together for some time then you will both become more acquainted with one another. I am sure that the differences plaguing your ability to function amicably will be resolved."**_

"_**Takarada-san, I strongly believe that the best thing for me at the time is to be alone," Kyoko's eyes pleaded to the elder. She dropped into the seat just behind her knees and placed her clammy palms upon the cool wood of his desk. "Please sir."**_

"_**I'm sorry Kyoko-kun, but the decision has been made." Lori opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a gold and pink sakura keychain. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the set of keys over to the woman sitting across from him. "Consider this to be a LoveMe assignment if you have to. If you do not complete this assignment then I will be forced to remove you from this film. I know you won't let me down." His radiant smile stabbed through her.**_

"MO!" Kanae's shouting voice brought Kyoko back to reality. "Are you still there?"

"I'm sorry Moko-san, I got a little distracted," Kyoko punched the emergency stop button below the pad of numbers and then slid to the floor. She crossed her legs and rested her head back against the cold metal wall. She relayed her earlier conversation with the president. After finishing the tale, a small silence surpassed over the two friends. "Moko-san?"

"I honestly have no words," Kanae said simply. Kyoko tried to discern any type of tone or reaction, but alas failed in the end. "A part of me understands where he is coming from. The other part of me is just tired of all these idiot men."

"Yeah, especially stupid blonde ones," The redhead muttered through a tightly clenched jaw. Hearing a voice ring into the intercom of the elevator, Kyoko pushed herself back up. "Look, I need to go now. But can we have coffee in the morning?"

"You don't drink coffee," Kanae replied promptly. "But tea would be nice," she added softly. "Take care, sweetheart."

Kyoko said her good-byes, punched the big red button again and then grabbed her plastic bags of groceries off the floor. When a loud _DING_ the doors slid open. She stepped out into the lonely deserted hallway and turned left, walking over to the only door on the floor. Kyoko transferred the bags from her right hand to her left and then slipped her petite fingers into her front pocket, sliding the gold keychain out. She lightly caressed the metal key and took two deep breathes in an attempt to calm her ecstatic heart. She slowly put the key into the lock and turned, hearing the definitive _click_. After opening the door, she hurried inside and quietly closed the door behind her. Kyoko walked into the kitchen and placed the bags onto the counter, trying to be as silent as possible. When she turned around, she saw the bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter, half empty. She then walked into the living room and saw a few of the cushions scattered across the floor in front of the couch. _Where has the beast gone? Takarada-san said that he was home._

Without giving it a single thought, she auto-piloted down the hallway, running her fingers through her hair to satiate her restlessness. She reached the double doors of his bedroom, at the end of the hallway, and felt an icy sensation creep into her veins, freezing her completely. Kyoko raised her eyes from the floor and noticed that the left door was already ajar. _I really need to apologize to him,_ her mind prepped her. _There is nothing wrong in that right? But what if he never wants to see me again? If he kicks me out, then I have no control over living here. Takarada-san will have no choice but to let me find my own place._ Feeling a little better, she pressed her fingertips to the wood and lightly pushed the door back. She tiptoed into the room, keeping her gaze low and then slowly closed the door leaving it ajar.

When Kyoko braved the nerve to look up, she was taken aback. Mouth parted in awe as her eyes broadened in response. Her legs moved of their own volition bringing her closer to the exquisitely large bed, framed by dark wood. She walked around to the left side and slowly sat upon the edge. Kuon was lying on his stomach with his arm tightly wrapped around his pillow, with long golden hair stuck to his sweat-drenched forehead. Brows were furrowed as if he was living a nightmare behind those closed lids. His t-shirt clung to his damp body. A faint smell of alcohol emanated from him as well, giving the actress flashes of her drunken husband before she left him. As she bit the pain away, her fingers reached out and gently brushed the hair aside as she slid her palm over his head.

"No fever," she whispered, letting her eyes roam across his face—the small stubble that braced him and the light bags beneath his eyes. "What could possibly be troubling someone like you?" she whispered to herself, feeling a pang of sympathy thump within her chest. Removing her hand, she pushed herself off the bed and caught a glimpse of the emptied crystal glass sitting on his nightstand. Looking back over to him one more time, Kyoko spoke again. "Whatever is plaguing you, it must be deep." Kyoko sighed silently and then headed back to the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled it open when she heard his distant voice. Glancing over her shoulder Kyoko realized that he was talking in his sleep.

"Alexia, forgive me." The voice that escaped his mouth was filled with such torment that Kyoko reached up and clutched her own heart. He then tossed around and pulled his pillow over his head. Realizing her vulnerable position, Kyoko quickly stepped out and pulled the door behind her.

* * *

Aki tossed her bag onto the couch and then walked over to the glass sliding doors. Opening them, she stepped out into the cold weather and then slid the doors shut behind her. She then walked up and rested her elbows upon the white staccato and spoke softly scanning the horizon with her brown eyes. "I see you've picked up a habit or two."

Sho looked over at the woman—his blonde hair was a mop of mess while his face had the shadow of unshaven days. He furrowed his brows in confusion and then took a long drag of the cigarette before pulling it from his mouth and flicking the ash into the wind. "What are you doing here? I told you to choose her." He said bitterly as his looked out at the skyline.

"I did go to her," Aki said. She turned around so her back rested against the balcony, resting her elbows back she left her wrists dangling off the edge. She eyed the musician and then shook her head. "You look like crap Sho."

"Fuck you Shouko," the idol spat back as he squished the cigarette into the metal ashtray to his left. "My wife left me. How else am I supposed to look?" He shifted so his entire body was facing his manager. "So yes, I look like crap."

"I have some news," Aki continued ignoring his outburst. "We spoke to the president together before we parted. It's not good."

Sho felt his pulse petrify at the words. Her voice clearly indicated the seriousness of it all, which could only mean one thing. "No," he whispered as his mind desperately searched for any other possibility other than what he knew was to come.

"I'm sorry Sho," Aki said. She turned to mirror him and then reached out taking his hands in hers. Holding him tightly, fingers caressing the edges of the bandages, her eyes watered. Focusing on her professional demeanor so as not to lose her own composure, Aki carried on. "She's going to speak with a lawyer. I'm sorry Sho, but Kyoko is set on getting a divorce."

"No, she can't," Sho whispered as a single tear escaped his red, puffy eyes. "She can't do this." He forcefully pulled himself free and then walked away from the manager, running his fingers through his hair. He grabbed the edges of his hair behind his neck and tugged in agitation. "I can't let this happen," his voice was louder, strained. Sho felt the final threads holding him up snap and break away. Falling to his knees, he placed his palms out, feeling the excruciating constriction in his lungs. "She…can't…"

Aki felt totally helpless and useless at such a time. Every part of her wanted to reach out to the handsome star, comfort him in his time of pain, but deep down she knew he had this coming. After Kyoko left LME, she had demanded information from the president. After signing two contracts of confidentiality, he finally told her the truth. _Sho you fucking moron. Why didn't you come to me sooner? I could have helped you…_

"Divorce… I can't divorce her…" he panted. His eyes burned with complaint as more tears shed free. Sho closed his lids tightly and scraped the cement with his fingers, leaving a few crimson streaks in its stead. Even through all of the guilt and misery, a small corner of his heart had hoped with hysterical desperation that she would find her way back to him. To finally hear someone confirm her escape from him ripped Sho apart from the inside, ounce by ounce. "Kyoko…"

"I'm so sorry Sho," Aki whispered into the wind, wishing her compassion would be carried to his ears. "I'm so very sorry." Seeing him such a state, the beautiful manager was enlightened with an epiphany. _I'm sorry Sho, but I can't leave your side. I have been with you since day one and by your side is where I belong. I won't leave you to loneliness._

"Again!" Lori yelled, brows furrowed and drenched in sweat. His right hand clenched into a tight fist and rested firmly at his lower back. As the dark-skinned assistant charged holding the katana horizontally at eyelevel, both hands firmly clasped around the hilt, the president concentrated with every ounce of focus he could muster. Side stepping and barely missing the attack, he swung his own katana high, but it was instantly parried when Sebastian deftly turned on his heel.

"I do believe your mind is clouded today," Sebastian said simply as his eyes met that of his superior's. Anger and sadness were relevant in the normally animated man. "It would be a shame if you were to get hurt."

"No. I need this," Lori replied calmly. He applied pressure upon the sword and shoved the assistant stumbling backwards. Sebastian gathered his feet and smiled. It has been so many years since he first began his work for Takarada Lori. After spending so much of his life surrounding him, he couldn't help but read the elder man like a children's book. Every twitch, sigh and step was embedded into the assistant's mind. If Lori so much as inhaled with the slightest tremor of despair, Sebastian knew it.

* * *

Lori began walking to the left in a slow circle, so the assistant matched him by walking right. They both walked in perfect harmony and discipline, blades pointed down with bodies on the defense for an attack. His eyes held locked upon Lori's, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead and neck. "Their divorce doesn't concern you," he said blatantly. The president's eyes flickered with ire. He lunged forward and spun about, bringing the blade around with him. Sebastian brought his own weapon up to defend, but underestimated the force behind the attack. He fell to one knee as he held the blade at bay.

"She is like a daughter to me," he growled in response through gritted teeth. "How the hell does it not concern me?" He pushed down with more force, causing the assistant's blade hand to shake lightly.

Sebastian slipped his left hand from the hilt and punched the elder in the gut, eliciting grunts and curses. He then twisted out from beneath the opposing weapon and slammed the hilt into his cheek. He was down for the match. "My point," he stated. "This is his doing sir. I do not blame her for this choice. In fact, I agree with it."

Without warning, Lori swung his katana straight up in an arc. Sebastian jumped back as he felt the burn in his chin, where a thin crimson line had formed. "My point," Lori snapped, pulling himself into a standing position. "He loves her. I can see how much he loves her. He was young and stupid, but now he is a man who simply wants to be with his wife. She should understand."

"How can you say that? The man lied about the very foundations of their relationship!" Sebastian yelled. Realizing he was out of line, he cleared his throat and bowed. "I apologize, sir."

"Oh cut the crap," Lori said curtly. "It is just you and I. Speak as you will." His left hand found its way to the opening of the sheath where he held it still, sliding the katana safely into it with his right. After Sebastian mirrored him, both men stood before each other and bowed respectfully.

"Her heart is shattered. She spent her life living for him because she believed he had loved her. When the truth comes out it burns bridges that shall forever remain in ash, sir."

Lori sighed. "I know. I know damn well that her decision is of logic and pride. I honestly cannot find fault with it. It just breaks my own heart to see them in such pain." Lori paused and wiped the sweat off his cheeks and neck onto his keikogi. "Tell me that I am not the only one who sees how much he cares for her?"

Sebastian walked over to his superior and patted him on the shoulder. "In that thinking, I can assure you that you are not alone."

After a long few minutes of silence passed between them, another notion invaded the cosplayer's mind. "You don't think I made a mistake? By forcing her and Kuon to live together?" Lori walked over to the small sitting area—a kotatsu surrounded by four large cushions. Sebastian followed and took his seat across the president.

"Wasn't it his idea?" He leaned back and placed his hands upon the tatami mat and then cracked his head, left and right.

"To be honest he only wanted her for one evening," Lori chuckled. "I can't imagine the look on his face when she enters his apartment dangling that little key."

Both men laughed.

"He will quite surely kill you, sir." Sebastian reached over to the table and grabbed an unopened bottle of water. He twisted the cap and poured the contents into this mouth, gulping it down loudly. "I think it will be good for both them, helping them to heal their salted wounds."

"But he's a stubborn one, that Kuon," the president pouted. "He hasn't been the same since the incident. Even if I wish for Kyoko to solve his problem, I'm not sure that she will be enough."

"From the last time that I had seen him, he seems to be more animated this time around. I think she will have a greater impact on him than you anticipate. As he will have on her."

Lori cocked an eyebrow and admired his assistant. "What do you think will happen to Sho-kun?"

Sebastian sighed heavily. "To be blunt, I think he will be a lost cause without her. Like you said earlier, he loves her, immensely. I just know that deep down it will not be enough for her."

"I just hope that Kyoko doesn't end being the one to wilt in the end." Lori said desolately.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've told a few of you already, but school started up so I will only be able to do one update per story per week. If I have time, I will try to get more out, but don't be disappointed if I don't update like normal. Just for the next few months. Friday and Saturdays will my update days for sure. :) Anyway, take care friends!**


	12. Chapter 12: False Hope

**Chapter 12: False Hope**

Feeling a shooting sensation overtake his temples, Kuon's eyes fluttered open. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the headboard. Bringing his hands together he rubbed the bridge of his nose up to his temples and then glanced over to the nightstand. He reached out and grabbed his cell phone, pressing a rubber button on the top edge. "Damn," he cursed after seeing the time. He tossed the device next to him upon the bed and then slid off the edge. Kuon walked into the bathroom, opened the cold water and splashed the liquid upon his face. After turning the water off, he admired himself in the mirror. After drying his face off on the towel hanging on the rack behind him, he ran his fingers through his hair and escaped the room.

He pulled the door shut behind him as he stepped out into the hallway and was immediately greeted with savory smells wafting through the apartment. A soft sound echoed from his stomach. Rubbing his tummy lightly he strode into the kitchen. A stack of plastic containers sat in the center of the stove, filled with different colored foods. As his eyes scanned the large area, he noticed that the whole kitchen sparkled with cleanliness. The tea towels were folded neatly and hanging from the oven's handle, while the dishes in the sink were washed and put away. "Really boss?" he muttered under his breath. "Now you've got a maid coming into my place to take care of me?" Shaking his head, he reached out and grabbed the top container, feeling the warmth sink into his cold palms.

"I'm not going to change my mind!" a feminine voice yelled, startling him briefly. Kuon placed the container down and headed straight for the living room. Kyoko was pacing the room, while running her fingers through her hair roughly. Her face was as bright as a tomato, brows furrowed mouth parted with irritation. Seeing her cell glued to her ear, Kuon crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, watching her intently.

"You have every right to be angry with me, to hate me. But please don't do this. At least sit down and listen to what I have to say," Sho pleaded with a raspy, strained voice. Kyoko felt her heart crack at his solemn tone, but she refused to give in.

"I can't. Now that I know the truth, I just can't see you Shotaro. How can I listen to anything that you have to say to me? After knowing that the premise of our marriage, our love was nothing more than a means to your success, I cannot trust anything that you say to me." Flashes of her cooking in the kitchen with his arms wrapped around her waist, kissing her neck exploded in front of her eyes. The slideshow of their past five years together overwhelmed her, leeching the last ounces of energy from her body. Kyoko's knees crumbled beneath her as she fell to the carpeted floor.

Kuon, who was watching silently, pushed off the wall and took a single step forward. Hearing the soft sounds of her sobbing stopped him. He dropped his hands and slowly curled his fingers tightly. When she spoke again, he took another couple of steps closer.

"I loved you Shotaro, with every ounce of my heart and soul. All I ever wanted was to for you to be happy. I dreamt of the day that I could live a blissful life with you. When you asked me to marry you, I thought I would die from the joy. I…" Kyoko's voice cracked as her tears rained down her cheeks, rolling down her neck and body. "I will never forgive you for this."

"Kyoko!" Sho yelled desperately. "Don't you see how much I love you? Are you really so blind as to hold the decisions of an immature teenager so close to heart? I was selfish and a fool, Kyoko. But I am different now! I would do anything for your forgiveness—"

"Then give me my divorce!" Her sudden increased tone startled Kuon as well as the musician. Panting as her fingers dug into the carpet, she hung her head and closed her eyes. Silken tresses curtained her face, surrounding her in cold darkness. "If you really want me to forgive you then just give me a divorce and let me move on! Can't you see that I can never love you the same way again? I can never trust a single goddamned word out of your mouth anymore! I just… I just cannot go on loving and living with you anymore!"

"Kyoko, please. I am begging you…" his voice faded out as his loss sunk into his soul. "I can't live without you."

"You don't deserve to live _with_ me," she replied curtly. Kyoko painfully held her lids shut, wishing for her memory to dissipate, washing away the seething despair that was taking over her body. "I'm done Shotaro. You can either accept it, or you can simply go to hell." She pulled the phone from her ear and tapped the red disconnect button. Placing the phone onto the carpet, she angrily shoved it away, where it collided with a wall a couple of feet away.

Kuon stood stone still, unsure of how to proceed. Seeing her in such an illed state stirred a compassion within him that has been long forgotten. His arms tingled with the urge to reach out and embrace her frail figure. He wished he could wipe away her tears and tell her that everything would be all right in the end. Yet… Another part of him, the dark ghost of a tortured man, wanted to take those same comforting arms and shake sense into her. Yell at her, scream to her to grow up and move on. Sulking over a bastard who doesn't give two cents of a care wasn't worth her time or energy. As his mind pondered this dilemma, a clanking of glass broke him free of the reverie.

Kyoko reached out to the coffee table and grabbed the whiskey bottle. She took the cap off and took one gulp, then another. Holding the neck of the bottle, she gently rested it against the floor and wiped the escaped drops from her chin with the back of her right hand. "I hate you," she whispered. Eyes burning with the fires of love and misery, her fingers tightened around the neck. "God, I hate you so much." Bringing the bottle to her lips she took another swig. When the bottle was taken from her, splashing a portion of the alcohol upon her neck, she looked up angrily.

"Didn't realize you were such a drinker, Princess," Kuon said softly, eyes devoid of humor. He recapped the bottle and then reached passed her placing it upon the coffee table again. Then he sat down in front of the young woman. With bent knees, he draped his arms across and stared at her intently. Her eyes were large and red, cheeks stained with the pale trails of tears, lips swollen and parted as she gently panted.

Kyoko looked into the deep abyss of blue that were his eyes and felt her heart tighten in her chest. She wanted to speak, apologize for waking him, but she also wanted to yell and hit him for being such an asshole. In the end, she held her tongue and kept silent.

Kuon opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted when _Prisoner_ began to play. He glanced over to the iPhone along the edge of the wall and then looked back at the actress. With scrunched brows and tightly pressed lips, she glared at the phone. He crawled over, grabbed it and retook his position in front of her. "Shotaro with a heart," he said, locking his eyes with hers as he handed the device over.

"I…" she took the phone and then tapped the ignore button. "I won't speak to him."

"Are you going to be okay?" Kuon asked.

Kyoko's eyes widened at the concern that touched those words. For the past couple of days, the only thing his voice elicited towards her was an icy irritation. But today, she felt warmth. She looked up as he reached out and brushed her hair out of her face, exposing her porcelain face, eclipsed by the light pouring in from the window behind him. His thumb gently wiped her cheek before it returned to its owner.

"I'm…" _Prisoner _once again filled the living room. Kyoko stared at the screen and more tears escaped her eyes. Before she could do anything, Kuon snatched the phone from her, hit ignore and then turned the phone off. "What are you doing?" She yelled.

"If you really don't want to talk to him, then just turn the damn thing off. Why are you torturing yourself? You say you don't want anything to do with him, but yet you sit here in the dark awaiting his chase. You're giving into the illusionary assurance that he's always going to want you. Are you really that dumb? Or just that fucking cruel?"

Kyoko's mouth parted in complete shock.

"You're not only hurting yourself, but you're hurting him too. Every time it rings, he's going to have false hope that you'll listen. If you don't want to listen, then don't give him the chance to talk." Placing it upon the floor, he slid it across the room.

"You are such an ass!" Kyoko said crying again. "But you're right." She added quietly.

"Yeah, I know. Are you okay?" He asked again.

Kyoko nodded.

"How's the whiskey?" He nodded towards the bottle.

"Strong," she replied keeping her head bowed. "It tasted like smokey wood."

Kuon chuckled. "Why drink it if you don't like it?"

"Because I want to be numb," Kyoko answered honestly. "It smelled really strong." She looked up slowly and found him staring at her. Blushing, her already tinted cheeks flared with full color. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For drinking your whiskey. For barging into your apartment. For waking you up," her rambling began. "For being such a mess. For—"

"God you talk a lot," he said, covering her mouth with his large hand. Feeling the softness of her lips against his clammy skin sent a tremor down his spine. Kuon retracted his hand and cleared his throat

"I'm sorry," she apologized again. When he began to argue, Kyoko put up her hand and forced him to shut up and listen. "For being rude earlier at LME, I'm sorry."

It was the foreigner's turn to stare at her, jaw dropped and eyes broadened with awe. "Excuse me?"

Kyoko sighed. "I said that I was sorry for being such a bitch at LME earlier. You're not going to make me say it again, are you?"

"Well, it's a surprise. You're actually apologizing. Hell must have frozen over," he chuckled as he laid back upon, entwining his hands and placing them behind his head for a makeshift pillow. His eyes danced across her lips as she pouted and slid down along the couch, resting her head upon the cushions, staring up at the ceiling.

"As you've seen, my life has been a bag of chaos." She turned her head to look at him. "Your arrogance just added to everything and I went off on you. You didn't deserve it this morning."

"But I deserved it those other times?"

"What part of you're an ass don't you understand?"

"You're right. I guess I can apologize too." A cocky smile spread across his lips. A sheet of silence draped over the duo as they were both lost in their own little worlds. After some time, the silence shattered.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. Why?"

"You probably think I'm some—"

"No, I don't."

Kyoko's head snapped up with more shock. She blatantly stared as he kept speaking. "I understand what it's like to go through a dark period of turmoil. I think you talk a lot and don't give enough credit to those who care, but I'm sure that's also cause of the bullshit you're knee-deep in."

"Thanks," she stammered huskily.

"Can I ask you a question?" When she nodded, Kuon pulled himself into a sitting position and then scooted over to Kyoko. He placed his arm on the couch, along her back and looked deeply into her eyes. "What did he do to you Kyoko?" He watched as he lower lip quivered. She then blinked twice and held her breath. "It seems like he really cares for you, otherwise he wouldn't be fighting so hard. But you're so adamant on leaving. What did he do?"

Kyoko felt her pulse racing against her veins. Her hands, which were wrapped around her, tightened against her own cold skin, nails sinking into the soft flesh. She closed her lips and gulped the awkward lump in her throat as far down as she could. "Do you really want to know?" She finally said simply, maintaining a strong-willed stare with the blue eyes in front of her.

"Yes, I want to know," Kuon admitted. _It's driving me fucking crazy. What did your dear beloved Fuwa do to make you hate him so much? An angelic little girl, who dreamt of marrying her prince, grows up to despise him so passionately—where did he screw up. _"Please, tell me."

Kyoko grabbed the bottle of whiskey, uncapped it and handed it over. "It's going to be a long night. You will want a sip."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with me thus far. Next chapter, I promise, you will finally find out what Sho did! Take care everyone! If you have time, please drop me a review. It'll help me prepare the next chap for you guys. Love, Add.**


	13. Chapter 13: Sins of Shotaro

**Chapter 13: Sins of Shotaro**

"I still don't understand why you are _here,_" Sho said feeling his irritation rise. "You could have just asked Kyoko, or Kijima even. I just told him a few hours ago." Sho grabbed a beer from the fridge and then stalked over to the couch. Pulling his keys from his pocket, he then sat down, flipped the cap off and drank in gulps.

"Kyoko isn't answering her phone, probably in an attempt to avoid you," Kanae spat following the musician. "And I don't want to hear a secondhand story. I want to know the truth, from you. What the hell did you do to her?"

Sho hunched forward and roughly placed the bottle upon the coffee table. He turned his head and eyed his wife's best friend carefully. Her wrinkled forehead and crossed arms elicited such anger that he had to look away and gulp down the rock of tension forming in his throat.

Kanae crossed her black denim clad legs and leaned back into the soft cushions of the recliner, never breaking her gaze from him. "Please tell me, Mo," she asked compassionately. "I may be angry with you, but that's only because I see her suffering and I have no freaking clue why."

"When I tell you, you'll realize how justified your anger truly is," Sho responded instantly to her words. "Look Kanae, I think it's best if you just wait—"

"NO!" She yelled back. "I won't wait. I've waited long enough goddammit. Now, I'm here so tell me what the fuck happened. I can't stand the suspense Sho. I won't wait."

Sighing, the singer leaned back, letting his head sink into the softness. Staring at the white blanket of the ceiling above, he closed his eyes and thought six years into the past.

* * *

"It all started when he came to Tokyo," Kyoko began quietly. Her fingers fiddled with one another restlessly as she recalled the details. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and continued. "Sho was fifteen and anxious to get out of Kyoto. He said he was going to spend some time in the big city, figuring out his life. He ended up getting discovered by Akatoki and his career was going to take off." Kyoko brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, holding on tightly.

Kuon saw the deepening of color upon her pallor, the nervous way she nibbed on her lower lip and the simple fact that she kept avoiding his gaze. As she opened her mouth and kept speaking, he held his impatience in check and listened on.

"One night after he came home, his mother and I sat around a kotatsu and listened to his amazing stories. We sipped hot soup and tea and relished in his adventures. Apparently the company believed he had amazing talent and the potential to become something grand. But since he was a minor, he needed his parent's approval before he could begin recording. His mother loved him dearly and only wanted his happiness. Even though she wished for him to grow up and take over the _ryokan_, she knew realistically that it would never happen." Kyoko grabbed the crystal bottle from the blondie and took sip. "She signed the papers allowing him to record. We weren't allowed to tell his father, which was understandable. Fuwa-sama had a temper that can only be described as horrific."

As she took another long sip, Kuon's impatience continued to grow thin. He reached out and took the bottle from her. She looked at him, seething. He capped it and placed it behind him. "If you get drunk, then I'll never hear the end." He flashed a dazzling smile that immediately stopped any protests. Nodding, she just hung her head once again and continued.

"Anyway, he left a couple days later. We didn't see or hear from him again for a very long time." Kyoko unwrapped herself and slid down to rest her head against the couch, feeling her restlessness intensify as the story unraveled. "He came home about five or six months later. I was out of town on a school trip, so I missed him. But…" her voice broke as small drops of water escaped her eyes, dampening her long lashes, rolling down and away.

Kuon intuitively reached out and placed his hand upon her knee in a comforting gesture. She looked to him and their eyes met, holding still in the momentary silence of the night. "But?" he asked gently.

Blinking more tears, she looked away abruptly, feeling the pace of her heart running rapidly. "But little did I know that my life was about to change drastically, in ways that I had only dreamt of."

* * *

"I don't understand what this has to do with you and Kyoko," Kanae interrupted bitterly.

"I'm getting there. This all relates to it, you'll see." Sho drank the last of his beer and the tossed the bottle onto the floor.

"You should stop drinking," she added quietly, noticing the remnants of beer bottles strewn across the carpet as well as whiskey glasses on the coffee table. She also noted the ashtray that sat upon the coffee table, filled with ash and smashed buds.

"Akatoki had given me a contract that basically emancipated me from needing parental permission for my career," Sho continued, ignoring the actress. "Deep down I knew it would be a long shot, but I still brought it home. All I needed was my mother's signature and then I would be free from every needing her again." Sho pushed himself up off the couch and then strode over to the glass sliding doors. Clouds speckled the velvet sky, hovering above the world with its ominous presence.

"So you'd be free of needing their permission for concerts, albums, etc.?" She asked, stunned that such contracts had existed. If she knew that she would have entered the business a lot sooner than she did.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's usually for rich kids whose parents just don't give a shit," Sho placed his arm against the cold glass above his head and kept his eyes upon the sky. "My parents had very specific life plans for me, so I was skeptical. But when I came home and asked her, she didn't say no."

Kanae's eyes widened. From the stories she had heard from Kyoko, the Fuwas were very disappointed in Shotaro's decision to become an entertainer instead of running the family business. They were insulted and angry. According to Kyoko, Sho hadn't spoken to his parents since the duo left Kyoto.

"There was a condition to her signing the contract," Sho continued, voice turning raspy as the guilt fueled his veins. He turned around and rested his back against the door. His eyes caught Kanae's and locked into an intense stare of desperation. "My mother told me that the only way she would allow me to live my life the way I wanted was if—"

"You married Kyoko." Kanae interceded, finishing for him.

Sho nodded slowly.

"So that's it?" She uncrossed her arms and placed them upon the armrests, sinking her nails into the fabric as rage began to funnel through her body.

"No, it's not," Sho replied surprising her completely. "I told my mother that I couldn't marry Kyoko. I didn't love Kyoko. At the time, I had just turned sixteen and as a teenager, I wanted a woman who was, well a woman. Kyoko was a tomboy and even though she was my closest friend, she annoyed the fuck out of me. I couldn't stand her half the time. Here I was holding the biggest chance of my life in my hands and my mother wanted me to marry _her_." Shaking his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a half crumpled box of cigarettes. He pulled one out, slipped it in between his lips and the slipped the box back into his pocket. Sho reached into his back pocket, grabbed a lighter and then lit the stick. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and exhaled smoke, feeling the nicotine relax his tension a bit. "I refused her offer to marry Kyoko, but I still begged her to sign it."

Kanae pushed off the couch and took a few steps closer to the idol. "What happened next? I mean you're married, so what changed your mind?"

"Money." Sho replied simply.

* * *

"Money? Are you fucking kidding me?" Kuon responded. She nodded without looking up to meet his eyes. "Didn't see that coming," he mumbled.

"She told him she would sign the stupid contract if he married me. Not only would she sign it, but she would also pay for his apartment in Tokyo, along with a huge sum of cash to help him get on his feet. She didn't want him to leave me behind. He was free to divorce me when we both turned eighteen. Then he could do whatever he liked with whomever he wanted. He just needed to keep me until I was eighteen." Kyoko bit her lips and felt her emotions override her strength as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kuon's grip on her knee, tightened. Her agony was so unbearable to witness, but worse was the helplessness that ate at him. _How could they do that? Sell her off like that, it's so fucked up. That fucking bastard._

Kyoko sniffled and wiped her face clean with her palms and the backs of her hands. "So yeah, my marriage was supposed to be a temporary deal mixed with money."

"They didn't tell you anything?" Kuon asked, still baffled that a human being, a mother figure would be capable of such a horrendous act. "You had no clue what the hell was going on?"

Kyoko shook her head. "As far as I was concerned, Sho loved me and wanted to build a life with me. That night, I came home and we snuck out. We sat by our favorite waterfall and he wrapped his arms around me. I remember the way he looked into my eyes and then kissed me. I thought I would die I felt so damn happy. He told me that his career was taking off seriously and quickly. He told me that he had fallen in love with me and wanted to share his success with me. Then, he asked if I would go to Tokyo with him, as his wife."

_Of course you said yes. You were waiting for this for such a long time. I can still remember the smile on your innocent face when you spoke of marrying your sweetheart love. It broke my heart, but in the end I believed you'd be better off with him. If I had known that fate would be so cruel, Kyoko…_

"You must be thinking of how stupid I was, to just up and marry him without a second thought," Kyoko whispered, seeing the distant look in his eyes.

"You loved him. I can understand that believe it or not. Besides, you were a teenager. You didn't know any better." Both chuckled lightly.

"No kidding."

"So, is that it?" Kuon asked.

She shook her head. "I wish it was, but no. That's not it. As you can see, we're twenty-one and still married. He never left me at eighteen like he was supposed to. He wasn't done using me yet."

* * *

"When we came to Tokyo, Kyoko insisted on working so that she wouldn't be a burden," Sho took a long drag of the cigarette and then exhaled slowly. Kanae sat upon the armrest, knees tightly together as she continued to listen. "A friend of mine introduced her to a few people at LME. They must have seen something in her that I never did. They interviewed her and asked her about her talents, etc. However, during the last phase of the interview, the president saw that Kyoko lacked compassion in regards to family. Being abandoned by her mother, not to mention the abuse she endured before that bitch left, gave Kyoko a closed outlook on family love."

"So he created the LoveMe section and made her the first member," Kanae finished again.

Sho nodded. "A lot of the work they made her do, dealt with family, in one way or another. But, she had a job that she enjoyed, more or less, and we lived as a happy married couple in a wealthy part of town. My career was a success for the most part, but like all celebrities, after your flavor runs bland, you start to lose your appeal, which is what happened to me."

"Does this have to do with why you two are still married?" Kanae asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We are still married because, regardless of how I felt when we first got together, I fell in love with her. I fell so fucking hard too. I love her, insanely love her. We are together because I don't want a life without her!"

"Relax, Sho. I'm just trying to understand the depth of everything okay?" Kanae stood up and walked over to the singer. She placed her hands upon his shoulders and gently stroked him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "God, I'm such a fuck up."

"What happened next?"

"One day she came to visit me at work, brought me lunch. She was on her way to LME for a LoveMe assignment so she was in costume. A couple producers saw her and instantly fell for her. They believed she had a very strong appeal. It was their idea to convince the people at LME to start her on acting. Their strategy was to use her success for my own."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kanae yelled. "You can't be serious. There is no way in—"

"Oh yeah there was," Sho interrupted. He walked past her to the coffee table and smooshed his bud into the dish. "Her publicity would be great publicity for me. That's what I desperately needed at the time, publicity."

* * *

"I was surprised, but people like me. People like me a lot, so I started getting lots of really great opportunities. Sho's managers, before Aki-san, believed that it would be beneficial for both of our careers if I found ways for him to do the music for my jobs. Since everyone adored me so much, which is still weird, they were willing to listen to my suggestions. Because of my recommendations, Shotaro was able to accumulate _huge_ success and recognition for the music he did. When he started work on original project, his name had become very familiar. People went absolutely crazy for Fuwa Sho, they still do. He's become quite the icon in this country."

"Being married to the country's number one actress must definitely help that along," Kuon added rudely.

"I never had an interest in acting. I was content going to work every day and then coming home and doing the wife thing. I loved it. When I started acting and realized that my success would help him succeed, I worked even harder to be the best actress I could be."

"Did you ever do anything for yourself?" Kuon asked blatantly. When she turned her head and looked at him, her eyes were wide with awe. "I mean, you've done everything you could for his stupid ass career, but what about you? Was there nothing other than pleasing him that interested you?"

"No," Kyoko said sternly. "There wasn't. I honestly believed that as long as we both loved each other, then in the end it would all be worth it. But the joke was on me. That bastard never really loved me at all. I was just a tool for his achievements." Kyoko pushed herself up and then stood. She walked over to the window and placed her palms against the freezing glass. "He never gave a damn about me."

_I'm going to kick myself for this later, I just fucking know it._ Kuon stood and walked over to her, keeping a small safe distance. "He never divorced you Kyoko. Maybe he really did fall for you along the way and you're just holding his past sins to heart."

Kyoko turned around, lapping embers of rage eclipsed in her golden orbs. "How could you say that to me?"

"I'm just trying to make you see this from a cool—"

"NO!" Kyoko screamed. "I don't want to hear it! He lied to me! If he would have asked me to do these things for his career, openly and honestly, I probably would have done them without hesitation, I loved him that much! Don't you see that Kuon? He has been lying to me for the past six years! How can you tell a woman that you love her so much, marry her only for it all to be a big fucking lie?"

His blue eyes trailed her figure and he saw that she had started trembling. He slowly started stepping towards her as she yelled and screamed with anger.

"No, I can't forgive him. How can I believe that he really loves me now, when he so blatantly lied about it to my face for so long? I just can't… I can't trust anything he says… I just can't…"

Kyoko buried her face in her hands and began to fall when Kuon reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered into her soft tresses holding her tightly against him. She slipped her arms free and reciprocated the hug, keeping her eyes tightly shut and hidden beneath him. "It's okay. I've got you Princess."

* * *

"You do realize that she will _never_ trust you again, right?" Kanae said still feeling stunned by the confession. "That woman—Mo I have never seen a woman love a man as much as she loved you. You mean everything to her."

"I know!" Sho yelled. "I realize that now! Dammit, I was fucking moronic teenager, what the hell do you expect from me?" Running his fingers through is hair he strode into the kitchen and knelt before the lower cabinet. Opening it, he pulled out a bottle of his best vodka. Standing up, he uncapped the bottle and drank straight, pouring it heavily into his parched mouth. "I realize how much I have fucked up, Kanae." Sho pushed the bottle away after slamming it upon the counter. "I can't escape my sins or the excruciating guilt that comes with it all. I just want to make her see that—"

"You really are madly in love with her now even if you hated her then? You've changed and that you'd do anything for her, even if it meant dying for one smile?"

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely. "If I could die knowing that she forgives me, is still willing to love me, then I could die happy."

"I'm sorry Mo. You know Kyoko—she won't forgive you and she won't come back. Look, as much as I want to punch you, I'm not blind. I see what she means to you, what you are without her. I'm not alone in that actually. But Kyoko… She's hurting. Maybe she just needs time."

"You can't let her divorce me," Sho pleaded. His eyes sparkled with a thirsty desperation that Kanae had never seen in anyone. It simply broke her heart. "Please Kanae, don't let her divorce me."

"I'm sorry Shotaro, it's too late."


	14. Chapter 14: The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 14: The Plot Thickens**

"You've got be kidding me," Kuon muttered hoarsely as his hand slithered around the covers for the blaring device. Finding it, he brings it up to his face and curses the older man. Tapping the green button, he answers rudely. "Someone better be dead Boss."

"It's too damn early for your attitude, so shove it Kuon," Lori replied with equal irritation. "Just like you I was awoken with a phone call. Is Kyoko-kun with you?"

As he shoved his way into a sitting position, the blanket fell away revealing his heavenly sculpted abs. Raking his fingers through his golden hair, the actor furrowed his brows attempting to contemplate the question through a hazy half-slumbering brain. "What do you mean, where else would she be?"

"So she is with you," the president replied feeling relief. "I am glad. Would you mind if I gave Kanae-kun your number? Apparently she has been trying to contact the teen since last night but with no luck."

"Kanae-kun?" Kuon asked as he tried to put a picture to the name. "The best friend right?"

"Yes, that's right. What's wrong with you? You sound as if you're hung-over?" Slight amusement was evident in the deep voice.

Kuon gritted his teeth and then rubbed his temples with his free left hand. Leaning back against the cool wood of the headboard he thought about his night with the young woman. They ended up finishing the whiskey, which would explain the bitching migraine and sensitivity to the sunlight pouring in through his windows. "Maybe a little," he confessed. Sliding back down he grabbed the extra pillow and placed it upon his face, shrouding his eyes in darkness. "How is the apartment hunt going anyway?"

"Oh, didn't she tell you?" Lori's answer, especially the _way_ he answered instantly triggered red flags in the foreigners mind.

"Oh no, what did you do?"

"Until further notice, you and Kyoko-kun are to live together. In your apartment." Lori held his lips together in an excruciating attempt to hide his building laughter. Clearing his throat, he continued. "I think this will be the best thing for you. Don't worry, we haven't given up on finding her a place, but just know that she will be your responsibility until then."

"_Are you fucking kidding me_?" He replied in English. "_She can't stay here Boss. This is my personal space. Besides have you forgotten how much I irritate her_?"

"You two both have a huge film coming up. You will work through your stupid differences and learn to tolerate one another at the very least. After seeing her lose her temper over you yesterday, I'm more than convinced that you are necessary in helping to keep her mind occupied."

Sighing he realized that he was fighting a losing battle. A slideshow of Kyoko crying in his arms invaded him, grabbing his full attention by the horns. He had forgotten how long he had simply held her shivering form as her haunting emotions fled her. After a while they had both dozed off. When he awoke and found her resting against him, something inside of him reacted, something awoke. Desperately needing to separate himself from her, Kuon carried her into the guest bedroom and put her to bed before escaping to his own room.

"Kuon?" Lori said a bit louder this time. "Did you fall asleep on me boy?"

"Sorry," he whispered. "I was just thinking about last night."

"Oh yeah? What about last night?" The veteran cosplay felt his curiosity rising, fueled even more so by the distant, almost concerning voice his receiver held. After a long few moments of complete silence, he prodded once again. "What happened last night Kuon? Tell me."

"She told me, about her and that Fuwa." Subconsciously his left hand formed a tight fist beside his thigh as he thought of the atrocities that mother fucker committed. "I must confess I was taken by surprise. Never saw that coming."

"Yes, well he was an immature teenager. I think we all have stories of powerful regrets from such a time in our lives."

"Unfortunately, my teen years were actually quite memorable. It's my early ascent into adulthood that I can't stand to think about." The former fairy prince held a very serious and guilt-ridden accent to his voice. Leaning his head back against the board, he closed his eyes and pictured the sparkle in the grey eyes and smile on those red lips. "After hearing about the story, I'm even more inclined to believe that the sins of the past shape your future. We can't forget what we've done, especially if it's severe. Uttering a simple, 'I'm sorry' and pretending like life will be okay is nothing short of bullshit cowardice."

Lori sat stunned to silence at the methodical contemplative words escaping his son's mouth. His heart clenched within his chest as he realized the onus and torture of the incident from five years ago still held as fresh as a bleeding wound within the young man. He wanted to reach out and offer some sort of condolences to him, but wordless awe held his tongue still.

"Sometimes I wonder why people like me get everything in life, even after the horrifying pain I have caused. But someone as giving and honorable as her accumulates the majority of life's suffering. She is so undeserving, wouldn't you agree?"

"It sounds like you have gotten to know her pretty well," Lori replied simply.

Chuckles.

"What has gotten into you today? You sound so damn mature. The depth of your words, well, it's something that I haven't heard in a long time. Are you all right?" Transferring the phone to his other hand, the president reached out and took the memo his assistant Sebastian was handing to him. Mouthing a silent thank you, he watched as the dark-skinned man exited the office. His eyes danced across the words, broadening as comprehension sunk.

"Yeah, well a bottle of whiskey, a heavy mind and a girl that really knows how to get under your skin will all lead to that kind of crap." He laughed. "Maybe I'm just an idiot." Sighing, he flung the blanket off himself and then placed his feet upon the carpet. Standing, he walked over to the windows and pulled the black curtains shut. "Much better," he mumbled.

"Look Kuon, I apologize, but I have some important business to attend to. I'm giving Kanae-kun your phone number. In the meant time, please have Kyoko-kun turn her phone on or at least keep it close. Another earful from the actress and I just might not be alive tomorrow."

"I swear you have no gall when it comes to women Boss." Kuon snipped in reply.

Lori bellowed laughter. "When they are as beautiful and frightening as her, you wouldn't either."

* * *

Kijima was lying on his back when the beaming rays of the morning invaded the bedroom, shooting straight onto the left side of his face. Grunting, he turned to his side and wrapped his arm around his beautiful girlfriend, feeling the warmth of the rays upon his bare back. Feeling her hands reach up and cover his, he smiled. Inhaling the floral fragrance of her tresses, his grinning lips parted.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you are?" he whispered. She leaned back pressing her body against his. Glancing over her shoulder she smiled radiantly. "Damn."

"You sound happy this morning," she said as she adjusted her body so they were facing one another. His hands smoothly slipped down her body where he caressed the small of her back with his fingertips, sending tremors of pleasure through her.

"I get to wake up next to you. What's not happy about that?" His grin broadened as her mouth found his giving him a small peck.

"Flirt."

"Tease."

"Bastard."

"Beautiful."

"Smooth."

"Of course."

They both chuckled.

"All joking aside, I'm serious. I love waking up next to you. It makes me feel so damn lucky." She gazed into his hazel eyes and saw the depth of his candor. Her heart skipped a beat while her eyes singed with moisture. Without uttering a single word, her mouth collided with his in a passionate kiss.

"You are very lucky to have me," she whispered into his parted lips. Resting her fingers along his broad chest, her expression suddenly shifted, eyes fell, glazing over with sadness.

Noticing the quick change in her demeanor, Kijima stiffened with concern. "What's wrong babe?"

"I know this is horrible timing, but I am worried about Kyoko," she said quietly, not meeting his gaze. "Do you think they will be okay?"

"I think that Kyoko is a strong woman. Yeah, she's hurting, but who wouldn't be given what that idiot did to her? She needs time, but I'm positive she'll be okay."

"And Sho?"

Sighing, he lightly moved his hand up and sunk his fingers into the abyss of silken ebon. "I honestly don't know. He is madly in love with Kyoko, can't picture a future without her in it. I hope that once the finality of everything sinks in, he will also find a way to move on."

As Kanae prepared to speak, a vibrant chime went off behind her, slightly startling the duo. She leaned back and blindly fetched around the surface until she found her treasure. "It's a text from Kyoko," she said feeling relieved. "Finally, goddammit." Her finger quickly tapped the quote-bubble icon. Eyes hastily scanning from left to right, left to right. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Oh no," Kijima said. As Kanae sat up, he slipped his hand away from her, using it as a perch to hold his head up. He saw the slight tint of red take her cheeks as her anger began to boil from deep within her. Thick, perfectly shaped brows scrunched in frustration. "Cancellation?"

"Yeah!" She shouted. "I can't believe this, but the brat just cancelled on me."

"Maybe she's just not ready to be social yet," the brown-haired actor replied trying to defend the heartbroken actress.

"Bullshit, Mo." Kanae immediately spat. "She said that she has a date with a 'blast from the past' and 'will explain later.'"

"Tan-tan-ta!" He teased. When she scowled at him, he simply smirked and added, "The plot thickens."

* * *

Kyoko's eyes slacked as her deep sleep slowly disappeared into awakening. When she felt the bed dip beside her, she forced her lids open. Sitting there, wearing that damn arrogant expression was Kuon. He inhaled the aroma of the beverage and then placed it on the nightstand beside the bed.

She wanted to sit straight up and yell at him to get out, but the truth was she just couldn't find the energy, or the heart. _He was genuinely there for me last night, while I was a drunken moronic mess._ Feeling her cheeks ache for a smile, she pulled the pillow over her head.

"Oh come on, I know I'm not that difficult to look at," he teased her. She felt a heated flush cascade over her face. When he chuckled, her heart sped up. His honeyed masculine voice just sounded so wonderful.

"What do you want?" Her muffled voice sang through the fluffy shield. She felt the pressure of the pillow lighten as he reached over, grabbed it and tossed it over his shoulder. It landed with a soft thud on the floor at the foot of the bed. This time she sat straight up, hands balled with irritation. "Do you mind not being such a jackass so early in the morning?"

"Don't be rude. And sorry to inform you Princess but it's about ten am. Second, how's your head?" Crossing his arms over his chest, his amusement was filtered through by the spread of a smile. Her hair was a strewn mess that hung around her delicate face. Lips were completely bare of color, while her eyes were large and slightly dark. She was pissed all right.

"Very achey," she replied cutely. Kyoko wrapped her fingers around her neck and then gently rubbed the back of her nape, massaging. After a few moments, she sighed in defeat realizing that she just didn't have the magic to alleviate the tension in her body. Her hands lazily dropped down into her lap, taking the blanket with her.

Kuon's eyes didn't miss the revelation of white flesh beneath the fabric. Her tank top hugged her body askew from the restless slumber of the night. The rounded edge of her light pink lace bra peaked out from beneath. Blinking a couple of times, he brought his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. _This is just freaking great,_ his mind cursed the cosplaying second-father. _Spent all this time keeping myself in check. Thanks to you, I might finally lose it. I hate you Boss._

"Are you okay? Do you have a sore throat?" Kyoko asked. When he glanced back over to her, he tilted his head and smiled again, this time dispassionately. Her eyes held the shimmer of disquietude, which baffled him momentarily.

"I'm fine, just a bit hung-over myself."

Kyoko nodded slowly.

"I heard you're a tea lady, but I brought you coffee. It will help with your headache more than tea. There's ibuprofen in the top drawer of the nightstand if you feel you need it." He placed his hands upon the edges of the bed and pushed himself up. He started walking to the door, when her melodious voice uttered his name, halting him.

"I wanted to say thank you, for last night," Kyoko began feeling sheepish. "I'm not really a drinker, so I think the alcohol may have affected my emotions a bit more severely than I had expected."

He turned around and faced her completely, stoicism blanketed upon his handsome face, hands slipped comfortably into the pockets of his jeans. He nodded for her to continue, sensing that she was far from finished.

"It's unusual for me to cry openly, especially in front of people I'm not very well acquainted with. I don't think I truly allow myself to cry like that with Moko-san unless it can't be helped." Her fingers fiddled, her heart raced and her eyes burned. But she refused to falter. "Thank you Kuon-san. It really meant a lot to me. If you weren't there, I'm not really sure what I would've done."

The genuine sincerity of her apology, as well as the elegant mature way she spoke, blew him away. Whenever he believed himself fully composed and ready for anything she may bring, she finds a way to slither in words or actions that surprise him. _This was what? The third or fourth time? Hell, I've lost count by now. I guess beneath all of that angst, the heart of the innocent little girl still breathes strong._ Recognizing that the silence had stretched for longer than he anticipated, he took a breath and answered her apology.

"All I did was turn your phone off," he stated simply. "Don't make it anything more than it is." Kuon pulled his right hand out of his pocket and the underhandedly tossed the phone over, which she caught in the middle of her palms. She glanced at it and then him looking a tad confused. "I was informed this morning that you have been missed. Please call your little friend back. I don't need any more crazy women in my life. This apartment isn't big enough for another ego of that magnitude." He flashed his brilliant sardonic smile and then stepped out of the room without another word.

"Can't you just say 'you're welcome' like a normal person?" She muttered agitatedly. She sunk back into the sea of her sheets as she turned the phone on. Immediately it rang four times, indicating that she had multiple text messages. She started from the beginning and worked towards the most recent.

**Text #1:**** Kyoko—you have every right to hate me, but please, just give me one chance to explain! Afterwards if you still want to leave me, I won't stop you. – Sho. (11:45pm) **

"Yeah, I'm sorry but no way in Hell."

**Text #2:**** MO! Why aren't you answering your phone? You better have not done anything stupid! CALL ME! – Moko (12:03am)**

"Oh no, she is going to kill me." Kyoko thought of responding, but decided to hold off until she finished reading the other texts.

**Text #3:**** Hey Kyoko, if you get a chance, PLEASE call Kanae. She is one scary woman when she's angry. Also, hope all is well. TC – Hide (12:05am)**

Chuckling and feeling slight remorse, she hit reply.

**I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call her last night. I turned my phone off to avoid Sho and forgot to turn it back on. Don't worry I'll make it up to you both soon. :)**

"Next."

**Text #4****: Nothing is more beautiful than the power of your passion. So strong is your allure that I have come from so far for one small taste. If I remember correctly, you owe me a date, dear beloved. I'll await your arrival eagerly. – Reino (2:27am)**

Her left hand covered her right as her fingers tightly wrapped around the phone. Her eyes grew wide as they scanned those last five letters over and over and over again. Kyoko bolted upright and pressed the device to her bare chest, feeling the rapid thumping of the organs within its confines. "Beagle," she whispered softly into the room. Her mouth ran dry as her veins pumped adrenaline through her lithe form, waking her up in its entirety. She pulled the phone back and re-read the text one more time. Gulping down the nervous rock, her manicured thumbs hit reply and danced across the touch keypad, hiragana characters appearing out of nothingness upon the blank white canvas. After hitting send, she scrolled back to her best friend's message and composed a response.

**I'm sorry Moko-san, but I have to cancel our tea plans. Something important came up—an important blast from my past. I promise to explain later. Please take care and know that I'm okay. Everything will be okay! 3 **

Kyoko hit send. She stared at the phone for another moment before carefully placing it beside her upon the bed. Closing her eyes, she pictured the lead singer from Vie Ghoul—his wicked evil grin, the lengthy silver locks and the daring violet eyes. She inhaled slowly and then exhaled, forming an O with her lips. "All right Beagle, let's do this."


	15. Chapter 15: Reino's Cleansing

**Chapter 15: Reino's Cleansing**

Kyoko walked up to the white double-doors, nervously fiddling her fingers in front of her. Feeling a bit unsure about the whole thing, she looked down and cursed herself for not taking more time to find something suitable to wear. She was in such nervous haste that she wore the first outfit her hands could find, a crème colored wool miniskirt that had four pleats on the left side. It was coupled with a black cashmere turtleneck sweater that hugged her body like a glove and matching black leather Jimmy Choo stiletto boots. Her eyes rested on her hands where she noticed the light lines around her ring finger. She closed her eyes and recalled the vehement antagonism between her husband and the lead singer for Vie Ghoul. Shivers trailed her body, but she shook it off and stood up straighter.

She raised her hand to knock when both doors swung inward, revealing a devilishly handsome creature. He stood a tad bit taller than Shotaro clad simply in leather pants with a black towel hanging around his neck. His lengthy, damp silver locks hung messily about his face. But what truly stunned her was the intensity of his violet gaze. "Beagle," she whispered as air escaped her lungs. In an attempt to break their locked stares, she averted her eyes down his body, taking in his slim and lean muscles.

"Won't you come in?" His velvet-smooth voice spoke to her. He smiled as he watched the curves of her neck move subtly as she gulped tensely. "I promise I don't bite, at least not yet." He reached forward, offering her his right hand. She scowled at him and shoved the hand aside, stepping past him into the room. He closed the doors and turned around, letting his eyes trail her body from head to heel.

"This is your hotel room?" Kyoko said feeling astonished. The entryway led down three steps into a widened living area. Floor to ceiling windows were draped with long, thick curtains the color of a midnight sky. Black leather couches stood mirroring each other with a large, square coffee table resting in between them. Behind the couch on the left, was an expanse of space before an exquisitely hand-carved fireplace, in front of which lay a white fur carpet. Behind the couch on the right was the entryway of the dark hallway. She stepped down the stairs and looked around, slack jawed.

Ignoring her awe, he stepped up to the actress and brushed her hair away from her face, bringing his mouth to her ear. "You look ravishing," he whispered. She shuddered against him and then quickly turned around, eyebrows scrunched in anger. He chortled.

"Don't do that," she spat. She began walking backwards, hands clenched into fists at her sides. Her eyes danced to his hand as it reached up and pulled the towel off his shoulders, tossing it aside. Then his hands raked his damp hair back, revealing the elegant appeal of his facial features. For every step she took back, he matched her moving forward.

"What's wrong with you tonight?' He asked. Sure, he could almost taste the nervousness engulfing her heart, but something was horribly missing. Where was that avid rage that called out to him? Where are her murderous yosei, seeking to rip him apart? More intriguingly, why did she come to him after the first request? She usually ignores him to the point of exhaustion. No, something was indeed not right here.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyoko snipped, feigning ignorance. She continued walking back, until she felt the edge of the couch's armrest against her thighs. Glancing back, she mentally berated herself. Digging her heels in, she held still ready to attack if need be.

"Relax my dear," Reino purred to her, caressing her cheek with the back of his elongated fingers. Her pink lips parted and ochre eyes widened. Bringing his index finger to her chin, he tilted her head up and brought his lips to hers. "Where is your passion tonight?"

As soon he touched her skin, she froze. She was completely taken back by the cool feeling of his fingers upon her hot cheeks. When his eyes burned into hers, she could see the wicked desires of his heart calling out to her. His voice, sweet and smooth like an exquisitely aged merlot rang through her ears petrifying her into complete submission. Her eyes darted to his mouth where they came down and grazed her lips. Feeling the lack of air in her chest, she inhaled deeply through her nose taking in the masculine yet erotically refreshing scent of his cologne. She felt his fingers sink into her tresses, while his left arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him.

Reino brought his face to her nape and breathed in the scent of blossoms from her silken skin. As much as he wanted to devour her, he simply couldn't do it. It just wasn't right. He released her and shoved her back upon the couch. Crossing his arms over his bare chest, he glared at the actress with irritation.

Kyoko quickly closed her knees and slid them off the edge of the armrest to the floor, sitting properly upon the cold leather. Her frozen demeanor now shattered, she pushed herself back up and yelled at him. "What the hell was that?"

"I should be asking you that," he retorted walking around to the opposite couch, he sat down and crossed his legs. His arms stretched out along the top edges of the couch as he stared at her, looking completely disinterested now. "Why are you here?" He inquired.

"Are you kidding?" Kyoko replied feeling agitated. "You called me here, remember?"

"Did I now?" The corner of his lips flicked up in a mischievous grin. "I don't remember doing that at all."

Kyoko sat down and glared at the delicious beast in front of her. Gritting her teeth, she growled to him. "Yes, you did! I have the text to prove it."

"So prove it." He snapped quickly.

"Fine!" Kyoko reached into the side pocket of her skirt and found it completely devoid. Her eyes grew wide as she realized her biggest mistake.

Nothing escaped his observations as his grin only grew. "Well?"

"I…I forgot it," Kyoko stammered, feeling like an idiot herself.

"I see," Reino said simply. He could feel the embers of her anger igniting within her. _Now this is getting interesting._ "So tell me. Why are you here?"

Kyoko gulped. Why was she here? Yes she received his text and instantly felt obligated to see him, but why? Usually she deletes or ignores his advances and moves on with her life, but this morning… _Something inside of me just screamed to see you. I wish I knew the reasons behind it. Damn you Beagle._

"At least you're finally screaming for me now, even if you didn't back then," Reino replied reading every single thought that passed through her mind. He stood up and walked over, taking a seat next to her. His arm draped around her along the edge of the couch as he leaned in and brushed a loose strand of auburn hair from her face. When she scooted away, he simply chuckled.

"Don't just go around reading people's minds! Damn you Beagle that's an invasion of privacy!" She yelled to him. Watching his lips part as his tongue flicked out and licked them, she cursed again. _Dammit, I'm falling for your stupid traps._

"Like a moron," he said softly.

"God, I hate you," Kyoko groaned.

"Too bad you don't hate me as much as you used to." He dropped his head and admired the exposed flesh of her thighs. Reino reached out and gently ran his fingertips down her thigh and over her knee. Feeling her shudder in response gave him a deep feeling of satisfaction.

"You're wrong. I hate you the most." Kyoko said, glancing to his hand upon her. Once again, she felt totally frozen, defenseless against him. Her heart began to increase its rhythm in response to his touch, his closeness. She hated every moment of it. _I should have just stayed home. What the hell was I thinking?_

"But if you stayed home, then we wouldn't be having any fun, would we?" He slid closer to her. His right hand fell behind her back, keeping her in place. When she looked up at him with her golden gaze, his veins throbbed with lust. The flames of fury were clearly evident upon her face, her passion was intensifying. It was so erotic. His hand found the thin edges of her sweater and deftly slipped beneath it. The curves of her lower back were lightly damp from sweat, her body was ablaze with heat.

As he came closer to her, Kyoko began to breathe heavier. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered glancing to his mouth, feeling her own run dry.

"Something happened to you. Something quite big for it to have stirred such intense rage. I couldn't resist the strength of your aura darling." He replied, draping her with his hot breath. "Tell me."

"It's…" Kyoko was starting to feel a little lightheaded. Her lids fluttered as her eyes rolled back. His effect on her was nothing short of a drug, engulfing her in a dreamlike haze. "It's none of your damn business," she replied putting force behind her words, forcing her eyes open and keeping her mouth guarded.

"Must be something quite delicious." He hissed into her ear. Seeing her blatant tension, he realized that it could only truly be one thing. The passion to hate also stems from the passion to love. She _hated_ him because of what he did to her precious husband all those years ago. Which meant her anger must also stem from the same source. "Fuwa Sho," he whispered.

_BAM._ He pulled the trigger to the shotgun, blowing away her veil of concealment. Reino could feel the depths of her anger intensify unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life. Her building anger mutated into a passionate blaze exploding into pure ferocity. A dark smoky cloud of her vengeful aura immersed the couple as tens of tiny yosei escaped her body, floating around them screeching for blood. Veins coursing with an unbelievably powerful adrenaline, he could feel his lust for her consume his blasé composure.

"Amazing," he spoke into her ear, flicking his tongue over her lobe gently. "So fucking amazing."

Kyoko placed her hands against his chest and shoved him with all of the strength she had within her, but he simply didn't move. To gain more leverage she turned her body towards him and brought her left knee up, laying it flat upon the cushion. She pushed again and again, but his arm only tightened bringing her back to him. Looking up, she gasped as his lips scraped hers. "Let me go Reino! Get your hands off me!"

"What did your precious little husband do?" He asked, testing her ire. Reino was feeling extraordinary excitement at the intensity of her emotions. She thrashed against him trying to break free, but little did she recognize that the more she fought, the angrier she became, feeding into his sadistic hunger.

Kyoko couldn't control herself very well at all at this point. Everything from the course of the past few days, all of her anger, sadness and betrayal, kept building and building. She just wanted to forget about everything and move on with her life. All she desperately needed was to believe that everything was okay, she would get her divorce and it would all be fantastic again. But sitting here, wrapped up in the arms of the man she thought she despised most made her realize that nothing would ever be the same. Nothing was okay. In fact, her life was nothing more than an abyss of chaos. She couldn't stand it any longer. When his arms forced her body against his, she buried her face into the crook of his neck and dug her nails into his shoulders, screaming as loud and hard as she could.


	16. Chapter 16: Kuon & Kanae

**Chapter 16: Kuon and Kanae**

"What do you mean she's not back yet?" Kanae yelled at the delicious blonde standing before her, leaning against the doorframe, cigarette hanging from his lips. With arms crossed over his broad chest and brows scrunched with irritation, he simply growled in response. Noticing the tint of color upon her face, his scowl quickly transitioned into a grin. Glancing down at himself, he had forgotten how unclothed he had been. As he looked back up, he ran his eyes over her shapely figure which was clad in a navy blue sweater dress with short sleeves and a trail of buttons along her color.

"Please come in and yell all you'd like," he replied sardonically stepping aside. Without hesitation, she stepped past him, into the lavish yet contemporary apartment. Kanae dropped the black duffel bags to the floor roughly and then turned around to face him, placing her hands upon her hips. "I really don't understand the big deal here." He added as he lit the cigarette and then slipped the lighter back into his front pocket.

"You're kidding right?" Kanae spat. "It's almost evening and I haven't heard from her all day. All she said was that she had a date with some idiot from her past. It's not like Kyoko."

Pulling the stick from his mouth, he blew a line of Os and then smirked, holding the cig in between his index and middle finger. "No offense darling, but it seems her entire life has just changed. So what, she's acting out of the norm? Look at her situation." He dropped his right hand, slipping it into his pocket before shoving past her towards the glass sliding doors.

"Wow, when they call you an ass they really aren't exaggerating," she mumbled following him out into the cold. She watched him flick the ash into the breeze and then close his eyes, breathing in the air of nature. Kanae placed her arms upon the freezing balcony and then looked out over the horizon. From this height she could clearly see the sun setting against the backdrop of a glistening ocean. "Damn this is nice."

Kuon chortled.

"What?" She snapped turning to look at him again, feeling her patience waning rather quickly.

"Nothing."

_Okay this guy really pisses me off!_ "Just who the hell do you think you are?" Kanae turned so that her whole body faced the foreigner. One arm resting along the balcony, the fingers of her other one found the curve of her waist, where she gripped the cotton of her dress tightly with frustration. "She's my best friend okay? I know her better than anyone."

"You're wrong," Kuon immediately interrupted smashing the bud into a crystal glass ashtray. "The Kyoko you know has been a happy little married woman for the entirety of your friendship. She just had her heart ripped out and stabbed. Do you really think that going through something of this magnitude won't changer her?"

Grinding teeth could be heard as her lips slightly parted in utter agitation.

"Maybe she really needed to get away from everyone who's sitting on their asses and babying her like she's a fucking child."

"I don't care what you say!" Kanae yelled. "I _know_ her. What would a gaijin like you know anyway?" She noted the flare of offense flicker behind his sapphire eyes. "You've been here for a matter of days, got that? Days. I've known her for years. She doesn't just up and go off like that. I really think that she's in trouble."

Kuon stepped up to Kanae unable to completely control the rage that was consuming him. "Look here little girl. You may have known her for longer than I have, but no one understands pain like me."

Kanae's eyes widened at the depth of emotion behind his shocking words.

"Right now, Kyoko is pissed off and emotionally fucked up. She needs space she needs a means to keep her pretty little head busy. When I say that you all aren't helping by babying her, I'm speaking from experience. I'm sure that if she gets into trouble, Boss will know about almost immediately."

"Boss?"

"Yes, Boss, the big cosplaying buffoon of LME. Boss. Don't underestimate his ability to keep tabs on people he loves. Got it? For now, just let. Her. Be."

Brows furrowed with defeat, she parted a bit more her lips revealing perfect white teeth aligned tightly as she growled to him. "I really don't like you."

"That's great, I really don't care."

She dropped her head and sighed. Rubbing her temples gently, she finally spoke in a half-way normal tone of voice. "You're probably right. But, when I said that you don't know here like I do, I meant it. When Kyoko gets emotional, she tends to do really stupid things. This is a HUGE event in her life. I don't want her to do something that she won't be able to take back, even if she is just trying to numb the pain."

Hearing the compassion and concern of the actress's demeanor calmed the flames of his anger. He pocketed his cold hands in a relaxed manner and met her eyes with his own. "It'll be her mistake to make." He saw the stony glaze of her distaste at hearing those words. "You may not like it, but maybe she needs to do something stupid and grow the hell up. She married him when she was what sixteen?"

Nods.

"She was a goddamned child. She never had the chance to get out there and really experience life." Putting his back to the balcony, he rested his elbows upon them nonchalantly, arms and hands hanging off the edge. A comfortable silence blanketed the two as they became lost in their own contemplations of the distressed actress.

"Can you at least tell me how she was before she left?" Kanae asked calmly, breaking the quiet atmosphere.

"Won't let it go will you?"

"No."

Sighs.

"Please."

"Come inside," he answered, pushing off the railing. He walked back inside, glancing over his shoulder. Kanae followed and then closed the door behind her. "Sit," he added, passing the couch.

"You're so annoying," she muttered beneath her breath taking her seat in the far right corner of the suede couch. A few moments later, Kuon walked around and handed her a cup of hot coffee. She looked up at him baffled.

"With the way you argue, I can tell you're a coffee lady," he flashed his serene sarcastic grin, to which she simply rolled her eyes. When she took the black mug from him, he sat down on the opposite couch, kicking his feet up to rest upon the coffee table. "What do you want to know specifically?"

Taken aback, the actress thought about it for a moment. "I honestly just want to know—"

"No you don't," he interjected. "You're after something very specific. Why don't you tell me what that is? Sooner you ask, sooner I can answer, sooner you can leave and I can go take a fucking nap. So, again, what is it that you're after?"

"Are you always like this?" She asked irately.

"Don't ask if you already know the answer to that." He replied smiling charmingly.

_I can't imagine the fights that you and Kyoko must have with that arrogant attitude. But I can see now why the president wants you two together. Freaking genius that man. _"She said she was meeting a blast from the past. I know Kyoko. She never cancels girly dates unless it's absolutely important. At the very least she will tell me what's going on. She didn't today. Did she say anything to you about who she was meeting?"

"Why would she tell an asshole like me?" Kuon replied disinterestedly. Glancing up and seeing her eyes sparkle with impatience, he chuckled. "Sorry, but you LME women really do make it too easy." Leaning forward he placed his coffee on the table and then leaned back into the plush cushions. "When I saw her this morning, she looked pretty hot. It looked like she was dressing up for someone. I honestly believed that she was going to go and meet that husband of hers."

"Wrong," Kanae whispered. "She didn't meet him I can assure you of that."

"Yeah I know. Right before she stepped out I told her to tell me where she was going in case if Boss called. Nothing worse than an angry Lori." He paused recalling the night of his arrival. Smiling smugly, he continued. "All she said was that she had a date with a beagle, whatever the hell that meant."

Kanae, who was sipping her coffee, began to cough, spilling a bit of the liquid upon her dress. "Shit," she mumbled leaning forward and placing the mug down. Kuon reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief which he then tossed over to the beauty. "Thanks."

"That was an interesting reaction for a pup."

Laughter.

It was the American's turn to look totally puzzled. After wiping her dress she looked up and saw his expression, which furthered her mirth. "Did I miss something?"

"You said pup. You have no idea how close you are to being right," Kanae folded the handkerchief and placed it on the table beside the mug. Then she leaned back and crossed her, placing folded hands in her lap. "Beagle is the nickname of a man who used to be totally infatuated with her. He is exactly as the name implies a freaking malicious dog. I guess you could say he was almost as intense as a stalker."

Golden eyebrows raised in surprise. "You're kidding?"

She shakes her head. "Unfortunately not. He also happens to be Sho's biggest competition in the music industry, the only person who has stolen his number one spot from him on multiple occasions."

"Well, there's your answer then."

"What?"

"Women are so dense, I swear." He replied feeling exasperated.

"Don't start with me!" Kanae yelled. "When did she leave exactly?"

Kuon brought his left wrist up to his face and looked at his gold Omega before responding. "Around noon, so a good few hours ago."

"WHAT?" Kanae uncrossed her legs and gripped the edge of the couch. "Okay, now I'm definitely worried."

* * *

"Do you understand what I've just told you son?" Lori asked seriously as he looked across the extravagant table to the blonde hair mess known as Fuwa Sho.

"How long does it take normally?" Sho asked, gulping the disheartening blob in his throat as far down as he could.

Lori's eyes danced across the musician's appearance. His black button down shirt was wrinkled hair was a mop of shag, dark bags beneath his eyes and scruff along his cheeks and chin. "If it's not mutual then arbitration is required. It could take months, maybe even a year for the process to be completed based on how arbitration goes. However, if both parties agree to the divorce, it's just a matter of signing the forms in front of two witnesses. Processing could take a little bit of time, but I have a friend who could help speed things along, maybe a week tops."

Sho slid down in his hair and rested his cheek in his left palm, staring at the floor beneath him solemnly. "She really wants to leave me that badly, hu?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Sho-kun. I wish there was something I could do to help you." Lori felt helpless. He knew that Fuwa Sho was a good kid, regardless of his idiotic past mistakes. He had a good heart and was desperately in love with his wife. Yet, here he sat in front of the elder, absolutely heartbroken and guilt-ridden, unable to halt the future that loomed over his head. "She is adamant."

"Damn it all," Sho said irritated as he shoved out of the chair, raking fingers through his hair. He began to pace the room, eyes closed visions of his stunning, happy wife. "I deserve this, I know I do. What I did was wrong and really, really stupid. But, I really love her sir." Stopping he turned around and looked at Lori with moistened eyes. "How can I just agree to something like this?"

Lori also stood up, walked around his desk and strode over to the singer. He placed his large, warm hands upon Sho's shoulders and gave him a compassionate smile. "Sometimes we have to do what the things we hate most for the people we love the most." A single streak streamed down his pale cheek. The president's heart sunk. "I can see your affection for her. I know I'm not alone. But she is determined and broken by betrayal. Sho-kun, you must let her go if you want to see her happy. Now I'm not saying give up. No, quite contrary. Give her the time she needs to heal. In the meantime, find yourself again. Show her that you can be successful without her. Show her that no matter how far she strays you will always want her. Does that make sense?"

Sho nodded slowly. "It does. I totally get what you're saying. I just… She looks up to you the most. Would it be possible for me to ask a favor?"

"Most definitely son."

"I want to speak with her. Just one last time, me and my wife. If she is willing to hear me out once then I'll give her the divorce she wants, if she still wants it."

Astonishment washed over the cosplayer's face. He opened his mouth to reply, but found no words.

"Please sir. Can you do that for me? One last meeting with Kyoko?" Sho's brown eyes pleaded desperation, which tugged the last strings of the president's resolve completely loose.

"If that's what you want, then I'll get you one last meeting."


	17. Chapter 17: Demons

**Chapter 17: Demons**

"Thank you Sebastian, that will be all," Lori said politely to his assistant. He placed the ebon lacquered mahogany tray down upon the glass table. Then he deftly turned about and retreated from the back door of whence he came. Lori reached over to the tray and flipped two of the black clay teacups over. A rich earthy green color painted the interior, giving it a modern yet traditional appearance. He then reached over to the pot, grabbing the handle and poured the steaming amber liquid into both cups before resting the pot back onto the tray. Grabbing the saucer beneath the cup, he placed it in front of his guest and did the same for himself.

"Red tea," the masculine voice said, gazing into the swirling liquid as the steam wafted up. "My favorite."

"Don't look so surprised boy," Lori snapped back. "I'm not as old to have forgotten what you love most." When the lapis lazuli eyes looked up, scrutinizing the cosplayer, he chuckled. "Do you like it? When I found it I simply couldn't resist."

"With your full head of brown hair and that evil grin you wear all of the time, I would say the costume suits you well Boss," Kuon replied smiling radiantly.

The president, clad in the regalia of a Russian general, laughed loudly.

"So why am I here?" Kuon asked simply, sliding down in his leather chair, crossing his arms over his broad chest. The navy blue V-neck shirt slightly wrinkled beneath his strong arms.

Lori finished taking a soft sip of his tea and then placed the cup back upon the black leaf-shaped saucer. "I wanted to know how you really feel about Kyoko living with you for a while."

"Does it matter?" Kuon responded firmly, eyes glazing over with a sheet of seriousness. "It won't change the decision right?"

"Just answer the question," the president replied with equal strength. "I need to know how you honestly feel."

Kuon sighed and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. "When I first asked to take her home it was because I had to know whether or not she was the same Kyoko." Opening his eyes, he looked up at the morning sky and felt the wind ruffle his hair. Lowering his head to meet his elder's gaze he spoke again. "I already told you. I irritate the hell out of her. It may not be such a good idea."

"I know what you told me. But I've also known you long enough to know when you're bullshitting me," Lori replied boldly. "You love teasing those women who simply can't stand you. Even if it's extremely rare given your princely appearance."

The glares of ire intensified.

Lori laughed. "Oh don't pout. It isn't attractive on a man your age."

Eyes widened as the scowl turned into a smirk. "Ouch Boss. Coming from a fool as old as dirt that really puts it into perspective."

Both men chuckled.

"I'm being quite serious Kuon. Please, tell me what's on your mind." Lori wrapped his hand around the small cup, bringing it up for another delicious sip.

"The truth hu?" The actor slouched down in his hair and ran his fingers through his hair, resting entwined hands at the back of his neck. Maintaining an intense stare with his second-father, he smiled. If there was anyone that he could wholeheartedly be candid with, it was this oldie sitting in front of him, even if he did tend to tease more often than not. "It's weird."

Lori waited for more. But it never came. He could feel his own frustration stirring in the back of his temples. "Weird?"

"Yes weird."

"How so?"

"Do I have to do this?"

"Don't make me say it again."

Pushing out of the chair, he began to pace the length of the third story deck. "It's weird. Yes, she is the same Kyoko that I knew as a child, but at the same time everything that I knew about her is almost gone." He stopped turned around and leaned against the wooden railing, resting his palms on the edges, looking back over to the cosplayer. "She was this little girl who wanted to make everyone happy, especially her fucked up excuse for a mother. She wanted to grow up and marry her prince, Shotaro. She was very sweet and kind, but a pushover of the worst type. I had always wondered what she turned out to be. Now? She's so bitter and angry. Thanks to her husband, she's also lost all ability to trust in anyone at all, save for maybe you and that bitchy best friend." He exhaled and dropped his gaze to the wooden planks of the deck, lost in memories of the tear-streaked cheeks of the little girl by the creek.

"There's more isn't there?" Lori said interrupting his thoughts. "The mere fact that she has changed as a person cannot be the reasons behind you wanting her gone. What else?"

Crossing his arms over his chest again, Kuon cursed. "Nothing slips by you, does it?"

"Afraid not," he smiled kindly.

"I'm not sure, but something about her stirs feelings deep inside of me. Feelings that I have spent the past four years burying. I've been having nightmares again and when I awake, I can feel the same agony of guilt that ate at me when it first happened. When she told me about Fuwa yesterday, she went on and on about the reasons why she couldn't forgive him. It made me realize that those are the very same reasons behind my inability to forget. It's a like fresh bleeding wound when I'm around her. I can't take it Boss."

Lori contemplated the words being expressed to him. His mind took the pieces and put them together, forming the conclusions of Kuon's biggest fears. He nodded silently and watched as the young man began to pace once more.

"If she stays with me, I'm not really sure what I'll do. I don't want her there. I need my personal space." Kuon hunched over the edge and stared out at the vast greenery of the elder's back yard. In the distance he could see Maria playing tag with her babysitter and the assistant Sebastian.

Lori pushed out of his chair and walked over to the taller man, matching his stance. "You may not believe me, but I think it's time that you faced your demons Kuon. In a way, your mind must also be ready to move on otherwise you wouldn't be putting as much stalk in the rambling of a broken-hearted, drunken young lady such as Kyoko."

Kuon looked over his shoulder brows wrinkled with deep thought as he admired the president and carefully listened to his words of wisdom.

"In time, Kyoko will learn to trust again. Her demons may not be as unhindered as yours but they are there. I have a feeling that she will be your savior and you hers. It's why I put you two together. As far as you irritating her is concerned, well you are a bit of an arrogant ass."

Kuon laughed.

"See, you can't even deny it. Throw in the blonde hair and you are a constant reminder to her of Sho."

"First off, don't compare me to him. I'm nothing like him. I could never have done to her what he did." Lori's eyes widened in amused awe. "Second, if I am a reminder to her then isn't that redundant?"

"No it's not. I don't expect you to understand quite yet son. But you will eventually." He patted his son on the shoulder and then turned around feeling a thirst for hot tea.

"Boss?" Kuon called.

"Yes?" Lori replied leaning over the table to grab his cup of warm liquid bliss.

"I don't want to face my demons. I just want to keep them buried. My life since then has been a constant battle, but at least now I know how to live it." When his second-father turned to face him, Kuon's eyes broadened with surprise. Looking back at him were brown orbs of sadness and grief.

"No son. You have not been living at all since then. You have become a corpse devoid of any intention whatsoever of existing. You punish yourself by keeping happiness at bay. That's not living in the least. You need to live Kuon. I refuse to lose another person I care about to guilt. So like it or not, you're facing those damned demons."

For once since his arrival, the actor had nothing to argue with.

* * *

Kyoko's lids fluttered halfway open into a room of darkness. Feeling the throbbing ache of a migraine, her fingers sunk into the fabric beneath her as she shoved herself into a sitting position. Reaching up, she rubbed her temples with her fingertips in an attempt to alleviate the pain. After a few moments she found little relief. As her eyes fully opened, she looked about herself and gasped. She was lying in a large bed, clad in black satin sheets, with a towering canopy frame. Black velvet curtains hung from the canopy, which were tied to the respective corners of the frame. Straight ahead of her, some forty feet away were the double doors of the bedroom.

Kyoko pulled the thin sheet back and found her bare legs beneath them. Her heart began to race nervously as she looked down at herself, finding that she was only wearing a sheer black button down shirt instead of the turtleneck sweater and wool skirt she had on earlier. Putting her hands down on either side of her thighs, she slid to the edge of the bed and placed her feet upon plush carpeted floors the color of dark smoke. Kyoko stood up and walked to the edge of the platform. Glancing behind herself, she saw that the bed rested atop four steps. Her small feet stepped down one, two, three and finally four to the ground.

The room was enormous. To the right of the entrance, left of the bed was a lavish sitting area that surrounded a large fireplace. A set of black leather chairs and black leather sofa were neatly placed around a glass coffee table and fluffy black carpet. Looking to her right, left of the entranceway, Kyoko noticed floor to ceiling thick curtains. She slowly strode over to the curtains, found the part and inched them apart. Beaming light struck her eyes and send shooting streams of pains through her head.

"Ow, that was stupid," she muttered. "Oh no," her brows straightened out as her eyes grew and jaw dropped. "Sunlight. Morning sunlight. What the hell happened last night?"

As if on cue, the double doors swung open revealing a dampened Reino. He stepped into the room and closed the doors behind him. Kyoko stool rigid still as she watched him turn around and look over to the bed. Then a smile crept across his face as he turned his face, eyes locking onto her form. Kyoko tugged at the bottom of the shirt, hoping it covered everything necessary. Her ochre eyes ran down his body taking in the contours of his muscles as well the towel that was wrapped around his waist. When he began walking towards her, Kyoko took a few steps back, only to collide with the window.

"Finally you're awake," his smooth voice reached her ears as his approach came to a swift end. Placing his hands on either side of her, he leaned in and grazed her lips with his. "You slept well, I hope."

Kyoko slammed her hands against his bare wet chest and gulped painfully. "Beagle, what the hell did you to do me?!" She yelled. When he started chortling, her worst nightmares played over and over again in front of her vision.

"What do you think happened, my sweet?" He purred to her, completely unperturbed by her tone or mannerism.

"No, we couldn't have," Kyoko whispered, wide shocked eyes falling from his. He took this opportunity to step closer so their bodies were touching. His right hand snaked its way to her face where he rested the edge of his fingers upon her chin, lifting her face.

"Oh come on, give me some credit." He whispered, grin spreading like wildfire. "Even I'm not that low."

"I-I don't understand," she stammered as a small tear escaped the corner of her eyes.

"After your brilliant release of emotion," he lowered his mouth to the crook of her neck, lightly brushing his lips across her skin. "You fainted. So I brought you in here."

"But my clothes…?" Kyoko replied, feeling chills trailing her spine as the warmth of his lips danced across her flesh. He pulled away and gazed longingly at her with his violet orbs of sin. Kyoko's hands formed fists upon his chest as they became more intimate.

"I'm also no saint, dear Kyoko." Reino said bluntly, astonishing her. "The opportunity to see you so very bare was one that I wasn't going to pass up."

"Bastard," she responded through gritted teeth. "How dare you?"

"Daring is a word you should use to describe yourself. You know what I am, how I am. Yet you still came to me, alone. What did you expect? Show some thanks for what little restraint I did show." Reino kissed her check softly, lightly licking her skin before he pushed away from her. He could see her shaking as well as feel the blanket of her aura surround him. "Such passion. So delicious."

"How long was I out?" Kyoko asked forcing herself to maintain a strong composure in front of the damned Beagle.

"Quite a while," he turned away from her and walked the width of the room to the closet on the other end. Sliding the doors back, he stepped into the spacious walk-in closet and began to shuffle through the clothing. Kyoko slowly followed him so as not to yell to speak to him. "Your body used a vast amount of energy releasing all of that pent up rage. It's not surprising that it took a toll." He grabbed a pair of black denim jeans off the bottom hanger and then admired it for a moment. "You slept the night away."

"What?" _Oh no, Moko-san is going to kill me. I don't have my phone either. I can't imagine how worried everyone must be feeling right now._ "I need to leave. What did you do with my clothes?" She took a step closer to him.

Reino glanced her way and snickered before tugging his towel off and tossing it to the floor. Kyoko's face bloomed cerise as she tightly shut her eyes and covered her face with her hands. He grabbed his jeans and slipped into them, zipping them and buttoning them. Reino then walked over to the teen, grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her face. "You can't really be embarrassed? I'm not the first man you've seen naked." He teased.

The darkness intensified sending chills of pleasure through him. _That's it. Get pissed off. Hate me with everything you have. Show me that erotic rage you keep buried away. _Releasing one of her wrists, he brought his hand up and brushed a few loose strand of hair away from her eyes with the tip of his middle finger. "Sexy."

"Oh god, you drive me crazy!" She shouted, not realizing how much he relished every second of it. "Just give me my goddamn clothes!"

"There in there," he nodded over his shoulder to the closet behind him. "Third shelf from the bottom you'll find your shoes and intimate attire. Rest of your clothes are on hangers beside that." Reino released her wrists and walked past her to the double doors. "I must say, last night was quite invigorating." He then opened the doors and stepped out.

"Damn Beagle."

* * *

"Must you really torment the woman?" Miroku asked as he sat nonchalantly on the barstool, drinking coffee, reading the latest music charts. His long hair was tied back in simple pony tail, a few short strands loosely hanging across his temples.

"Oh such funny jokes so early in the morning," Reino replied as he walked up to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Kicking the door closed he twisted the cap and drank hungrily. Placing the bottle down upon the counter, he slid into the empty stool next to his band mate. "Where are the others?"

"Still out—drinking, screwing, the works." Miroku replied. He glanced up and smiled as he saw the radiant glow of his comrade's face. Folding the papers in front of him, he leaned back and grinned. "Well, well. Aren't you in quite the mood this morning?"

Reino looked up with a stoic expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ain't that the worst of it, if I'd ever heard one myself. At least not from you," he chuckled. "You must have had one very interesting night. Do tell."

"There isn't much to tell. At least not yet." Reino grabbed the paper sitting in front of Miroku and pulled it towards him. He opened up to the music page and smiled. "Looks like we're getting close to reclaiming our number one spot again."

"Yes, apparently Fuwa didn't show up for a concert last night. His fans are all quite up in arms about the whole thing. I wonder if it's because his wife spent the evening with _you_ instead of him."

Both men chuckled.

"His wife, not for long." Reino replied maliciously. "Whatever the hell he did to her, it was something colossal, my friend. Her hatred for him amounts to something stronger than her disgust for me."

"You're kidding?" The mate replied feeling completely astonished. "I remember them from a few years ago. Her abhorrence for you was so strong that even I could feel it. Hell, everyone in the damned building could feel it. Just because of a stupid comment you made to Fuwa. Nothing could have separated them. Nothing."

"Well _something_ did." Reino drained the remaining contents of the bottle into his mouth, wiping the escaped droplets with the back of his hand before continuing. "All I know is that if he keeps this up, Kyoko won't be the only thing that he'll be losing. Soon, Vie Ghoul will be number one in music once again."

"And the girl?"

"Ah yes, the girl. Kyoko. Oh she'll be mine as well. I can almost taste it."

* * *

**Thanks for being patient with me. :) Tasty reviews, pretty please? Take care friends!**


	18. Chapter 18: One Last Chance

**Chapter 18: One Last Chance**

A soft _BING_ rang through the hallway as the elevator doors slid open. A perfectly pedicured foot clad in Badgely Mischka black peep-toe flats stepped out upon the marbled floor. Turning left upon her heel, she took slow steady steps up to the white apartment door. Slim fingers reached up and clutched the black wool coat tightly. Inhaling and then exhaling with a calm pace, Kyoko reached out and grabbed the cold doorknob. Twisting it, her eyes widened to find it unlocked. As she pushed the door open and stepped into the lavish surroundings that was once her home, a large uncomfortable lump formed in her throat.

_There is no need to be nervous_, she took a few more deep breaths and attempted to swallow her anxiety away. _It's just one conversation. One simple little talk between two professional adults. I will be fine. Relax. _

A small _CLICK_ resonated behind her as she closed the door. Her senses were immediately invaded with strong scent of smoke. A few more steps brought her further into the apartment, the kitchen on her right. Seeing the sink busied with glasses, she slipped her purse from her arm and rested it upon the dark, polished countertops. Her brows scrunched with disbelief as her eyes washed over the myriad whiskey glasses.

_This can't be the same place…_ Reaching out with her middle finger she lightly traced the edge of the glass closest to her. Bringing the finger to her nose she inhaled deeply. "Vodka," she whispered.

"I'm surprised you could tell considering you aren't much of a drinker yourself," a sullen deep voice spoke from behind her, startling the young actress. She quickly turned about and shut her lips together. "You look beautiful," Sho added as he took a step closer to his wife.

"How did you…where did you…?" Kyoko stammered, amazed by his ninja stealth skills. She stepped back and collided with the edge of the sink. Her hands found purchase on the edge as her fingers curled beneath the counter's rounded brink.

"I was sitting there," Sho pointed to the loveseat in the living room. "I was so shocked to see you here that I couldn't greet you properly. I'm sorry." Sho could feel his heart rampaging inside of his chest. His fingers tingled with yearning to embrace this woman he loved so wholeheartedly. He could feel the adrenaline swishing through his veins as he utilized every bit of reserve he had. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked kindly, noticing that his own mouth was starting to run dry.

Kyoko, seemingly deaf to his words, spend a good few moments admiring her husband. His blonde locks were damp and combed back, away from his face. Small stubble was scattered across his expression, blanketing his face with a saddened darkness she had never seen upon his charming features before. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a pair of khaki colored corduroy pants. The silver charm she bought him a few years ago, hung around his neck from a black leather cord. A large Seiko silver watch was loosely dangling around his left wrist. When she finally had the nerve to do so, she looked up and met his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that always warmed her heart and touched her soul, looked back at her draped in desperate desolation.

"Kyoko?" Sho called out to her, awakening her from her reverie. "Do you want something to drink?" He watched her carefully as her lips parted in surprise to his appearance. He tried to shower and clean up the best that he was able, but his excitement at being able to see her was overwhelming. His hand reached up and lightly rubbed his chin. _Damn, forgot to shave._ _I must look horrible._

"I'm okay, thank you." She replied. Before an awkward silence could blanket them, Kyoko spoke again, deciding to voice her concerns. "You look different. Have you lost weight?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he immediately responded. Eyes flickered to her hands where he caught her tightening her grip upon the cold counter. "I remember when I bought you that coat. It fit like a glove."

As Kyoko parted her lips to answer, her eyes suddenly stung with moisture as the memory flooded her. They were out trying to buy Christmas presents for Kanae and Kijima. They entered the Chanel store and she completely fell in love with this wool jacket. Without a single word. He grabbed her size off the rack and purchased it. After they stepped out of the store, he slipped it onto her arms and then wrapped her up like a present. It was magical and sweet.

Realizing that she must be picturing the very same thing that was running through his mind, Sho stepped up to his wife and grabbed her wrists softly, sliding his hands down so their fingers entwined.

"Sho, what are you doing?" Kyoko said as one drop of moisture rolled down her lightly tinted cheek.

"I have missed you so much Kyoko," Sho said in a quiet, pained voice. Lowering his head, he touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes to fight back his own tears. "I never thought that… I can't believe that you're here with me right now. When you called and asked if I was going to be home, I thought maybe it was a dream."

Kyoko terrified of losing herself to the mixture of emotions forming within her, turned her head and slipped her hands free. "I'm sorry Sho, but please don't touch me." Stepping around him, she strode out of the kitchen and towards the living room. "I'm only here because of the president."

Head bowed, hands balled into frustrated fists, Sho gulped his guilt down into the abyss of his stomach. Her voice echoed behind him, so he closed his lids tighter and exhaled silently. Turning around he walked into the living room and took his seat across from her upon the coffee table, shoving an ashtray aside. "I see."

"To be honest, I didn't want to come." Kyoko's fingers fiddled in her lap.

"You didn't want to see me at all?" Sho asked, voice taking on a chilly edge.

Kyoko saw a sheet of impatience glaze across his large eyes. Dark eyebrows were furrowed as he concentrated on the curves of her face. "No, I really didn't." Kyoko replied simply. Lori's angry face danced about. As payment for causing him so much anxiety concerning her whereabouts, she had promised the veteran cosplayer that she would visit her husband one last time before filing for divorce. "I'm starting to think this was a mistake either way." Kyoko muttered. She started to push up but was stopped when he placed his hands upon her knees. She looked up with a baffled expression.

"Please, don't leave. Look I'm sorry. I just… After finding out, you just left me. I couldn't handle it." Sho's hollow eyes pleaded with her. "Please, just let us talk for a few minutes."

Kyoko's natural compassion was seeping out from beneath her hard-shell of hatred. His strained voice and grief-struck gaze was eating away at what little composure she could muster. But she absolutely refused to let herself crumble, especially in front of man who had done nothing but use her.

"I really don't think that we have much to talk about at all Shotaro," she said voice singed with ice. "You lied to me, since the beginning. You never loved me. You never cared about me. The only thing you were interested in was your precious career. Now that you have it, just let me go."

"NO!" Sho yelled, agitation blossoming from his impatience and fury. "I won't let it go dammit. Yes, I'm a fucking liar. Okay? I won't deny that Kyoko." He could see the surprise in her eyes at the sudden increase of his volume. But now that he finally had her here, he wasn't going to back down until all hope was lost. "I married you because I needed an easy way to get to the top. I didn't want my fucking parents breathing down my neck, having the power over every decision of my life. I mean can you truly blame me?" Sho ran his fingers through his hair and then wiped his lips. "Look, I love you. I may not have had romantic feelings for you when we got married, but somewhere along the way I fell for you and so damn hard that when I think of life without you, I literally cannot breathe. Kyoko, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Kyoko looked down as he reached out and grabbed her hands, squeezing them with fear in his face. She bit her lower lip to hold back the sea of moisture forming behind her enlarged orbs. Lashes lapped the water, drenched in her heartbroken affections for this man in front of her. "I can't let it mean anything. Not anymore Sho."

"Why the hell not? Come on babe. I know we can work through this." Bringing her hands up to his lips, he kissed her knuckles gently. "I'll do whatever it takes. Couples counseling, you want separate rooms, whatever the hell I need to do."

"Don't you get it?" It was her turn to raise her voice with agitation. "You lied. It wasn't some simple white lie either. You have been lying to me for six freaking years! Six years Shotaro! I dropped everything to be with you! I built a career that I didn't even want for _your_ success because _I_ loved _you!_ How can I trust a single word out of that filthy mouth of yours? I just can't trust you. And you can't have a marriage without trust. I… Love just isn't enough for me anymore."

"So what?" Voice cracking as tears unleashed strolling down stubble cheeks. Brows furrowed in complete denial and sarcasm. "You leave me and it's just over? All of our work, blood, sweat and tears just go down the fucking drain?"

"You say it as if I get pleasure from this," Kyoko spat defensively. "How dare you?"

"HOW DARE I?" Sho shouted into the apartment. "ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"No, I'm not kidding," Kyoko replied with a raised tone of voice. "You make it sound as if I'm on top of the world here Shotaro. I planned a life with you! A future! I had dreams of building a family and growing old with _you!_"

"I…" Sho exhaled as dejection overwhelmed him. "I know that you're not happy. I know that you don't get pleasure from this situation, I just don't understand how you can be so damn rash."

"You're fucking joking, right?" She yelled. Slipping her hostage hands free, she stood up and strode over to the glass sliding door. Placing her hands upon her hips, Kyoko chortled in disbelief before turning around and speaking again, voice dripping poison. "If I had done what you did to me, you wouldn't think twice about kicking my ass to the curb. Admit it Sho. Just admit it."

"No Kyoko, I wouldn't!" He stood up and walked over to her. "I couldn't kick you out. I would be pissed but I would think about—"

"BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! You are forgetting one thing my friend. I have known you since were children. Okay? I didn't just start getting to know you when we took our fake vows. I've known the air you breathe since we were tiny little children. If I had betrayed you in such a manner, Sho, you would have discarded me like some used and filthy dishtowel. Don't deny it. Don't say what you want to hear from me."

Silence. He was utterly mute as she spoke because within the depths of his heart, Sho knew that she was speaking the truth. How could he deny her? How could he open his mouth and spew another obvious lie? "I…can't."

Kyoko's fingers were painfully digging into her flesh. She gritted her teeth to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs of her growing hatred for him. The longer she stood in this atmosphere with him, the more of her compassion she lost.

"Kyoko, please." Sho fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to him. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. You're absolutely right. But please give me one chance to show you how much I love you. I need to show you that I've changed and you can trust me."

Placing her hands upon his shoulders, she pushed him away gradually. "As much as my heart wants to go back to our lives—our peaceful, loving married ways—I just can't forget the pain. I'm sorry Sho, but it's over. Nothing you say or do can change that." Breaking free she walked around him and back to the kitchen. Grabbing her purse off the counter, she then walked to the door. As her hand reached to the knob a sudden flash of Reino's stupid grin and parting words danced across her visage. Retracting her hand she turned around and spoke to the fallen husband.

"Is it true that you skipped out on a concert last night?" She watched as he sat down with one knee bent, elbow resting atop. He looked over at her with the saddest smile she had ever witnessed. Her lips parted as a small corner of her heart ached to comfort him.

"With you gone, I just couldn't see the point of it all." Sho confessed quietly. "I probably should have posted notice or rescheduled it, but I just did not give a damn."

"But that will only hurt your career," Kyoko replied stunned. He was such a stickler for making appearances and ensuring that his reputation as an artist was upheld with complete integrity and honor. No matter how dire the situation, she knew him to never miss a gig. "You've worked so hard for it." When he blinked with a guilty expression, she added quickly and honestly, "I don't mean that with any form of hostility, believe it or not. It's just… it's unlike you."

"I wouldn't even have such a lavish career without you Kyoko. Without you by my side, my career is wholly worthless." Sho pushed himself off the floor and began to walk over to the actress slowly. Kyoko stood frozen solid as he approached, mesmerized by his ability to be so damn callous. "Fuwa Sho would have died a long time ago, if not for the gorgeous and talented Kyoko of LME. Don't you agree?" He placed his palms against the cold door behind her and caged her in, bringing his mouth close to hers.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko whispered, golden eyes glancing to his parted mouth, feeling his hot breath cascade across her skin.

"Before you go, I just need to know one thing. Answer this one question for me and I promise that I will let you go without a fight."

"W-what?"

He pressed his mouth to hers passionately. Her hands came up to him and pounded against his chest, but he simply didn't care anymore, arms slipping around to her lower back and holding her dangerously close to his body.

_What are you doing? No, stop it! You ass, just stop… Oh Shotaro… _

His lips danced back and forth with her until she collapsed in his arms in defeat, savoring the moment of love lost and peace disrupted. Sho and Kyoko opened their mouths and tasted the bitter sorrow of each other's heartbreak. When he pulled away, he left her dizzy and thirsty, empty and wanting more of him. Her lids slid back revealing awed eyes.

"That's what I thought." He spoke against her swollen red lips. "Regardless of what you say, you still love me as much as I love you."

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for the delayed update. I was busy studying for a week's worth of first exams for the semester. Anyway, here ya go! Please R&R if you get a chance. Take care friends. 'Til next time. Love, Add.**


	19. Chapter 19: Consequences

**Chapter 19: Consequences**

"Are you ready for this?" Aki asked as she crossed her legs and sipped the white mug of black coffee. Her eyes narrowed as she carefully observed her charge. Not only was he decently dressed, but he had shaved and done his hair—tasseled with just the right amount of gel to give him that sexy, rocker appearance. A bit of color had returned to his cheeks as well a subtle hint of a smile upon his slightly pink lips. _What the hell happened last night Sho? _Her mind ran about like a chicken with its head cut off as she pondered the reasons behind this extraordinary change in attitude. "I don't mind rescheduling everything for later."

"No," Sho replied simply. He finished his own cup of caffeine bliss and then placed the mug into the empty silver sink. "We will continue as planned. Besides, when Takarada Lori calls in pissed off, you don't ignore him unless you want to end up in a body bag." He grabbed his keys from the small bowl on the counter and then slipped the silver watch over his wrist, snapping it into place.

_Was that a joke? That's it!_ "Okay, this is ridiculous," Aki said putting her mug down. She closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck lightly before looking up at her newly unfamiliar friend. "What is with…_this_?" She asked running a flat hand up and down at him.

"I don't understand," he replied with genuine bafflement.

"This attitude of yours. Didn't you text me last night saying that Kyoko was coming down to visit you?" She distinctly remembered it because all she felt upon receiving that message was complete bewilderment. From everything that she had heard and experienced as of late, she figured Kyoko would never step foot into this place ever again. _Did they make up?_

"Yes, I did send you that text," Sho replied without much emotion. "And she did come to visit me." He stopped talking and walked into the living room. Grabbing his leather coat off the couch, he slipped into it and zipped up the front, which was lined with pockets, silver buttons and zippers alike. It came down to rest just past his waist. Sho then grabbed a thin wool scarf off the same couch and wrapped it around his neck.

"And?" Aki said impatiently when she realized that he wasn't going to continue. "What happened?" When he cocked an eyebrow and glared at her, she stood up and walked over to him. "As your manager I have a right to know. Besides, it's driving me crazy. Just what happened?"

Sighing, the singer recognized the confines of no escape when he saw it. "We talked and I decided not to fight her on the divorce anymore." He brushed his shoulder against hers as he stepped past his manager and headed for the front door.

"Have you lost your mind? Just the other day you were obsessed with getting her back. What changed?" Aki walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her own scarf and keys off the surface. She walked up and stood behind him as he opened the door and then glanced over his shoulder. A charming grin spread across his lips, sending chills down her spine.

"She's still in love with me. That's all that matters." Turning back around, he stepped out of the apartment, leaving behind a very wide-eyed and bewildered Shouko Aki.

* * *

Reino tapped his foot restlessly against the carpeted floors of the Bentley Mulsanne. His left elbow rested lightly upon the armrest with fingers resting against his lips, while his right hand rested along his thigh, fingers tapping with excitement.

"You really should calm down," Miroku replied from beside him, eyes closed, head resting back. His hands lay in his lap, fingers folded with complete relaxation. "With any luck, you'll get to see your lady love," he added with a chortle.

A small smile cracked upon the icy expression of the handsome Vie Ghoul lead singer. "Yes, that would be divine, but unfortunately, this isn't about her." Reino replied voice seeming as edgy as his body illustrated. "First of all, it is no secret that President Takarada is no fan of Vie Ghoul. Second, to receive a personal call from such a man at such an early time can only really mean two things."

"You sound so sure of yourself," Miroku answered without flinching. "Did you ever stop to think that you may be overreacting?"

"Decidedly not," was the snappish reply.

"Fine. In that case, I'll bite the so-called equivocal bait." Miroku opened his eyes and then turned his head to stare at his comrade prudently. "What exactly did he say to you this morning? I mean specifically."

Reino returned the scrutiny with equal impudence. "He said that he needed to discuss some business with me. Apparently I have been treading a thin line that needs to be distinguished properly."

"Well, well. I guess I cannot deny that your wearied way of thinking may have some basis after all," the confidante chuckled, which caused the uneasy beast beside him to roll his eyes. "Oh come now, you don't find humor in this situation at all?"

"Do you not recall what happened the last time I received a call from le president asshole?" Reino retorted with growing agitation, which only furthered the mirth within the vehicle. "Fantastic. We get banned to New York for an entire year and all you can do is sit here and diddle with laughter. Fan-fucking-tastic."

Clearing his throat, he swept his long hair up with elongated fingers and tied the locks up in a single ponytail. Then he ran his hands down the front of his attire and rested his hands in his lap once again, neatly folded with tranquil. "Why not just use your special powers to determine the reasoning behind such a grand act of mystery?"

"Because dear Miroku, when it comes to that cross-dressing president I have no power. Something deceitfully frustrating about that man keeps him closed off from even my insidious skills."

"I guess a little suspense never killed anyone," was the nonchalant response. When he braved a glance to the flaming violet eyes, more snickers escaped his thin smiling lips, filling the luxurious car with overwhelming frustrations.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lori shouted into the large space of his office at the blonde-haired idol sitting before him on a leather chair. Aki and Sebastian were banished to the corner of the room, only allowed to cringe in silence when the moment arose for it. Meanwhile, Sho held his hands tightly together, biting his guilt and anger down to keep his composure with his boss and father-figure. "You were unprofessional and your actions were entirely unacceptable! Never in so many years has LME had to endure such a humiliating position!" With hands held behind his back, a red-faced fisherman clad president paced back and forth in front of Fuwa Sho. "How could you skip out on a sold-out concert? Answer me boy!"

"I'm very sorry sir," Sho said quietly. "Given my current personal problems I just didn't have the heart or energy to perform." Deep down he knew that this stupid immature decision would result in very hot scolding from the president, but he wasn't expecting such a magnitude of rage.

"Did you know ahead of time that you weren't going to be able to perform that night?" Lori stopped right in front of him and looked down with furious narrowed brown eyes.

Sho nodded slowly.

"Then why the hell didn't you make the proper arrangements for a rescheduling, or a refund of the tickets?" Lori shouted louder than before, deep voice booming like thunder throughout the open area. "Your immaturity it going to cost not only the company, but yourself as well! Do you have any goddamn clue as to what this no-show will do to your career? A career that you have been working very hard to build might I add."

"A career that he couldn't have built without Kyoko," a bitter Sebastian added beneath this breath in the corner that he stood, arms crossed over his chest, brows furrowed with irritation. Aki looked over at the dark-skinned man with awe. Realizing the truth of those painful words, she bowed her head in disappointment for her charge.

"I understand and I promise I will make every effort to make-up for this somehow." Sho said, voice pleading with guilt. "I realize that I was immature and very unprofessional, but… I just couldn't sing. Please, sir. Tell me what I have to do. I'll do it."

Sighing, Lori sat down in the empty chair to Sho's right and lightly patted him on the shoulder. Then he spoke again, voice resuming normal volume with a touch of remorse. "I'm sorry son, but you will have to pay the consequences of your actions before you can treat the wounds."

Sho glanced over to his elder, confusion and fear evident in his brown eyes. "I don't understand. What consequences are you talking about? You… I mean LME isn't going to drop me, right?"

"Oh god no. If we dropped clients every time they made a stupid, unprofessional decision then to be quite frank there wouldn't be an LME." He chuckled lightly at the ridiculous notion of it all. He took a moment to clear his throat before speaking again. "No, unfortunately we aren't the ones to drop you Sho-kun. As you are aware, your next big project was the music for Kyoko-kun's upcoming international film. Because of this whole situation, they have decided to drop you from this project entirely. They don't want representation from someone who can illustrate such callousness. I'm sorry."

His whole world dimmed darker at the prospect of not being able to work with Kyoko again for who knew how long. He had written the songs and drawn the plans for the shoots and implementation of the music in the film. Sho knew that this mistake would bite him in the ass, but never to this degree.

"Before you get all gloomy on me, I should tell you that there is more to this," Lori continued after watching the expressions of anger and regret upon his face. When Sho's dark eyes looked up hesitantly to meet the elder's, the president sighed. "I didn't want to be the one to inform you, but I also don't want you to find out by some other means."

"Just say it sir. This whole week has been one piece of shit after another. Whatever it is, I'm sure that I can handle it." Sho gulped painfully and prepped himself for whatever the hell was to come next.

"The man replacing you is in fact Vie Ghoul." Lori said simply without emotion. His thick, handsomely shaped eyebrows lightly scrunched as he saw the flash of absolute fury dance across the young man's deep stare. His lips tightened, turning white. But other than that, he stayed very still. "Since the main leads are also to contribute to the music videos, LME will be involved in setting the whole thing up."

Bits and pieces of the past began to nibble at the composure holding his animalistic anger at bay. His fingers itched to curl into fists, hungry for Beagle blood. But once again, Sho bit his tongue and exhaled slowly. "Is there anything else sir?"

Takarada Lori was no idiot. He had spent enough time the industry to read people like open, large-print books. This book was telling him a story of confounded ferocity. It revealed to him the desperate desire to flee the now too-small confines of the office. "No son." With those two words, he unlatched the lock holding Sho in place who very quickly stood up and strode from the office straight into the hallway.

* * *

"Did you just say Vie Ghoul?" Kyoko repeated as she slowly placed her teacup onto the glass dining table. Her eyes widened with complete surprise as she stared at the man sitting across from her. "Are you sure you heard him correctly?"

Kuon leaned back in his chair and placed his folded hands behind his neck as he observed the astonishment in her body language. "What's wrong with Vie Ghoul?" He asked her, cocking an eyebrow at the actress. Lucky for him, Ms. Kotonami Kanae's visit a couple days ago told him exactly who Vie Ghoul was, but Kyoko didn't know that yet.

"Only the most disgusting, sick, filthy asshole ever!" She shouted. Her cheeks burned with heat of rage and color of blood. Small hands formed fists upon the table, food forgotten and tea falling cold. "Please, please tell me this is a joke." Her eyes fell to his lips where she saw him smirk handsomely.

"If I did that then I would be a liar, wouldn't I?" Kuon snapped with amusement. "I think you have enough of those in your life right now." When she glared at him, he tossed his head back and laughed. Placing his hands down to mirrors hers, he found his ground after a couple minutes. "It can't be as bad as you say. Didn't you spend an entire night with this man you hate?"

Kyoko opened her mouth to argue defensively but realized something and stopped herself. Her mind ticked away like clockwork as she put the pieces together slowly. "How did you know I was referring to one man and not the whole band?"

"For starters, you said asshole, not assholes. The implication there is obvious. Also, I have my sources Princess."

Kyoko pouted and stared daggers into his dreamy sapphire eyes.

"What? I was just asking a simple question." He picked up his tea cup and took a small sip, attempting to maintain a look of innocence.

Kyoko sighed. "It's not what you think. I didn't spend an entire night with him, at least not like that."

"Hey what you do and who you do it with is none of my business," Kuon retorted placing the cup down. "I just don't understand the problem here. I mean, if you truly hate him, then I doubt you would have visited him, right?"

"It's complicated," she said quietly, dropping her gaze.

Kuon saw the sudden shift in her mood and heard the pain in her voice. Thinking that he may have pushed it, he contemplated apologizing, but she spoke up and he lost his chance.

"I owed him for a favor that he did a long time ago. That's why I visited him. I wanted to know what I could do to repay that debt. I hate being in debt to anyone, especially to someone like him. Little did I know that he would have the power to make me face what I wanted to avoid so desperately. I guess it's ironic." Kyoko wrapped her hands around the warm cup and stared into the translucent green liquid. The steam had stopped as it chilled with the morning breeze from the open windows. She looked so lonely and absent, it tugged at him.

Kuon dropped his head and suddenly found himself wondering how her night with Fuwa Sho went. He had the unfortunate opportunity of being in the room when Kyoko finally called the president. He could hear the distinct yelling voice of his boss clearly across the room, from a damned cell phone. In the end, Kyoko caved and agreed to go over there one more time. Then when she came home late last night, her face was flushed and tear-streaked. Then this morning, finding out that the divorce would be occurring without a hitch only filled him with relief, for reasons he had yet to figure out.

"Kuon?" Her sweet voice broke his reverie. He shook his head and apologized. "I was just asking why Vie Ghoul was getting involved. I mean, wasn't the music contracted to Sho?"

Kyoko tilted her head lightly causing her damp chestnut hair to fall around her face. The sunlight upon her cheeks with the frame of those tresses made her look serenely erotic to him. Fighting away his morning urges, he spoke kindly. "According to Boss, they dropped your boy Sho. I guess he was a no-show at a concert and that made him a liability. So they replaced him with the country's second best."

"Oh no," Kyoko said quietly feeling her sink into the abyss of her stomach. "He was replaced by his enemy? Have they told him yet? I can't imagine how much this—"

"Would hurt him?" Kuon interrupted feeling a bit of irritation drown his morning peace of mind. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Kyoko said feeling surprised.

"He had this coming. I understand his position, given that his marriage just died, but come on. If someone is truly serious about their careers, they don't let shit interfere with their work. I would never let my emotions affect my ability to act. My professionalism is key to my success as an actor. If he wants that, then he needs to grow the fuck up and start acting like it. Divorce or not. A divorce he had coming no less."

Kyoko was stunned once again by this foreigner's blatant honesty. He always said whatever was on his mind, like bloody bullets they rained in upon her, snapping her to the reality of her life. Even though she felt her for former lover, friend and soul mate, she couldn't argue Kuon's logic. In a way, Sho had asked for this even if he didn't really deserve it.

Seeing the deep lost look in her eyes, he exhaled and spoke again. "I get it. You still care about him and seeing him in pain is not something that you can just overlook overnight. But you're a professional too. You should also see that there is nothing that can be done about it now. Don't waste your time fretting over things you can't change." With those final words of wisdom, Kuon stood up and began clearing the table of dishes, leaving Kyoko wholly speechless.


	20. Chapter 20: Divorce Day

**Chapter 20: Divorce Day**

Kuon awoke to the sweet sounds of angelic singing in English. He turned his head, glaring at the clock on his nightstand. Sighing heavily, he flung the thick comforter aside and roughly rolled off the bed. Raking his long locks back with his fingers, he opened the bedroom door and stormed down the hallway, ready to rip that petite brat apart for playing music so damn early in the morning. Turning the corner, jaw dropped and ready for attack he froze.

Large black headphones covered her petite ears. Her fingers were lightly pressed to the device as she nodded her head to the rhythm. A long cord lay strewn about the floor connected to the surround system. Rocking her hips left and right sensuously, Kuon watched as mauve lips parted filling the room with exquisite singing. Closing his dropped jaw, he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the mouth of the hallway.

_Damn, she can sing. Where did she learn to sing like that? And in English no less._ His eyes widened at her ability to hold long range with perfect key. A small smile spread across his handsome face as his eyes fell to her hips. When she turned around and faced him, he saw that her eyes were closed, an expression of serenity blanketed upon her beautiful face.

_You told me you loved me_

_Why did you leave me all alone?_

_Now you tell me you need me_

_When you call me on the phone_

_Even if she does have atrocious taste in music, I can't deny the fact that the woman can sing. I wonder if Boss knows about this little talent,_ Kuon's mind roared with plotting potential. Realizing that he was falling into the large footsteps of his second father, he shook his head and cursed the cosplayer.

"Holy crap!" Kyoko shrieked as she opened her eyes to an audience, which elicited chuckles of mockery. "You should've said something," she berated him, sliding the headphones off her ears. She knelt before the stereo, tapped a few buttons and then slid the headphones back onto the shelf. "I hope you don't mind that I used your stuff. I didn't want to wake you."

"Well that plan failed," Kuon snapped, dropping his arms he strode into the kitchen and found a fresh pot of coffee. He glanced over at her with pleasant surprise.

"You're welcome you ass," Kyoko said bitterly as she approached him. She watched him pour a mug of the liquid bliss and turn about to face her.

"I think you need to get your ears checked princess because I didn't say thank you," he replied coolly sipping his hot beverage feeling smug at her cherry red expression of irritation. "What has you so damn happy this morning anyway?"

Kyoko walked over to the stove and grabbed the tea kettle. Grabbing a white cup from beside the stove, she poured herself a cup of green tea before facing the American lover boy. "I get to sign my divorce papers today." She answered matter-of-factly.

Kuon choked on his coffee, spilling it down his bare chest. Cursing at the light burns, he reached over to the sink and grabbed a tea towel. Wiping himself dry he then placed the mug onto the counter and looked up, meeting her concerned eyes. "I'm fine," he said seeing her relax. "You're signing divorce papers today?" _Damn that was super-fast._ He thought. Recalling that Fuwa had just recently agreed to sign the documents he was left in utter awe as he counted the days. "Didn't you just see him a week ago?" He thought out loud.

Kyoko sighed and then finished her tea. Placing the small white cup down beside the stove, she folded her arms across her chest and met his sapphire stare. "Yup. It was last week that I finally got him to agree to the whole thing."

"Then correct me if I'm wrong, but don't divorces in Japan take a bit more time than just a freaking week?" Mirroring her stance, he carefully observed her body language. Even if she was listening to crappy, girly break-up songs, twirling around the living room, he knew that deep down she must have been feeling very sad.

"President Takarada-san," Kyoko said with a faint smile. "He has some connections and owed favors that he collected on to help me." Her heart filled with gratitude at the president's help. She knew that he never should have gone to such lengths, but in the end she insisted on the fastest possible divorce available to them.

Kuon knew the old man better than anyone else. If he was utilizing favors in government positions then he must care for this young woman to a very grand degree. "So that's why you're a dancing ballerina, because you're _excited_ about getting divorced?" His words seemed simple, but the tone was coated with disbelief.

Kyoko pondered the words spoken to her for a few moments. Deep down she knew exactly how she felt and why she felt it, but was that truly her honest feelings? What if it was a mask to protect her from the harsh reality of it all? Feeling large hands on her shoulder shaking her, she snapped out of contemplation. "I'm sorry. Look, I just felt this weird burst of adrenaline and thought I could dance it out," she answered as she began her trek towards the hallway. "I am just happy that I won't be tied to a liar for much longer."

As she disappeared, Kuon could help but begin the mental countdown to the stubborn actress's fated breakdown. As he thought of comforting her when the time came, wrapping her up in his arms and wiping her tears, he couldn't help but smile. _Kind of like old times._

* * *

"This is so stupid!" Aki shouted as she pulled into the _reserved_ spot at LME. "How the hell are you so damn calm right now?" Killing the engine, she pulled the key from the ignition and rested it in her denim clad lap. She shifted and faced her charge and friend. "You do realize that after today you will be officially divorced right? Meaning that Kyoko will no longer be your wife? At all?"

Sho sighed. Yes, he awoke to an empty bed and most definitely realized that that would be his fate from here on out. He showered and saw her shampoo sitting on the top shelf and realized that he would never be able to bury his face in her tresses and hold her in his arms. He could never kiss her lips, or feel her nails rake his body during intimacy. Yes, he was damn well aware that by the day's end he would be a single man again. Quite frankly it nauseated him to death.

"Look Shouko, it is what it is." He replied trying to hold on to his wilting composure. "This is what Kyoko wants. I love her and if this will make her happy, it's the least that I can do. I have to do this for her." Without uttering another word, he opened the door and escaped the constricting space.

They both silently walked into the LME building. Aki stole quick random glances at her charge as disbelief of his current state plagued her. As she thought about the divorce, she suddenly remembered the surprise that Kanae had planned. _Maybe I shouldn't mention that to him. It might send him over the edge._

"What the hell are you doing _here_?" Sho spat angrily reining in Aki's fluttering attention. She looked up and saw the sexy silver haired competition of the man beside her.

"Well, well. If it isn't the no-show," Reino purred in response as he winked to the beautiful woman beside the blonde. A small tint of color washed over her cheeks, leaving him feeling smug and satisfied. "I really should offer proper thanks. I mean if you didn't screw up so badly then I wouldn't have received such a wonderful opportunity."

Every nerve in Sho's body throbbed to beat the Vie Ghoul asshole to bloody pulp. Feeling his manager's hand upon his arm, he used every bit of willpower he had to keep his hands from moving. "Go to hell," he said through gritted teeth.

Reino through his head back and laughed, while his cronies chortled with similar amusement. "You truly have fallen quite low if that's all you can muster," he hissed taking a step closer to the jilted-hearted celebrity.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Sho said as the last knots of his restraint came loose. With hands balled into tight fists he matched the Ghoul's step.

"Big words from such a small person," Reino retorted all hints of mirth vanishing like mist. Dropping his folded arms to his side his lilac eyes burned into Sho's brown ones. "You don't have the balls and you know it Fuwa."

Sho lifted his hand for an attack but felt the firm grasp of Aki's hands upon him. Glancing over his shoulder he glared at his manager, who mouthed "not here" silently to him. Tsking with irritation he tried to shrug her off. His eyes quickly danced across the lobby. Almost everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the imminent battle between the two leading musicians of the country. "Get the fuck out of my way," Sho yelled into his face.

Reino chortled as the musician's thoughts fluttered through his mind. _Well, well. Now I see why you're here today. Shall we have some fun, dearest nemesis?_ "Tell me, how is that sexy little wife of yours?" He watched as brown eyes widened, Adam's apple bobbed with a livid gulp.

"It's none of your goddamned business," Sho said as he forcefully shoved passed the Beagle. Aki glanced to an amused Miroku and scowled as she passed the group tailing her charge, as he walked towards the elevator.

"By the way, congratulations on that divorce, Fuwa Sho," Reino shouted, filling the lobby with his velvety smug voice. Gasps washed across the crowd as they all turned to stare at the blonde singer, who now stood utterly frozen.

Feeling the air catch in his throat, Sho opened his now dry mouth with complete astonishment. _How the hell does he know?_ Sho wondered. _I know Kyoko wouldn't tell him. She hates him as much as I do… _Realizing that he had become the center of attention, he slowly turned around and faced Reino, who had started walking up to him.

"I'm quite pleased to hear that Kyoko's finally come to her senses," Reino continued rubbing salt in the wound, dropping his voice so only the three of them could hear his words.

"Do you really think that news of my divorce will hurt me, you bastard?" Sho responded, falling right into the silver haired snake's trap. "I'm a god in this industry. You can't touch me."

"Tell me, Fuwa why were you a no-show at a sold-out concert of that magnitude?" Ignoring the mundane retort, Reino crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head curiously, relishing every single moment of this verbal assault.

"It's none of your goddamned business!" Sho shouted stepping up to Beagle, nose to nose. "Stay the fuck away from me and stay the fuck out of my life." Sho turned around and pushed the button for the elevator. A _BING_ rang as the doors slid open. He quickly stepped into the small space, pulling Aki in with him.

As he waited for the doors to close, a malicious sneer spread across Reino's deliciously handsome face. Soft lips parted as the killing blow was released. "Don't worry about Kyoko. I'll keep her warm in your absence, just like I did the night you committed career suicide." The elevator doors slid shut, carrying the musician up and away to his impending divorce.

* * *

Kyoko looked at the crisp, white documents in her hands and her heart fluttered. After she picks up that black pen on the president's desk and signs these forms, she will be a single, unmarried woman once again. Placing the papers down upon the desk, she raised her eyes and met the president's kind stare. "I'm okay, I promise." She said, reading his face easily.

"Even if you aren't I know that you will be," Lori replied supportively. As he reached across his desk and cupped the young woman's hands the double doors of his office violently flew open. An enraged blonde singer stormed into the room walking straight up to Kyoko.

Feeling completely puzzled by this new wave of anger, Kyoko stood up and placed her hand lightly upon Sho's shoulder. "What's the matter?" When he flinched away from her, she took a step away and furrowed her brows feeling thoroughly perplexed by his attitude. "What the hell?"

"Did you fuck him?" Sho asked blatantly.

Hearing such words shocked the president. His eyes fell to the manager in the background who had quietly closed the office doors. When she walked up to stand beside her charge, her eyes fell upon the elder's. "I'm sorry," she mouthed silently. When Lori nodded inquisitively to her, her shoulders fell as she mouthed "Reino." Lori nodded slowly in comprehension and then leaned back in his chair to observe this exchange.

"Excuse me?" Kyoko replied. "What did you just ask me?"

"Did you fuck him Kyoko?" Sho repeated a bit louder. "The night I flaked on my concert, did you spread your legs for Reino?" Sho watched as Kyoko's eyes widened with understanding. Her lips closed tightly as she gulped over and over again, desperately trying to push down the growing lump of embarrassment.

"It's none of your business," Kyoko snapped back. Sho then reached out and grabbed her shoulders bringing her into him. Kyoko instinctively placed her hands up against his chest and tried to shove him away. "Let me go! You're hurting me Sho!"

"Tell me the truth!" Sho screamed. "Did you fuck Reino?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Kyoko shouted back shaking herself free from his fierce grasp. "I never did anything with him! Not that it's any of your goddamned business, but I went to speak with him. Nothing happened!"

"Oh thank god," Sho exhaled relief and then fell back into the chair that was previously occupied by his wife.

"How dare you storm in here and accuse me of such a filthy thing?" Kyoko yelled as she towered above him, small fists held at her sides. "Do you really think that I would by so hypocritical to call you a lying, unfaithful ass if I did the same thing?"

As her words reached home, the musician realized that he had made a grave error in judgment. He would be damned lucky if she ever spoke to him again. "Fucking asshole," he muttered beneath his breath upon recognizing that he had sprung the Beagle's trap perfectly. Looking up with pleading apologetic brown eyes, Sho apologized. "I'm so sorry Kyoko. I didn't mean to go off on you. I saw him before heading up and—"

"And what? You chose to believe a freaking dog like him over me? Have you forgotten how much I _loved_ and _cared_ for you?" Kyoko's eyes welled with unshed tears of pain and fury.

"Kyoko…" Sho reached out to grasp her hand, but when she flinched away his heart broke. _No, Kyoko. This is exactly that bastard wanted. He wanted her to break away from me entirely. Goddammit what have I done?_

"You know something Sho," Kyoko continued lowering her voice. "I was sitting in that same chair just thirty seconds ago regretting my decision to leave you. Some part of me wanted to find a way to make things work. But now, thanks to this slap from reality, I can rest knowing that I will have no regrets." Kyoko turned towards the desk, grabbed the pen and signed her name on all the documents. Tossing the pen down, she turned towards her now-to-be-ex-husband. "Burn in hell, Sho." With those final words and streams of tears, she ran out of the room and out of his life for good.

* * *

The driver to the long, black stretch limo opened the door and patiently waited as Reino walked up to the vehicle. Placing one foot into the car, his heart stammered as a black aura of hatred engulfed his senses. Turning around he looked up at the LME building behind him and smiled victoriously. "Soon, everything you have ever loved will be mine, especially Kyoko."


	21. Chapter 21: Girls' Night

**Chapter 21: Girls' Night**

The cork popped off the bottle causing a flourish of bubbles to overflow from the translucent green mouth. Kanae grabbed the first flute and poured the sparkling champagne to the brim. After filling another two flutes, she set the large bottle back upon the counter, carefully grabbed all three glasses and strode over to the lush sitting area. Walking up to Kyoko who was sitting in a large comfortable recliner, the actress smiled and handed her best friend a glass of the fizzy beverage. Then she turned around and took her spot beside Aki handing her the second glass.

"I propose a toast," Kanae began lifting her glass in the air. "To Kyoko and her new journey as a single woman, free from liars and cheaters!" All three women clanged their glasses and took generous sips of the deliciously sweet French champagne. Aki's eyes widened as she watched Kyoko tilt the entirety of the drink into her mouth, gulping it all down.

"Mm, that's good," Kyoko said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist upon her hot pink sweater. "Refill please." She smiled, pleadingly.

"I'll get it," Aki said, chuckling as she stood up and walked off into the kitchen. Kanae took the opportunity and slid into the vacated seat, getting closer to her friend.

"I know, I know. I'm not a drinker," Kyoko said putting her hand up. "I had a recent whiskey experience that makes this feel like water. Besides I just really need more."

Kanae smiled. "I won't ask. Mo, I understand. Although I'm starting to think that this isn't strong enough at all, now that's you've said whiskey." Both women chuckled as Aki returned handing the bottle over to the newly-divorced young woman. She sat down beside Kanae and kicked her legs up into the comrade's lap. Kanae rested her arms along the bare legs and glanced over to the brown-haired manager, eyes glazed with worry.

"How do you feel Kyoko?" Aki asked as she took another sip of her cool drink.

Kyoko broke from the bottle and clumsily placed it upon the carpeted floors beside her seat. She rested her head back and fell into the void of reminisces. "I miss him," she finally answered softly.

Kanae and Aki both watched her carefully, feeling mutually helpless and sad for their kindest friend. Over the course of the past few years the three women had worked and struggled together in a cutthroat industry, thus forming a strong bond of friendship and sisterhood. When one of them suffered, they all suffered.

"I close my eyes and I can still feel his arms around my body. I inhale and I keep expecting to breathe in his scent. I lick my lips and can feel him kiss me so lovingly." Kyoko lifted her head and looked over at the women, eyes blanketed with moisture. "I miss him."

"I'm going to be honest," Aki spoke first. "I think if you didn't miss him the way that you are now, it would be wrong. You two spent six years together as a couple, growing up and learning to live. It's only natural that you would miss him."

"At least we know you still have a heart," Kanae joked.

Kyoko stuck her tongue out and smiled while nodding slowly. "I do and it hurts. Love sucks."

"No way," Kanae snapped back. "You just fell in love with the wrong person my dear."

"Geez, if Sho was wrong for me then I can't imagine who would be perfect," Kyoko exhaled. She reached down, grabbed the bottle and took another long swig before dropping her head back upon the fluffy cushions, resting the cold bottle next to her legs, fingers wrapped tightly about the sweating neck.

"I still can't believe that _you_ were able to tame the infamous playboy known as Hidehito Kijima," Aki teased the raven-haired beauty as she finished her flute. Reaching forward, she placed the empty glass on to the wooden coffee table that was painted with polished black.

"Excuse me?" Kanae said, jaw dropped as she narrowed her eyes and glared at the manager. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you have perfect love and you suck," Kyoko said making funny faces at the starlet.

"Mo, I can't help it if I'm just that damn good," Kanae replied nonchalantly. Aki reached back, grabbing a cushion and then playfully smacked the actress upside the head. "What the hell?"

"Don't rub it in bitch."

Kyoko pressed her palm over her mouth as laughter sputtered from her mouth.

"Hey, I'm not the one having a secret fling!" Kanae shouted back.

"What?!" Kyoko screamed, lifting her head and sitting up straighter. She took a drink from the bottle and then leaned forward loudly clanging the bottle against the table. "What secret fling?"

"How the hell do you even know about that?" Aki shouted in shock. She tickled Kanae in the side, who flinched and pinched her friend's shin in revenge. "No one knows about that, not even Sho."

"Sho is moron. He wouldn't be able to tell day from night if the sun was in his face," Kanae retorted. Realizing what she said, she glanced over to Kyoko apologetically but what was pleasantly surprised.

"Whatever, it's the damn truth," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "So, Aki-san! Tell us, who is this secret lover man!"

Kanae and Kyoko began having fits of laughter as Shouko Aki turned beautifully red from pure embarrassment. Covering her face, she shook her head.

"Come on Mo. Tell us," Kanae pressed.

"Yes! You have to tell us!" Kyoko chimed in eyes wide with excitement.

"Oh fine!" She leaned back, lying upon the couch so she wouldn't have to look at her friends as she confessed her sins. "Before I tell you who, just know that it's nothing more than just sex."

"Yeah, yeah. We can discuss the sex after we know who this fool is," Kanae replied first. She grabbed Aki's hand and forced her back up into a semi-sitting position. "No cowering either."

"It's…" Aki began but felt her voice disappear instantly. His handsome face danced across her consciousness. The way he touched her, kissed her and brought her unbelievably blissful release. Cheeks turning even darker with color only emitted more chortles from the keeper of her legs.

"You know what this means, right Kyoko?" Kanae turned her face to the auburn haired beauty. "This guy is _famous!_"

"What?" was the mutual shriek from both parties.

"What gives you that idea?" Kyoko asked feeling her excitement rising by the minute.

"Why else would she be so damned embarrassed? It's obvious he's someone we know!"

"Oh my god, fine!" Aki through her hands up in the air and laid back down. "It's Hiromune."

"WHAT?!" Kanae and Kyoko both screamed, filling the apartment with their astonishment. Kyoko slid off the loveseat and crawled over to sit in front of the duo on the couch. "You're joking?" The girls said in sync. Glancing to one another they both smiled.

"Mo, you can't possibly mean Hiromune _Koga_?"

Aki nodded.

"Wow, Moko-san. And we thought you were lucky." Kyoko said laughing, which resulted in her getting swiped on the head with a cushion.

"Yes, I confess."

"And?" Kanae asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I think she wants to know how the sex is," Kyoko spoke with pink tinted cheeks.

"Oh that." Aki said feeling dread in her stomach as well as pleasant flutters and chills just from thinking about what his hands do to her. "Fucking fantastic of course," she added grinning deviously.

Kanae threw her head back and laughed. "Figures. A man who looks like that can't offer anything less."

"But this night isn't about me!" Aki quickly spoke up desperately wanting to change the topic before her hormones drove her batty. "This is about Kyoko!" When the younger woman glared at the manager, Aki stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"Actually you're right," Kanae bit the bait turning to Kyoko. "What the hell is up with you and Beagle?"

"Oh yeah!" Aki said eyes widening as she recalled Sho's confrontation with Vie Ghoul's sexy lead singer. "Girl, Sho was not pleased. What were you doing at Beagle's house at night?"

It was Kyoko's turn to turn lipstick red as she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in the small crook. "I dunno what you mean," she answered with a muffled voice.

Kyoko and Aki looked at each other and smiled. Aki grabbed Kyoko's right arm while Kanae got Kyoko's right pulling her free from protection. "Don't bullshit us. It's time to spill it ALL!" Aki said glaring at the actress.

"Are you into him?" Kanae asked seriously.

Kyoko leaned back against the coffee table and felt it slide back until she fell back upon the carpet. Everyone took a moment and laughed at her clumsiness. Kyoko folded her hands and rested them behind her head, propped herself up just enough to maintain eye contact with the ladies. "There is no way that I would be into him!" She said passionately. "He is such a filthy, treacherous, bastard."

"Bullshit," was the unconvinced mutual response.

"No seriously!" Kyoko said pushing up on her elbows. "Look, I only went to see him because I got this text from him."

"A text?" Aki said.

"Mo, don't you usually just ignore those?"

"Yeah I do, but everything with Sho was still fresh and to be perfectly honest I really needed a distraction. Not to mention an escape from that beast I'm living with. Anyway, I went over to see the Beagle at his hotel and he did something."

Kanae and Aki exchanged worried glances.

Taking note of their sudden concern, Kyoko sighed. "Nothing like that, I promise."

The duo sighed with relief.

"It's hard to explain, but I had this breakdown of everything that had been compiling inside. My anger and my pain just kind of exploded. Anyway, I actually feinted. That's why I was there all night."

"How do you know he didn't do anything to you in your passed out state?" Kanae asked feeling angry at Kyoko for leaving herself so vulnerable amidst the enemy. She downed her drink and handed the flute over.

"Well," Kyoko began shyly as she took the flute and placed it on the table behind her. "He wasn't entirely innocent."

"This sounds so damn delicious already," Aki said as a smirk spread across her face. Every bit of Kyoko's nervous body language told the tale of her keen interest in the rocker, even if she hadn't realized it herself. She glanced over to the seriously stern Kanae and wondered how long it would take her to catch on.

"What did he do, Mo?"

"He changed my clothes so he could see me naked."

Aki busted with laughter as soon as the words flew out into the room. When Kyoko scowled at her, she only laughed harder and louder. After a minute of mirth, Kanae couldn't help but join in.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kyoko yelled with balled fists as she crawled onto her knees.

"Oh hell yeah it is." Aki said. "He stripped your ass naked and didn't even touch you. Who would have thought that a bastard like him had that much decency."

"Good point," Kanae said as her amusement came to calm. "Okay okay. Putting this Beagle ass aside for a second, what the hell is up with you and this Hizuri guy?"

Kyoko was drinking out of the bottle when the question arose, causing her to choke and spill some of the liquid upon her sweater.

"Now _there_ is a scrumptious man if I ever did see one," Kanae spoke up smiling radiantly. "I mean he's so tall and so damn gorgeous."

"I know right?" Aki replied. "His eyes, oh god his eyes are just _so_ blue."

"I bet he has a few tricks up his sleeve," Kanae said devilishly which deepened Kyoko's flush.

"For an asshole!" Kyoko screamed. Both ladies turned their faces wearing entirely entertained expressions as they listened to the divorcee rant. "He is so arrogant and obnoxious. Not to mention ungrateful, nosy and just plain rude!"

"Bullshit," perfectly harmonious retort.

"Okay so let me get this straight," Aki said as she slid her legs off Kanae's lap, pulling the cushion into her own. She met Kyoko's wide ochre eyes with her brown ones. "You were married to the country's number one music sensation for six years. Now, you have an equally successful sexy asshole rocker interested in you and you're living with an unbelievably good looking American actor? Who probably has as much money as the president of LME, not including his family's fortunes of course?"

"Sounds about right," Kanae said knowing exactly where the conversation was steering.

"You call us lucky for having Kijima and Koga? Kyoko, have you lost your goddamned mind?"

Kanae laughed. "Here, here." She slid off the couch, leaned forward and snatched the champagne bottle from Kyoko, taking a long swig.

"What?" Kyoko said looking from one beautiful face to the other. "I don't understand."

"Mo, it is time that you moved on from Shotaro to something else, something better."

"Yeah, Kanae is correct. And quite frankly dear, you have your pickings."

Kyoko gulped. "I couldn't!"

"Why not?" Kanae asked instantly expecting nothing less.

"I…"

"Look, you're a grown woman. You are allowed to have a healthy sexual relationship with a man. It doesn't make you a slut, or a whore. It's time you grew up and got to experience what being a woman is all about."

"I couldn't have said it better, Aki," Kanae took another swig. "Look Kyoko. You're a _woman_. You have needs and urges like any of us. You also have two men at your disposal, even if one of them is the biggest dick on this planet. No pun intended."

Aki chuckled.

"So you two are telling me to go out there and have sex? With Kuon or Beagle?"

"Kuon? First name basis already. Well Kanae, at least she's got one foot in the door in that boat of lust."

More laughter.

Kyoko growled.

"Oh Mo, what?"

"Okay look. I'm not saying that this sex thing is something I want or need, but let's take a moment and look at my so-called pickings." Kyoko snatched the bottle back and downed the remaining quarter. "Beagle is an asshole! He drives me crazy! His best feature is that unlike Shotaro, he's upfront about his disgusting stalker feelings. Then we have Kuon. Yes we are on a first name basis. I'm not really sure how that came about but it did. We practically hate each other! All we do is argue and fight."

"Hate sex is a wonderful thing," Aki said.

Kanae snorted.

"Hey woman, don't knock it 'til you try it! If you guys hate each other so passionately then the sex must be absolutely amazing. As far as Beagle is concerned, I think he would be a good experience for you too. You've only ever been with Sho and from everything I've heard, Reino can be quite the kinky lover. You need spice babe and Beagle's got it."

Kyoko was completely speechless. She would be a liar if she said she had never thought about having sex with another man. Even if she had never specifically imagined herself with another man, she had often wondered what it would be like to experience such a thing with someone other than Sho. Now that she was divorced, her friends were right. There was nothing holding her back from experiencing it. She also recognized the logic they had provided her with. Having sex didn't make her a slut or a whore, right? "I can't do it. I mean, I just can't shake the image of being a harlot from my mind."

"Harlot, what are you living in the '20s?" Kanae said. "You are a woman Kyoko. You have hormones like the rest of us. You _are_ allowed to feel horny and you _are_ allowed to have sex to satisfy it."

"Absolutely. It is a very natural thing. Sex isn't supposed to be coated in all of the bullshit that society gives it. It really is a simple and natural part of your body. I say relish it."

"I know you're totally unconvinced right now, but Mo just give it some thought. You'll see that we're right."

"And it doesn't need to be with _Kuon_ or Beagle. It can be with anyone that you find attractive and want to experience it with."

"Absolutely."

Kyoko plopped back upon the soft carpets and stared at the ceiling in contemplation. _Maybe they're right. I spent the entirety of my marriage loving someone who never really loved me for me at all. It's about time I start doing something for myself. As long as I don't fall in love, I don't see the harm in having some fun._ Kyoko sat up and smiled. "Okay, I think you guys might be on to something. Bring it!"

"Yay! This calls for another bottle!" Aki pushed off the couch and jogged to the kitchen for more booze.

"Bring the tequila!" After shouting to Aki, Kanae gave her attention to Kyoko. "Time to celebrate! But know this, whatever you experience, you have to share!"

"Hell yes she does!"

"Oh no, what did I just get myself into?"

* * *

Kuon was lying on his large bed, eyes dancing across the pages of the script for his upcoming film when his phone rang. Cursing the president for having the gall to disturb him so late at night, he placed the script down on his left and reached over to grab his phone from the nightstand on the right. "Kyoko?" His blue eyes widened with surprise. Tapping the green button, he answered. "Princess?"

A flourish of girly laughter echoed through the device. Pulling the device from his ear due to its increased volume, he looked at his phone curiously. He slowly placed the receiver close to his ear and listened carefully, attempting to decipher the static of jollity.

"_I really don't know what you two think is so sexy about him."_ Kyoko's voice came through.

"What the fuck?" Kuon said aloud as confusion completely washed over him. "Did I just get ass-dialed? And a girls' night no less." Shaking his head, he began to pull the device down, when her next words froze him solid.

"_Kuon is a total ass! He may be okay to look at, but I could just strangle him! He drives me crrraazzzyyyyy!"_

Chortling at her drunken state, his curiosity peaked. "This could get interesting."

"_He may be arrogant, but that's no excuse Kyoko,"_ An unfamiliar voice replied. As she spoke he concentrated on placing a face to her tone. _"The man is _FINE_. If I were you, I would totally jump that, especially now that you're single and living with him!"_

"_But there's no telling if _he's_ single. It just hit me. Dammit."_

"The damned best friend," Kuon said as an image of Kanae popped before him. "That means the other one must be Sho's manager. Interesting."

"_Oh please, who would want to be in a relationship with a dick like him?"_ Kyoko yelled. _"He has no manners. None!"_

"_Okay, so just imagine for one moment," _Aki_. "Imagine that he is a nice guy. He's sweet and you two get along like a dream. Are you honestly telling me that you wouldn't screw him?"_

"_I love drunken Aki,"_ Kanae replied laughing hysterically. _"So damn blunt when she's slammed."_

"_You're the one who said bring out the tequila instead of more champagne."_

"_Mo, does it sound like I'm complaining?"_

Kyoko shrieks laughter.

"_Stop distracting her dammit. I'm asking her a very serious question!"_

"Why are you three talking about me?" He said in English, feeling completely enthralled and entertained.

"_So you're asking if I would have sex with Kuon if he was a nice human being instead of an arrogant dick?"_

"Wow, didn't know you had a mouth like that," he muttered as he pulled the phone from his ear. He tapped a couple buttons and placed the conversation on speakerphone. Then he slid down and lay comfortably with the phone upon the pillow beside his head. His heart thrummed excitedly as her unspoken answer hung in the air. Even if he hadn't really thought about her in such a way, he'd be a liar if he said she didn't have him intrigued.

"_Yes Mo. That's exactly what she's asking." _Kanae spoke laughing again.

"_Oh what the hell. Why lie now. I think I totally would."_

His heart stopped. "What the hell did I just hear?" Blood coursed with increased exhilaration at the idea of Kyoko lying bare beneath him.

"_So if you'd have sex with Kuon does that mean you'd have sex with Beagle if he wasn't a stalker creep?" _Kanae's voice asked.

"_I'd probably have a better chance with Beagle than Kuon,"_ Kyoko said which was quickly followed by another shriek.

"_Oh my god Kyoko, are you okay?"_ Aki asked.

Kyoko's laughing hysterically_. "I totally just fell backwards!" _More laughter.

"_Why do you think you'd have a better chance with asshole Beagle rather than Kuon-san-Hizuri-san?" _Drunken Kanae asked.

"_It's simple. Kuon-san-Hizuri-san hates me. I think I'm a burden for him. I bet he's counting down the days until he is free of me."_

"You really are a moron sometimes, aren't you?" Kuon said as his eyes painted the portrait of her childhood face upon the white canvas of his ceiling. Her innocent laughter and inability to think of herself when there were others who needed attention, specifically that idiot Sho. If only she knew of the effects she had on him back then. But they were different people now. She was strong, independent moron who would no longer have faith in love. And he? Well, even Kuon didn't know the answer to that question. The only thing he knew for certain was that until he figured it out, he wasn't ready to let go of her yet.

"_Kuon-san-Hizuri-san is like this super shiny diamond that bites you every time you touch it. When you see it shine, it makes you feel warm and happy just from the glow. But once you touch it, you feel its burn and realize just how unreachable it truly is."_

His hand snaked up to the phone, wrapping long strong fingers around it. He looked at her name as the timer ticked away the second of the call. Sighing heavily, he realized that he simply didn't have the heart to listen to anymore. An avid heartbeat is one thing, but a fluttering stir of emotions was something that he wasn't ready to face. Everyone had to pay for sins committed and his was the sacrifice of affection. Ending the call, he turned the ringer to silent and then slipped the device back onto his nightstand. Closing his eyes, he breathed heavy hoping to erase the remnants of what he had just discovered.


	22. Chapter 22: Breaking Barriers

**Chapter 22: Breaking Barriers**

Kijima walked into the apartment and was instantly greeted with the subtle scent of alcohol. Kicking the door closed behind himself, he dropped his black bag to the floor and walked into the kitchen. Eyes whisked across the counter which was strewn with bottle caps and empty glasses. Two large empty bottles of champagne rested beside the sink. An amused smirk curled at the corners of his lips. Opening the fridge he grabbed a cold can of coffee and then headed to the living room. Approaching the couch caused him to choke on his beverage. "Wow, looks like I missed one fantastic party," he muttered as wide eyes took in the scene of expensive bottles of tequila that now lay empty. Raising his finger he counted the bottles and realized it was his entire collection of tequila. Pieces of clothing were also strewn about the couch.

"She wouldn't," he muttered as worry filled him. He quickly strode over to his bedroom and sighed heavily before opening the door. Grabbing the knob, he quickly stepped into the room and froze. Lying in his bed, half-beneath the blankets and half-atop the blankets lay three very beautiful half-naked women. From left to right, he took in the scene, Shouko Aki, Mogami Kyoko, and finally his radiant Kotonami Kanae.

He leaned against the door and finished his drink before quietly walking around the bed over to his girlfriend. He slid the can onto the night stand and knelt before her, caressing her cheek. Sleep eyes fluttered open at his touch. Realizing that her boyfriend was home, she opened her mouth, but was instantly silenced when he covered her mouth with his palm.

Kanae placed her hands upon his shoulder and rolled out of bed. The duo silently crept from the room closing the door behind them. The sunlight of the living room sent searing pains through her temples. She quickly walked over to the couch and collapsed. Kijima sat down and placed her legs in his lap, admiring the light tint of her cheeks and tasseled hair. "I don't have to be jealous do I?' He teased. When she glared at him, he laughed heartily.

"I'm so glad you're home," Kanae finally said as she pulled herself into a sitting position and leaned over to her handsome man. She kissed his cheeks lightly.

"I missed you too babe." Stroking her long hair, he brought his lips to her neck and tasted her soft skin.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth and freshen up," she said as she stood up on wobbly feet. "Can you get me some ibuprofen?"

Kijima nodded as he helped steady her. He then got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbed another coffee from the fridge and then opened the drawer beside the fridge. Grabbing the pill bottle, he left the kitchen and walked down the hallway on the right to the guest bedroom. Slipping into the room, he placed the bottle and can atop the nightstand and then laid down, using folded hands as a pillow.

Kanae crept into the room and closed the door behind her. Walking over to his side of the bed, she grabbed the pill bottle while he cracked the can open for her. Tossing two pills into her mouth, she exchanged the bottle for the can and drained the contents. "Much better, hopefully," she said playfully as she crawled on top of Kijima attempting to get to the other side, however strong hands held her hips still as she straddled him. Raking her long hair back revealed a glowing face with a sensuous smile.

"Damn you're sexy," he said softly running his hands up her lower back and pushing her forward. Kanae placed her hands on either side of his face as she lightly bit her lower lip. "Kiss me," he added hoarsely.

Lowering her mouth to his, her tongue flicked out and traced his. When he leaned up to steal her lips, her hands found his shoulders and pushed him down forcefully. "You owe me mister," she whispered into his aching mouth.

"Oh yeah? For what?" He replied completely mesmerized by her domination.

"We talked about how sexy you are last night," Kanae pleasantly watched as his eyes widened, lips curving in an evil grin. "But there was no Hide in sight." Bringing her lips to his ear, she nibbed his lobe. "You left me so lascivious," she sinfully confessed.

Kijima slipped his hand into her silken tresses and pulled her head back so he could admire her beautiful face. Naturally pink lips were parted as she breathed in and out. Lace embraced breasts rose and fell as she breathed. Kanae reached out and grabbed his hand, trying to free herself from his grasp, but he only tightened the grip and pulled her back down to him. Kijima pressed his open mouth to her neck and licked her skin. "What a dick move," he said huskily into her. Grabbing her ass with his left hand, he dexterously rotated taking control. Grabbing her wrists he pinned her down and took her lips aggressively.

Kanae twisted her hands against him as his tongue danced with her own. His teeth found purchase and held her still when she tried to pull away. He began to suck on her tongue lightly at first, but the more she struggled the harder he sucked. Heat emanated from her lower abdomen as her core ached for his touch. When he pulled away, a whimper of complaint left her throat.

Kijima released her wrists and then ripped his white cotton t-shirt off, while her fingers quickly undid and unzipped his jeans. When he began to lower himself, she pulled his pants and boxers off. Wrapping her legs around his waist she rotated throwing him down. Pushing his hands down with a warning glance, Kanae reached behind and unsnapped her bra. Pulling it off she tossed it over her shoulder and slipped her hand around his neck, pulling him up, pressing his hot mouth to her breast. His strong hands wrapped around her small form, fingers sinking into her as he burned with desire. Moving his mouth up her body, he snagged her lower lip and sucked, nibbled.

"Wait," Kanae whispered as she pushed him away. "I want to pleasure you."

He looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and shook his head. "No way." He held on to her body and lifted her up before tossing her down beneath him, head at the foot of the bed. Trailing kisses along her nape and shoulders, he spoke again. "I…want to…taste…you…" His fingers hooked into her black lace panties frantically pulling them off.

Kanae kicked them off and lifted her hips, grinding against his arousal. Raking her nails down his chest, she closed her eyes and relished the wet touch of his tongue as it glided across her breast, circling her erect nipple. Her hand sunk into his thick brown locks, pressing him onto the breast. Kijima took the hint and opened his mouth wide, taking in as much supple flesh as he could. He cupped the abandoned breast and kneaded it, eliciting moans.

Kanae moved her hand to his right and placed it in between her thighs. Her fingers found his middle finger and pushed it inside of her. "Yes," she said a bit louder. Then she wrapped her arms around his lower back and sunk her nails into his strong flesh.

"My tongue would feel so much better," he said huskily into her ear. She instantly turned her head and devoured his lips, body utterly aflame with carnal passion. As he plunged in and out of her, her hips bucked to the rhythm. Retracting his finger, he began go lower but was stopped.

"No. I want you Hide. Please," she pleaded. Her hand snaked down and grabbed him roughly. Slamming his hands down onto the bed on either side of her, he braced himself. The touch of her soft hands wrapped around his shaft only added to his eagerness. She stroked him a few times making him groan with pleasure. "Do you feel hot wet I am? It's all for you baby."

"You're so goddamn beautiful," he said as plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch of her. Kijima reached down and grabbed her wrist and pinned it down. When she lifted her hips to meet him, he smoothly slipped into her.

Kanae arched her back as he filled her, thrusting deeply upon penetration. "Oh god… yes!" She screamed. He slowly pulled out and roughly thrusted back in. Feeling the pressure of her nails intensify, he brought his mouth to her chest and ran his tongue along her skin.

She loved every minute of his slow maneuvers. Feeling every inch of him in such a teasing way made her feel hotter, hornier. Feeling the pressure of her release already building, Kanae wrapped her legs tightly around him and pleaded hungrily to him. "Harder, faster! I want to feel you fuck me, Hide."

Such dirty words filled his mind with nothing but lust. Biting down on her shoulder his tongue ran circles as his teeth grinded against her smooth skin. Grabbing her hips he began to thrust faster and harder into her, eliciting screams of pure bliss. Kijima could feel her tighten around his pulsing shaft as her bliss reached its peak. A flourish of moisture coated him, which brought him close as well, but he wasn't ready for it yet. Wrapping his arms around her lower back, he rolled over and pushed her up so she straddled him once again. "Ride me babe." One hand cupped her erotically bouncing breasts while his thumb found her drenched and sensitive clit. Upon touching her bud, she reached down and grabbed his wrist. A wicked grin blanketed his expression as he ignored her and rubbed gently at first, in small circles. Feeling her muscles clench and unclench around him, Kijima closed his eyes and drowned in every sensation that immersed his sweat-soaked body.

Kanae rocked her hips back and forth increasing tempo as she felt the building of another orgasm. Raking her long hair back, she covered his hand with hers and dragged her nails across his fingers, wanting him to squeeze her. Her left hand cupped the barren mound, squeezing and rubbing the lonely nipple. As his fingers began to stimulate her clit, she couldn't hold back. Kanae began to rock her hips in figure eights, causing him to grind against her G-spot stirring tantalizing sensations.

Kijima grabbed her hips and began to thrust furiously as she danced atop him. When she hunched forward and sunk her nails into his broad chest, he knew that she was seconds away. He pulled himself up and buried her breast into his mouth as his arms held tightly around her. She grinded against him, hands enveloped his neck as he continued to thrust. Biting her nipple was the final straw as she exploded in unbelievable orgasm. Holding her tightly he groaned as she screamed his name. The over pour of fresh hot moisture was enough to push his own electrifying release.

* * *

Kyoko pulled the covers over her head as her face turned beautifully scarlet. She wanted to erase the morning's events from her mind so desperately. Suddenly the covers were pulled from her face with Aki staring down at her wearing an amused expression. "How are you not embarrassed?" Kyoko asked feeling awe.

"Because they are a gorgeous couple that's in love," Aki replied as she lay down beside her closest friend. "From the sounds of it, I'd say that he must be pretty damn good."

Kyoko turned her head to the manager, turning another few shades darker. "You really are something else."

"Don't tell me that you don't make sounds during sex," the manager teased. When Kyoko reached down and pulled the covers back over her face, Aki laughed. "Yeah, I thought so."

After a few moments of silence, Kyoko pushed the covers away and turned her face to look at Aki. "Hey Aki-san?"

"Yes my dear," she replied with closed eyes and a completely relaxed tone of voice. "What's up?"

"Do you think that sex involving love is better than sex that is only based off lust?" Kyoko's tone was distant and sad, as she thought about her relationship with Sho.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the young woman beside her and felt her heart break. "I wish I could answer that question for you Kyoko." Aki smiled solemnly, reaching down and taking Kyoko's cold hand in her warm ones. "I have never felt love, so I'm not sure. But I can tell you one thing. Meaningless sex can leave you feeling lonely after a while, especially if it's with someone that you grow to care about."

"Are you talking about Koga-san?" Seeing a flash of reminiscence in those brown eyes, Kyoko squeezed her comrade's hand.

"Yes actually," she answered honestly. "Look, I know we told you to live a little last night. I strongly believe that you should go out there and enjoy yourself, but just be careful. If you decide to do that, put a strong lock on that heart until you're ready for something more. My mistake was that I wanted something real and settled for something less. Do you understand me?"

Kyoko nodded. She snuggled close to Aki and rested her against the cool bare shoulder. Aki rested her head against Kyoko's, feeling the blossoming feeling of warmth in heart at having such wonderful friends—sisters. "I don't want anything serious to be honest. I'm done with stupid boys and stupid relationships. Maybe some fun won't be a bad thing after all."

* * *

Kuon slipped into his leather jacket and strode into the kitchen. Looking around he cursed before realizing that his keys were in the drawer at the far end. Walking over he opened the drawer. Finding his prize, he reached in grabbed the keys and closed the drawer. "_Boss will kill me if I'm late again,_" he mumbled in English as he walked over to the door. Unlocking it he swung it open and froze.

Kyoko stood before him with her key held up. She wore black sunglasses with a bright pink hoodie that was pulled up over her head. He took a step back and stifled his laughter. She grabbed her bag off the floor and shoved past him into the apartment, tossing her bag onto the floor beside the entrance.

All thoughts of the president instantly left his mind as he closed the door and observed the successful brat. He leaned back against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as Kyoko walked straight into the living room and closed the curtains. Then she slid the hoodie back revealing a mess of vibrant hair. She slowly slid the glasses off and cringed at what little light there was in the apartment. Placing the glasses upon the coffee table she then walked into the kitchen, turned her back against the cabinets in the corner and slid down, wrapped her arms around her legs. She leaned her head back and sighed with relief.

Kuon pushed away from the door, walked over to her and knelt before her. "Hungover?" He asked smiling like the devil.

"Shush you," she snapped which made him laugh. He sat down in front of her with his knees bent. Resting his arms across the top of his knees he admired the subtle glow of color upon her pallor and recalled her drunken call from the previous night.

"Tell me about your night Princess," he asked after the humor died away.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head looking deeply into his blue gems. _Wow he really is very handsome. _ She thought as she contemplated her friends' advices. _I wonder if Corn would look similar to you, Hizuri Kuon-san. I remember he had golden hair and ocean blue eyes like you._ Kyoko smiled as she recalled the way her fairy prince would instantly make her feel better no matter how crappy life became.

"What is it?" Kuon asked after a few silent moments of being stared at intently. When she shook her head, color sunk into her cheeks, furthering his grin. _Thinking about me so blatantly, I see._ "Liar," he teased.

"Do I look like Sho to you?" She retorted.

"Ouch, I guess it's not too soon at all is it," He replied leaning back and placing large hands upon cold wood.

"Sorry, that was wrong," Kyoko apologized realizing her remark was quite rude.

"Why are you apologizing? It's the truth isn't it?"

"Yes, but being bitter never did anyone any good, right?"

Kuon smiled. As she licked her dry lips, she caught his attention. Thoughts of moistening those lips twirled across his consciousness. Shaking his head, he realized he was still under the spell of the conversation he so inadvertently eavesdropped upon. Visions of the sex dream he had about Kyoko began to cloud his visage, taking him away from the conversation. It wasn't until Kyoko reached out and playfully punched him in the arm, did he return to the now.

"Who's lost now," Kyoko pestered. "You're dressed up, heading out?"

Kuon looked down and remembered Takarada-san. "Not really," he lied. He knew that he would get his ass handed to him, but he just couldn't leave her side. Something deep down told him that he needed to be here, a foreign instinct that he didn't dare wish to defy.

Kyoko slipped her cold hands into the pocket of her hoodie and felt a cold piece of paper. Brows scrunching with a perplexed expression she pulled the paper from the pocket and looked down. Her eyes ached as tears filled her orbs to the brim.

Kuon seeing the sudden change in her expression sat up right and looked down at her hands, which started shaking. He slowly reached over and pulled the photograph from her grasp. She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding kimono, red lips smiling radiantly as she stood beside her ex-husband. Gulping the formulating jealousy down, he placed the photograph up high onto the counter. He watched as Kyoko buried her face into her hands and began to silently sob.

_I knew you would break. I was waiting for this. _Kuon reached out and grabbed her wrists pulling her comforting confines apart. When she scowled to him, he forcefully pulled her into his arms. At first she pushed and fought for freedom, but he softly stroked her hair calming her down. Her hands grabbed onto the edges of his leather jacket as she cried into his chest. "You have to get it out Princess," he whispered into her ear. Feeling her nod against him, Kuon rested his head against hers and held her securely.

After a few moments, he slipped his arms beneath her legs and lifted her up as she stood. Carrying her princess style, he headed down the hallway, walking past her bedroom straight into his dark one. He laid her down upon the bed and then lay down beside her. Kyoko pushed up and looked around feeling confused. "This is the darkest room in this apartment. It's the best thing for your hangover." When she relaxed, he spoke again. "Come here Kyoko," grabbing her arm he pulled her into him, resting her head against his chest.

Deep down Kyoko felt the strings of her stress loosen and fall away. Even though he drove her baddy with his attitude, she felt most safe right here in his arms. Closing her eyes, she felt the flow of tears. As Kuon stroked her hair softly, Kyoko realized that she couldn't hold back her emotions any longer, especially if she wanted to get over Fuwa Sho. Curling her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, she snuggled closer and cried to her heart's content.

Feeling her relax around him, stirred feelings of affection long forgotten. Kuon knew that he was the wrong person to offer this girl support. He was a broken, shattered human being. But he also knew that there wasn't any other place he'd rather be right now. Sliding his hand down to her lower back, he rubbed her gently. For the first time in many years, he could feel the walls of ice around his heart starting to melt. Closing his eyes, he breathed slowly hoping and wishing that it would pass before he fell completely.


	23. Chapter 23: The Haunted Hizuri

**Chapter 23: The Haunted Hizuri**

Kyoko's eyes fluttered open as the assault of pain flooded her forehead. Furrowing her brows to the ache, she realized she felt intensely hot. Reaching up to her forehead with clammy fingers, beads of sweat were wiped away. She tried shifting positions, transitioning from lying on her side to lying on her back, but a heavy burden weighed her down. Looking down, her eyes widened with awe. Slightly dried lips parted as she slowly turned her head, glancing over her shoulder.

Kuon's head was laying just an inch or so from hers, upon the same pillow. With his eyes closed and lips held closed, he looked to be at complete peace. Unlike the last time she saw him slumber, his brows were relaxed and his complexion held a neutral color. His eyes didn't flutter restlessly as if he was living a nightmare. No, this Kuon looked almost heavenly as he held on to her small body.

Kyoko slid her hand gently down his arm and tried to tug free of his grasp. The small force caused him to tighten his arm around her, pulling her back against his chest. Feeling the sweaty contact of his body against her shoulder, Kyoko's heart began to beat rapidly against her. Realizing that escape was a lost cause, she slipped her legs about and finally found comfort upon her back. Resting her arm over his, she turned her head upon the pillow and admired him.

Long blonde bangs hung loosely about his eyes, slightly damp. The soft sounds of him inhaling and exhaling smoothly, along with the warmth of his breath cascading across her skin. Nails lightly dug into strong muscle as she bit her lower lip. As if they had a mind of their own, her fingers crept up to his face and carefully brushed the strands off his brow, displaying his gorgeous features like a feast for her eyes. When a soft moan escaped him, her fingers immediately retracted for fear of waking him.

"Who are you, Hizuri Kuon?" Kyoko whispered subconsciously. "Why do you care for someone you can't stand?" Feeling drawn to him, Kyoko shifted to her side again, facing him. Snuggling closer, she brought loosely balled fists up and rested it beneath her chin. As if on instinct, Kuon's arms cuddled her, hand sliding down to the small of her back. Placing her hand upon his chest, Kyoko could feel the feint reverberations of a calm heartbeat. "What's your story?" she added distantly as her mind wandered off.

Kuon breathed in and out, concentrating on keeping his pulse as normal as possible. When she did not run off screaming upon waking, he was genuinely surprised. Instead, she only did the opposite of what he expected—slipped closer into their entwinement. Her fingers grazed his skin, sending familiar tremors through his body. He desperately wanted to open his eyes and gaze deeply into hers. Feeling her turning around and scooting even closer, a part of him began to feel safe, secure. Her hand upon his chest made him feel serene. Then the gentle sounds of her whispering voice touched his ears as she said his name, stating a horrible misconceived notion. His tongue twitched to argue her belief of his hatred for her, but once again he remained utterly still.

_If you only knew who this Hizuri Kuon truly is, it would be you who would hate me, Princess._ His mind spoke his fears into his consciousness. _If you only knew of the damned effect that you have on me, weakening my resolve and making me feel something that I hoped was long forgotten. Oh god Kyoko, if you only knew how much I want to…_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her soft lips upon his. This time, his eyes flew open with astonishment. There she was lids shut as she broke from the gentle peck. He could feel the light pressure of her nails upon his chest. Sliding his hand up to the middle of her back, he longed to hold her close. When she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him, a gasp escaped her throat.

"I'm so—,"

Kuon leaned in and kissed her passionately, silencing any impending apologies or regrets. Her hesitation flared like a wall before them. Elongated strong fingers curled into the fabric of her tank top, desperately needing the comfort of affection, he refused to bow down.

Kyoko's rapidly beating pulse flared to an all-time high as her eyes met his stunned blue gems. Realizing that she had made a grave error, she opened her mouth to apologize. When he kissed her and passionately to boot, she froze. _He must not realize that it's me! _When his hands clung to her, she melted into him, parting her lips and allowing him passage for a taste. Never before had she been kissed with such vehemence. Her entire body burned with sensation. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she allowed herself to be laid back as he rolled on top of her, large hands gliding beneath fabric to feel bare flesh.

Dipping into her mouth with his tongue, Kuon sucked upon succulent lips hungry for more. Pushing her down, he slipped in between her denim clad legs, wanting to rip away the thin sheets of clothing that separated their bodies. Her nails sank into his hair, mouth returning every ounce of his attack with matching ardency. The sounds of her moaning into him filled his ears as the sudden realization of a need for air touched his lungs, forcing him to break the kiss. Looking down at her, his eyes widened. Normally snowy white cheeks were now brilliantly bright with color as soft lips lay swollen and pink, parted and panting. Her hand caressed his cheek as she matched the intensity of his stare. Her chest rose up and down with each starving taste of the air she ate.

Lowering himself to devour her once again, he closed his eyes. Grey eyes flashed across the black blanket of closed lids. A radiant smile of lips painted in crimson. Flowing long auburn hair hung loosely around her face as she tossed her head back and laughed. Kuon froze, eyes popping open. Looking down at Kyoko, the pillow upon which her head lay, visions of blood surrounded her. "No…" he whispered.

"Kuon?" Kyoko said, expression shifting immediately to that of concern. He pulled away from her and sat back upon the bed, cerulean eyes wide with disbelief. "Kuon, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked again, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

Her screaming voice engulfed his mind. Shutting his eyes again, he brought his hands up and buried his face into his palms. "No…" he repeated quietly. A beautifully pale body clad simply in a white silk nightgown, turned a deep and dark red as her blood soaked through the clothing, staining her perfect skin and his peaceful mind. Feeling her hand upon his wrist, he pulled away and slid off the bed. "Leave," he said simply.

"I don't understand," Kyoko said as confusion played through her. "Did I… Did I do something wrong?" Kyoko clutched at the fabric over her chest feeling the wallowing dread of insecurity settled in.

His veins began to ache with a silent fury he had not felt in many months. Placing his hands upon his hips, he turned to her and glared at her with utmost ire, hoping that it would deter her from him. _"Just get the hell out of my room!"_ He shouted in English. Seeing her cringe and close her eyes, his heart throbbed with guilt. Watching her climb off his bed and flee his room, Kuon then walked up to the doors closed them and locked them.

Hands balling into tight fists for frustration, he banged upon the hard wood once, twice, thrice times. Bowing his head, a few small translucent orbs escaped closed lids as they slid down his cheek to his chin, where they dripped into oblivion. _Forgive me Princess. It's for your own good._

* * *

Kyoko slammed her bedroom door shut and turned around with her back to it. Unable to contain the humiliation and heartbreak that she was feeling, she slid to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Wrapping her arms about her, she buried her head into its lonely embrace and sobbed. _What the hell were you thinking?!_ She berated herself. _How could you kiss him like that? Are you still drunk?_

Lifting her back and resting it against the doors, her brows were scrunched as the unstoppable stream of tears billowed from her glass-glazed honey eyes. Pressing her lips tightly together, Kyoko fought for conviction. What did she honestly expect? Of all the men in her life she could have kissed, she had to choose the most arrogant one of them all. She shouldn't be bawling over some asshole who didn't even like her. Amusement began to replace grief as she contemplated the ridiculous notion of being appealing to someone like Hizuri Kuon.

Wiping her cheeks with her fingertips, she gulped away the last remnants of her agony and vowed to never let another man get to her again. She was Mogami Kyoko after all, the most successful actress in the nation. She was simply done with emotional involvement and the opposite sex. Whatever she felt for him, even if it was for the briefest moment possible, she would shove away and never give a second though to. Men like there were not worth it, not anymore.

_BZZT. BZZT._ Tilting to the side she fetched the forgotten device from her back pocket. Looking down at the screen, her eyes narrowed with distaste. Tapping the view button, her eyes danced across the characters. _Why the hell not? I have nothing to lose and no one to answer to. Not anymore. _Hitting reply, her thumbs quickly tip-tapped away.

**I'll be there soon. –Kyoko.**

"Send," she whispered. Hopping up to her feet, she tossed the phone onto the bed and stripped the rest of her clothing before heading off to the bathroom to get showered and freshened up.


	24. Chapter 24: To Desire

**Chapter 24: To Desire**

The door swung open revealing a bare chested god. Bringing his hand up he raked his dripping wet locks back. Her eyes grew exceptionally wide as she watched the little liquid drops drip their way down his chiseled body. With a racing heart and dry mouth, she stepped forward as his deep voice filled her ears.

"I'm so glad you came." Tilting his head ever so lightly, he flashed his million yen smile. Unable to contain the growing vixen inside of her, she placed her palm upon his moist skin and shoved him into the apartment. "Kyoko?" He called to her, taken aback by her brash behavior.

Kicking the door closed with her foot, she slipped out of her jacket letting it fall to the ground, revealing a sheer black blouse. Reaching up, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Feeling his strong hand dig into her hair, she moaned into his mouth invading his hot mouth with her tongue. Clinging to him arduously, she ran her soft mouth down his neck to his shoulder and chest, licking up lonely dew drops, teeth grazing flesh. His hands reached her shoulders and gripped tightly, shaking her.

"Hu?" Kyoko said as the vision evaporated before her eyes. Blinking vigorously, she looked around and found herself standing in the hallway. A bright tint of scarlet covered her complexion as her eyes finally settled on his concerned brown ones. Kyoko gulped.

"Are you okay?" Fuwa Sho asked as he watched his now ex-wife. Narrowing his gaze he quietly observed as her eyes frantically darted down his half naked body. When she finally made eye contact again, she took a step back and began to shake her head. "Kyoko, don't."

"This was a mistake," Kyoko said, voice cracking. Taking one more step back, she turned and began an escape for the elevators.

"Kyoko, wait!" Sho shouted as he pursued her. Grabbing her elbow, he turned her around and pleaded. "Please don't leave. Please. Just give me five minutes."

Seeing the depth of desperation in his eyes, her heart melted to him. The longer she looked at him, the more her eyes danced to the vision from earlier. Turning away from him, she nodded quickly. "Five minutes."

After they returned to the apartment, and Sho slipped into a cotton shirt, he grabbed two beers from the fridge, popped them open and walked out onto the patio. Kyoko turned around and grabbed the second beer. Taking a sip, she felt the cool liquid slither down her body, sending small cool chills down her spine.

"I must confess, I'm surprised that you actually came," Sho said as he stepped up to her right, leaning upon the staccato railing. He took a long sip of his own drink before turning to look at her. The wind lapped at her hair, whipping it around her forehead. Amber eyes lightly narrowed with the sun's light mirrored upon them. Her soft lips lightly damp from the beverage. _God, I just want to kiss you._

Since her brief lapse earlier, Kyoko focused on keeping her eyes off her ex-husband. She could feel his eyes on her, which only added to her anxious restlessness. "Truth be told, I never wanted to see you again. But when you sent me that text you caught me at a…" Thinking about her morning interactions with her house-mate, Kyoko closed her eyes and forced it away. "Let's just say that I needed to get the hell out of the house."

Sho knew that expression very well and he didn't like it, but he was in no position to say anything now was he? Gulping down three large swigs of beer, he placed the bottle down beside him upon the balcony's edge and turned his body to face hers. "Whatever the reason, thank you."

The sincerity of his voice hooked her attention. For the next two or three moments their eyes locked onto one another in an emotional roller coaster ride. Blinking, she broke away first. "What did you need to talk about Sho?"

Taking a step closer, he reached out and took her hand. Looking down at her soft fingers and pink nails, Sho desperately fought the urge to bring those hands to his lips. "I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to go off on you about Reino and… I'm just really sorry Kyoko."

Moisture burned behind those orbs as she forced herself to look at him, take him seriously and hear him out. "What happened anyway?"

Sho sighed. "I bumped into him before heading up. I was already on edge because of… well you know. Then he said something about you two spending the night together. I just lost it."

Kyoko's heart froze. _That goddamned Beagle._ She did spend the night with him, but it wasn't the way Sho thought. Could she tell him? Should she tell him? They are divorced and different entities now she doesn't owe him a damn thing, does she? If that were true then why does she feel so damn guilty?

"Look I just want to put it behind us," Sho added releasing her hand. Taking a step back, he grabbed his beer and finished it off. "I know that you still hate me, but I didn't want that looming over us Kyoko. You have enough reasons to keep your distance I can't afford to add to it." Sho offered her a saddened smile.

_Oh Sho…If you only knew._

* * *

"That sounds wonderful!" Lori said gleefully into his cell phone. "I will make the proper arrangements with our leading stars accordingly." Leaning forward, he grabbed an expensive fountain pen off his desk and jotted down a random date with a random time. "Perfect Kantoku-san. Hai, sayonara."

Pulling the device from his ear, he tapped the red button and then placed the phone down beside the note, when all of a sudden the double doors to his office violently flew open. Looking up, a small smirk curled at the edges of his lips. "Well, well. Look what the storm blew in," he teased.

As the tall fuming foreigner strode his way over to his second-father, Sebastian nonchalantly walked over to the doors and closed and locked them. Turning around, he leaned back against them and crossed his arms over his chest. Looking towards the president, the duo exchanged insidious smiles.

"_I can't do this,"_ Kuon spoke loudly feeling thoroughly angry. He looked down at the superior and groaned at the attire. _"It's so damn hard to take you seriously when you look like _that_, Boss."_ He added through gritted teeth. _"What's that from anyway?"_

"Black Butler's Sebastian," Sebastian spoke from behind them. "Ironic, don't you think?" His husky chortles filled the room, to which the president also added his own.

"What brings you here this time, Kuon?" Lori spoke sticking to the national tongue. "You look rather flustered boy."

Sighing heavily, he slipped into the leather seats in front of the desk and slouched down resting his head along the edge. As his lids slipped closed, his fingers burned from the bare contact of Kyoko's smooth hot skin. His lips ached to taste more of her. Her soft moan pervaded his ears and her radiant complexion flooded his consciousness.

Lori watched the American very carefully. The way his lips tightened, the way his fingers curled into very tight fists, the way his chest rose up and down with increasing pace. As his own mind wandered, the president glanced over to his assistant, who bore an evil smirk of his own. Lori's eyes widened as comprehension sunk in. When Sebastian nodded, Lori dropped his hands to his chair, where they tightened like a vise around the armrests. Turning his attention to the blonde moron before him, he spoke with growing disbelief. _"Kuon, what the hell did you do?"_

Lifting his head, he opened his eyes and glared at the president, at first. Seeing the concern and growing rage, his expression took a more neutral tone. _"What the hell do you think I did?"_

"_Did you do something to Kyoko?"_ Lori's voice rising in volume by the passing second.

"_Why do you just assume that I did something? Is it really impossible for her to do something to me?"_ He shot back defensively. _"You all put her on this goddamned pedestal when really she's no different than any other woman out there!"_ Feeling his heart beating violently against him, he gulped and tried to calm his storming emotions.

"_So something did happen."_ Lori stated. Leaning back, he brought his fingers up and tapped them lightly upon one another, keeping a perceptive eye on the man across from him. _"Tell me everything."_

"_With all due respect Boss, you sound like a creepy ass pedophile."_

"_Don't screw with me boy. You are talking about the country's number one actress. If something happened, anything happened, I must know about it. So I can protect her."_

"_Protect her?"_ It was Kuon's turn to lean forward. Placing clammy hands upon the cool wood of the desk he stood up and walked around to the large floor-to-ceiling windows and looked out at the Tokyo traffic. _"I don't think she needs protecting."_

"_Did you sleep with her?"_ Lori asked blatantly maintaining his expression with utter perfection. Kuon turned around abruptly and scowled at the elder for being so damn bold. _"Well, did you?"_ The president asked again, ignoring the expressions of hate he was receiving.

"_No we didn't have sex. But…if I didn't stop it then we may as well have."_ Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair, turned to the window and pressed his warm forehead to the freezing glass. Relishing the arctic feeling that spread across his face, he closed his eyes and thought of her once again. _"Why did you stick me with her? It was only supposed to be for one night, not this half-ass permanent shit."_

Realizing that he was now venting without realizing it, Lori remained completely silent and listened intently.

"_Something about her, I don't know what it is, but she's getting under my skin and I can't stand it! She's supposed to be like any other woman. I flirt first and then piss them off so bad, they run the other direction. But, she doesn't run. She just stands there and fights back. Goddammit!"_ Taking a step back, he placed his hands on the glass and hung his head, trying to calm his rough breathing. Just thinking about her was driving him mad with desire and something else that was completely alien to him. _"She needs to go. You need to find her another place."_

Lori stood up and took his place beside the young man. _"No, I won't."_ He said simply. Kuon looked up and stared bloody, murderous daggers at his second-father. _"What scares you? The fact that she is strong enough to look past your bullshit, or the fact that for the first time in your life you have feelings for a woman that supersede sex?"_

Turning to him, fists balled at his sides, he looked deeply into Lori's brown eyes. _"I don't have feelings for her."_ He said through a clenched jaw, pronouncing every word slowly to emphasize his point. _"I don't love anyone."_

"_Bullshit son and you know it."_

"_Get her out of my apartment, Boss."_

"_Or what Kuon? What could you possibly do to me?"_

"_Is that a challenge?"_

"_You don't want to challenge me boy!"_ Lori took a step forward and matched the actor's intensity ounce for ounce._ "For once in your life, get off your ass and admit what's staring you in the face. You have feelings for Kyoko and it scares you half to death. Admit it."_

"_I can't love anyone! I'm not a man who is capable of such a feat."_

"_First off, I didn't say love,"_ a victorious smirk broke his serious expression. _"Second, is it that you're not capable or that you feel your undeserving?"_

Tsking, he broke away from the elder and rubbed the bridge of his nose, feelings of an excruciating migraine in the works. Glancing over his shoulder, he spoke in a quieter tone. _"I won't love her. I refuse to love anyone. Get her the fuck out of my apartment, or whatever pain she befalls will be your fault and yours alone."_ With that said, he walked out of the office without another look back.


	25. Chapter 25: Plotting Playtime

**Chapter 25: Plotting Playtime**

Hearing the door open and lightly slam shut, Kuon groaned. Placing his arm over his forehead he closed his eyes tighter and tried to ignore the woman who had just entered his apartment. The clinging sounds of keys being tossed onto the counter hit his ears as well as the soft thump of a bag being dropped to the ground. Her footsteps echoed upon the hardwood floors of the kitchen. A slight creek to the cupboard and nails hitting crystal. Unable to stand the sounds anymore, he rolled off the couch and headed into the kitchen. "Must you be so damn loud?" He snapped at her.

Kyoko, who was reaching for the bottle of tequila, froze in position for a few seconds as his tone of voice sunk in. _How dare he?_ Her mind screamed and cursed the asshole behind her. Dropping her hand to the granite countertop, she began to chuckle softly.

Kuon felt thoroughly confused by her behavior. What the hell was so amusing? Taking a step closer, he stopped when she turned around and stared at him. Honeyed eyes dark with an unfathomable rage stunned him into silence. Placing fingertips upon her neck lightly, she cleared her throat and spoke to him in a rather blissful tone. But he was no fool. Her words may sound sweet, but they were blanketed with utter distaste. "I'm sorry and what makes you the king around here?"

Closing his mouth, teeth touched teeth firmly as his veins burned. A part of him wanted to grab her by the shoulders and throw her out, while another part of him wanted to grab her hips and sit her atop the counter so he could take her. Slipping his hands into his denim pockets, they balled into tight fists. Flashing a gorgeously charming smile, he took another step forward. "Look Princess, it's my apartment. If I tell you to shut up, then you shut the hell up."

Kyoko rested her hands atop the counter behind her, when her palm brushed the crystal glass. A beautiful smile spread across her lips as she grabbed the glass slowly. "Why are you such a colossal asshole?" Her voice took on a rough edge as her irritation rose. "If I am really that much of a burden to you, then why not just kick me out?"

Kuon scoffed. _You have no idea how much I tried._ "Have you looked in the mirror sweetheart? If I don't take care of you, then who will? Clearly you're incapable of doing it yourself." He began to chortle, when he saw her raise her hand and throw the glass at him. Without a single blink, he simply inched his head to the right to avoid the attack. The sound of the glass exploding upon the wall echoed through the room but unfazed him. "That was expensive," he stated as he began to close the gap between them.

"I'm surprised that a man like you even understands the concept of such a thing," she snapped back bitterly, all polite pretenses now misted into air. As she looked into his eyes boring into her so intensely, Kyoko had to gulp. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to say anything, she was going to eat it in silence and forget, but to hell with it. She was no longer the nice and innocent little girl thanks to Shotaro. Pleasantries be damned. "Just who the hell do you think you are Kuon?" She yelled.

He remained quiet as he read the pain in her eyes. She hated him right now. She wanted nothing more than to beat her fists against his chest and rip him to shreds. _Good._ Pulling his hands from his pockets, he reached out brushed her hair from her face. "Why not just say what's really eating at you Princess?" He chided followed by a sneer. Just as expected, she reached out to slap him, but he was ready. Grabbing her wrist, he lowered it along with his face, bringing his mouth to hers.

"Let me go," Kyoko said through clenched teeth. Her heart was violent against her. Twisting and turning her wrist, she tried to break free, but he simply tightened his fingers. When she tried to hit him with her free hand, he took it hostage as well. Forcing her hands behind her back, his lips came to hers a mere breadth apart. "I hate you," she hissed to him, as his hot breath cascaded across tinted cheeks.

"Why? Because I _rejected_ you?" He spat, eyes falling on her parted lips. He could feel her chest rising and lowering against him as her breathing became heavy. "Such a shame for a cocky little actress such as yourself, no?" Seeing the flash of ire in her gaze, left him feeling momentarily satisfied. But when her lips curled into a devilish smirk, all semblance of victory was wiped from his face.

"It is a shame," Kyoko replied quietly, brushing her lips upon his. "To wake up and realize that the man I was kissing was none other than some jackass American instead of the husband I once loved. Tis a shame indeed. Must be that damned blonde hair." When his fingers sunk into her skin, Kyoko knew she had won the battle.

Kuon turned livid opening his mouth to make her cry, but was severely interrupted when her phone went off. He could feel her writhing beneath his grasp. She groaned as the pain from her actions began to chafe her skin. Releasing her, he stepped aside and mentally cursed. Reaching up he grabbed the bottle of Tequila she was trying to obtain earlier, pulled the top and brought the bottle to his lips where he drank like a ravenous beast. _You really need to get a grip Kuon. She's just a woman. A simple, annoying pest of a woman. You can take her. _

"I believe I wanted that first," Kyoko said as she snatched the bottle from him and took a couple of swigs. She then slid the bottle onto the counter and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Try not to get too drunk," she teased before turning around. She was stopped when he reached out and grabbed her hand. When she turned to face him once more, he released her.

"When did you start drinking tequila?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest?

"What's it to you?" Kyoko retorted.

"You said it yourself. You're not much of a drinker. You better be careful, Princess. Never know who's going to take advantage of a pretty little thing like you." _Great, compliment the bitch. That will help with your predicament. _

Kyoko scoffed. "Well, be both know it sure as hell won't be you, now don't we?" _What the hell am I saying!? That tequila must have hit me harder than I thought._

Kuon's eyes widened just a little bit at her forward response. Being the damn fine actor he was, he simply brushed it off with a mocking grin. "Look, your precious president wants me to keep tabs on you okay? Something about needing to protect his beloved actress."

Kyoko scrutinized him for a moment gauging the truth behind his words. Realizing that it was very much like the president to stay informed, she caved. "That was Moko-san. Apparently she and Aki-san want to take me out tonight. Don't wait up!" Without bothering to wait for a response, she grabbed her bag off the floor and walked out of the apartment.

Running his fingers through his hair, Kuon cursed. Fetching his phone from his pocket, he scrolled down to a familiar name and hit the big green button. Placing the device to his ear, he turned around and placed the bottle back into its proper place.

"Well this is a surprise," a lighthearted voice answered followed by amused chuckles. "Did Hell finally freeze over?"

"Don't screw with me," Kuon snapped. He then walked out of the kitchen to the fallen pieces of glass by the mouth of the hallway. Kneeling, he held the phone in place with his shoulder and then began to gather the sharp pieces.

"Someone's on edge. Does this have anything to do with your houseguest?"

Kuon sighed. "You and Boss sure are as close as ever I presume?"

Laughter.

"I'll take that as a yes." Standing up, he walked back into the kitchen and dropped the pieces into the trash can. Then he walked over to the sink and washed his hands. "What are you doing tonight?" After drying his hands, he walked back to the living room and plopped down onto the couch, feeling his body relax to its comfort.

"Why?" The tone of his voice sounded unsure about what was to come.

Kuon chucked. "Just answer the damn question Yukihito."

"Kuon, you know me. I have absolutely nothing planned, except for maybe reading another chapter of this manga I am following. The mangaka has this cruel habit of leaving her followers with painful cliffhangers. Actually it's very similar to your relationship with Kyoko-chan."

"Fuck you," Kuon snipped back irritated. "And we don't have a _relationship._"

Yukihito laughed.

"Grab a friend if you'd like. We are going out tonight. I need to get drunk and since you don't drink very much at all, you can be DD." Kuon closed his eyes and recalled Kyoko's offensive comparison of him to that damned Fuwa. _Bitch._

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No," was the simple answer. "Want me to pick you up?"

"Just give me the name of the place and I'll meet you there."

Kuon rattled off the name. When silence extended for a couple of minutes, he pulled the phone from his ear and saw that the line was still connected. "Yukihito?"

"That is a strip club."

"It's not just any strip club. Look, just trust me."

"No."

"You don't have a choice," Kuon pushed.

"NO!"

"If you don't come with me, I'll tell Boss about your secret rendezvous," Kuon threatened, grinning maliciously in victory.

Yukihito hesitated at first, but after another moment's contemplation, he realized that the devil would hold true to his threat. Cursing, he caved. "Fine, damn you."

* * *

Aki spurt out her tea in a spray. Kanae looked over at the manager, exploding with laughter. Kyoko dropped the dress in her hand and turned to face her audience of traitors. "It. Is. NOT FUNNY!" She screamed.

"Wrong!" Kanae said as she wrapped her arm around her stomach to calm herself. "Mo, you've got balls."

Aki laughed. Laying back onto the bed, folding her hands to pillow her head, she simply smiled at the newly divorced actress. "I have to agree with that statement."

Kanae slid forward towards the foot of the bed and wrapped her arms around the pillow, resting her head down. Legs were folded and lightly kicking back and forth as she used effort bit of strength to keep from laughing again. "So?"

Kyoko looked at Kanae, perplexed.

"Really? _Really?_" Kane said straight-faced. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I think she wants to know how he kisses," Aki added, spurting with bits of laughter.

Kyoko turned beet red. When she tried to flee, Kanae reached out and grabbed her shirt, pulling her back. "Oh no you don't you little runt." Kanae pushed her to the floor and tapped her on the nose. "Spill it."

Kyoko wriggled her nose and then looked up at her best friend with cheeks as bright as cherries. "Kuon is… I don't even know how to describe it." Kyoko became embarrassed and buried her face into her hands. After a few moments, she dropped her hands and breathed slowly.

"You know you have to tell us?" Aki said as she shift positions so that she was now mirroring the Kotonami beauty. Glancing to her partner in crime, they exchanged knowing grins as they read their mutual sister like an open book.

"Fine," Kyoko sighed, feeling exasperated already. "I don't know why I kissed him. It's like my body just took off on its own and I did it. He has this weird effect on me. It's like I turn into a totally different person when I'm around him. Either way, what I wasn't expecting was for him to kiss me back."

"You keep emphasizing that like it's impossible for a man to want to kiss you," Kanae said bitterly, irritated with her friend's insecure line of thinking. "Do you realize how many guys out there want to screw you as we speak?"

"Moko-san!" Kyoko shrieked.

"She's right you know."

"Aki-san, you are not helping."

"Of course she is." Kanae and Aki exchanged high fives. "Look Mo, the mere fact that you keeping avoiding talking about the kiss means two things: it was either absolutely fabulous, possibly better than you kissing Sho, or it was absolutely horrible."

Kyoko remained absolutely still and silent, but her cheeks gave her away.

"Yeah, I kind of figured it was fabulous."

"It must not have been for him," Kyoko said quietly. Looking up and seeing the double-confused expressions, she sighed again. "He flipped out on me and kicked me out of his bedroom. I don't know why, but I think I may have inadvertently crossed a line I shouldn't have."

_Or he's totally smitten with you, but realizes you are fresh out of a relationship,_ Aki thought. _Maybe he doesn't want to be your rebound bitch. Guess this means we need to find you one, ASAP. _"Interesting," she voiced.

"What is?" Both ladies asked in perfect harmony.

"Nothing," Aki lied.

"Bullshit," Kanae shot back.

"Fine, you I will tell later," she pointed to the raven queen. "You still need to find something for tonight," she poked Kyoko in the forehead. "You must look stunning, sexy, and irresistible. We are going to have one bad ass night of fun, like the vixens we are!"

"I am so down!" Kanae added.

Kyoko felt her heart drop. What trouble were these girls going to get her into tonight?

"If you'll excuse me, I need some more tea!" Aki said as she slipped off the bed and strode into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind her.

"You're not going to get my girlfriend arrested are you?" Kijima asked from his position on the couch, right arm draped across his forehead, while left hand held a script before his eyes. With all of the screaming, yelling and shrieking going on, he was able to hear much more of their conversation then he would have liked.

"No, I promise no arrests," Aki replied with a chuckle. Walking up to the island in the kitchen, she grabbed her cell phone and composed a text, fingers dancing rapidly across the touch-keypad. "And send!" She whispered as she hit the green button. A scheming smirk flooded her complexion.

"I don't like that look," Kijima said as he sat up and admired the beautiful manager. "What could you possibly be up to dear Shouko-san?" His lips curled into a grin of his own as he watched her face brighten.

"Don't worry Kijima-san," Shouko said smiling. "Kanae is safe."

Both parties shared chortles as the implication hung in the air around them.


	26. Chapter 26: An Intoxicated Beginning

**Chapter 26: An Intoxicated Beginning**

The guestroom door opened and the first of three beautiful women stepped out. Kijima tossed his script to the floor, grinning from ear to ear as he carefully observed the passing vixen. Shouko Aki was the first. Her hair was tied elegantly to the side, with flowing fishtail braid that finished in breathtaking curls. Her make-up was very natural with crimson lipstick. Her luscious form was wrapped in a fitted ladylike lace dress the color of radiant red with a boat neckline and three quarter sleeves. When she passed him, his eyes grew wide at the sexy open back that had a simple sleek cross-strap across the base of her neck. Eyes followed her figure down to her matching sassy suede peep toe stilettos with a five and quarter inch heel and small knot at the front.

"Damn you look very beautiful Aki-san," Kijima said honestly. He slid into a sitting position and kicked his legs up onto the couch, draping his arms over his knees. "Who's the next beauty?" he added chuckling.

"Thank you Kijima-san," Aki replied. "Your woman should be next." Aki walked over to the island in the kitchen and grabbed her matching red and silver clutch.

Kijima turned his attention back to the bedroom door. As soon as she stepped out, his jaw dropped as his eyes grew completely wide. "Wow," he whispered, feeling entirely mesmerized by the love of his life. Long black hair lay in loose alluring curls about her face. A sparkling diamond flower hairclip held a portion of her hair off her face on the right side, while flowing side swept bangs eclipsed just enough of her profile, making her appear mysteriously stunning. Lids lightly brushed with silver shadow and lips lightly glossed with mauve color. But what truly took his breath away was that outfit. It was a femme fatale shimmering, figure-hugging short cocktail dress the color of soft silver with a corset bodice and shirring at the sides, creating a curvaceous silhouette. Standing up he walked towards her letting his eyes trail the rest of her figure. Perfectly pedicured feet were wrapped in peep-tie platform pumps the in silvery snakeskin with five and a quarter inch heels.

"So do you like?" Kanae stopped, cocked her hip and placed her hand upon her waist in a sexy show. When he walked up and placed his hands upon her hips, immediately pulling her in for a delicious kiss, she flushed beautifully. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes," he teased as he admired how sexy her breasts looked in such a tight little thing. "You sure you don't want to stay in tonight, with me?"

Kanae slipped her hands up to his chest and pushed him back. "Down boy. Tonight is a night for my ladies. Sorry lover."

"Lucky freaking ladies," he pouted playfully. "Where is contestant number three?" He joked, looking around for Kyoko who had yet to make an appearance.

Kanae turned around and realized that Kyoko was cowering. Placing both hands on her hips, she furrowed her perfect black brows and yelled at her best friend. "Mo, get your ass out here right now! Or I'll send Hide in there! You know how handsy he can be!"

"Hey," he answered feigning offense. When she glared at him from over her shoulder, he nodded and caved. "Yeah, I can't deny it."

Kanae shook her head, laughing at her idiot boyfriend. "Kyoko get your ass our here right this instant!"

"It's okay," Aki intervened. "If she doesn't come out then I can just call Kuon to come get her."

"I like this idea," Kijima added.

"Fine!" Kyoko shouted. "I'm coming damn you all!"

The trio chuckled at their victory. Kijima walked back over to his lonely spot on the couch and plopped down, crossing his legs, he entwined his fingers and placed them behind his head. The soft sounds of her heels indicated her appearance.

Kyoko stepped out and blew him away. Porcelain cheeks were very lightly brushed with a hint of color. Lips painted in matte nude lipstick. The life of her features was her eyes, which were shadowed exquisitely in black and gold shadow. When his eyes reached her dress, he slid forward off the couch and stood up, looking over at his girlfriend. Kyoko's strapless dress was the epitome of sultry with a sweetheart neckline, cinched waist and structured bodice. A layer of lace was accented with golden metallic underlay making it the quintessential party dress. Kijima thought Kanae's dress was short, but Kyoko's took that up a notch. Long, lean pale legs snuck out from beneath dress revealing beautifully pedicured feet that were wrapped in gold sequined supermodel pumps with a five and half inch heel.

"Kyoko you look absolutely gorgeous," Kijima complimented her honestly. "I think you're going to have a lot of fun tonight."

"Alright loves, time to go have some drunken fun!" Kanae said as she hooked her arm with Kyoko and led her to the door with a lonely boyfriend trailing behind.

"Kijima-san, aren't you jealous?" Aki asked as she grabbed her clutch and met the two other women. A soft chuckle left him, leaving her feeling a bit confused.

"Nah. She can go and drink and flirt. But at the end of the night, she gets to come home and get naked for _me_." He replied nonchalantly.

"Ah, so sweet!" Kyoko said feeling fangirlish for her besty.

"Oh no," Kanae said shaking her head. "Let's go Mo, before you get all lovey dovey on me."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea sir?" Yukihito asked as he looked himself over in the mirror. Hearing the president chuckling caused the manager to tighten his fingers around the small digital device. "You will be the death of me." Sighing he walked back to his nightstand and grabbed his keys and wallet off the top.

"You must trust me Yuki-kun," Lori replied, voice dripping amusement. "Besides, if I don't stoop to such drastic measures then he'll never grow the hell up. Being twenty-five, I think it's time. Don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose. But he has had a difficult life." Walking into his living room, he slipped into his black Gucci shoes. "I think that by antagonizing him you might make his attitude a bit worse."

Lori scoffed. "Nothing can make him worse than he is now. I've known him for his entire life and no matter what tragedies befall us, sooner or later we need to man up and brave the front."

Yukihito contemplated those words for a moment. Given Kuon's past he really couldn't argue with the president's logic. Shrugging he smiled and replied calmly. "Whatever you think is best is what I will do Takarada-san. With all due respect for tonight though, I think you have lost it and please say nice things at my funeral tomorrow."

Lori's laughter echoed from the phone, causing the younger man to sigh. "Your limo will be there shortly Yuki-kun."

"Limo?" _I thought I was driving there._ "I don't understand sir."

"Knowing that moron, he is probably already at the club and most likely drunk. You will take my limo, pick up the third guest and head over. That way you can drive Kuon's car back."

"_The FERRARI?!"_ Yukihito shrieked with excitement. "There is no way he would let me, especially if I bring _him_."

"Oh trust me," Lori replied voice dripping with wickedness. "When the night comes to an end, he'll be so damn desperate for an escape that you driving his car will be the last of his problems."

"Isn't it a two seater?"

"Oh darn," Lori replied chortling. "Cross that bridge when you get to it. Have fun tonight Yuki-kun."

Hearing a chime as the line was disconnected Yukihito pulled the phone from his ear and slipped it into his front right pocket. Grabbing his black wool coat off the rack, he slipped into it easily and then snagged the scarf before heading out of his apartment, trembling at the thought of the chaos that the night would bring upon him.

* * *

Kuon pulled up stylishly in front of the exclusive strip club, stepped out of his white Ferrari and tossed the keys to the valet. "You break it, I'll break you," he said. Then he walked up to the new bouncer. When the bouncer asked him for his name, the American just glared at him. "You must be new here," he said bitterly.

Seeing the dark and dangerous stare he was receiving, the rather large man gulped with fright. "My apologies sir."

Kuon sighed and then fetched is wallet from his back pocket. The bouncer's eyes widened as he saw the fluff of bills encased in the leather folder. His thumb brushed across five bills. Pulling them out, he handed them to the bouncer. "Here take this. My name won't be on the list because I'm a regular. You can ask the owner if you'd like but then I would have to insist you get fired and it can get pretty messy. What say you?"

He nodded vigorously as his fingers quickly reached out and took the fifty thousand yen bribe with broadened eyes of disbelief. He immediately stepped aside and let the tall foreigner pass by. The bouncer quickly shoved the money into his pocket and felt very happy. That was more money than he made during a whole weeks' worth of work.

Kuon walked down the dark hallway until the room spread out into a large space. Circular platform stages speckled the room, with dim pink or blue lights shining down on the dancers upon them. Some of them were still stripping while others danced completely bare. A flash of old memories invaded his mind as he recalled the last time he was here. "Damn, been a while," he mumbled. Seeing a familiar face, he pushed through the crowd to the expansive bar lit up with a flourish of neon lights at the back of the club.

"_Well, well. If it isn't sexy Hizuri-san,"_ Laila greeted him, leaning onto the bar, showcasing her appealing figure. Seeing him check her out so blatantly, she simply chuckled and then stood back up. Grabbing a scotch glass she placed it in front of him and smiled seductively. _"The usual?"_

Kuon eyed the American green-eyed brunette and flashed his charming smile before nodding. _"You know me well beautiful."_

She poured him a glass of their finest Scotch, neat of course, and placed it in front of him. _"So what brings you here after so long?"_

Kuon grabbed the drink and downed it in three gulps. _"You might want to keep that coming sweetheart. And a desperate desire to get shit-faced drunk."_

"_I see,"_ she answered as she refilled the glass. _"Well, would you like your usual?"_ Laila asked referring to a different set of tastes. When he grinned, her smile blossomed. _"Follow me."_

She led him down to the far corner of the club, where they walked through a set of swinging double doors that led into a lush hallway. At the end of the hallway was another set of double doors with a sign beside them that read, _Reserved._ She unlocked the door and let him in. Laila led him to the larger platform in the center of the room and sat him down upon it. Taking his drink from him, she took a small sip and then rested it upon the table beside the red leather couch in front of the platform. "Your girls will be here soon," she said in Japanese. Then she quickly turned about and strode out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

Kuon lay back upon the platform and stared at the bright lights above. Visions of Kyoko wrapped in his arms overwhelmed him. Her soft inviting lips and the way she clung to him. Closing his eyes, he cursed. _"Fuck, just get out of my goddamned head."_

"_Maybe we can help with that,"_ a sexy feminine voice resonated from across the room. Sitting up, he slid off the platform and admired the three gorgeous Japanese women that had entered the room. One of the girls had short hair cut in an A-line style with beautiful green eyes, named Kina. Another had long flowing light brown hair that was loosely curled with hazel eyes, named Maya. The third was one that he was intimately familiar with, medium length black hair and eyes as blue as his own, named Saeko.

Maya walked behind him, reached around and grabbed the edges of his jacket, peeling it off of him she tossed it along the edge of the couch. She then walked over to the platform and slipped atop it. Walking over and shoving him back onto the couch, Saeko straddled the actor and began to unbutton his shirt. Kina joined Maya on the platform where they began their erotic striptease.

Kuon wrapped his arms around the half-naked woman atop him and pulled her in for a carnal kiss, relishing in the moment and desperately hoping to forget about his captivating housemate.

* * *

_SLAM!_ Three shot glasses simultaneously met with the hard wood of the shiny bar, followed by a round of heavenly feminine laughter. The bartender eyed the group of ladies with great interest. Sitting before him were three uniquely different but equally gorgeous women. Grabbing the bottle of the most expensive tequila in the joint, 1800 Coleccion, he filled their shot glasses to the brim. "This one is on the house ladies."

"Really?" Aki replied as she picked up the glass and inhaled the strong scent of it. "Why thank you handsome," she added as she winked to him, placing the glass back down. He nodded to her before stepping away to assist the other patrons of the club. Aki turned her head to her two favorite women and smiled beautifully. Kyoko's cheeks were already lightly tinted cerise from the few shots she had, while Kanae was smiling and blissfully buzzed. Times like this Aki was thankful that her tolerance level was what people considered to be rather high. Slipping her fingers around the stem of her pomegranate martini, she spun around on her barstool and took in the scene, draining the drink.

Flashing lights filled the large space as a multitude of people danced and mingled, flirted and kissed. The far left of the large club housed the wide stage, which was set up with what looked to be custom music equipment, expensive to boot. One of the advantages of working with a musical sensation such as Fuwa Shotaro, the manager was able to identify a grand instrument when she saw it, even if it was from across the room. A spiral staircase with metal railings and glass steps led up to the second level which was more of a lounge area. The third level was a rooftop garden that overlooked the entire city, strictly reserved for the elite of the elite.

Aki smiled and felt entirely comfortable with her choice of venue for the evening. Everything was in perfect position, going exactly as planned. Feeling a slight buzz in her lap, she looked down, placed her glass on the bar and unfastened her clutch. Pulling the phone from its confines, her beautiful brown eyes widened at the name. Tapping _View_, she scanned the words and felt her heart skip a beat. A smile turned to a satisfied smirk as she exited out of the message and slipped the phone back into the purse.

"Okay! I propose a toast!" Kanae said, getting the manager's attention. The ladies grabbed their four hundred dollars or thirty two thousand yen shots of alcohol and raised them into the air. "To Kyoko, who looks absolutely amazing and her night of getting drunk and possibly even laid!"

"I will damn sure drink to that!" Aki answered, laughing at the blushing young woman in the middle.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko shrieked.

"Oh lighten up Mo." Kanae stuck her tongue out at the auburn haired vixen before tossing her drink back. Aki followed closely behind. "Drink up woman," the raven queen demanded of her fellow LoveMe colleague.

Kyoko sighed realizing that there was no escape to the torment she would befall from her comrades tonight. Sucking it up and deciding to let loose, just like she was supposed to, she brought the glass to her mouth and tilted her head back draining the contents down her throat. Feeling the burn of its strength run down her body, Kyoko shivered.

"Come on," Aki said, grabbed Kyoko's hand. "Let's get somewhere more relaxing!"

Kyoko reached out with her free hand and grabbed Kanae's hand, pulling her along. Turning her attention to the leader of this lady train, Kyoko followed Aki towards the spiral stairs. The trio quickly ascended into an area that had small sections of plush couches surrounding lush carpets and glass tables. The far end of the area held a smaller version of the dance floor below. They walked over to an unoccupied section of white leather couches mirroring one another, sitting beside metal railings. At this location they had the perfect view of the entire lower lever. Aki and Kyoko crashed into one couch, while Kanae had the other all to herself.

"This is a very nice club!" Kyoko said with wide eyes and she looked around excitedly.

"Mo I love this song!" Kanae shrieked as Titanium came on. Standing up she walked over to Kyoko and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we're going to dance dammit!"

Aki began to laugh at the silliness that she was witnessing.

"We'll be back!" Kanae said smiling and then dragged Kyoko off.

Aki sat back and watched the spectacle feeling wholly amused. Kanae placed her hands upon Kyoko's hips from behind and began to rock her hips in motion to the younger actress's. They both looked like a sultry lesbian couple, completely enthralled and entwined. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but hey it's better than nothing." She mumbled. As the words of the song resonated through the club, the manager was hit with a sudden epiphany. Sitting up straight, she snagged her cell phone from her clutch and then snapped a couple of pictures of the two ladies dancing together. Typing a small message to go along with the stream of pictures, she hit send. "Perfect."

"Hello beautiful," a flirtatious deep voice spoke out to her. When she looked up, her red lips parted in awe as a delicious looking man slid into the empty spot beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Aki asked excitedly, placing her hand upon his knee, looking into his emerald eyes.

"A lonely bum told me that three sultry sirens were on the loose tonight. I see now how right he was," Koga replied grinning from ear to ear. Bringing his lips to hers, he spoke again but in a much quieter, darker tone. "You look stunning."

Dropping her head, her cheeks lightly ached from the soft smile she gave, fighting the urge to shriek like a teenage girl. Feeling his strong fingers slip over hers, she looked back up at him and felt her heart racing. The shadow of his eyes gave way to his naughty intentions.

"Come with me." Koga said pulling her up off the couch.

"Wait—" Aki tried to protest but quickly found herself being swept away by the storm of adrenaline that invaded her body like poison. She eyed her surroundings as he led her down a hallway. He quickly opened a door on the right and snuck inside, pulling her behind him. She watched as he closed and locked the door. "Koga, this is—"

"I know," he replied, turning to her. He placed is hands upon her hips and leaned down pressing his parted mouth to hers. The kiss was passionate but sensual. His hands roamed her body, feeling the firmness of her ass and the smooth lightly damp skin of her bare back. "I've got to have you," he spoke huskily into her.

His tongue invaded her mouth and his longing for her invaded her senses. A feeling of pure animal desire began to permeate from her core. Slipping her hands up to the buttons of his navy blue shirt, she quickly unfastened them and pulled the irritating material apart, raking nails down his sculpted muscles. His mouth trailed hot kisses down her neck, while he led her backwards. Perfectly manicured hands unfastened the expensive leather belt and then the buttons and zipper to his slacks. Suddenly he grabbed her wrists and spun her about. Aki looked up to find an image of them staring back at her. The large mirror lined the wall as he pushed her towards the counter. Her hands instinctively reached out and grabbed the marble surface. Strong fingers danced up her thighs sliding the thin material up her body. Feeling embarrassed at watching herself being pleasured, her lids slid shut.

"Don't close your eyes," his hoarse voice resonated in her ear. His tongue trailed her lobe and her spine quivered with exhileration. "I want you to watch how sexy you look as I make you come." Fingers hooked into the thin fabric of her thong and aggressively pulled them down. Hot palms rubbed the smooth roundness of her ass causing her knees to shake lightly.

Aki opened her eyes and watched him run his tongue along her neck. His hand slipped around her flat stomach, clutching the fabric as he plunged into her wet pussy. Moaning at the sensation of his arousal filling her so deeply, her nails scraped along the marble counter. Leaning against him and feeling his bare chest stick to her back, drove her mad with yearning. Lost in the view of their fucking, Aki had never felt so turned on. A sexy spread of a smirk cascaded across her flushed complexion as she the rode the high of the orgasm that was to come.


	27. Chapter 27: Sinful Debauchery

**Chapter 27: Sinful Debauchery**

"You've got be fucking kidding me," Sho said from beside Yukihito, turning his head to look upon the shorter man.

Yukihito closed his gaping mouth and gulped painfully. "No shit," he uncharacteristically cursed, wide eyes eclipsed by thin framed glasses. Hands had balled into very tight fists of awkwardness. Turning to meet the singer's gaze, she shrugged apologetically. Mutually both men returned their attention to the scene before them.

Kuon was lying on his back upon the circular platform, shirtless. His head rested in between the legs of a completely naked stripper who danced above him, while another exposed female straddled him, kissing her way up his chest. Even from this distance the duo could see the tint of color on his cheeks, clear evidence of his intoxication.

"Does he do this sort of thing often?" Sho asked as he eyed the dancing woman curiously. When he didn't hear a response he looked over. Licking his lips to keep from laughing, Sho pulled his gloved hand from his leather jacket's pocket and shook the manager lightly. "Yukihito."

"Hu?" Yukihito answered finally being brought back to reality. His ruby red cheeks were too much for the singer to handle and his composure cracked with laughter. "What's so funny?"

Kuon hearing the laughter looked up and saw the two familiar faces. Grabbing Maya's hips he pushed her off of himself and slid off the platform. Reaching down, he grabbed his shirt off the couch and walked over to meet the men, getting redressed. Seeing Fuwa Sho, his blue eyes narrowed up with surprised rage. _"What the fuck is he doing here?"_ He spat turning to his best friend in his native tongue.

"You told me to bring a friend," Yukihito replied with equal intensity. "Now what the hell are you doing Kuon?"

"Shouldn't the question be _who_ is he doing?" Sho chimed in like the asshole he was. Brown eyes met blue eyes in a livid stare off that would frighten even the president.

"Don't you have anything better to do on a Saturday night Fuwa? Like your wife?" Kuon said bitterly, unblinking. "Oh wait? She dumped your sorry ass."

"Okay you two, calm down," the manager said as he stepped in between them, feeling the death aura emanating from the idol. "Kuon, you never answered my question."

Scoffing he turned from the pair and began walking back towards the women, with both guys slowly following in tow. "I needed a distraction so I came here."

"I thought you weren't supposed to fuck strippers?" Sho asked Yukihito raising his voice so the foreigner would hear him. "Unless the only way to get laid is to pay for it, like some pathetic ass piece of shit." Seeing that tall beast had stopped in his tracks, a sneer spread across soft lips.

Kuon smiled knowing exactly what to say to put the little prick in his place, but decided to hold off for the moment. Taking his wallet from his pocket he pulled out half of the crisp bills and tossed them onto the table beside the couch. Then he grabbed his Scotch, drained it and handed the glass to Maya before stealing a good-bye kiss. "Thanks for the ride sweetheart." Grabbing his coat, he turned around and strode off in between the two men, purposely shoving past the musician's shoulder.

The trio made their way through the large crowds of people to the bar. Sho and Yukihito exchanged looks as they watched Kuon climb over the bar. A gorgeous brunette with green-eyes who looked to be as American as him met him on the other side. He cupped her face and brought her lips to his, burying his tongue into her mouth.

"I'm so glad I'm not American," Sho muttered feeling disgusted with his blatant display of sleaze.

"Being American has nothing to do with it Sho," Yukihito answered keeping stern eyes upon his charge. Crossing his arms over his chest, he spoke again without averting his stare. "This is all Kuon. He acts like an immature moron when he's trying to not face whatever the hell is bothering him."

The depth of emotion flowing from those words caused Sho to turn his head and look upon his friend. The look he gave the taller blonde was nothing short of concern and slight disappointment. "So he's not a totally dick?"

Yukihito chortled. "Oh no, he is a dick in every sense of the word. But he's normally not callous, not like this at least. Whatever is bothering him this time is probably cause for concern." Finally breaking away from Kuon, he turned to Fuwa on the left and smiled sadly to him. "I know it may not seem like it from his behavior, but I promise that Kyoko-chan is in good hands."

Sho nodded slowly appreciating the reassurance.

Kuon came back to them, charming smile in perfect position. "What now Yuki?"

"Really Kuon?" He replied straight-faced, not amused in the least. "You know that the only person allowed to call me that is Takarada-san."

"Do you see him around?" Kuon patted him on the shoulder and then headed for the exit. The cold evening air was a welcome change to the clammy heat of the strip club.

_LOVE ME!_ chimed just as they regrouped, awaiting the valet's arrival with the fancy Ferrari. "Is that…?" Sho asked.

"Yes it is!" Came the enthusiastic answer. "It's the LoveMe tune that Takarada-san thought of when Kanae-chan and Kyoko-chan were in the group. Good times."

Slapping his face with his palm, Sho shook his head at the fangirl manager. "Some things never freaking change." Lifting his head to see a devilish smirk take place of girlish grin, he felt his heart sink. "Oh no, what now?"

"I have an idea!" Yukihito said loudly, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

"No," Kuon said quickly glaring at the short man. "Whatever it is hell no."

"Too bad for you, you don't have a choice Kuon."

"Bullshit I don't."

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Yukihito placed his hands on his hips and scowled daggers at the actor.

Sho's head glanced from one to the other as he watched the exchanged with surprised amusement. Crossing his arms over his chest, he realized that if the Hizuri was so vehemently against it, then it had to be done.

"I don't need to know what it is. From your expression that text was probably from the president. I'm not falling for your plotting."

Yukihito began to laugh an evil creepy laugh that should never come from a man so cute and adorable. Sho shivered and Kuon's narrowed eyes grew dark with recognition.

"_Fuck me."_

"You do know that the president tells me _everything_, right? Especially if it pertains to you?"

Sho grinned. This sounded deviously delicious. Glancing to the tall asshole, his grin only widened. Blue eyes flickered with fear of a fish caught in a net.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me bitch," Yukihito retorted, forcing a surprised chucked from the singer.

"Whatever it is, I'm down. Let's do it." Sho added his two scents eliciting curses from the third party.

"Two against one, you lose."

"Fine, fuck you all," Kuon caved just as the valet pulled up with his car. "Where are we going?" Slipping into the car, he pushed a button that made the top fold back. Yukihito slipped into the back and sat atop the edge.

"Debauch." The manager replied with an innocent smile.

"That new elite nightclub?" Sho asked as he walked around to the driver's side.

"Of course."

_Great, I'm so screwed. Never should have invited him out, _Kuon thought irritated. "What the fuck are you doing Fuwa?"

"You are drunk which means your sorry ass ain't driving. Now get out."

"You are NOT driving my car," Kuon yelled as he opened the vertical doors and stood up.

"Oh yeah?" Sho turned to Yukihito, crossing his arms over his chest. "You drive stick, Slick?"

Yukihito shook his head, lying.

Sho turned to Kuon, smirking from ear to ear knowing damn well that this was part of the president's scheming. "Move over bitch."

"If you get one fucking scratch on her, I'll snap your neck like a twig." Kuon said through gritted teeth bringing his face close to the singer's.

"Suck a dick, gaijin." Sho retorted, shoving passed him and sliding into the driver's seat. Closing the door, he revved the engine getting a feel for it while Kuon stormed around and slid into the passenger's seat pouting like a bratty child while he fought the urge to rearrange the musician's face.

"Let's get this started," Sho muttered as he flipped the fastest U-turn the manager had ever experienced, causing him to shriek like a little girl.

Kuon couldn't help but chuckle at the idiot in the back.

* * *

"Oh my god, you totally just had sex!" Kanae shrieked when Aki appeared, sliding into the empty spot to her right.

"What?" The manager replied, eyes wide, heart still pounding from her steamy little rendezvous. "Of course I didn't!"

"Mo, don't bullshit me. I know sex-face when I see it."

Aki buried her face into her clammy palms.

"I knew it!" She yelled hopping up and down on the couch. "Was it Koga?"

Looking up, Aki glared at her drunken damsel. "Shh, and what the hell is sex-face anyway?"

Kanae threw her head back and laughed. Placing her hands upon Aki's bare knees, she cleared her throat and spoke in a quieter tone. "Your face is as red as your dress. Your hair is tasseled. Lucky for that fishtail, it adds to the sultry appeal, but it's there none the less. Your lips are swollen and you're breathing heavy. Sex-face."

"You either have way too much sex or you're some perv that likes to watch." Aki replied smiling unable to contain the glee that was invading her. She giggled when her counterpart shoved her playfully. "So perv then."

"Of course I'm not a perv! And have you seen my boyfriend? How can I not want to jump him every time?" Sharing a moment of laughter, Kanae looked over the railing and grinned.

"Where's Kyoko?" Aki asked as she noticed that their trio was missing an entity. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she followed the beauty's gaze down to the lower levels. Kyoko was spinning about on the barstool waiting for her drink to arrive. "I see. You sent her alone?" After watching for a couple minutes, Aki chuckled. "Man, she's getting her share of free drinks tonight."

Kanae pulled a red and silver clutch out from behind her and dangled it in front of the older woman. "Next time you leave, make sure that you don't just leave things like this laying around." When Aki reached out to grab it, Kanae quickly pulled it away. "No, no, my dear. Not until you tell me what you're plotting?"

Feigning ignorance she gasped. "Me? Plot things? I think you've had a bit too much to drink sweetheart."

"Look bitch," Kanae snapped jokingly.

Aki laughed.

"Don't screw with me. Your stupid phone wouldn't stop buzzing so I looked at it and noticed that you had a text from someone very bad."

"If by bad you mean badass and perfect for tonight, then of course."

"See! Plotting!"

"Do you trust me?" Aki looked into Kanae's breathtaking eyes and smiled kindly. "Honestly?"

"Of course I trust you. It's him I don't trust." She confessed.

"Don't worry." Aki wrapped her arm around the shorter woman's shoulders and hugged her tightly. "Tonight will be a night that she will never forget."

"Speaking of," Kanae interrupted eyes broadening in utter surprise. "He's here!" She scooted back and allowed Aki to crawl over her to get a better view.

"Let the fun begin," Aki said sharing a high five with her new accomplice.

* * *

The bartender folded his hands on the bar and licked his lips as his eyes ran over her smooth shoulders down to the hint of cleavage that she was displaying by leaning forward. "Tell me what can I get for you beautiful?" When she blushed, he flashed the sexiest smile he could muster. "On the house."

"Really?" Kyoko said, leaning a bit more forward. Index finger lightly caressed the edge of her glass as she looked into his handsome hazel eyes. His dimples called out to her making her heart flutter. _Wow, he's so damn cute!_

"Of course, anything for a pretty girl like you," he openly flirted.

"In that case," Kyoko looked over his shoulder at the wall of booze, scanning the shelves until her amber orbs focused on a beautiful bottle containing honey-colored. Raising perfectly manicure hands, she pointed to it. "What's that?"

He turned around until he caught was she was eyeing. Stepping towards the wall, he grabbed the bottle and walked back over, placing the bottle down before her. "You, love, have extravagant taste."

Kyoko bit her lower lip and smiled innocently, which just added to her allure. "Do I now?"

"This is a very expensive Scotch. Is this your choice?"

_Scotch, Kuon's favorite._ Kyoko, realizing that she was thinking about him AGAIN, shook her head to forget that ass and his stupid rejection and his stupid delicious lips.

"No?"

"No!" Kyoko shouted. "I mean, I'm sorry. Yes, I will take a glass." She watched with great interest as he pulled out a crystal glass from below the glass and poured her a single serving of the drink. "Can I get just little more?" She asked licking her lips.

_How can I say no to something so damn fine?_ "Sh," he said bringing a finger to his lips. "Just don't tell anyone."

Kyoko nodded enthusiastically. After he poured her what essentially became a triple, she grabbed the glass and sipped the drink, closing her eyes and relishing the flavor. It immediately flooded her mouth with velvety warmth, feeling like fire going down her throat. Her entire body became instantly hotter. Beads of sweat formed on the back of her neck as her stomach fluttered. "Wow," she whispered.

The bartender couldn't help but watch the way she tasted the liquor. His lips parted as his breath became heavy. Fluttering lids with a pink tongue snaking out and licking soft lips. Fingers tightened around the glass as if she was tasting the world's most divine piece of chocolate—everything about it was simply erotic. Totally entranced by her, he realized that his pants were starting to feel a little snug, perfect time to take his break. "Good stuff isn't it?" He found his voice when she swallowed and opened her eyes to him.

"Oh god yes," Kyoko replied. "Thank you." Placing the glass down, she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. A new song filled the room with its bass and sensual words. "Oh I love this song!" Kyoko muttered as her hips shifted from left to right in her seat.

"Come dance with me then," a silky honeyed voice spoke into her ear, covering her bare skin with his hot breath.

Looking over her right shoulder, she gasped at the devilishly handsome face mere inches from her own. "_You._ What are you doing here?" Movement caught her eyes as his hand reached out and took hers, pulling her up into a standing position. When she looked back up to his eyes, she found herself frozen, mesmerized by his salacious allure. Automatically her body took off with a mind of its own, following him to the center of the dance floor.

He spun her about, slipping his right hand across her slim stomach, pulling her back against him. Left hand lightly caressed her skin from her shoulder down to her arm making her tremble against. Resting his palm upon her hip, he held her even closer, feeling the curve of her perfect round ass against his growing arousal. Even though the rhythm was slow and sensuous, the dark aura the couple were casting was enough to affect everyone around them, who broke from dancing to admire them intently.

Kyoko could feel her heart desperately seeking escape from its confines. Tilting her head she closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of his lips upon her neck. The deeper they drowned in the moment, the more her mind and body fell completely hostage to his every whim. Raising her left arm, she wrapped it around his neck, pulling his mouth closer to her aching skin. Breathing in to calm her nerves, she inhaled the vetiver and sandalwood of his cologne, making her thighs feel moist.

Her thoughts danced across his consciousness eliciting an insidiously sexy smirk. Feeling the passion of her hatred melt away to the core of her true desires, he decided to take full advantage. Slipping his hands to her waist, he pushed her away, running his palms down her arm hooking their fingers together he pulled twirling her back against him, this time chest to chest. Her supple breasts rose and fell against him as her breathing became labored. Wide ochre eyes looked longingly into his. Bringing soft lips to parted mouth, he whispered into her "You look absolutely ravishing tonight."

A sensuous curve of her lips showcased a mischievous grin. "I never knew you could dance like this," Kyoko whispered in return. Looking down at his lips she hungered for one taste of him. _Why are you so goddamned gorgeous?_ She thought. _I could kill you if I had the chance, but god, I want you so much right now. Stupid alcohol._

Reino chortled huskily. "There is a lot you don't know about me my dear." Pushing away from her, he placed the tip of his middle finger upon her lips and slowly began to run it down her body. Kyoko leaned back as his touch made her body quiver. Slipping his free hand around to her lower back, he moved his hand down her chin and soft neck, down her chest to the edge of her dress. Pulling her back up against him, Reino buried his hand in her hair and pulled her face to his tracing his tongue along her lips. "Kiss me Kyoko."

A haze of ecstasy washed over the stunning woman, as her hands found purchase upon the thin fabric of shirt. Clutching tightly, her smiled broadened at the demand. Kyoko opened her eyes and admired his handsome face. The dark shadow of his lilac eyes bore into her with such passion, she felt ravenous. Nodding slowly, she closed her eyes and closed the gap.

* * *

"For a nightclub, there sure aren't a lot of people dancing," Kuon muttered as he stepped past the frozen people. Glancing at a few of the expressions as he passed by, he noticed that everyone seemed to be stunned and mesmerized. Looking ahead as he broke free of the barricade, he found himself immobilized. Cerulean eyes were big and encapsulated by the sight of her. "It can't be…" he whispered. Every nerve in his body became alive with an unfathomable amount of jealousy, an emotion he had yet to feel in his life. Closing his parted lips tightly, Kuon gulped away his frantic frustrations and pasted on the expression of a cocky bastard. Feeling Sho brush against his shoulder as he took his place to the left, Kuon chortled.

"What the hell is going on? It's like everyone is hypnotized." Sho looked up and saw the gleam in the actor's eyes. "Oh no, what the fuck you too?"

Kuon chuckled victoriously before turning his attention back to the couple in the center of the dance floor. "Fuwa, isn't that your wife? And your rival?"

Sho's eyes widened as he followed the American's gaze. Taking a slow step forward, Sho felt his entire world crash around him. Hands balled into the tightest fists possible, veins throbbing with envy and hate. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he muttered unable to take his eyes off of them, sounds of satisfied laughter from the pest beside him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! I know that there are occasional grammatical errors. I'm sorry about that. English isn't really my first language so it's not perfect. Please drop me a line if ya can! Take care.**


	28. Chapter 28: Exploding Emotions

**Chapter 28: Emotional Explosions**

The resonating sounds of hundreds of people cheering and applauding filled the entire club. Hands raised in the air, while a multitude of people jumped up and down screaming the names of the top celebrities. Kuon looked around at all of the people and felt the urge to rip each and every single one of their heads off, but his expression never revealed his true feelings even for an instant. Looking down at Fuwa he could see the veins in his neck as pure, cold fury filled the singer. His amusement at torturing the young man was quickly dissipating as he read the anguish in his brown eyes. He just kept staring, focused so intensely on his wife and the man he despised more than anything or anyone else. Kuon gulped as be sucked it up and looked upon the woman he was growing intimately fond of himself.

Her arms were tightly wrapped around the silver haired asshole's neck, their mouths spread wide obviously tongue deep in the most obscene kiss he had seen, or so his mind told him. His hands wrapped around her lithe form, running down the soft curve of her lower back. Kuon's fingers tingled as he recalled the feeling of her body against his, the taste of her lips and scent of her fragrance. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply and shoved all thoughts of her aside. _She's moved on. Forget her dammit._ His manager's voice broke his reverie.

"Sho, don't!" Yukihito yelled as he shoved passed Kuon following a livid Fuwa Shotaro as he made his way towards the duo. "Sho!"

Kuon unable to watch them with such a dry mouth forced his attention away as he pushed his way to the bar. Placing his palms upon the cold wood of the bar top, he glared at the young bartender and ordered a glass of their finest Scotch.

The flirtatious bartender nodded and gave the patron the drink he desired. His eyes widened as Kuon shot back the entire contents of the amber liquid. "Would you like another one?" He asked reluctantly.

"Keep them coming," Kuon spat as he looked over his shoulder and got a glance of their intimate faces smiling and staring at one another. As soon as the drink was filled, he grabbed it and downed it, feeling an irresistible urge to drink himself numb.

Sho stepped into the clearing but was immediately stopped when his manager appeared before him, panting. "Shouko?"

"Sho, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked trying to gather her breath. She placed her hands upon his chest, holding him in place. His eyes quickly ran down her attire. When their eyes met again, she could tell that if she released him, he would murder the Vie Ghoul lead singer in front of everyone here. "You shouldn't be here."

"You can't honestly expect me to just stand here and watch her face fuck him, do you?" He reached up and grabbed her arms painfully. "Get the hell out of my way."

"Sho, NO!" Aki screamed into his face. "Don't be a moron!" She dug her heels in and refused to relent.

"I won't watch this Shouko. She's my goddamned wife!"

"Wrong, Sho. She used to be your wife!" His eyes fluttered to hers and her heart broke. The pain and heartbreak mirrored in such handsome brown orbs just completely filled her with guilt. She had never wanted to hurt her charge, a man she had grown to care for deeply, a man who was quite possibly her closest friend aside from the girls. But Kyoko was her sister too. She couldn't afford to be biased.

"I…But it's Reino…" Sho said, voice losing its strength. "How long have they been…?" The singer asked as he watched the couple break from the kiss and disappear in the pool of people as everyone began dancing to the new song.

"I swear to you that they haven't done anything until tonight." Aki answered honestly, at least as far as she knew. Sho looked into her eyes, a glaze of moisture evident. "That's the first of anything." She reached up and gently caressed his cheek. "I'm so sorry my friend."

"I need a fucking drink," he said bitterly as he roughly shoved her aside and made his way to the bar. Slipping into the empty spot beside the other blonde, Sho nodded to the bartender. "I'll have whatever the hell he's having and keep them coming."

The bartender looked from one blonde man to another, gulped nervously and obliged. Hearing his name, he decided it was best to just leave the bottle in between them. Nodding to them both, he walked away to assist others.

"You going to kill him?" Kuon asked indifferently, without bothering to look at him. He sipped his drink and battled his own billowing jealousy.

"I fucking wish," Sho responded quietly as he drained the contents of his drink in one quick gulp. Slamming the glass down, his fingers painfully curled around the glass. Grabbing the bottle by the neck he poured himself a double and shot it back.

"We can leave," Kuon added. After finishing his drink, he reached over and snatched the bottle from the idol, looking at his flushed cheeks. Everything about this man just screamed rage washed in grief.

"Why are you being nice to me now?" Sho blurted out turning his face to him. The blue eyes looking back silenced his snappish comments almost immediately. Offering a mocking chuckle, Sho smiled sadly. "I see."

"What?" Kuon spat drinking directly from the bottle. "You see what?" Their eyes locked for a moment as they exchanged mutual feelings of envious ire. Kuon broke away first and found himself laughing like a madman.

"What's so goddamned funny?" Sho asked through gritted teeth. He reached out for the bottle, successfully getting a hold on it. He waterfalled the drink down his throat. Setting the bottle down on the counter, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at his counterpart.

"You had the fucking nerve to call me pathetic for screwing a stripper, yet here you are. Japan's so-called number one musical badass, who just lost his career and his wife to his nemesis, within the span of a week. Good job Fuwa. I should applaud your idiocy."

Sho hopped off the barstool and slid the bottle out of Kuon's grasp. "You're right," he said smiling, chuckling a bit here and there.

Kuon looked up feeling confused at the reaction but was immediately met with the blunt force of right hook. Rubbing his jaw with his hands, he chortled. "Yeah I deserved that."

"You can kiss my ass, you mother fucking douchebag." When the bartender returned and saw that the bottle had almost been drained, he sighed. Sho poured the rest of the Scotch into his glass and then tossed the bottle to the bartender. "It's on him," Sho said smiling as he patted Kuon on the back and walked off.

Yukihito took up the vacated spot laughing his ass off. "I was waiting for that to happen."

Kuon composed himself and then narrowed his eyes to his best friend. "Whose side are you on?"

"The president's," he replied kindly smiling innocently.

"Is this what he wanted? That fucking bastard." Kuon drained his Scotch and signaled the bartender for a refill. After being handed a brand new bottle in its stead, he fetched his wallet and pulled out a black card, tossing to the bartender. "Keep it open. Whatever the hell that blonde asshole wants, just put it on my tab."

"I don't think the president had planned for this Kuon," Yukihito replied feeling sorry for his hurting buddy. He watched as he stumbled off the barstool and headed for the stairs. He silently followed his charge up to the third floor where two bouncers stood blocking entrance to the rooftop. "LME," Yukihito said kindly before Kuon could make rude comments. Flashing his identification, the two big bouncers nodded and stepped aside to allow them passage.

"How much do you know?" Kuon asked as he walked across the roof to the glass balcony, setting the bottle down on a nearby table. Resting his arms along the railing, he closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the arctic wind as it lapped at his golden hair.

"I know enough." Yukihito matched the actor's stance and looked out over the city. Beautiful, bright flashing lights danced all around as the streets were packed with typical Tokyo traffic. Myriads of people hastily walked around like little ants below them. Standing up here, he realized that he takes this lovely city for granted too often. Sometimes it feels nice to stop and admire its allure. "Are you in love with her?"

Kuon sneered. "I fucking hope not."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer."

"You sound like him Yuki."

Yashiro laughed. "Great minds think alike my friend. She's the girl from your childhood right?" Looking over and seeing the awed expression, the manager chuckled. "Like I said, I know enough."

"I'm not that boy anymore. I can't be the prince she dreams of," Kuon answered. Turning towards the bottle, he grabbed it by the neck and drank heavily from it. "So much shit has happened. Hell, even she's not the same innocent little girl anymore."

He listened to the words being said to him in confidence and Yukihito knew now more than ever that this man who so passionately ran from love was now feeling its excruciating effects. "Change can be good Kuon. It's healthy to grow and change."

"For her yes, I agree." Another swig downed. "You know my past. I can't love someone being the murderer that I am."

Turning to face his charge, Yukihito furrowed his brows. "That was not your fault Kuon. You didn't pull the allegorical bullet. You can't hold her death over your head."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kuon snapped angrily to the shorter man. "She died because of me. There is no fucking way you can deny it, Yukihito. If I didn't… If I wasn't such a mother fucker then she would still be alive and healthy. It is my fault. I can't risk another woman dying like that over me, especially not Kyoko."

"Why?" He shrugged his shoulders and dropped the tone of his voice to nonchalance. "What makes her so special? Why protect her? I mean if you don't love her—"

"She's been through enough!" Kuon interjected loudly.

"Oh please what she's been through or hasn't been through should be of no consequence to a dick like you, right? So why—"

"Because I fucking care about her!" He blurted out falling victim to the bait. Realizing his mistake, he raked his hair back and cursed. "I fucking hate you. Both of you."

Yukihito reached over and grabbed the bottle, taking a small drink. Wrinkling his nose to the taste, he quickly handed the bottle back over to the man who was now glaring at him. "You're allowed to be happy. Alexia died. You can't change it. You can't bring her back. By sitting here and brooding you're only hurting yourself in the process."

"What difference does it make? She's obviously made her choice."

"Oh please, you don't honestly think she'll go for that moron?"

Kuon's mind flashed to the drunken conversation he had overheard from the phone call. He distinctly recalled Kyoko saying she figured she'd have a better chance with Reino than him. Sighing, Kuon shook his head. "I don't think she'll go for me. I don't want her to either way."

"You don't mean that Kuon."

"I will push her away each and every single time if it means keeping her alive. I'd rather she hate me with every ounce of her being then live every single goddamned day knowing that her blood's on my hands." With those words, he walked away from his deeply unsatisfied manager.

* * *

Sho found his manager and her best friend. Making his way over, he collapsed onto the empty white couch opposite the two alluring women. Placing his arm over his head, he closed his eyes and sighed. "You both suck."

"Hey I didn't shove her tongue down his throat!" Kanae snapped defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. Ever since she heard of Sho's betrayal he felt nothing but hate for the celebrity. "But I won't say that I'm sorry she found something better."

_Oh no you didn't just say that,_ Aki thought shaking her head. Lifting her eyes up, she watched as Sho swung his legs off the couch stood up, walked around and sat down on the coffee table directly in front of the ebon-haired actress, their knees touching. Aki gulped painfully afraid of what was to come.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He said through grating teeth.

"You are a deviant asshole who deserves the pain he's going through!" Kanae replied hands balled beside her thighs. "You broke her heart. You ruined her life. As far as I'm concerned I hope you enjoyed the show, Fuwa."

"You can't be serious Kanae!" Sho yelled into her face. "Fine, you know what? I admit it, I messed up and I lost her. I will always have to live with that, but did she have to shag with _him_ of all people?"

"Whatever the hell he is at least he's honest about his intentions with her. He doesn't cower behind his mother's skirts."

_SLAP!_ Kanae's hand slipped up to stinging cheek, mouth spread in astonishment. "You bastard!" She screamed. "How dare _you_ hit_ me?!"_

Aki quickly stood up and pulled Kanae aside. Sitting down before her charge, she cupped his face and forced him to look into her eyes. "Sho what the hell was that?"

"I-I'm sorry," he replied quietly, hands shaking. "I just reacted."

"Don't blame Kyoko. If you need someone to blame then just blame me! I'm the one who called Reino and told him that she was going to be here." Seeing his eyes go wide with disbelief, Aki realized that this was very well the end of a long, cherished friendship. His hands slid up hers where they tightened with excruciating agony around her wrists. "Sho…that hurts."

"You did WHAT?" He screamed into her face. "How could you do that to me? GODAMMIT AKI! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY MOTHER FUCKING FRIEND! You bitch!"

Kanae looked around and noticed that people had stopped dancing and mingling, giving the trio their full attention. Feeling insanely uncomfortable, she wrapped her arms around herself and mentally prepared for the thunderous lectures they were all sure to receive from the president.

He pulled her hands away from his face and tightened his viselike grasp. "Sho, I'm really sorry. She is ready to move on. I only did what I thought was best for her."

"So hooking her up with my enemy was your stupid plan of helping her move on?" Sho shoved her back into the couch and stood up. Taking a few steps away from the sitting area, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Given our conflict of interest, you're fired. You can fucking go die for all I care Aki." Closing his eyes, he turned from them and walked away.

Kanae quickly moved over to Aki and sat down beside her wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Are you okay Mo?"

Aki chortled with incredulity. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear those words. I'm sorry that he hit you Kanae."

"Don't worry about me. He's a drunk, emotional idiot. As much as I hate him, I don't hold a grudge for the slap. Just don't tell Hide, promise?"

Aki nodded. "Do you think what I did was wrong?"

Kanae contemplated the question for a moment before answering honestly. "No I don't. I've seen how she gets when she bitches about Beagle. I think this experience will be good for her. She can't sit on her ass and mope over Sho forever. If it helps, know that you have my support one hundred percent. And the president's I assume." Feeling her friend's hands tighten upon hers Kanae offered an encouraging smile. "Also, from now on if anyone asks, and I do mean _anyone¸_ you weren't alone in hooking them up."

"I couldn't do that to you Kanae."

"Bullshit. We're friends Mo. Friends are there for each other, especially when shit hits the fan."

"Thank god for that." Aki replied hugging her sister close.

"With all this trouble going on that brat better get laid or I'm taking her ass down."

Sounds of mutual laughter echoed around them.

* * *

Yukihito picked up the half-empty bottle of Scotch and decided to read the label when he heard a familiar voice shouting to them.

"Hey Hizuri," Sho said as he approached them. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the actor lying lazily on the black leather couch in one of the sitting areas of the rooftop.

"Oh the pest has returned," he muttered disinterestedly. "Look if you want more booze, I already told the bartender to add your shit to my tab okay? Consider it an apology."

Sho scrunched his brows and dropped his arms to his sides. "Fuck your booze. I think you can do one better."

"On no," Yukihito replied. "I don't think I'm going to like the sounds of this."

Opening his eyes and folding his hands upon his chest, he flashed a brilliantly charming smile to the singer. "What do you have in mind Fuwa?" When the singer grinned nefariously, the dreamy blonde knew that is was going to be the first idea he likes all night.


	29. Chapter 29: Reckless

**Chapter 29: Reckless**

Yukihito wrapped his arms around himself and held his teeth together to prevent them from chattering like crazy. Scrunching his brows together he mentally cursed both of the jilted hearted morons in his company for the evening. Taking a few steps closer to the wooden railing, he quickly shut his lids, feeling the harsh wind whip his perfect hair out of place. Hearing a symphony of deep-voiced laughter, he opened his eyes and ground his clenched teeth. Standing upon the wide railing were the two blonde stooges, barefoot and obviously shivering as much as him.

"You two can't possibly be serious about doing this!" The manager screamed to his two close friends. When they both glanced over their shoulders giving him wide drunken grins, the older man's shoulders slumped. _Oh Takarada-san is going to kill me for sure._ "You both are professionals! If you get sick then this will greatly impact your careers!" He made another desperate plea for common sense.

"Oh please, what career?" Sho scoffed at the remark. "Whatever career I had no longer exists. I fucked that up when I fucked up my marriage."

Kuon erupted with laughter. When the singer glared in response, he erupted again.

"What the fuck is so funny, dick?" Sho shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from shaking as the icy wind danced through his thin cotton shirt.

"Honestly, I'm not fucking sure!" Kuon shouted. As he wrapped his arm around his stomach, he began to lean forward tipping his balance upon the railing. Instinctively he spread his arms out around him, grabbing a hold of Sho's shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm not ready to jump yet!" Sho screamed as he pulled his arm free and steadied himself. Noticing movement, he looked down to his left and saw the manager lean over the railing between them. "Are you sure you don't want to join us Yash?"

He looked up at the singer's smirking expression and groaned. Then he looked over at Kuon and cursed them both once more as the actor kept chortling for no reason. "I'm not suicidal!" He shouted over the wind. "Unlike the two of you!"

"Oh come on Yuki!" Kuon intercepted as the majority of his mirth died down. "Live a little!" Seeing the expression on his best friend stirred up another ridiculous round of amusement.

_He's like a damn school girl,_ Yukihito thought. _A drunken, moronic schoolgirl. _Sucking it up, he decided to look over the railing. As he poked his head over, his eyes widened in fear. _Dear god, I can't believe they want to do this!_ The waves of the black water below violently lapped against the hull of the large yacht. "I seriously don't—" His words were rudely cut short when a silk button up shirt was dropped upon his head and shoulders. Grabbing the material angrily, he pulled it off his face, further ruffling his hair. Looking up at Kuon, his anger was replaced by terror. "ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS!?" He shrieked like a little girl at the bare chested idiot.

Kuon looked down, grin widening. "If I'm going to do this, then I'm going to do it my way! Besides I'll need something dry to slip into afterwards." Turning to face the musician, he lightly nudged Sho in the shoulder. "You're turn, Slick!"

Snapping his head to the American, Sho growled. "I thought Yash was Slick?"

Kuon laughed. "I think the name suits you better."

"Fuck you douchebag!"

More laughter. "We should do this while the night is still young!"

Sho's teeth chattered as he nodded. Curling his fingers around the edge of his shirt, he pulled it up and over his head. Tossing it at an angry unexpecting Yash, the singer finally laughed for the first time all night. "You win, pissing him off is fun!"

"Told you!"

Yukhito tossed the shirts aside and then tried one last time to talk some intellect into the Dangerous Duo. "You guys _really_ shouldn't be doing this! You can catch a cold! Or worse get pneumonia!"

Kuon sneered. "Oh please! I have never been sick in my entire life! I have the immune system of a god, Yukihito. You're not changing our minds!"

"Let's do it!"

Kuon nodded.

Yukihito took a few steps away from them, feeling torn. He wanted to watch in hopes that this was all a nightmare, however. He was insanely terrified of the twosome getting injured in some horrendous way. All he could picture was the president's fuming expression. _God that man is quite frightening when he is ticked off. I am SO dead._ Their synced quivering voices brought him out of his brief reverie.

"One. Two. Three!" They both closed their eyes and leapt off the railing, disappearing into the arctic waters of Tokyo Bay.

* * *

Inside of the black stretch limousine, Kanae lay down and placed her head in Aki's lap. Pulling her knees together, she curled up comfortably feeling the dull ache of a headache tease her temples. Aki looked down at one of her closest comrades and smiled warmly. She began to run her fingers through the actress's long ebon tresses.

Kanae closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her best friend's touch. Not only did she find it to be relaxing, but it was also helping with her headache. After a few long moments of silence, she could feel the deep thoughts that Aki had drowned in. Smiling kindly, she spoke softly. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Hm?" Aki replied as she realized she wasn't alone, or at home yet. "Oh it's nothing."

"Mo, you can't bullshit me. Have you learned nothing from Kyoko?" Kanae retorted playfully.

Aki chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you are correct."

"So tell me."

Sighing the manager closed her eyes and thought of Shotaro. "I feel like a horrible person right now."

"Why?" Kanae asked, but deep down she knew the exact reasons for this melancholy. When the older woman didn't respond, Kanae added, "Sho?"

Aki nodded. "I can't shake this feeling that I've lost him for good. I mean, it hasn't sunk in entirely, him firing me. But I know that when it does, I will be a miserable wreck. I can't help but feel that it's well-deserved."

Pushing herself into a sitting position, Kanae hiked her dress up and folded her legs upon the leather seats. Facing her friend, she took Aki's hands in hers and spoke in a quiet kind voice. "I will be entirely honest with you, is that okay?"

She nodded, "Please."

"There are two sides to this my dear. There is Kyoko's side. You noticed that she was showing interest in someone and then you did what you could to make that happen. I'm going assume that she's with him now since we couldn't catch sight of her at the club after that insane kiss, but my point here is: you were trying to make one of your best friends happy. I honestly do not believe you did anything wrong in that sense."

The brunette inhaled and exhaled slowly, knowing damn well what was coming next. "Okay."

"I will admit off the bat, I am very angry with Sho. If I could, I would beat him to a messy pulp. What he did to Kyoko was unacceptable. It is very hard for me to feel bad when he is suffering. But, I do understand his position as well. Since I have known them, Sho has struggled to keep his number one spot from Reino. Then finding out that Reino was in love with his wife, it just fueled his hatred for the Beagle."

"I know," Aki replied dropping her head. "I can still vividly recall the bitter way he would rant about those two having to work together. He was so thankful when Vie Ghoul had been asked to resign from that project. I've seen opposition in the industry, but never like what those two have."

Kanae's heart cracked at the solemnity of Aki's voice. Tightening her fingers, she sat up straight before continuing. "I can't lie to you Aki. If I were Sho, I would feel more betrayed by what you did then by what he did to Kyoko. By setting Kyoko up with his enemy, you basically signed the death certificate of your friendship. Sho is most likely thinking that friends don't hurt one another for the sake of other friends."

The manager closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to keep from bawling. Silent tears streaked down her perfect complexion. She nodded her head slowly and squeezed Kanae's hands needing her to continue.

"I know it sounds harsh, babe. But it's the truth. Now, I will also say this. I think that you are a very good friend, to them both, regardless of this crazy bullshit. I've known Sho for a long time, Hell he's my boyfriend's best friend. I truly believe that he will come back to you. Once he gets over his heartbreak and his rage, he will see that you were only trying to help the woman he claims to love so dearly. He will see that you didn't have any nefarious intentions."

Aki opened her eyes and looked up to meet the brown ones compassionately staring back at her.

"Yes," the actress spoke reading the silent question in the air. "I can be sure of this because I know that loon better than I would like. You just have to give him time to heal." Kanae reached up and wiped her friend's cheeks dry as a small smile spread across her crimson lips.

"Thank you. I feel so lucky to have you as my friend." Tilting her head, she smiled wider as her heart skipped with warmth. For the first time in her life, she has a couple of wonderful girlfriends and she couldn't be happier.

It was Kanae's turn to bite her lip. Seeing the joyous expression shift to that of puzzlement, she sighed and braced herself. "I know that it's hard," Kanae began, bowing her head before speaking again. "Losing the only tie you had to the man you loved." Kanae looked up, seeing the awed wide eyes of her sister and reciprocated the solemn smirk. "I'm not an idiot. You've spent so many years with him. I've seen you when you're around him. I'm not going to pretend like it doesn't exist. That's the real reason it hurts so much, no?"

A few minutes of silence washed over the girls' as unspoken words of confirmation hung in the air. Finally, Aki spoke. "I loved him from a distance. I saw how much he loved Kyoko and as much as I tried to hate her at first, I just couldn't. She has this personality, this way of caring for those around her that makes it impossible to despise her. In the end, I found the trust of a friend, love of a sister. I could never, would never do anything to jeopardize her happiness, their happiness. But to answer your question, yes. It hurts because I love him."

Beautiful sparkling drops of liquid escaped brown eyes as Kanae pictured a life without her precious Hide. This was the pain the Aki was feeling. The pain that Kyoko must be feeling. Definitely the pain that that ass Sho was feeling. The overwhelming emotion just would not contain itself. Pulling soft hands towards her, she then wrapped her arms around the manager's shoulder. "I want you to know that Kyoko loves you dearly. She feels blessed to have a friend like you in her life and I would be lying if I said that we didn't need you. You are such a good person, Aki. Kyoko and I are so damn happy that you're one of our partners in this crime of life." Pulling away from the now bawling comrade, she smiled. "To hell with Fuwa Sho. You deserve so much better, I swear."

"Thank you Kanae," Aki replied, reciprocating the warm smile. "For everything."

* * *

Fuwa Sho high-fived Hizuri Kuon as they both rubbed white towels over their soaking long blonde locks. "That was fucking amazing!"

"No shit," Kuon responded chortling. Pulling the towel off his head, he hooked it around his neck and sat down beside the manager on the comfortable bench against the cabin's window. "I must confess, when you said you wanted to do something insane, jumping into a freezing ass ocean did not cross my mind."

Sho chuckled, walked over to the bar in the right corner and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. "Well I needed to feel alive. Couldn't think of a better way." Pulling two shot glasses out from beneath the counter, he twisted the cap and filled the glasses to the brim. Grabbing the shots, he walked over to the actor and handed him one.

Kuon grabbed it and raised it in the air. "Here's to being fucking alive."

"Fuck yeah!" Sho clanged his shot with Kuon's and then they both downed it like water. Sitting down on the couch to the right of the bench, the idol filled both glasses again.

Yukihito scowled to both of the children in the cabin, with arms crossed over his chest. "I can't believe you two are drinking even more!" They both looked to him and laughed before tossing back their third shots. "You should be grateful that there were dry clothes on this thing. At least Takarada-san knows how to be prepared."

Kuon just about choked on his whiskey at hearing those words. Placing the glass down onto the wooden coffee table in front of him, he turned to face the older man. "Excuse me? What does Boss have to do with this?"

Yukihito felt warmth touch his cheeks. Gulping he looked from one blonde to the other. "Isn't this Takarada-san's boat?"

Kuon laughed.

"Oh no, don't tell me you _stole it?!"_ Dropping his hands to his sides, he sat straight up and vigorously looked from one criminal to the next.

"Don't be ridiculous, Yuki." Kuon grabbed the bottle from Sho, filled up glass and shot another one down the hatch. When the singer reached over and grabbed the bottle, Kuon wiped his mouth with his hand and then wiped his hand on the new pair of clean jeans. "This is my "This is mine. And it's a yacht, not a boat."

Yukihito's eyes widened. "Yours?"

"Yeah," the American leaned back and kicked his legs up onto the table. "I like to keep it here for parties. Tokyo parties can be quite exhilarating."

Sho spurted whiskey all over the place as he was hit with a laughing fit.

"What the fuck?" The taller blonde barked.

"You really are a spoiled rotten rich kid, aren't you?" Shoving the bottle onto the table, he had to wrap his arms around his stomach as the laughter overwhelmed him.

"For you information Slick, I bought all of this myself. I am the leading actor in America. I don't need my parents to live rich."

Yukihito sighed. "Sadly this is true."

Sho leaned back and slid down, slouching in the recliner. "Guess you're right Dick." Turning to face the odd duo, Sho smiled, trying to hide back the second round of amusement. "So what now?"

"I think you two have had enough fun for one night!" The manager stood up and yelled. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at the two like they were mischievous children on time out. He looked over at Kuon and bore his brown stare into blue gems. "I think you've corrupted Sho enough for one night Kuon!" _I'm sure this is NOT the night the president had in mind when he suggested I bring Sho. No, this is turning into a catastrophe. I have to stop it before it affects their careers…and my neck._

"What the hell? It was his idea!"

"You can't afford to piss the president off any more that you have! Don't you see? The man has the power to kick you out of this country and do god only knows what else."

"I'm sorry and we should care what the president thinks because…?" Sho intercepted, sitting up he grabbed the bottle and water-falled the expensive liquid into his mouth.

Kuon chortled. Standing up, he walked into the back of the cabin leaving the two to argue bitterly.

"You can't be serious?" Yukihito screamed with wide eyes, dropping his hands to his sides he balled them into tight fists.

"Hell yes, I'm serious!" Sho shouted. "Fuck the president. Tonight is about letting loose and forgetting all of the bullshit that I've been swimming in lately."

"I agree with the Fuwa," Kuon muttered as he walked back out and tossed a clean white cotton shirt to his partner villain. "Who gives a shit what Boss thinks. If it wasn't for his plotting, and yours, what happened at Debauch never would have happened. And we wouldn't even be in this situation!"

Sho placed the bottle down and looked up at the actor, narrowing his eyes. _What does he mean 'we?'_ He stood up and slipped into the soft material. _Damn, I must really be drunk. Seeing her with Reino has me all fucked up. Relax Sho. This fucker has no interest in your wife. Just relax._

"So what do you suggest?" Sho asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, no, no!" Yukihito yelled as he stepped in between the two devils. "No more fun! You two are insanely intoxicated and emotionally screwed up. You both need to go home and go to bed! No more arguing dammit!"

Kuon could feel his irritation rising as he stood there and listened to the parrot squawk away about being responsible. He closed his eyes as the fires of jealousy still coursed through his veins. Never in his twenty-five years of life has he felt such intense envy, or envy at all actually. The mere thought of Kyoko kissing anyone other him filled him with unfathomable rage. No, the last thing he needed was to go to an apartment, a bed that only reminded him of what he wanted most. As his friend's voice rang in his ears, Kuon suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"I know that look," Sho spoke as he carefully observed his new found companion's expression. "What evil do you have up your sleeve?"

"I say we ink the parrot." The corner of Kuon's lips curved in a decadently malicious smirk. He watched as the idol glanced to the manager and then back at him as recognition dawned.

"Fuck yes, let's do it!" Sho replied feeling excited all of a sudden.

* * *

As Lori laid back upon the plush couch in his living room, he folded his hands and rested them behind his head like a pillow. Wide eyes stared at the hand painted ceiling as he contemplated what the morning would bring. Forcing Sho upon Kuon would only result in a fuming Hizuri, but he simply couldn't resist the opportunity. Chuckling at the idea of Yukihito being stuck as the referee, Lori couldn't contain his amusement.

"What has you in such a mood?" Sebastian asked disinterestedly as he asked with closed eyes, posture completely relaxed. He crossed his legs and relished the heat of the fireplace as he sat in the recliner. When he didn't receive an answer, he cocked an eye open. The mask of glee that the president wore was too much for him. A half a moment later, he found himself chuckling as well. "Whatever it is, it must be quite devious."

Hearing the chime of his cell phone, the elder pushed himself off the couch as he leaned forward and grabbed the device. "Me? Devious?" He answered sardonically. "Never."

Sebastian laughed. _Whatever it was, it really must be grand indeed. _

"_What the hell is this?"_ Lori shouted as his amusement quickly transitioned to rage. He quickly sat up and felt his heart drop. Looking up, LME's head found his assistant had stood up, making his way over. When Sebastian sat down to the president's left, Lori turned his eyes to the fireplace. _"That poor bastard,"_ he muttered as he thought about Yukihito's rear end.

"Is this really a video of…?" Sebastian began but found he couldn't finish the statement from complete disbelief. The normally nonchalant assistant was stunned to silence as he watched the movie play on the screen of the smartphone in his hands. He gulped and then looked up to meet the president's concerned face. "Let me guess, not your plan?"

Lori closed his dropped jaw and shook his head slowly as he pictured the terror that he would endure from the number one manager of the industry. "Not in the least."

"Who sent this to you?" Sebastian asked, unable to take his eyes off the torture that was ensuing before him.

"A beast of a Hizuri, who else?" Lori took the phone from his assistant and cringed as the scene played again. Exiting out of the video, he scrolled down until he found who he sought.

Watching his boss carefully, the assistant looked up and placed his hand over the cell phone. "Sir are you sure you want to call him? I have a feeling that whatever Yukihito-kun went through tonight is tied with you. Won't this make it worse?"

Turning to his confidante, Lori grinned maniacally. "I think I am quite finished with this game of politeness. That brat can quite frankly kiss my ass at this point."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if there are grammatical errors. I tried to proof it, but my internet has been acting up. I wanted to get this up before it died on me entirely. Also have to give credit to Mrs. Zala for helping me with the Kanae-Aki part. And credit for Sho & Kuon's insanity can go to Scarletnights16! Thanks to you both for all of your help. Please review if you can! Take care friends. **


	30. Chapter 30: Blossoming Sin

**Chapter 30: Blossoming Sin**

Reino pulled Kyoko into his hotel suite and kicked the door closed behind him. Tossing his keys onto the counter, he eyed her expression carefully, glancing to her enticing lips. His confidante's thoughts invaded his mind, making him grin like an evil god. "Miroku," he said quietly. Turning his head to face his friend, Reino couldn't help but chortle.

Miroku sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the handsome devil curiously. Cocking an eyebrow he tilted his head and glared. _What do you think you are doing?_ Knowing the singer's abilities quite well, he decided to keep as verbally quiet as possible.

"What do you think?" Reino answered, grin widening.

Miroku glanced to the young woman and found his jaw uncharacteristically dropping. Her eyes were wide and intently staring at the Vie Ghoul leader. Hands kept clenching and unclenching nervously. But what intrigued him the most was the way her petite chest rose up and down, up and down indicating her erratic pulse. Turning his attention back to the villain, he returned the wicked smirk. _I see that you have finally got her attention._ He chortled. _I shall leave you to your conquering then._ Sliding off the stool, he walked around the island and over to Reino. Stopping to his right, he looked into lavender orbs as his mental tone took a victorious note. _By the way, your idea worked out perfectly. News of your kiss has spread like wildfire._

Reino threw his head back and laughed. When Miroku left the apartment, he turned his attention back to his sexy little damsel. "Now, where were we?" Bringing his hands up, he slowly began to unbutton his shirt as he started walking towards Kyoko.

Seeing the dark material part giving way to the divine body beneath, Kyoko gulped and began to take steps back. Her heart thrashed in conflict as her eyes met his. Everything about that stare told her to run as fast and hard as she could. Yet, in the darkest corners of her desire, she felt exhilarated. As much as she despised this man, she could not deny the affect he had on her—body and mind.

Reino slipped out of the material and tossed it over his shoulder where it landed with a soft plop upon the hard bamboo floor. Walking straight up to her, he brought his hand up and gently caressed her cheek, sliding loose auburn strands to the side. When she opened her mouth to berate him, he swept her off her feet, bridal style and carried her towards his bedroom, momentarily silencing her.

Like a switch, Kyoko began to blink furiously. Hooking her arms around his neck to keep from falling, she looked at his face and bit her lower lip. A mischievous expression blanketed his complexion. Pushing away the insane flourish of feelings, she spoke to him, filling her voice with as much authority as she could muster. "Put me down dammit!" Kyoko began to kick her feet as she sunk her nails into the back of his neck. "Beagle! Put me down!"

Simply ignoring her childish attempt at an escape, Reino walked into his bedroom and strode straight over to the large bed. He tossed her down, spun back around and walked back to the doors. Closing them, he reached up and slid the bolt into its slot above the door frame. When he turned back around he found Kyoko climbing off the bed. As she ran towards the doors, he glanced to her shoes and realized the stilettos gave her enough height to free herself. As she passed him, he quickly slipped his arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground. "Oh no you don't, my dear." He said amused. Carrying her back to the bed, he threw her down on her back.

Kyoko's heart was beating so fast she was sure it would leap from her chest at any moment. Fingers curled into the soft satin sheets as she began to push herself back. As soon as he locked those doors, Kyoko's consciousness snapped back to reality, filling her entire body with unfamiliar dread. She needed to get away from him, as far as possible. Bringing her feet to the bed, she dug her heels into the soft mattress to help shove her along.

All of sudden, Reino reached out and grabbed her ankle. Sliding his long fingers along the back of her foot, he slipped those dangerous shoes off. After doing the same to the other foot, he looked up and spread his lips in a sexy smile. "You do realize your attempts are quite pointless, don't you?"

Kyoko pulled her leg free of his grasp and hit the stiff wall of the headboard. Closing her eyes, she cursed herself for being stupid enough to fall into such a predicament in the first place. Feeling a dip at the foot of the bed, her eyes opened. He crawled onto the bed, grabbed her legs and pulled her down, forcing the material of her dress to hike up a bit. Laying there with her hands on either side of her head, she parted her lips to force herself to breathe. "Please let me go," she pleaded quietly.

Reino clasped his hands with hers and held on tightly. He lowered his mouth to hers, enveloping her face with his long silvery locks. "No," he whispered, covering her lips with his hot breathe. Reino watched as Kyoko closed her eyes up and tilted her head back. Her thoughts invaded him like a sweet dream.

_Why are you so close to me?_ She inhaled deeply. _Oh god, and your cologne…Why do you smell so damn fine?_ Subconsciously her fingers curled around his hand, nails sinking into his skin. The velvety smooth sound of his quiet chortles brought her out of her reverie. Realizing that he had the ability to read her mind like an open book, Kyoko gasped. _Dammit._ "How do you do that?" She asked unable to look away from him.

Reino brushed her cheek with his lips, slipping his tongue out for a quick taste. She shivered and he smiled. "You still don't understand the power you have over me, do you my dear?"

Kyoko scoffed. "Like I have any power over someone like _you!_" She closed her eyes and turned her face from him, hoping to avoid a repeat of what had occurred earlier. "You manipulated me into kissing you. If anyone has power here, it's you."

Sweet laughter. "I didn't manipulate you into doing a goddamned thing," he whispered into her ear. "You are an adult my sweet. You could have easily declined my offer to dance."

"I…was…drunk…" Kyoko mustered out as she felt the familiar haze wash over her ability to think straight again. _I might still be…_ "You took advantage… You're taking advantage…" The incredible force of her pulse rendered her incapable of speaking.

"Fine, I will confess. I took advantage of a beautiful drunken woman. But that kiss, dear Kyoko, even I could not make you kiss me like _that._ You know that I'm right." His teeth took hold of her lobe as he bit her gently.

Kyoko's mouth parted just a little as her body quivered from the contact. She turned to face her kidnapper, looking deeply into his sinfully elegant eyes. "Are you going to rape me?"

Her tone was so matter-of-fact and natural that it briefly caught the singer off guard. Her fear, her anxiety was dissipating. _Good. Let the fun begin then._ Reino pressed his mouth to hers as he answered her. "Why would I need to force myself upon you when you want this as much as I do?"

Kyoko moaned quietly, arching her back against him. Her beautiful eyes rolled back as her lids slid down. "And…what is that you want?"

Reino chuckled. "Must I truly say it when it is obvious as the moon outside?"

Opening her eyes, she gulped. His gaze bore into her, making her feel hot, maybe even alive. "Yes." She said louder, voice raspy.

Reino released one of her hands and trailed his fingertips down the curve of her figure until they found purchase on smooth, bare skin. Placing his palm upon her thigh, he pushed the fabric of her dress up her body. "I want to bring your body to the brink of bliss and watch as your innocence blossoms into pure sin."

His confession flipped a switch deep inside of Kyoko. Every ounce of her darkest desires instantly came to life with those bold little words. Unsure if it was due to the alcohol or simply because she found him tantalizing, Kyoko wrapped her legs around him, giving into this new sensation. Sliding her free hand up his chiseled chest, she wrapped her arm around his neck and plunged her tongue into his mouth. _Oh god how I hate you, but I have to have you Beagle. I just cannot resist._

_Success._ Reino's adrenaline skyrocketed to her reaction. Fingers pressed deeply into her thigh as they moved up finding the lace string of her thong. Hooking his thumb into them, he roughly tugged, but was rudely interrupted when the petite actress, shoved against him, rolling him over. Pulling from the kiss, his broad surprised eyes watched lasciviously as she sat straight up, straddling him. Beautiful eyes the color of thick honey admired him with the shadow of confidence. The sensuous dominance that matched his gleam raised his pulse drastically.

Kyoko grabbed his hands and shoved them away from her. Then she reached around to the back, grabbing the small metal zipper in between her long nails and tugged down. The tip of a pink tongue flicked out from within her mouth and licked her soft lips. "We do this _my _way," she purred to him. As the dress came loose around her, she grabbed the edge and pulled it off her body, revealing her lithe form.

Her bare breasts called to him like a siren's song. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the actress against him, encasing the supple flesh in his hot mouth, tracing her erect nipple with his tongue. When he felt her hands sink into his long hair and tug with strength, he wrapped his teeth around her and bit fiercely.

Kyoko tilted her head back and relished the feeling of his touch, but he was winning. He broke through and was taking control. She was done with him being the king of this game. Grabbing a handful of hair, she roughly pulled his head back. The sounds of him chortling in response to her aggressive maneuver only made her want him more. _Damn you, asshole._ Kyoko shoved him down and stood up on the bed, feet on either side of his hips. Locking eyes with the villainous celebrity beneath her, she licked her lips again. Hooking her index fingers into the lace strings of her thong, she wriggled them off and down to her ankles, where she kicked them off to the floor. "Your turn," she said seductively.

The folds of her womanhood instantly caught his attention. He knew that as an actress she had to keep groomed, but he never imagined how deliciously smooth she would be. _This woman is finally changing into the vixen she is. By the time I'm done with you, my darling, there won't be a single virtuous nerve in your racy little body._ Running his fingertips up her satin legs, he watched as she knees shook. Reino wrapped his fingers around the back of her knees and broke her stance, making her fall upon him. Quickly grabbing her wrists, he twisted until he was the dominator once more. He attacked her mouth like a ravenous animal.

Kyoko melted into the kiss, twisting and turning her wrists in his grasp. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and pull his chest against hers. She wanted to run her tongue all over his body and make him beg her for more. Feeling the pain of his tightening upon her, she lifted her hips against him. _God, I just want to feel you fuck me._

_If you want me that bad, then let's have some fun. _Reino ran his hungry lips down her neck to her shoulders. The sounds of her whimpering beneath him, ignited fires he hadn't felt in such a long time. Pulling away from her he reached out to his headboard and grabbed a silk tie. First he tied her right wrist and then her left, holding her totally hostage to his each and every whim.

Looking up, her eyes widened with frustration. "What the hell is this?" She shouted to him. Wrapping her hands around the soft material, Kyoko pulled with every bit of strength she had, but to no avail. Looking back at him and that amused expression, her body exploded with fury. "Let me go Beagle!"

"I'm sorry, love. But you aren't quite ready to be the dangerous dominatrix." He lowered his mouth to her breast and lightly flicked the tip over her nipples. Kyoko arched her back, wanting to feel more of him upon her.

"You're…such…a…dick…" she moaned at the torment he gave her. Kyoko continued to struggle in hope of slipping herself free of the restraints, but the more he touched her, the more distracted she became. Feeling his tongue lick down her body made her imagination run wild.

"You have no idea," he replied, chortling. Grabbing her legs, he slipped them over his shoulders as he leaned down and slowly breathed across her core. She lifted her hips indicating her desire to feel him fill her with pleasure. Glancing up, he saw her eyes snugly shut. "Look at me Kyoko," he demanded. Shadowed lids slipped back to reveal lusty eyes. "I won't stop until I hear you say it."

Kyoko closed her lips and shook her head. _I'll never say it!_

"We'll see about that won't we?" Without breaking eye contact, he leaned down and inhaled the sweet scent of her excitement. Flicking his tongue over her clit, he watched as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Running his tongue down, he parted her folds and tasted the nectar of her arousal.

_Oh god…it feels so amazing…_ Kyoko moaned loudly. Feeling him lap at her so lightly, drove her mad. Curling her nails into her fabric fetters, the actress jerked anxiously. _Please, just put it in…_ When his long middle finger penetrated her, Kyoko whimpered, spreading her legs just a bit farther. He pulled out slowly and then thrusted deep again, inserting a second finger into her. His teeth and tongue played with her clit, while he rubbed G-spot.

He could feel her reaching the brink of an explosive orgasm. Every time Kyoko came close, she would buck her hips. Realizing that it would drive her insane, he would purposely slow down and stop giving her clit attention. The sounds she elicited illustrated her rising sexual frustrations.

"Please…" Kyoko begged. Opening her eyes she looked down at him and blushed for the first time since they started this little game of supremacy.

"Please…what?" He asked in return. _Say it Kyoko. Just say it._

"You are such an asshole!" Kyoko answered, feeling a throbbing void in between her thighs. Being brought so very close to release only to have it taken away was the worst sort of torture, at least for her. Her core yearned to be invaded and abused by this horribly charming creature.

Reino pulled away from her and began to unbutton his pants. "Well if you won't say it, then you must not want it." He continued to unzip his pants as their eyes held on to one another, challenging each other to break first.

"God I hate you," Kyoko spat through clenched teeth. "I could kill you."

Reino laughed. Stepping off the bed, he stripped off the last remnants of clothing and smiled further upon her reaction to his size. Slipping in between her legs, he aligned himself with her drenched core and teased her a bit more.

Kyoko tried to wrap her legs around him, force him to shove inside of her, but the stupid silk ties gave her a major disadvantage. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip, refusing to give in. "But…I'm begging you…"

Reino placed his hands on either side of her face and towered above her. Lowering is mouth to hers, he ran his tongue over her lips and relished in the sight of her struggling to close the gap. "Look me in the eyes." When she didn't oblige, he took her lower lip in his teeth and bit gently at first. Her voice moaned with restlessness.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked. Feeling his damp chest press against her lonely breasts, Kyoko tried to wrap her legs around him again, but he slid his hands down to her thighs, keeping her legs spread.

"If you say it," Reino whispered into her mouth. "Then I'll fuck you crazy until you come over and over and over again."

Arching her back, she could feel the tip of him teasing her relentlessly. Sighing, she recognized her own defeat. Sucking it up, she ceded. "Please…Reino!"

Without another moment's hesitation, Reino pushed the length of his arousal into Kyoko's aching pussy. She wrapped her legs around him and shouted in bliss. Grabbing her hips, he buried his face into the crook her of her neck and fucked her hard and fast.

He fit her like a glove, going deep and rough. Kyoko screamed his name as her body responded to every thrust. After being cruelly teased, Kyoko felt the pressure build for an intense release. Tightening her legs around him, she shouted his name as loud as she could. The closer she got, the harder he screwed her until finally her body exploded with orgasm, coating him in her juices. "Oh…wow…"Kyoko muttered in between gulping air. As she pulsed around him, he slowed his movements, looking up to see her flushed sweat-kissed face. The smile on his lips caused her to tremble. Reino slowly slid himself out almost all the way and then roughly shoved back into her, causing her to gasp. _Sensitive, sensitive!_ Kyoko closed her eyes and cringed at the overwhelming sensation. Feeling his fingers brush across her wrist, her lids flew back as she looked up. "What about you?" She asked feeling perplexed at being released.

Reino leaned down and stole a passionate kiss from swollen lips. Feeling her tongue fight back, he grabbed her with his teeth and began to suck. The sound of her voice resonated in his ears as she enjoyed the dominance. He began to suck harder and harder. Her hands slid into his damp hair, tugging to separate him.

_It hurts! He's being so rough!_ Kyoko fought to free her tongue as the pleasure began to shift into pain. But as he continued his assault, she found it to be rather arousing. Opening her mouth wider, she allowed him to take more of her. When he finally relinquished her, she was left panting. Seeing him staring at her, her blush deepened. "What?"

Reino leaned down and brushed his lips across her ear. "We are far from being finished, my love."


	31. Chapter 31: Sinister Sunrise

**Chapter 31: Sinister Sunrise**

The blaring sounds of One Ok Rock filled the bedroom. Achy eyelids slowly slid back as the blur of the white ceiling filled his vision. Bringing his hands up to his face, Kuon rubbed the bridge of his nose. Dropping his hand, he pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around. _How the fuck did I get home?_ He was lying atop his perfectly made bed, bare-chested. The thick curtains remained closed keeping out the blaring light of the morning sun. Pushing up all the way, he bent his denim clad legs and rested his arms along his knees. Dropping his head, he found his neck to be insanely tense, sore.

The tune stopped and restarted midway through the song, irritating the actor. Looking around, he found the noisy pest upon the carpeted floor. Kicking his legs off the edge, he leaned down and roughly snagged the phone off the ground. _"Boss?"_ He said aloud. Completely unaware of the atrocities committed the night before, he tapped the green button and answered. _"What's up Boss?"_

"_Don't you dare 'what's up' me you rotten little brat!"_ Lori shouted on the other end so loudly that Kuon had to pull the device from his ear.

"_What the hell?"_ Kuon shouted in return. _"What kind of greeting is that so fucking early in the morning?"_

Lori sighed. _"You must not remember you freaking moron. Just a second." _Kuon listened intently, hearing the sounds of ruffling papers and the distant voice of the president's assistant. When he returned his attention to his son, he seemed a bit calmer. "Look Kuon," Lori spoke in Japanese now. "I need you to come down to LME as soon as possible."

Sliding off the bed he walked around the strewn pieces of clothing on the floor. Opening his bedroom doors, he strode down the hall and straight into the kitchen. "Will you tell me what's going on? You sound so damn serious."

"That's because things are very serious right now. All of my topmost celebrities decided to get drunk and stupid on the same exact night. Do you have any idea what kind of catastrophe you all created? Especially Kyoko-kun and Sho-kun."

Opening the fridge, he grabbed an ice-cold bottle of water and then swung the door closed. Resting the phone between his cheek and shoulder, he twisted the cap and drank hungrily, feely insanely dehydrated. Pulling the now empty bottle from his lips, he re-capped it and tossed it into the empty sink. "I feel so fucking confused."

"_Think goddamn you boy!"_ Lori shouted feeling his impatience completely break. _"I want you to take a shower and get fucking pretty. Shave, put on your best clothes and make sure to leave your preppy-boy attitude at home. Do you understand me?"_

Kuon gulped. Sure he had seen his second father angry before, but this time it felt intense and quite real. For goodness sake, the president was _cursing_. Knowing the veteran cosplayer so well allowed the American to bullshit his way out of any situation, but today, he feared the worst. Gulping he nodded slowly. _"Okay boss. I'll head over as soon as I'm ready."_

"Good," Lori snapped curtly. "If you see Kyoko, drag her with you. I'm afraid she's going to get the blunt end of this chaos more than anyone else." Without waiting for a response, the line disconnected.

Pulling the smartphone from his ear, he stared at it with perplexed cerulean eyes. _What the hell happened? _Kuon wondered. Turning to the fridge, he reached in and grabbed another bottle before heading back down the hallway. As he came to Kyoko's room, he stopped and glanced towards it. It was partly open. Holding his lips together tightly, he turned towards her room and took a few steps closer. Placing his fingertips upon the cool wood, he shoved the door open all the way. _Empty. _Seeing her perfectly made bed and feeling the chill of the lonely atmosphere he realized that she had not been home since the previous night. Dropping his hand, he closed his eyes and cursed the idiot actress before heading into this bedroom for a long, hot shower.

* * *

Sho stood before the large bathroom mirror, white towel wrapped around his wet body. Raking his long drenched locks back, the singer just stared wide-eyed, jaw dropped at his chest. Reaching out he touched the glass, strongly believing that he was drunk. He had to be drunk. NO! This was a dream. He was most definitely dreaming. Closing is eyes, he licked his lips and took a couple of deep breathes. Then he slowly dropped his head and admired this chest.

"Holy shit," he whispered as he fingered the words across his heart. As skin met skin, he flinched from the sore feeling. It was still slightly swollen in certain areas, but his worst suspicions were confirmed—not a damn dream. Opening the drawer to the farthest right, he grabbed Kyoko's handheld mirror and placed it about six inches from his chest, skimming the small black words with his brown eyes.

愛の検索で  
私の魂の海  
私はあなたを見つけた。

私の最後の息まで  
死のシュラウドで  
あなたの愛で、私は死んでしまう

"My wedding vows…" Sho whispered as his voice cracked. Placing the mirror face down upon the counter, he placed his palms upon the cold tiles of the counter and stared at the white porcelain sink, decorated with small liquid drops. "How fucking drunk was I?" Closing is eyes he desperately tried to recall the events from the previous nights.

Flashes of him jumping off a billionaire's yacht into the freezing Tokyo Bay came to mind almost instantly. Chuckling he tried to think even harder. As images of him holding Yashiro down, with Kuon's assistance, while he got inked made Sho laugh his ass off. As the mirth died away, so did the fog clouding is memory. "No…" Sho said loudly. "That fucking bastard."

Reino's arms wrapped around his gorgeous wife as they kissed passionately amidst hundreds of people in the most popular nightclub in town flooded his awareness like a poisonous plague. The sounds of his fingernails grinding against the counter echoed in the bathroom as Sho curled his fingers together into excruciating fists. As his lids slid back, a few teardrops fell from his solemn eyes. "I've finally lost you for good…"

A buzzing sound broke his contemplation Feeling grateful, Sho reached over the sink to grab the phone off the counter. Seeing Yashiro's name, he cringed afraid to read the dangerous text. Tapping _View_ his eyes scanned the words. Closing his mouth he gulped and tried to envision an outraged president. Coming to the conclusion that this might very well be the first time in many, many years, the idol shivered with fear. Replying that he would be arrive at LME as soon as possible, he placed the phone back down and admired the tattoo one more time, smiling sadly. "No regrets. Not for you Kyoko."

* * *

Kuon wrapped a dark red towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. Walking up to the sink, he flipped the medicine cabinet open and grabbed a long wide bandage. He placed the bandage down and grabbed the small hand towel beside the sink. Wiping his chest dry, he tossed the towel aside and grabbed the bandage. Peeling the backing off, he positioned it perfectly and tapped it into place, covering his own permanent reminder of the night's insanity. Running his fingers back, he realized he had forgotten to grab a towel for his hair. Cursing, he stepped out of his bedroom and walked halfway down the hallway towards the linen closet when he heard the distinct click of the door being opened. Ignoring the closet, he walked to the mouth of the hallway, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the frame, wide smirk in place as he watched the naughty little actress creep into the apartment.

Kyoko turned around and very quietly closed the door in an attempt to keep the beast from awakening, not realizing that she was being watched like a hawk. After closing the door, she rested her head against the door and closed her eyes, wicked grin playing over soft lips in reminiscence of the previous night's adventure. _Who would've known you'd be __that__ good?_ She thought, chuckling softly to herself.

Kuon dropped his arms and took a couple of quiet steps towards her, ready to scare the crap out of her, when what he saw froze him in place. Along her shoulders on the back were red marks, teeth marks and love bites, revealing her night's antics. Feeling his veins burn with heat, he curled his fingers into his palms, forming tight fists. Dropping his head to the side, he closed his eyes and pictured the damned _Beagle_ with his tongue down her throat. Every single nerve in his body wanted to crush his bones into dust. All of a sudden Kuon began chuckling. _Look at me, fucking jealous for the first time. And for what? An angry divorced actress who's more stubborn and I am? A long lost childhood love who does nothing but despise me with every ounce of her being? Who's the pathetic loser now Kuon?_

The sounds of her gasping and then cursing him sprung him back to reality. Looking up, he saw her hands curled up against her chest as she tried to calm her frightened heart. Shaking away the flames of envy, Kuon stepped closer to her. His eyes widened at the bruises around her wrists. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her hand, inspecting the marks. "What the fuck is this?" He said rudely.

Kyoko quickly pulled her hand back. Dropping them and holding them behind her back, she shook her hair out of her face and tried to muster a smile. "It's nothing," she lied. When he eyed her with disbelief, she sighed. "It's really none of your business Kuon." Dropping her eyes, she took in every single detail of his wet, godly bod. A flush touched her pale cheeks. Kyoko cleared her throat and stepped around him, heading towards the hallway. _He doesn't want you remember? He is a spoiled asshole you rejected you, stop feeling this way!_

"If he hurt you, you need to tell someone," Kuon replied, turning around to see that he snagged her attention.

His expression was dripping with a silent fury that Kyoko had never witnessed before. _Is he actually worried?_ Gulping, she brought her hands up and examined the bruised from the silk tie. _Oh no, he thinks that I was…_ "It's not like that!" Kyoko said quickly, loudly. "We just… um…"

"Oh I see," Kuon replied as comprehension dawned. _Should've known,_ he scoffed to himself. "So what, is this your walk of shame?" Crossing his arms over his chest, he was pleasantly surprised to see her expression shift into one of ire. "Poor, poor Princess."

_You are NOT ruining my morning! I refuse._ "A walk of shame indicates that I did something I'm not proud of. I'm sorry to disappoint you my dear Kuon-san, but I don't regret a damn thing." His smile vanished into thin air instantaneously, giving her great satisfaction. Kyoko stood up a bit straighter and walked over to the secret Fairy Prince.

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it" Kuon began as he took the last two steps to close the distance between them. Seeing amusement flicker in her eyes at his words, he clenched fingers into biceps muscles in an attempt to hold his rage in check. "Well, you did jump me yesterday so I guess it may not be bullshit at all." Dropping his arms, he shoved past her and headed for his bedroom, leaving the blatant implication in the air.

"What the hell did you just say?" Kyoko's voice resonated down the hallway. She refused to let this go. Turning around she stormed into his bedroom balled hands at her sides.

Kuon sat down on his bed, with his hands out behind him. "It's okay Princess. You don't have to be ashamed," he continued antagonizing her, relishing every ounce of her irritation. She walked up to him as he opened his mouth and added with a sneer. "You're not the first slut I've met."

_SLAP!_ Her bold attacked resonated throughout the entire apartment. His left cheek was radiantly red from the smack. Slowly turning his head to her, he pushed off the bed and grabbed her shoulders. "What the fuck was that for?" He growled into her face.

"You don't know a goddamned thing about me!" Kyoko shouted as she slammed her claws into his chest trying to break skin. "How dare you call me a slut? What makes me a slut? Tell me that much!" Mustering every ounce of strength she had, she roughly shoved the American back onto the bed. "A woman isn't allowed to go out and have sex without being labeled a slut? But a man can go fuck however many whores he so chooses? He gets to be labeled a god, while I'm a mother fucking slut?"

He could feel his heart beating ravenously against his chest. Her eyes were wide and filled with unbelievable amounts of anger. She was breathing heavy and cursing like, well like him. He had never seen such a passionate reaction from her. _Damn, I must have hit a nerve._ Seeing such a strong reaction made his fingers tingle. He couldn't tell what he wanted most: to kiss her to apologize like the idiot he was. _Mother fucking jealousy crap. Good job Kuon!_ Fighting the urges invading him, he opened his mouth to speak, but simply wasn't given the chance to speak.

"I am not a slut. I am a grown woman who has needs and urges just like every other fucking dick-faced bastard out there! Do you understand me? You of all people in this world do not get to judge me. You saved my life and I said thank you. But after that, I don't owe you goddamned thing!" Kyoko turned around and exited the bedroom, leaving the foreigner to simmer with awe.

* * *

Reino walked into the kitchen, dressed handsomely in a black turtleneck beneath a leather blazer with thin black cords and shiny new Prada shoes. Walking over to the island, he saw that his coffee had already been poured for him. Grabbing the black mug he brought it to his lips and drank hungrily. "Damn that is good."

"You're welcome," Miroku answered. Reino looked around and found his confidante sitting on the leather couch, sifting through papers. His long silvery hair was tied back in a single, sleek ponytail. Unlike the lead singer, the drummer was dressed rather casually in black jeans and a dark grey sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "The president of LME called. Apparently he wishes to meet with us urgently. It pertains to last evening's antics, of course." When Reino walked over and sat down on the opposite couch, he placed the papers aside and looked up, slipping his glasses off and resting them atop his crossed legs. "Well, well. Don't you look to be quite the happy little boy this morning."

Smirking beautifully, he simply brought his cup to his lips and took another sip. "Oh really? What makes you think that?" Finishing with a chuckle, he closed his eyes and relived his devious evening with his beloved.

"So are you satisfied now?" Miroku asked matter-of-factly, a soft smile playing on his thin lips. When Reino didn't respond, he narrowed his eyes and carefully observed the singer. Everything about his normally cold exterior was missing. His eyes didn't hold their normal wickedness. His entire face was alight with bliss. "Don't tell me you want something more?" Uncrossing his legs, he leaned forward.

"You already know how I feel about the girl, so why are you asking me such a ridiculous question?" Reino snapped back as he, too, leaned forward. Placing his mug atop the coffee table, he rested his elbows on his knees and matched Miroku's intent gaze.

"Does this have anything to do with your desire to squash Fuwa?" Purple eyes stared into grey ones as Reino tried to gauge his friend's intentions. "Oh please, you should me better than that by now. If I wanted to betray you, I would have done so last night, no?" The thinner man leaned back, spreading his arms out across the top edge of the couch. "I need to know what you are planning so I can prepare them for it. Also, how can I ensure its success if I am left out of the loop? Hm?"

Feeling satisfied Reino leaned back and crossed his legs, resting entwined fingers in his lap. "When I first met her I wanted her for no other reason. But things have changed now," he answered with utmost honesty.

"You are truthfully telling me that you do not wish to use her for any other means? If that is the case then why did you want me to have the photographs of your kiss leaked?" Miroku furrowed his brows as he tried to discover just what the insidious little Ghoul had in mind. "What are you planning?"

Reino laughed as he watched his band mate squirm uncomfortably. "My number one priority is to completely destroy Fuwa Sho, my friend. That is no secret. Can you, for one moment, imagine how he would feel when he sees every media outlet showcasing her new affair? With his greatest nemesis no less."

Miroku cocked an eyebrow and sneered as comprehension dawned. He nodded slowly.

"The photographs will serve us in completely shattering him as number one. As far as my relationship with Kyoko is concerned. I love her. She is quite a fascinating creature with unbelievable passion in many respects." Chuckles in reminiscence. "My motives with her are simple: I want her to be mine, entirely."

"Of course any fringe benefits that may come from your relationship with her are just bonus points, am I correct?" Seeing the grin on Reino's face stirred his own amusement. Miroku laughed at the underhanded genius mind sitting before him. "Are you sure that you can obtain relations with her? I mean, how do you know for sure that last night was not just a one-time fling, at least for her?"

Reino leaned forward and grabbed his mug off the coffee table. Standing up, he walked around to his friend, stopped and looked down. "She will come to me. With the loss of innocence comes dangerous curiosity. She won't be able to resist."

* * *

**A/N: I want to give a special thanks to my best friend. The tattoo above is actually a tattoo that he has on his chest for a woman he loved. Don't worry! There will be a translation for the Japanese in the next chapter. :P Please review! Have a great week everyone! **


	32. Chapter 32: Livid Lori

**Chapter 32: Livid Lori**

Lori looked down at the document on his desk. His lips parted. His eyes widened. Simply put, he could not believe what he was looking at. Closing his mouth, he slowly lifted his head and looked at the young woman standing before his desk. Brown eyes met brown eyes in a single moment of deep felt emotions. "Are you sure you want to do this, Aki-kun?" The president asked solemnly.

As moisture lapped at her long lashes, she offered the elder a sad smile and nodded her head quickly. Raising her fingertips to the edges of her eyes, she wiped away the tears refusing to let them fall and give way to her defeat. "I'm sure, Takarada-san," she replied softly. "I have been thinking about since last night. I think at this point in my career this will be the best possible choice."

Folding his hands together, he rested them upon the document. "Will you at least give me the reasons behind such a rash decision?" Looking at her slightly flushed expression, the glaze of guilt in her gaze, Lori felt his heart twinge with pain. Deep down he knew that only one person could be responsible for this, but as usual he kept his tongue to himself. "You are the third best manager in the industry. Your charge is the number one singer in the country. I find it very difficult to absorb this…resignation."

Aki chuckled. Wrapping her arms around herself, she dropped her head and thought about the love of her life and the long friend lost. "To be perfectly blunt sir, I have made poor decisions as of late regarding said charge. Because of that he terminated me last night. Like I said, I have been contemplating this ever since. Takarada-san, with all due respect, I have given my life to this industry and to my charges for many years. I think it's time that I take a break and do something for myself for once. Wouldn't you agree sir?"

Placing his palms upon the desk, he pushed back and stood up. Lori walked around the desk to meet the young manager. Placing his hands upon her shoulders, he stood up straighter and offered her the sincerest smile he could muster. "I would be lying if I said that you won't be missed, dear. You have given him many good years. Even though it saddens me, I completely understand your reasons for wanting such a break. Just know that whenever you are ready to come back to us, you will be welcomed with open arms."

Reaching up, she grabbed his wrists, unable to hold the stream of tears at bay this time. Holding her lips tightly together to keep from sobbing in front of her superior, Aki nodded her head vigorously. After a few moments of silence, she took a couple of deep breathes and spoke. "Thank you Takarada-san. I feel honored to have worked with you."

Lori dropped his hands to his sides and nodded once to her. He watched as she gathered her bag from the leather seat and began walking towards the door. He turned around and walked back to his desk, when she called out to him. Lori sat down and then looked up.

"I promise to send postcards, sir." Offering her appreciative smile, Aki then turned and walked out of LME.

* * *

Kuon slammed the clutch down with is left foot and downshifted into third gear as he steered into the right turn. Coming out of the turn, he hit the accelerator, revving the engine loudly. Upon hitting the appropriate RPMs he slammed the clutch and upshifted, giving his car a blissful boost. The cold wind lapped at his long bangs cooling his heated attitude. As the light suddenly turned red, he shifted to neutral and coasted to a stop. _Damn this light always takes forever._ He whined mentally. As he impatiently waited for the green, he took a deep breath and braved a glance towards his passenger. Eyes widened behind black Armani sunglasses as he took note of her simple beauty.

Kyoko rested her right elbow along the window's edge, head resting in her palm. Her clear glossed lips shimmered beneath the morning sunlight. Short auburn hair was cutely ruffled from the wind. Large eyes were wrinkled with a silent rage. Glancing to her lap, he saw that her left hand was tightly clenched into a small fist, nails digging into her palm.

Kuon sighed. _What a fucking idiot. Why did I have to call her a slut?_ Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he couldn't believe that he had acted so irrationally. _Is this what it means to feel jealous?_ Realizing that was a ridiculous thought, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kyoko as curtly as she turned to look at the asshole that had insulted her so rudely.

Hearing the sound of her voice for the first time since their altercation, he froze. Slowly turning his head to look at her, he closed his mouth and gulped. "Did you say something?"

Kyoko crossed her arms over her chest. "I said what the hell is so damn funny?"

_Wow, she is beyond pissed._ Kuon reached up and slipped his shades off. Resting his wrist on the shifter, he looked deep into her eyes.

Kyoko's heart thudded once, twice, thrice as icy blue orbs bore into her. _Why am I so intrigued by you? You are nothing more than a selfish jackass._

"You really want to know?" Kuon asked, holding her hypnotized with the power of his gaze.

Kyoko gulped as her mouth ran dry. Forcing herself to inhale and exhale through her nose, she held her head high and nodded. "Yes. I want do to know."

Kuon smiled sadly as he broke away. Seeing that the light had turned green, he hit the accelerator, shifted into first and sped off, tires squealing behind him. "I'm sorry." He said simply. When she didn't say anything back, he glanced over and smiled further. "What?"

"I'm sorry?" Kyoko repeated. "_That _is what you found so funny?"

"Yes. It's quite hilarious actually." Kuon replied as he slowed down and turned into the LME parking garage. Seeing the 15 KMH sign, he began speeding as he spiraled to the appropriate floor.

"I don't understand," Kyoko said as she reached out and grabbed the handle on the door. Digging her heels into the soft carpet beneath her, she could feel her adrenaline coursing as he drove like a madman. As they reached the right floor, Kyoko closed her eyes, knowing his parking style way too well.

Kuon downshifted as he tightly turned into the President's spot. After the top came up, he killed the engine, unbuckled and turned to face her. "You can open your eyes now," he teased. Kyoko slowly slid her lids back and exhaled with relief, making him chuckle. When she glared at him, he continued with his explanation. "I'm an ass. You've said it yourself plenty of times. One of the perks of being who I am, I don't feel guilt." _Bullshit and you know it. _Seeing the ire growing behind those eyes, he pulled together every ounce of willpower he had. "You are the first person who's ever made me feel bad about being an ass."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Kyoko answered foully.

"Look, I'm… There's something about you, okay Princess? I don't know what it is. But I'm sorry for what I said this morning. You're absolutely right. I have no right calling you a slut. The truth is that I really don't know much about you at all. Given the kind of…" _Murderer. _"Given the type of person I am, I should be the last person judging anyone." Without waiting for her response, Kuon stepped out of the car. Leaning his back against the driver door, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _She hated me… I should've left at that… But, for some reason the thought of her hating me __that__ much is just… _Kuon ran his fingers through his hair. _Dammit…I am falling in… NO! I can't. No, no, no! Don't even think it Kuon!_

Kyoko stepped out of the car and turned to face him, but only got a view of his back. Bowing her head, she smiled to herself. "I forgive you."

Her voice once again immobilized him. Opening his eyes, he turned his head towards her and drowned in the words her voice sang.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to live with. I'm also very defensive since my …" Kyoko choked as divorce came to mind. "…breakup. So I forgive you. If I inadvertently did anything to make you angry, then I'm sorry too Kuon." Kyoko turned away from the car and walked to the elevator leaving the actor with a longing heart.

* * *

Sho walked into President Takarada's office and closed the door behind him. Seeing that the elder was on the phone, he walked over to the leather seats in front of the desk and slipped into the one on the farthest right. When Lori looked up at him, he nodded his greeting.

"Thank you Sebastian-kun…Yes, as soon as they arrive…Good." Lori pulled the phone from his ear and tapped the red button. Then he lightly tossed the device onto the desk.

"Good morning—"

"Don't you dare good morning me Fuwa-kun," Lori interrupted angrily.

Sho gulped as he was overcome with an awful dread before the cosplayer. Recognizing today's costume as Dante, he smiled and offered a compliment. "You look dashing today sir."

Lori narrowed his eyes and glared at the singer. "Unfortunately for you, pleasantries won't cut it." Lori pushed back and stood up. He walked around and leaned against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "Would you mind telling me what the hell you were thinking last night?"

As Sho sat there taking in the wrathful tone of the president, he decided that he truly had no reason to cower with fear. After all, it's not like he actually regretted a damn thing. Feeling determined, he placed his hands upon the armrests and pushed himself into a standing position. "I don't understand what the big deal is," Sho said as he walked around the seats to pace the width of the room. "I was simply having some fun to forget about my divorce."

Lori's jaw dropped. He was being as angry as possible and instead of getting the obedience he expected, he was being challenged. Dropping his hands, his fingers curled around the edge of the wood. "Are you still drunken Sho-kun?" There could be no other explanation for this outrageous attitude, right?

Sho tossed his head back and laughed. "Oh how I wish I were," he admitted. Stopping midway, he turned to face is superior, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Takarada-san with all due respect, whatever I did last night, I enjoyed. If that caused you any inconveniences then you can quite frankly—"

"Don't listen to him!" Kuon said as he stepped into the office, kicking the doors closed behind him. "The man is moron." Slipping his hands into his pockets as well, he nonchalantly strode up to the duo, giving the idol a warning glance. "Besides, if you're pissed about us getting Yukihito's ass inked, then blame me. It was my idea."

Lori looked from one blonde dimwit to the other, completely stunned to silence by the egotistical arrogance that filled his lavish office. He pushed off the desk. _"Have you two lost your goddamned minds?"_ He shrieked in English.

Kuon and Sho exchanged glances before busting up with laughter.

"_Unfucking believable!"_ The president tossed his hands up in the air and then walked around to the floor to ceiling windows, looking out at the busy city before him.

"Look Yashiro will get over his stupid tattoo. Besides, it's not like he was inked alone. All three of us got tattoos." Sho confessed. When he looked over at the American accomplice, he realized he said something he shouldn't have. "Oops."

Kuon slammed his palm to his forehead. "I can't fucking believe you said that!"

Lori turned around, mouth agape. "I can't say much to you Sho-kun since you're not an actor. Bu _you_ Kuon? Do you realize this can affect your career?"

"This is just great. Great job Slick!" He shot back sardonically as he walked around and slouched into Sho's empty leather seat.

"Where pray tell are these tattoos?" Lori asked as he stormed up to the pouting asshat.

"The chest," Sho confessed.

"Seriously SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kuon yelled as he stood back up and faced his roommate's ex-husband.

"He's going to find out eventually! So why hide it now!" Sho yelled back. Seeing the foreigner approach him, Sho pulled his hands from his pockets ready for a fight.

Kuon opened his mouth to lay into him, but was stopped when the president grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Oh for goodness sake, what are we five?" He looked from one celebrity to the next. "I need to see these ridiculous tattoos."

"Hell no!" Kuon shot. "It's none of your damn business!"

"Whatever," Sho replied as he pulled his navy blue shirt over his heat. "I'm not ashamed of my tattoo."

Lori walked over and examined the inkjob carefully, reading it out loud.

_In search of love_

_Sea of my soul_

_I found you_

_Until my last breath_

_In the shroud of death_

_In your love, I will die_

Kuon turned his back and walked up to the windows as the president read the words. The words held such deep meaning that he almost felt bad for the singer, however. Knowing that such a promise of love, a love for Kyoko, was permanently stained into another man's chest made his veins burn with jealousy. Kuon breathed in and out, nice and slow to keep his temper in check as much as possible.

"These are some profound words son," the president said as he met Sho's serious eyes. "I sincerely hope that you don't regret this."

"These are a part of my wedding vows," Sho said as he slipped his shirt back on. "No matter what happens with us, I don't regret marrying her or falling in love with her, Takarada-san. I know that I can never regret this because my heart won't belong to anyone else, ever."

Reaching out the elder patted him on the shoulder. "What about you?" he said bitterly as he turned around and faced his best friend's son. "Show me yours."

"_No,"_ Kuon replied lividly.

"Are you embarrassed? Is it a pretty pink bunny?" Sho teased.

"Go fuck yourself Fuwa!"

"Okay, okay. Geez you two are worse than cats and dogs." Lori sighed as he turned to the musician again. "Sho-kun, why don't you go into the conference room? I need to have a word with this brat."

Sho nodded, turned around and graciously left the office, happy to be away from the brooding Hizuri maniac.

As soon as the doors closed, Lori turned about and strode up to Kuon. "It relates to Kyoko, doesn't it?" he asked seriously. Their eyes locked with intensity as silence befell them. "You have to show me Kuon."

Realizing that he was fighting a losing battle, he slipped out of his white shirt and carefully peeled the bandage off, exposing his chest to his second-father. "There are you happy now?"

"Wow," Lori said as he eyed the tat carefully. "Do you regret this?"

Kuon replaced the bandage and slipped into his shirt. Then he placed his hands on his hips. "I was a drunken piece of shit last night. I don't even remember getting this!" Blowing a raspberry, he ran both hands through his hair and folded them behind his head. "I just hope that Fuwa doesn't realize what it is."

Lori cocked an eyebrow as he admired the young man. "Why would that matter?"

Silence.

"Don't tell me that you made a friend last night? With him? The ex-husband of the woman you're in love with?" As much as he tried, he simply couldn't hide his amusement.

"He is NOT my friend." Kuon spat. "And I don't love her dammit. But after what he went through last night, I feel bad for him."

"Oh…that." The cosplayer walked over to his desk, rifled through some papers until he found his treasure. "Are you referring to this?" He asked sourly as he handed the actor a tabloid.

Taking it roughly, he looked down and felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. "What the fuck is this?" Feeling his knees weaken a bit, Kuon leaned his back against the cold window and glared at the photo. There she was, Mogami Kyoko mouth to mouth with Vie Ghoul's Reino. He immediately flipped to the page of the article and quickly scanned the small black text.

Lori scrutinized Kuon with much interest, not missing a single twitch, growl or groan. _Not in love my ass. You are so completely head-over-heels for her and you don't even realize it you dumbass._

"_It says here that Kyoko was caught cheating on Fuwa Sho at an all-exclusive nightclub with his number one rival in the industry."_ Kuon shut the tabloid, scrunched it and tossed it back onto the president's desk. "_I was there Boss. She wasn't cheating. I mean they're divorced for Chrissake! This stupid piece of shit makes her sound like a…Oh god…"_

"What?"

_A slut. The article makes her sound like a slut. _Kuon turned towards the window and placed his palms upon it, feeling his guilt explode. Forming a fist, he pounded the glass as hard as he could.

"Watch it!" Lori shouted as he grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" This time the elder knew for sure that whatever was bothering him was related to Kyoko, in more ways than just a simple tattoo. "What is it Kuon?"

Ignoring the question, Kuon glared at his second-father trying to calm his rage once again. "Why does this article say they're a married couple? Just answer me Boss."

Lori bowed his head. "Because to the public eye they are. We haven't had a chance to make a formal announcement regarding their split. As far as the public is concerned, Fuwa Sho and Kyoko are still a married couple."

Blue eyes widened at the implications. Being in the constant excruciating spotlight himself, he knew damn well what this would mean for her career. "What will they do?"

"It's simple." Lori walked to his chair, pulled it out and slid into it comfortably. "It means that they will need to make an official announcement explaining the divorce. Kyoko will also have to explain this kiss as well."

Kuon stepped back until he met the desk. Sitting down roughly he placed his hands along the edges and looked over to his savior. "You mean an announcement discussing Reino and Kyoko as a couple will have to be made?"

President Takarada nodded. "If that's truly what they are, then yes."

"That's just fucking great," Kuon muttered.

"But they aren't the only ones in the media," Lori continued. When the actor looked over at him feeling baffled, the superior chuckled. "You and Sho also made the news. Apparently you two are labeled as drunken suicidal maniacs."

Kuon laughed. He couldn't deny it even if wanted to, not after the crap they pulled last night. "For the first time, I just don't care Boss. At least not about myself."

* * *

Kyoko walked off the elevator and walked down the empty hallway slowly as she thought about Kuon's apology. "I swear I just don't understand you," she mumbled. "You treat me like you despise me, but then you say these weird things. What is your deal?" Suddenly, Kyoko felt surging pain in her abdomen. Reaching out, she placed her hand upon the wall to steady herself, stopping for a moment.

_BING!_ The elevator sang to her. Kyoko glanced over her shoulder expecting the blonde terror, but was totally stunned to silence when a devilishly handsome Reino stepped off with Miroku in close tow. Her jaw dropped as she admired him. _Wow, he looks good._ Remembering his special ability a moment too late, she shook her head as he chuckled in response to her.

"Why thank you beautiful," he said as he stepped up to her. "You look divine today," Reino added as he eyed her attire lustfully. Kyoko was clad in a dark red wool miniskirt with a crème colored turtleneck sweater and matching suede crème knee high boots. Seeing such a short skirt only brought the naughtiest of ideas to mind.

Reading his mind from that mere smirk, Kyoko sighed. "Why are you here?" Pushing off the wall, her knees shook a bit. She spread her arms out lightly to balance herself when her legs completely gave out on her.

Reino immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and heaved her off her feet, princess style. "Careful my dear. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?"

Kyoko bloomed like a rose as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. When their eyes met, her body began feeling hot. She bit her lower lip and leaned into him, whispering into his ear. "It's your fault I'm so sore."

Reino chortled with satisfaction. "The more we do it, the less it will hurt." Seeing her face turn significantly brighter, he couldn't help but laugh. "Conference room?"

Kyoko nodded.

_You do realize that Fuwa will be there, right?_ Miroku's thinking invaded Reino's mind.

Reino glanced over his shoulder to his band mate and sneered. "I'm counting on it, of course."

Miroku laughed. _Then you must be prepared for what is to come?_

"Always," Reino said as they reached the conference doors.

"Counting on what?" Kyoko asked feeling thoroughly confused by this odd conversation.

Reino looked into her eyes and smiled. "Success of course my dear."

"Are you always this ambitious?" Kyoko entwined her fingers behind his neck, feeling more and more comfortable in his arms.

"Must you ask?" He answered wickedly.

Miroku opened the double door and stepped aside. After they entered, he closed the doors behind him.

"Well, well," Reino said feeling wholly amused. "The plot thickens no?"

Kyoko looked over her shoulder and felt her entire body tremor. "Sho…" she whispered as their eyes locked with shock and heartbreak.


	33. Chapter 33: Confrontation

**Chapter 33: Confrontation**

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Sho shouted burning his eyes into the man he despised most. With hands balled into tight fists beside him, teeth touched teeth painfully grinding upon each other as he did everything he could to keep his rage under wraps.

Reading his lover's mind, Reino lowered Kyoko into a stance and then slipped his hands into his pockets. Closing his eyes, he smirked indifferently and relished at the murderous thoughts floating about his consciousness.

Kyoko slowly walked around to her ex-husband, clammy hands entwined before her. "Sho, what are you doing here?" She asked quietly. As she approached him, she could see the vein in his neck as fury fueled his blood. Gulping away the awkward lump in her throat, the actress reached out and placed her hand upon his shoulder. When he flinched at the contact she quickly retracted her hand.

Sho looked down at the woman he loved more than anything or anyone. Thick brows were furrowed, shadowing narrowed brown eyes. "Why is he here Kyoko?" Sho addressed his former wife in a quieter tone, still clenching his teeth together. "Are you two a thing now?" He added bitterly before she could muster a response to the previous question.

"It's not like that!" Kyoko said quickly trying to salvage the tension in the spacious room. "Look Sho, we're here because the president asked us to be here."

Sho scoffed. Releasing the fists, he crossed his arms over his chest, turned around and walked to the floor to ceiling windows. Seeing the clouds overhead, he realized that his soul felt just as dark, just as cold and just as lonely. "I guess that makes two of us then."

Kyoko could hear the emotional agony in his tone. Reaching up, she clutched the fabric over her heart and blinked as moisture burned behind beautiful orbs. "Sho…" she began but was instantly cut short.

"Save it Kyoko," Sho interjected. "I saw you last night." _I should have kicked his ass then. _

The actress gasped and took a step back. "You…did?"

Sho turned around to look at Kyoko. Her large glistening eyes and damp cheeks struck his heart with guilt. _If I didn't break your heart then you never would have gone to him. Try as I might, I just can't hate you for it Kyoko. I could never hate you…_ "Yeah, I did." Sho said softly as he walked up to her. "It's why the president asked me here. After I saw you and _him_ together, I… I did some stupid things."

Biting her lower lip, she instinctively reached out and gently caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry that you had to see that."

Sho chuckled. "Don't be sorry," he said as turned to face Reino. "If anyone should be sorry here, it's that piece of shit right there."

Reino walked around the table and took his seat to the right of the head of the table. Crossing his arms over his chest, he slid down in the leather seat and crossed his legs, grinning villainously to the blonde singer. "Now, let's be honest here," he began in an amused tone. "If anyone is a piece of shit, it's the moron who betrayed the woman he claims to love so dearly, no?"

Sho's eyes widened at the blunt retort. Dropping his hands to his sides, they formed tight balls once again. He began to walk around the table, when Kyoko reached out and grabbed his wrist stopping him. Sho glanced over his shoulder and glared at the young woman.

"If you want to blame someone for driving her into my arms blame yourself," Reino added bitterly. "Or should I say my bed."

"Reino!" Kyoko shrieked at his bold confession.

Sho violently pulled himself free from the woman's grasp and walked over to the Beagle brat. "You son of a bitch," he shouted as he threw a punch at the rocker's face.

Reino was more than prepared for the attack and quickly rolled back in his chair. When Sho missed, bending over, he grabbed the arms of the chair and raised his knee to the singer's gut. Then he stood up, hands at his side ready for another attack if the need arose.

"Stop it both of you!" Kyoko shouted as she ran over to her ex-husband. She placed her hand on his back gently, but was forcefully pushed away, causing her to collide painfully with the window behind her. Agony seared across her back as she crumpled to the floor.

Sho, oblivious to the injury he just caused, focused on his nemesis in a blood rage. "Just who the fuck do you think you are?" He shouted as he stepped up to Reino. The men stood nose to nose, one growled in anger while another grinned in victory. "How dare you touch her?"

"Someone had to please the woman since it obviously wasn't going to be you," Reino spat. This time he didn't see the shot coming as Sho gave him a right hook to the jaw. Reino fell to the floor with a split lower lip. Blood dribbled down his chin from the wound. Instead of feeling enraged, he chuckled in amusement.

"Oh my god just shut up!" Kyoko screamed as she pulled herself back up. Walking to the table, she placed her palms upon the cool wood and cringed as shooting pains flooded her back and legs. "Beagle stop being a bastard for two goddamned seconds, will you?"

Miroku gave the lead singer a hand and heaved him back up into a stance, matching his comrade's amused expression. Reino wiped his lips with the side of his hand. Lavender eyes locked with brown eyes in a challenge for the next attack.

Kyoko worked through the pain and quickly moved to stand between the two. Spreading her arms out, she held them back with her hands upon their chests. "Look, whatever happened last night we need to move past it, okay?"

Sho scowled. "You've got to be fucking kidding me Kyoko! You can't honestly expect me to forget what happened last night."

She glared a warning look to the Beagle before turning completely to face the jilted hearted liar. "Look Sho. I'm sorry that you witnessed my kissing Beagle last night. I was very drunk if you want to know the truth. But I won't use it as an excuse. In fact, I know this will hurt, but I won't make an excuse for what I did last night."

"How could you Kyoko?" Sho asked solemnly. "How could you choose _him_?"

"I didn't choose him per say," Kyoko replied in defense. Closing her eyes she pictured kissing Kuon only to be rejected so painfully.

Her thoughts did not go unnoticed by the villain occupying the room. Violet orbs widened as he saw her thinking about another mysterious blonde. _Well, well. Isn't this interesting?_

"I needed a distraction Sho," Kyoko confessed as she opened her eyes and met his bravely. "I have been lost in my own thoughts since everything that happened between us. I desperately needed something, anything to take my mind off the pain. Please tell me that you can at least understand that much?"

Sho turned his face to the side. How could he deny it? Of course he knew how she felt. It was his fucking fault for putting her in such a place to begin with. He nodded slowly.

"I swear that I never meant to hurt you. I didn't do this out of spite. It just happened. There's nothing more to that." Tears streaked down Kyoko's face as she pleaded to her ex-husband.

When Sho looked at her face, he saw the sincerity of her words. Unable to contain his own emotions, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I know. I promise, I don't hate you or blame you Kyoko."

Kyoko wrapped her arms around Sho, feeling the strong muscles of his back through the thin cotton shirt. As she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, his racing pulse resonated to her ear. A deep sense of déjà vu and days long gone overwhelmed the actress. After a few moments, she pushed away from the idol and excused herself from the conference room, unable to meet the eyes of either men.

* * *

Kuon stepped off the elevator, greatly cursing his superior and second father. Now thanks to all of this secrecy Kyoko would be labeled as something that she most certainly wasn't. If they had been upfront with the public about the divorce then she wouldn't be…_What right do I have to defend her now? Didn't I do the same thing this morning? _His guilt began to seep into his being as he recalled her rage. _You fucking moron._

Just as the American opened his eyes, a short woman collided into him. When she fell back upon the carpet, his eyes widened in recognition. "Princess?" Kuon knelt before her, feeling like an even bigger buffoon then before.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled in between sobs. Her small fingers reached up and wiped away streams of moisture from her soft cheeks. Hearing that new found nickname, Kyoko looked up and found concerned blue eyes staring at her in return. "I didn't see you Kuon."

"You're crying," he stated as he watched a drop of liquid drip from her chin to her sweater. "What happened?"

Kyoko shook her head. She placed her hands upon the carpet and began to push herself back up, when her foot slipped and she fell once more. Chuckling at how ridiculous she must appear to the man who rejected her, she couldn't help but curse her own luck as of late.

Feeling his chest tighten, he gulped and then reached out and grabbed her arm. Kuon helped her stand and then turned her to face him. She quickly closed her eyes and averted her gaze. "Something's wrong. Tell me."

"I'm fine. Besides why are you showing such concern for a slut?" Kyoko snapped bitterly.

He sighed. "I apologized for that didn't I?"

Scrunching her eyes, she nodded. "I'm sorry Kuon, I'm just…" Her emotions became an unbearable flourish. "I have to go." Kyoko placed her hands upon his chest and shoved him aside as she ran to the elevators.

He watched as she violently punched the button. _Maybe I should go with her. Then again I could be the last person she wants around._ Dropping his head, he laughed at himself. _Pathetic, Hizuri. You're fucking pathetic._ The sounds of her sniffles wrung him from his reverie. Kuon watched as she placed her hands upon the wall beside the elevator doors to help keep herself vertical. _Fuck this._ He thought as he strode up to her and offered her his arm.

Kyoko looked up at the beast feeling confused by the gesture. "What are you doing?"

"You're obviously not okay," he replied sounding slightly irritated. "I'm taking you home." The elevator doors opened, so he shuffled her in and hit the floor for the parking garage.

"We c-can't leave," Kyoko stammered. "The p-president…"

"You let me worry about Boss," Kuon answered quickly. "You're in no shape to be in a meeting with a bunch of people who want to kill each other. And to be honest, I don't want to be anywhere near here either. So we're going to leave and if Boss has a problem, you can just blame it all on me. Tell him I didn't want to be alone." His eyes watched the numbers decrease as they descended the building, too nervous to brave a glance at the woman beside him.

Kyoko felt unbelievable amount of relief wash over her. She nodded and then leaned against him for support as all energy drained from her body. "Thank you Kuon."

Feeling her head rest against his arm, his eyes widened. Looking down at her, he could feel his heart fluttering away like an infatuated teenager.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the extended break this time. I went on a brief hiatus as things became slightly chaotic. But I'm back and have every intention of keeping this story alive to it's finale. Thank you for being patient. You guys are awesome. Take care!**


	34. Chapter 34: The Conference

**Chapter 34: The Conference**

"What do you mean we need to hold a press conference?" Sho asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Does he really need to spell it out for you?" Reino interrupted. Pale lids slid back to reveal gleaming malicious eyes of sin. Soft thin lips curved up in an insidious smirk as he matched Sho's intense glare ounce for ounce. "You can't possibly be that dense, Fuwa."

Growling his frustration, the singer leaned forward for a smartass retort when the president slammed his hands down upon the wooden table instantly silencing the fuming testosterone that engulfed the room. "Enough." That one word stated with bold finality calmed the steaming vapors of hate. Looking from one handsome musician to the next, Lori cursed his luck these past few days. "I know that you two have your differences, but for the sake of professionalism shove it aside." Pushing himself up, he walked around his chair to stand before the windows, hands held firmly behind his back as he contemplated the situation before him.

"With all due respect sir," Yukihito jumped in, leaning back in his chair. Shoving his glasses up with the tip of his finger, he continued in a rather bored tone. "I don't understand why I was summoned here, especially if my charge was not."

Lori chuckled as he turned back around and faced the small group of men. "Was not?" He repeated sardonically. "Your idiot charge _was_ in fact summoned, but of course the damned delinquent decidedly fled the scene."

The manager pressed his lips together to contain his growing amusement. _Just like you isn't it, you bastard._ "Then shall I be excused then?"

"Absolutely not," the Devil May Cry cosplaying superior snapped irately. "I need you here to convey the situation to Kuon. He obviously won't listen to me for the time being, which means that you are it. If he still chooses to act in such a childish manner then I will result to a more _severe_ tactic." Images of an evil scheme immediately flooded the president's mind. "Yes, that will do." He muttered as he began to walk around the table. "I also need you here on behalf of Kyoko, Yukihito-kun. You will be acting manager until her new one arrives later this evening."

Sho's head popped up. "What do you mean new manager? Isn't Shouko going to represent Kyoko?" Brown eyes met brown eyes. Sho's lips parted when he saw the flash of sadness in his boss's expression. "Takarada-san?"

"I regret to inform you of this Sho-kun, but Aki-kun is no longer a part of LME. She handed in her resignation this morning."

Sho's hands fell from his chest to his lap as his eyes went wide with shock. "She what? That can't be true!"

Lori nodded. "Unfortunately it is. We lost a very good woman today." Seeing the musician's head drop as the news fully sunk in, he continued. "Did you not terminate her last night?"

Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth as he recalled her words.

"_**Don't blame Kyoko. If you need someone to blame then just blame me! I'm the one who called Reino and told him that she was going to be here."**_

"Yes," Sho spoke with a hoarse voice as his guilt and rage melded into one. "She made a decision that I ultimately could not accept." Looking up he met Lori's sympathetic gaze. "But I honestly didn't think she would resign from the company. At the very least, I expected her to become Kyoko's manager."

Walking around, he patted the singer on his shoulder and spoke kindly. "Son, I think this is a discussion that we should have privately."

Sho nodded and bowed his head with heavy thoughts.

"Now, today we are gathered here for other idiotic atrocities committed by you all," Lori continued on topic shifting his voice into a firm, authoritative tone. "Sho-kun, let's begin with you." Walking around to his position at the head of the table, he slid into the large leather chair, entwined his fingers and rested them atop the table. "What you and Kuon did last night was extremely reckless and immature. Unfortunately for you specifically, it was caught on camera by lingering fans. The media is already speculating that you were driven to a suicidal state of mind after seeing your wife commit adultery in such a blatant manner."

Opening his mouth to defend his ex-wife, Sho was immediately silenced when Yukihito scoffed. Everyone turned their heads to stare at the young manager.

"Would you like to say something Yukihito-kun?" The superior asked feeling slightly agitated.

"First of all, we all know that Kyoko-chan is incapable of being a cheater or a liar."

_Ouch. _Sho could feel his heart tighten with guilt. _No matter, it's the truth after all._

"As far as the suicidal acts, I can vouch for them. Even if what they did was outrageous, they weren't being suicidal. Just drunken morons."

"Well, be that as it may, just because we are aware of the truth doesn't mean that the public is. That is why we need to hold a press conference and clear up the misunderstandings. Now, Yukihito-kun. Since Sho-kun is without a manager, I will need your assistance in prepping him—"

"You mean training me to lie," Sho interjected rudely.

Lori scrunched his brows and looked to the man he adored like a son. "It's procedure to ensure that whatever you say will not hurt your career further—"

"With all due respect Takarada-san, I won't lie to the public."

"That's probably the ballsiest thing I've heard you say, ever." Reino chimed in, straight-faced.

Rolling his eyes, he ignored the pest across from him and continued. "The whole reason we are in this mess to begin with is because we kept news of our divorce a secret. Now you want me to create some elaborate explanation for our splitting up? I refuse sir. I fucked up. I don't think we should hide that. As far as my career is concerned, it's already in the pits since I skipped out on a concert. More deception will only lead to more failures in the future."

"Well no one specifically said you have to lie, Sho-kun," Yukihito jumped in before the elder. "You can be honest but in a sugar-coated means. It's standard procedure in the industry, you know that."

"Yes, I do!" Sho answered a bit loudly. "That's the problem with the industry to begin with!" He turned to the boss man. "Takarada-san, I won't lie today. When I get up there, I will tell everyone the real reason why Kyoko and I split up. If it hurts my career then so be it. There's no point to success if I can't share it with the woman I love anyway. What's the fucking point?" Sho angrily pushed out of his chair and strode out of the conference room.

As the doors clicked into place, Lori shook his head in disappointment. What was happening to all of his top celebrities? With this one break up came a spiral of chaos from numerous others. Hell one of them wasn't even a Japanese celebrity! Looking up he met the lone manager's empathetic stare and nodded kindly to him.

"As interesting as this meeting has been thus far, with all due respect why am I here?" Reino broke the warm interaction with his icy tone. He absolutely _hated_ being blocked from the superior's mind. It left him feeling vulnerable and weak—the two things he despised the most.

"_You_ are here because of your eye-catching kiss with Kyoko-kun last night," Lori replied just as coldly. "If you two hadn't acted in such a manner then most of this insanity would be contained."

Reino laughed.

Miroku raised his fingers to his lips to hide his own amusement. Knowing his comrade almost as well as he knew himself he was more than ready for the disrespect that was to ensue.

"What is so funny Reino-kun?" Lori's fingers dug into flesh as he carefully bit back his anger.

"Kyoko and I kissed in a very public venue. I won't deny that, but I also won't defend it like a crime. She obviously enjoyed it as is evident by what occurred after the kiss. If I was invited here to help calm the flames then I simply decline." The Vie Ghoul lead placed his palms on the table and pushed back. Standing he looked down at the elder and smiled. "I know that we will be required to discuss our relationship at the press conference today. I will do whatever _she_ wants me to."

Yukihito sat with broad brown eyes as he observed the interaction between the two men. He could sense a slight air of fear around the Beagle, but he could also see the shock on the president's face at being so boldly shot down by two idiots today. This would not bode well for Kuon as he would evidently turn into the punching bag later. _Serves him right for getting me tattooed. Damn beasts all of them._

Lori stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "Before we hold the conference, I have to know as her superior. Are you two going to pursue a relationship? Or was it only… a brief encounter?" He choked out awkwardly.

Reino grabbed the handle for the doors, stopped and glanced over his shoulder grinning devilishly. "I can promise you one thing Takarada-san. It was not a one-night rendezvous. However if Kyoko wishes to keep our relations a secret from the hyenas of the media outlet, then I shall respect her wishes." He stepped out with Miroku in close tow.

Lori collapsed in his chair and rested his hands on his belly. Pouting he looked over to Yukihito and spoke candidly, expressing deep aggravation. "Is it wrong that a part of me wants to kill them all?"

Chuckles. "I'm honestly not sure how you can maintain such a professional demeanor in lieu of it all, sir."

"Honestly Yuki-kun, neither do I."

"I will speak with Sho and figure out what he wants to say and how he should phrase it. But I will warn you, sugar coating shall not be had."

Lori nodded. "I understand his position. But given mine, it is quite a difficult predicament. I know that we will come to some sort of understanding. However, I would be lying if I said that this press conference didn't sound like a worse idea as the day passes."

Yukihito laughed. "I could have told you that this morning without having to roll out of bed."

The president glared at the younger man, which only elicited more bouts of laughter. "Where the hell is that brat anyway?" He asked bitterly.

"I received a text minutes before the meeting began," he replied fetching latex gloves from his shirt pocket. Slipping into them, he pulled his phone from his pant pocket and scrolled through his messages. "Let's see."

"I still can't believe he didn't show up!" Lori ranted as he pondered calling his oldest and greatest friend for assistance with the Hizuri boy. "I am used to him being a colossal pain in my rear end, but he has never forgone professional obligation like this. It is quite simply uncalled for."

"Will it make you feel better to know that the cause of his absence is none other than our Kyoko-chan?" Cocking an eyebrow, he looked over at the cosplayer and grinned from cheek to cheek.

"Really now?" Lori's brows lifted as his eyes widened in complete surprise. "Nothing serious I hope?"

"Maybe some rescuing from the grasps of a certain ghoulish beagle?"

Laughter filled the conference room as the duo cursedly cheered their dearest delinquent.


	35. Chapter 35: Falling in Love

**Chapter 35: Falling in Love**

"So let me get this straight," Kyoko cocked her eyebrow and stared at Kuon in disbelief. "You and my ex-husband jumped off of a yacht last night? Into Tokyo Bay?"

Tossing back a shot of whiskey, the actor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Chuckling he lifted his head and looked at the woman on his couch, half laying half sitting, with a black blanket draped across her lap. His heart burned with a restlessness he had never felt before. Looking away, he silently breathed deep.

"I really hurt him didn't I?" Kyoko added dropping her voice. Lowering her head she stared at her perfectly manicured hands and admired the pale color of her skin upon her left ring finger.

Eyeing her sullen demeanor curiously, Kuon felt a foreign ache deep within him. Sliding the shot glass onto the coffee table, he pushed himself off the floor and walked around to the couch. Sitting down, he kicked his feet up and pulled her blanket over his bare feet. Draping his arms over his knees, he lightly kicked her with his toes. "Stop it."

Kyoko looked up and smiled sadly. "Stop what?" She tilted her head slightly. Her eyes fell on his soft lips and she felt her heart skip as images of his rejection plagued her vision.

"Stop feeling guilty for trying to move on," Kuon answered sternly. When she looked up and met his gaze, his fingers tingled to reach out and touch her. Clenching and unclenching his hands to shake away the damned urges he continued, unyielding in his stare. "You two are divorced. He fucked up and broke your heart. Believe it or not, Tokyo is a rather small city for people like you and him. You two are bound to run into each other, especially when you least expect it. You can't let yourself feel guilty like this, not for making an attempt at moving forward."

Kyoko turned her body, mirroring that of her roommate. Draping her own arms over her knees she entwined her fingers and smirked from cheek to cheek. "Says the man whose holding onto a very dark past?"

Cerulean eyes widened at the retort. Opening his mouth for a snappish reply he realized that his mouth was starting to run dry. He leaned over to the left and grabbed the glass decanter.

Kyoko leaned forward and snagged the bottle from his unexpecting grasp.

"Hey, what the hell Princess?" he said curtly to the booze thief.

"Not until you answer me!" She responded firmly, placing the decanter in her lap, where it rested protected by her knees. "First of all it's really early for this. Second, you tell me not to feel guilty about moving on, but isn't that just hypocrisy coming from you?"

Tsking, he turned his head from her and cursed. "This isn't about me dammit. I was trying to make you feel better."

Kyoko's eyes grew wide at the strength of his reaction. _Wow, I must have hit one heck of a nerve._ Kyoko grabbed the bottle by its neck and carefully placed it upon the carpeted floors beside the couch. She crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap, contemplating on how to move past this awkward silence.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," Kuon spoke first. He leaned back onto the couch and rested his head upon the armrest, staring at the ceiling. He rested his hands upon his chest and realized that she was right. What business did he have spewing off words of redemption when he didn't have the nerve to partake himself?

"I'm sorry," Kyoko replied quietly. "I don't know anything about what's bothering you. The only thing that I do know is that it must be something heavy and black. I don't have the right to push you about your burdens when I can't even handle mine like a mature adult."

His eyes widened at those words. _I guess we're more similar than I thought. Except that you're not a murderer like I am._ "How do you know?" He inquired slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know that I have dark burdens?" He elaborated. Pulling himself back into a sitting position, he looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't think I've ever brought it up, so how could you possibly know?"

Kyoko gulped. She knew that if she confessed now then she would only be angering the beast, but she didn't have the nerve to deceive him. There was already so much sadness, so much cold loneliness in his eyes. Breathing deeply, she sat up straight and answered honestly. "I heard you one day while you were sleeping."

Furrowing his brows, he looked at her with an expression of bafflement. "I don't understand."

Kyoko sighed and dropped her head. "I came home looking for you. I wanted to apologize to you for being bitchy. I looked everywhere but couldn't find you. When I walked to your bedroom, I saw the door open and went in. But you were asleep. You were having a nightmare and you were talking in your sleep."

Kuon gulped as his heart skipped. "W-what did you hear?" He asked softly, voice cracking.

"Alexia."

"Alexia?"

"Yes. You were asking for her forgiveness." Feeling the erratic pounding of her heartbeat, Kyoko held her lips tightly together and gulped away the large awkward lump that formed in her throat. _Oh please don't hate me. Please don't hate me. _"I'm sorry." _What else could I possibly say? Why aren't you saying anything? Oh no…_

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he looked away from her.

Kyoko froze with disbelief. "W-what? Why are you apologizing? I should be the one to apologize! I didn't mean to invade your space."

Kuon smiled sadly as he pulled the blanket off of himself. Standing up, he walked over to the windows and looked out. The city was alive with people bustling about. The sun had disappeared laying wake to dark clouds and restless winds. "I didn't realize that I still call out her name," he admitted candidly as he drowned in deep thoughts of his past.

"You must have loved her dearly," Kyoko answered gently, feeling a sense of loss as she thought of Sho.

Kuon chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "If only it were as simple as that." Turning back around, he leaned back against the freezing glass, feeling its chill sink through the thin material of his shirt. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned his head back and felt the familiar burn of tears teasing his eyes. "You know I've lived with a few people and they've never even bothered to think that my calling her name was tied to something dark. Whatever gave you that impression?"

Pulling her knees to her chest, she shivered. His voice sounded so solemn. _I never should have said anything…_

"Kyoko?" He lowered his head and stared at the young woman. "How?"

Gulping, she averted her eyes from his. "I saw the pain you were feeling on your face. The way your eyes were, I knew that it must have been something awful. Besides, the little things you say here and there all hinted to it as well."

_Tha-dum. Tha-dum._ His pulse resonated in his ears as he saw the compassion glistening in eyes the color of honey. Opening his mouth, he licked his lips and turned away from her. Placing his palms upon the window, he closed his eyes and blinked back the tears. _Why? Why can't I just push you away like I do everyone else? What is it about you? I feel so drawn, so mesmerized by you Kyoko. Why did you have to come back into my life now…?_

"Kuon," her sweet voice uttered his name and melted his resolve. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's obviously—"

"It is," he interrupted. Realizing that he was breathing heavy, he took a few deep breathes. "But you must want to know, about Alexia. Am I right? "

Even Kyoko couldn't deny it. Her curiosity was starving to know more about this Hizuri Kuon. Maybe if she knew what made him tick, she could finally help him as much as he had helped her. Maybe if she knew the depth of his pain, she could help him heal the way that he had helped her. But she was never one to pry or push. "It's not my place. You don't have to tell me anything."

"That's not what I asked though is it?" Opening his eyes he looked up at the clouds. A single hot drop of moisture rolled down his cheek as the seal of sins painfully began to unravel within him.

"I…" Kyoko began. _What do I say? Oh god, what do I say to help him? It's obviously killing him inside. _

"What would you do if I told you the truth Kyoko?" Kuon pushed away from the window and walked over to the coffee table. He fell to his knees and then fell back, sitting on the floor. Bending one knee, he rested his arm over it and looked up at her. "If I told you right here, right now that Alexia is the name of the woman that I killed, what would you do?"

Her heart stilled, air fled lungs and eyes grew at such a bold question. Delicate fingers curled into the blanket atop her lap as she found herself speechless. Ochre eyes held onto sapphire gems as a storm of emotions began to brew within the short distance between them.

"It's true," he continued refusing to look away from her. No matter how strong the urge became, he held her gaze and revealed the black hole of his soul.

After a moment of silence, Kyoko found her resolve and slid down to the floor with him. Holding her knees to her chest, she admired the tormented actor and felt her heart yearn. Seeing the shadows of guilt plague his gaze, all she wanted was to hug him and tell him that everything would one day be okay… But how could she? Especially since she was so uncertain of her own future? What right did she have to show compassion when she wasn't able to give any to her lying husband, or hurting heart?

Having her close, Kuon bore his eyes into her, watching as she contemplated how to approach him. Unspoken words and curiosity could be felt like a thick sheet between the couple. Feeling entirely drawn to Kyoko, he reached out and gently ran his fingertips down her cheek. Glancing to her mouth as she licked her lips, he could feel his chains cracking.

"Kuon…" she whispered, a soft cascade of pink danced across her cheeks.

Blinking back to reality, he quickly retracted his hand and cleared his throat. He laid back upon the plush carpet and entwined his hands behind his head, like a pillow. "I'll understand if you don't want to stay here anymore," his voice sounded distant, reluctant, cold.

"Why would I want to leave?" Kyoko replied automatically. _Tha-dum. Tha-dum. You didn't leave my side when I was a mess…I could never abandon someone like that…_

"Why would you be stupid enough to stay?" He inquired curtly. Pulling himself up, he glared at Kyoko. "I just told you that I'm a fucking killer. How do you know that I won't kill you?"

Tilting her head, she smiled sweetly. "Because if you truly were something that horrible you wouldn't feel guilty about what happened."

Blue eyes widened as soft lips parted.

"Even I can see how tortured you are by your past. I don't think a killer, a true killer, would be affected like that. Your eyes still fill with tears when you think of her. Whoever she was, she obviously meant something to you Kuon. And whatever happened between the two of you, whatever happened to her doesn't bring you any sense of satisfaction. So, by that logic, I don't feel threatened by you. I won't leave."

Stunned to silence by her strong words, all he could do was stare intently at the woman before him.

Kyoko dropped her head as her cheeks flooded with color. Her fingers curled into small fists in her lap as she braced herself. "Kuon…w-would it be all right for me to give you a…a h-hug?" Her quiet voice choked as her eyes slid tightly shut, anticipating a painful rebuff.

Reaching out, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Kuon buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled the fresh floral scent lingering amidst her tresses. Strong hands grasped the soft cashmere sweater, never wanting to let her go. When she reciprocated, grabbing handfuls of his shirt, his heart fell loose into the oblivion of emotions. The erratic sounds of its beating rang in his ears as Kuon felt love.


	36. Chapter 36: Kuon Confesses

**Chapter 36: Kuon Confesses**

"_Look, it's not like I fucking planned to ditch,_" Kuon shouted into his phone. Bringing the water bottle to his lips, he down the contents and then with a flick of the wrist tossed the empty plastic into the sink. Resting his cool palm against the edge of the counter, he bowed his head and silently listened to Lori's lecturing. _"Yes, I know that it was immature and unprofessional. But she needed to get out of there. You can respect that much right?"_

"_She? I didn't realize that you actually gave a damn about her,"_ Lori replied sarcastically.

"_Yeah, neither did I,"_ Kuon bluntly admitted.

Lori's amusement froze. Eyes wide and jaw-dropped he absolutely could not believe what he just heard. "Excuse me?"

Kuon sighed. _No point in hiding it now, at least not from him. That would only prove murderous in the future. _"Yeah, you heard right Boss." Pushing away from the kitchen counter, he poked his head out and glanced around the living room. Seeing that Kyoko was still in her bedroom, he exhaled with relief. Stepping back into the dark corner of the kitchen, he closed his eyes and recalled her warmth. "You were right earlier. I was falling in love and I didn't want to admit it."

Lori was shocked to immobility. Sebastian strode into his office and tried to hand him notes for the press conference preparation, but found his superior dumbfounded. Placing the small stack onto the table, he walked around and flicked the elder on the forehead. That did it. Shaking his head, the president cleared his throat and then glared at the assistant, which only elicited chuckles of amusement from him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the desk and waited patiently for Lori to finish.

"You do _know_ what you are saying, right?" Lori asked moronically as his mind tried to wrap itself around this confession.

Kuon groaned with irritation. _"With all due respect, you sound like a freaking idiot._"

"Don't be an ass." Lori quipped. "This is serious Kuon. This is very big, especially for you."

Opening his eyes, he stared at the hardwood floors of his kitchen and spoke distantly. "I fucking love her, Boss." Closing his lips, he found his mouth feeling utterly dry. Walking to the kitchen, he opened the fridge, grabbed another bottle and then kicked the door closed. "What am I supposed to do now?"

_Well, you are her childhood fairy prince. Would it really be so bad for you to just man up and confess?_ The president shook his head with defeat, knowing damn well that the delinquent would never oblige to such a logical solution. Sighing, he answered with utmost honesty. "I have no idea, son. Personally, I believe you should confess to her not me."

"No," he answered adamantly after finishing his large gulp. "A murderer like me can't possibly have someone like her. I just… I don't deserve love."

"You are being quite preposterous Kuon."

"No I am not!"

"Bullshit and you know it boy. How do you know that she does not feel the same? Or will not?" Leaning back in his chair, Lori gripped the armrest tightly feeling thoroughly frustrated with the twenty five year old child.

"Don't you understand Lori-san?" Kuon spoke solemnly.

Lori's eyes widened at the respect he had been given. Never in the entirety of his life as Hizuri Kuon every called him anything other than Boss or Old Man. The elder could feel his heart break at the young man's inner demons. He gulped sadly.

"A woman like Kyoko is something pure, even if she is a stubborn brat." Images of her fuming red face filled his mind, making him smile. "A man like me, a person so dark simply doesn't deserve to have her. She needs someone who can keep her happy. A person as clean as she is." Raking his hair back, he closed his eyes and pushed away the selfish desires forming inside. "I can't have her. I can't bring her into my shadow."

"If that is how you feel then you will be as lonely as I am, son. It's not a life you deserve, whether you believe it or not. It's the truth."

Kuon nodded as he recognized the compassion in his second-father's voice. "I respect your faith Boss. I just don't share it. Besides, she's moved on either way."

Lori scoffed. "Yeah right. If you are referring to the Ghoul snake, then I highly doubt that is anything serious."

Kuon chuckled. "Then you obviously don't know Kyoko the way that I do. But I know how to find out for sure."

* * *

Kyoko sat on the edge of her bed and laid back. Draping her arm across her abdomen, she closed her eyes and thought of Kuon. _At least now I understand why you're such an ass all of the time. If I had such heavy burdens on my shoulders I wouldn't want people around either._

"I shall say whatever you want me to," Reino's voice broke her reverie. "If you want to clean up the kiss fiasco, then I shall do just that. If you want to publicly announce our relationship, then I shall do that as well."

Kyoko sighed. "But we don't have a relationship, do we?"

Reino laughed. "We have a sexual relationship my dear," he replied bluntly.

Her eyes flew open. "We do not! We had sex once!" She shouted, furrowing her brows.

"Then tell me that you never want me to touch you again," Reino quipped sternly, all amusement misted to dust. "Tell me right now that you never want me to give you unimaginable bliss ever again."

Kyoko shuddered as her body recalled every kiss, every taste, every single sensation that he bestowed upon her. Her legs shook as her entire body lit up with the flames of desire. "No, I don't want that."

"I didn't think so."

"You really are a dick, you know that?"

More laughter.

"What time is the press conference?" The actress inquired after she exhaled with defeat.

"In a couple of hours. Your little president wants you here earlier though. Something about a new manager. Although I am surprised that they haven't contacted you about all of this themselves."

Kyoko remembered turning her phone on silent the moment she had gotten home. Then she got so caught up with Kuon that she hadn't bothered to check for messages. When she finally did, she ignored everyone except the Vie Ghoul leader. "Doesn't matter who gave me the message. What matters is that I got it on time, right?"

Reino could hear the distance in her tone and it made him uncomfortable. As he leaned back into the leather seat of the Bentley, he recalled the blonde stranger from her thoughts earlier. _Who is this new man that has so deeply imbedded himself into your mind, my love? _"Before you arrive, I need to know what you want me to do Kyoko." Reino stated seriously. "That way I can prepare accordingly."

Pulling herself into a sitting position, she ran her fingers through her hair and blew a raspberry. _What a fine mess I have gotten myself into. Whatever should I do now?_ Pushing off the bed, she walked over to the glass sliding doors and looked out the window. The shimmering sun had fled the skies, leaving them dark and bleak to match her heart. _My heart…Sho…_His angry, heartbroken expression overwhelmed her. Placing her palm upon the cold glass, Kyoko closed her eyes and licked her lips. "I need to announce my divorce Reino."

Hearing her utter his name so naturally made him smile with sincerity. _Finally over Beagle, are we? About time._

"I'm not ready to announce anything else."

"I see," he answered.

"I'm sorry. Would that bother you?" Kyoko asked guiltily.

"Absolutely not my love. I will do as you wish."

Hearing the uncharacteristic compassion in his voice filled her with appreciation. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Reino chortled. "You can make it up to me later. I shall see you soon."

Kyoko disconnected and then tossed her phone onto the fluffy bed. When she returned her attention to the outside world, she found that it had started raining. Biting her lower lip, she bent over and pulled her knee-high socks off her feet. Unlocking the door, she stepped out in to the cold weather and felt chills run up her spine. Leaving the door open, her bare feet took a couple steps on the icy concrete of the balcony. Raising her head to the sky, she closed her eyes and relished the feeling of water drops upon heated skin. Tiny little liquid beads rolled down the curves of her face and nape, drenching her clothes. Spreading her arms out, images of Hizuri Kuon began to flood her mind.

Long blond bangs shadowing eyes of deepest blue…Lips as soft as silk with a starving silent…Furrowed brows of rage as large palms pushed her away…Intoxicatingly deep voice screaming a powerful rejection into her face…

She could feel her body shake, when all of a sudden the familiar strong hand gripped her arm and spun her about. Opening her eyes, she lips parted at the sight of her roommate. "Kuon?" She spoke quietly into the awakening winds.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He asked golden brows scrunched with concern. "You'll get sick."

Licking the water off her lips, she met his eyes determined not to falter before him. "I needed the fresh air." The way his orbs bore into her, stirred her veins with excitement. Her chest began to rise and fall quickly as her breathing became heavy from the restlessness plaguing her. When he took a step closer to her, she gulped and stepped back. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously, eyeing the long strands of hair that adorned his handsome face.

"The president needs us now. I came to get you, but you didn't answer your door. I figured you passed out from your emotional exhaustion." His tone was low, very straight to the point.

"I see," Kyoko replied raspy. She noticed him take another step forward. _What is he doing? _"Shouldn't we get going then?" The wind picked up very quickly, excitedly lapping at her short tresses. She reached up to rake the chaotic strands aside, when suddenly he reached out taking her wrist hostage. Kyoko gasped when Kuon pulled her against him. With his free hand, he brushed her hair from her face with his fingertips, gently tucking them behind her ear. "Kuon?" She whispered.

"Yes, Princess?" The American whispered in turn. He lowered his mouth to hers, eyeing the small droplets on her enticing lips.

Kyoko's amber orbs fell to his parted mouth as she watched him close the gap between them. "What are you d-doing?" She stammered.

"Apologizing," he mumbled.

Her eyes widened as he kissed her passionately. His arm slipped around her waist holding her drenched body against his. Instinctively, she melted into him spreading her lips wider, deepening the gesture. Kyoko wrapped her arm around his neck and raked the ends of his lengthy locks.

After what seemed like an eternity, he broke away and moved his mouth to her ear. "I'm sorry for rejecting you yesterday." Pulling back, he saw the confusion on her expression and smiled charmingly. "You reminded me of Alexia and I panicked. You didn't deserve that. So, I'm sorry." He released her and took a few steps back. "Now we're even Princess." With those final words, he turned around and stepped back into the room, leaving Kyoko radiantly blooming in the lonely rain.


	37. Chapter 37: Press Conference

**Chapter 37: Press Conference**

The elevator doors chimed, rudely interrupting the stewing Hizuri's thoughts. The car ride back to LME had been excruciatingly silent. Kyoko had almost gone out of her way to keep her eyes off him. Mentally berating himself for doing something so damn reckless, Kuon shook his head and stepped off the elevator.

"Well, well, well." A deep, velvety voice greeted him. When the blonde looked up, he was greeted with lead singer of Vie Ghoul. He stood with his arm crossed over his chest. He slowly lifted his head, revealing a smirk of mischief. "So you're the one."

"Excuse me?" Kuon snapped back, furrowing his brows. As he stared coldly into lavender eyes of sin, he could feel his veins burn with jealousy. Flashes of his arms around Kyoko's perfectly petite figure plagued his mind. Their mouths sultrily glued together amidst a cheering crowd of buffoons.

Reino dropped his hands and kicked off the wall. He began walking towards the elevator. As he strode past the actor, he added nonchalantly. "Don't mind me." Stepping into the small space, he glanced over his shoulder and offered Kuon a malicious grin before the doors slid closed.

Feeling the air change about her, Kyoko snapped her head up. "Reino?" Looking around, she realized that Kuon was missing. "Where did he go?"

Reino reached over to the keypad and pressed a large red button, stopping the elevator. He then turned towards the actress and stepped up to her, placing his hands on either side of her waist. He watched as her lips came together tightly. She gulped nervously and then lightly pressed her hands to his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Kyoko stammered.

"So lost in thoughts of that man that you don't even notice the world bustling about you," he whispered lowering his lips to hers. "What is it about him?"

Fingers lightly curled into the black sweater as she felt herself being pressed against the metal wall. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyoko spoke hoarsely. "Don't we have—"

"Don't bullshit me, my love," the villain interrupted sternly. "I am no Fuwa fool."

Kyoko lifted her head. The intimacy between them took her breath away. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply inhaling the sensuous scent of his cologne. Her knees shook lightly. "Why do you care?" She shot back firmly.

Reino chuckled. "Interesting," he whispered upon her lips.

As he kissed her, Kyoko felt every single nerve in her body come alive with excitement. Her heart pounded violently within her. Palms became clammy as heat flooded her thighs. His tongue swept into her mouth, stealing a delicate taste of her sweet gloss. When she started melting against him, he cruelly broke the kiss and pulled away.

Reino licked his lips and took a few steps back, slipping his hands into his pockets. All thoughts of Kuon washed away as soon as he touched her. _At least I still have that power, but I must know who this man is. He has you as enthralled as you have me. _Chuckling loudly, he pressed the red button before giving her his attention. "After this press conference ends, you're mine."

Kyoko opened her mouth to argue, but soon realized that she desperately needed the distraction. "Fine."

* * *

Kyoko and Reino snuck into the president's office just as he began speaking. When her eyes caught the elder's she offered him an apologetic smile. He simply nodded.

Stepping around his desk, he carefully observed each of the criminals standing before him. Kuon stood in between Yukihito and Shotaro, arm crossed over his chest, head bowed and eyes closed. From the slight scrunching of his brows, Lori could see the irritation. Moving his eyes along, Sho stood casually with his hands in his back pockets staring at the elder with concentration. Kyoko crept up beside Sho with her hands held before her, head bowed guiltily. Then there was the vile insect known as Reino, who kept his eyes glued to Kyoko with utter malice. _I really hate that man,_ Lori thought.

He walked over to his desk and leaned back against it, placing his palms against the cool wood. Clearing his throat, he spoke in a loud authoritative voice.

"I am sure that you all are damn well aware of the need behind such a rash press conference. Each of you in your own idiotic ways has essentially caused a tidal wave of gossip in this industry. For the sake of LME as well as your own professional careers, we must tie up these new strings. I understand that some of you may want to _express_ certain thoughts or feelings regarding aspects of this situation, but as your superior, I will ask you to refrain." Stopping, his brown eyes met Fuwa Sho's. "I can assure you that I will arrange for a proper time for you to freely express yourselves." Lori then looked to Kyoko, who was now staring at him curiously. "For today, please just stick to what your managers have shared with you. Now, after the conference you are to retreat to this office. This will not be an open conference, so answering of questions will not occur. Do any of you have anything else to add?"

Kuon glanced up and scoffed before turning around and exiting the office. _Of course, the pompous brat,_ Lori thought.

Sho simply shook his head and offered a small smile before exiting.

Kyoko licked her lips but slowly shook her head as well. After bowing deeply, she followed her ex-husband.

Yukihito looked from Boss over to Reino and found himself gulping awkwardly. The way those pale purple eyes bore into Lori's sent shivers down the manager's spine. _ I must confess the man has a sturdy pair to challenge a man like Takarada Lori-san so blatantly._

"Do you have something to say?" Lori asked the singer, utilizing much effort to remain polite.

"Oh I have much to say," Reino chided as he dropped his arms. "But for now, I shall accept silence as the appropriate solution." He then turned about and strode out.

Lori cursed him profusely. Yukihito chuckled.

"I shall brief Kyoko-chan before we begin. See you there sir?"

Lori nodded irately. "Yes that's fine. I need to contact Kuu before we do this either way."

Bowing the manager took his leave.

* * *

"Okay, so in a few minutes you're going to walk out there and take your designated spots. You will speak in order as directed by Takarada-san. You are _not_ to add anything to your statements. Just speak as you practiced earlier. I am aware that Kyoko-chan was not here for that, but given her abilities I don't see it necessary either way." A microphone was handed to each of them as the rules were laid down.

Kyoko blushed at the compliment and nodded her appreciation to the dark-skinned assistant.

"If any of you screw this up, consider yourselves in danger of being fired from LME." He walked over to the Hizuri boy and grinned. "If not fired then shipped out of the country for sure." Seeing the flare of anger on him only furthered the man's amusement. Turning around, he watched as President Takarada walked up to the podium from the other side. "So it begins," he mumbled.

Raising his hand up, Lori smiled charmingly to the audience of reporters. "Please be silent." All voices immediately quieted down. Everyone took their seats and gave the elder their undivided attention. "I would like to thank you all for taking time from your schedules to join me here this afternoon. I understand that my fellow celebrities have caused many of you great unrest with their theatrics from the previous evening. Momentarily we shall clear up all confusion for the sake of everyone involved, however. Before we get to that I would first like to request of you to remain silent during this conference. Unfortunately due to extremely demanding schedules, we will not have time for questions. But please do not fret. Afterwards, you are welcome to sit down with respective managers to schedule private interviews." He looked around the room and saw that all of the men and women were still quite intently focused on him. _Interesting, I was expecting an uproar._ "Now without further ado, I would like to ask our celebrities to step out and join me.

Sebastian stepped aside and lightly patted Kuon's back. "That's your queue." Kuon could feel beads of sweat kissing his forehead, but other than that he remained utterly calm. He stepped out and then took his place beside his second-father, smiling handsomely to the crowd before him.

Shotaro followed the fellow blonde and flashed a dazzling smirk. He raised his hand and waved to the reporters, catching flushed cheeks of more than a few of the female specimen. His heart violently abused its cage as his hands became clammy and hot.

Kyoko breathed deeply once, twice before walking out behind her ex-husband. As she stepped out and looked over she saw a hundred reporters calmly sitting in their seats with their eyes intently staring upon her. Behind the seated audience was line after line of cameramen lined up and recording the whole spectacle. A flash here and there caught her eyes. She could hear her pulse ringing in her ears as her voice suddenly caught in her throat. _Oh god, this is insanity._

Reino lustfully watched Kyoko sway her way out. Grinning from cheek to cheek, he quickly ran his hands down his attire and then slipped his hands into his pockets. Holding his head up high, he strode out casually. As soon as eyes fell upon him, louds gasps and hushed whispers fluttered across the group. _Piece of cake,_ he thought with a quiet chuckle.

Lori smiled to his group of delinquents and then faced the pack of paparazzi once more. "We shall begin with Hizuri Kuon and work down. Once again, I ask of your cooperation in not asking questions or interrupting them as they speak." Turning to Kuon, he offered a supportive smile, but the actor was no fool. He could see the warning blanketed behind such a kind gesture.

Clearing his throat, he took a step forward and greeted everyone in perfect elegant Japanese catching many of them by surprise. "My dear media friends, I'm so sorry that you all had to be drug out in such horrible weather for something so mediocre." Giggles and chuckles cascaded across the horde. "Last night was quite the evening. I have read that many believed us to be suicidal." Kuon glanced over to Sho and waved him over. "I'm sure all of you know my good friend Fuwa Sho." The foreigner held his beaming smile and delightful tone, playing the part very well. "Unfortunately for you all, our tale of mischief is really quite boring."

Sho glanced to the actor, feeling stunned at his impeccable ability to improve so meticulously. Displaying his own flirty smirk, Sho nodded and picked up without missing a beat. "Yeah, it really is nothing special." He tapped Kuon on the back like an old buddy. "I haven't seen this brat in a long time, so we went out and got terribly drunk. I'm sure many of you have experienced some bout of stupid drunken antics in your lives at some point." Nods and snickers waved through them. Chuckling, Sho continued. "The truth is that we've always wanted to do something crazy together. What better way of being totally childish then by jumping into the ocean in the middle of winter?"

"Which, trust me, will not be happening again anytime soon," Kuon added sending full mirth from the majority of the audience. "Whenever I visit Japan, I like to do memorable things so I have something to take home with me. I guess for this round, that was it." Glancing to Sho, Kuon nodded and then stepped back beside Lori, feeling the aura of satisfaction permeating from him.

"Now, on to a more serious topic," Sho continued toning down the smile a notch or two. He glanced over to Kyoko and offered her his hand.

She bowed lightly and stepped up, slipping her palm into his. Amber eyes held locked with brown ones as her heart skipped at the sight of him. Deep down she knew how difficult this must have been for him, but here he was holding on strongly. Feeling a familiar burn behind her orbs, she quickly blinked and lowered her head for a moment.

Sho returned his attention to the reporters and licked his lips before speaking. "My dearest Kyoko and I do have an announcement to make. We were going to hold off until the right moment, but given our mutually fascinating evenings, the time has come. Kyoko and I are no longer a married couple. We are simply friends of the trade now."

Loud murmurs flooded the spectators as they looked from one another and then back to the duo before them, jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"I know that this comes as a shock for everyone," Kyoko spoke politely, smiling radiantly. "The truth is that we have simply grown into two different people who make much better friends then lovers." She looked over at her ex-husband. "I cherish this man and am grateful that we could still maintain a friendship." Breaking away, she could feel a stab of longing in her heart. "We had our divorce in secret because we just didn't want a media craze. It was a very personal decision and still is a personal aspect of our lives."

Sho took her hand and kissed it gently before stepping back beside Kuon. His heart felt excruciating bouts of misery and jealousy as he thought about her with Reino. But he bit his tongue and held his composure for the sake of showmanship.

"This brings me to our next topic. I read this morning in a lot of outlets the misunderstandings that have been going around. I did not cheat on my husband, as I no longer have a husband. But this does not mean that I am dating Reino." Kyoko glanced over her shoulder and felt her veins flutter with heat as the singer stepped up beside her, grinning erotically. "I, too, was rather intoxicated last night."

"We both were dear," Reino chimed in with his own mic. They shared a snicker. He looked over at the crowd and spoke confidently. "Kyoko and I are nothing more than colleagues. We have worked together quite a few times and have formed some semblance of a friendship. As many, many of you are aware, I love theatrics. The spotlight can be quite inviting for Vie Ghoul members and that is what happened last night. I found myself in a crowd of very excited people and took it upon myself to stir the pot, as you say." Stopping, Reino looked at Kyoko and smiled a bit wider. "I kissed Kyoko for the attention. She can affirm this."

"Yes. To be honest, my only focus at the time is my career. I have a few projects coming up that require my full concentration. Also, no offense to Reino-san, but he does not interest me in such way. Ghouls just aren't my type." Chuckles wafted across the reporters. Flashing him a playful smile, she stepped back and joined Shotaro and the others.

As Reino looked from his lady love to the numerous media people in front of him, a decadently evil idea invaded his mind like fog. "Before we end this conference, I do have an announcement to make myself. I have never spoken these words to anyone other than my closest confidante. But right here, before the world, I see no reason to keep this to myself any longer. I would like to make my confession of love." Turning to Kyoko he took her hand and pulled her back to him. He looked deeply into her astonished eyes. "This woman has no interest in a man such as myself, but I am quite madly in love with her, unbeknownst to her _of course_."

Kyoko's jaw-dropped as she turned her head and looked at the loudly rambling people. All of a sudden the flashes of camera lights went absolutely insane. _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BEAGLE?!_ Her mind screamed as loudly as possible, aware of his talents.

Chortling, he turned to the scavengers. "One day, ladies and gentlemen, mark my words. She will be mine." Dropping his mic arm, Reino released Kyoko's hand and bowed to the crazed media. He then coolly strode off, leaving the world stunned in his wake.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a looooong while. I've been a slacker. No excuse haha. Please leave me a review if you get a chance! I'll try to update again very soon to make it up to ya guys. Take care and have a great weekend everyone!**


	38. Chapter 38: Crazy Love

**Chapter38: Crazy Love**

"Mo, you can't be serious!" Kanae shouted into the elevator. "Look Sho is an ass! Don't let him do this to you." Beautifully manicured fingers curled around the thick leather straps of her purse as her face flushed with heated rage. "Please, you have to reconsider."

Aki chuckled at her friend's worry. "I love you. You are such a wonderful friend to me." Closing her eyes, she thought of how much she would miss her two dearest confidantes in life. "Look Kanae, you and Kyoko are the two most important people in my life. But with everything that has happened, I have come to realize that I don't do nearly enough for myself."

Realizing that this conversation was about to get insanely emotional, Kanae hit the red button below the keypad and then took a few steps back, colliding with the metal walls. "This is going to be intense, isn't it?"

"Maybe just a little bit," the former manager admitted. Smiling brightly, her lovely eyes opened to reveal a shimmering glaze of moisture. "Last night when he fired me, I felt my entire world shatter. But after giving it some thought, I came to realize that it was the best thing he could have done for me. Kanae, I think that I have found love. A love that is attainable. I have found someone that I can love without daring to hurt someone who has become a sister to me."

Brown eyes widened as she slid to the floor of the small confines. "You're talking about Koga aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Kanae replied distantly. "So, what are you saying Mo?"

Aki breathed deeply. "He's invited me to spend a year with him in London while he shoots for his next assignment. I've agreed to go."

Her heart stopped. Lips parted as swirls of tears flooded her large orbs, Kanae was utterly astounded. Fingers tightened around the smartphone as a subtle ache of loss threatened to invade her like a storm. "One…year?" She mumbled quietly in response.

"Yeah, one year." Aki replied. When the silence stretched, the brown haired beauty gulped and spoke. "Kanae, please say something. Anything."

A burst of laughter erupted from the young woman. "Dammit Aki, I'm so freaking happy for you. But I'm going to miss you so much."

The awkward tension melted away as the ladies cried happily to each other. "I'm leaving tonight. I want to spend the rest of my time with you and Kyoko. It's my last chance to be a tangible shoulder for her."

Resting her head back, Kanae closed her eyes and recalled the headlines from the day's paper. "No shit. I'll call her and set it all up."

"Great, I can't wait." Wiping her tears away, Aki felt a deep feeling of profound contentment wash over her. "Look, you have a boyfriend to get to. I will see you tonight."

"Most definitely. See you then." Pulling the device from her ear, she tapped the red button and hugged it to her chest. Another long moment of crying passed before Kanae pushed off the floor and resumed her ascent to her apartment. "Congrats Mo. You deserve it," she whispered with bowed head and kind heart.

* * *

Koga finished his beer and then chucked the bottle at the man sitting across from him. "It's not funny you asshole!"

Kijima wrapped his arm around his stomach as he fell over laughing his handsome little ass off. "Oh…oh yes it is." After good five or ten minutes, he finally calmed down. Not bothering to get up, he stretched his arms out behind him upon the plush carpet and looked to his brother. "So you've finally found one hu?"

Leaning back into the couch, a sexy smile touched his lips as he thought of his _girlfriend._ "Yeah, I think the time has come to get serious. And she is one amazing woman." Glancing to the runt on the floor, he chuckled. "Damn it feels weird saying that. Who would've ever thought that I'd find a girl to call my own?"

Both men burst into laughter. Dropping his hands, Kijima laid back and pictured how sultry Kanae looked in the mornings, lying beside him. It was perfection. "Amen to that brother."

Sitting up straighter, a grin of mischief touched the Playboy King's lips. "So isn't your anniversary coming up here soon?" When he didn't get an answer, he cocked a brow and continued. "Don't tell me you're getting nervous?"

Shoving into a sitting position, Kijima draped his arms over his knees and smiled. "Nothing would scare me out of this. I'm crazy about this girl. I just hope she feels the same."

"Oh pfft. Of course she's crazy about you. When she went to the club with her passé of vixens, all she wanted was to come home to you." Realizing that he said something he shouldn't have, he cleared his throat. "But you never fucking heard that from me or Aki will kill me."

Kijima tossed his head back with laughter. "Wow, you really are a goner."

"Look dude, I'm here because I want to have a guy's night. I'm leaving for London around midnight and I'll be gone for a year."

"A whole fucking year? Must be one helluva project."

"It is. So what you say? I know that Aki is going to steal your woman and Kyoko."

Kijima shook his head. "Dammit guess I don't have a choice then." _RING, RING!_ Sliding his hand into the front denim pocket, he fetched the pesky phone. "I gotta take this hold up."

Koga plopped back upon the couch and folded his hands behind his head. He then closed his eyes and listened intently to his friend's conversation.

"That's wonderful. Has it already been sized?" When Koga's head snapped over, Kijima couldn't help but smile. "Great, I'll pick it up tonight…Thank you, sayonara." Tapping the red button, he placed the phone beside him.

"Did I _hear _correctly?" Koga interrogated.

Kijima looked at the playboy and grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

"Sho! Don't be an idiot!" Yukihito shouted as he grabbed the singer's arm, holding him back. "You're still in front of the cameras," the manager whispered to him.

"I don't give a shit!" Sho yelled as she tried shoving past the shorter man. With hands balled into tight fists and complexion of a blood rage, the idol mustered all of the strength he could and broke free of Yukihito's grasp. Seeing Reino's retreating back, Sho ran for it but was immediately shot down when another blonde wall took his place before him.

Kuon reached out and grabbed Sho's shoulders forcing him back behind the red curtains. _"Let him go_," he stated firmly in English. _"Just fucking let him go. It's not worth it!"_ After a few long, rambunctious moments Sho finally stopped struggling. Feeling confident that the theatrics had come to an end, Kuon dropped his arms and stared into Sho's enraged brown orbs.

"I can't believe the nerve of that goddamned—"

"I know," Kuon interrupted. "Trust me, Boss won't take too well to this sort of thing."

Tsking, the now-number-two singer turned away from his new friend and began shaking his head with disbelief, ruffling his already tasseled blonde mop. Closing his eyes, he tried to breathe deeply to calm himself, but found himself reliving Kyoko and Beagle's kiss. The Ghoul's words of her sharing his bed fluttered around the smooching couple sending liquid poison through already corrupted veins.

"The media is going crazy," Yukihito chimed in after taking a peek at the crowd. He stepped back and turned around to face the two men. "It seems like whatever damage control we attempted to make has now been thrown out of the window."

"Where is she?" Sho asked looking over his shoulder to his friend.

The manager sighed. "She took off after him," he answered quietly.

_They'll hound her down like a pack of monsters,_ Kuon contemplated recalling the paparazzi insanity in America. _This is going to be the biggest thing to hit the industry since their stupid ass kiss. _ Scoffing, he walked up to Sho and turned him around.

"What?" Sho yelled with irritation. Seeing a familiar wrath plaguing cerulean eyes, he toned down his attitude just a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Things are going to get pretty fucking crazy from this point on. I hope you realize that." Kuon crossed his arms over his chest. "They won't leave her alone while this is all so hot. And something this juicy just won't die away, especially not after you went after him like you did."

"Shit." Sho ran his fingers through his hair and mentally berated himself for losing it. Every single camera in that room caught him trying to kick Reino's ass. "Yeah, I'm a fucking idiot."

"No you're just human," Yukihito said as he stepped up beside Sho. "You're crazy about her. If you didn't react this way then I would think 'hey you're an idiot.'"

Kuon chuckled. "Let's go find Boss and figure out what we're going to do to help her."

"I don't get it," Sho said as the actor and manager began walking away. "Why are you doing so much for her?"

Stopping his tracks, he coolly looked over his shoulder and chortled. "Isn't it obvious yet Fuwa? I'm also in love with Kyoko."

Sho felt his heart skip over and over. Fingers curled into clammy palms as every nerve in his body screamed for blood. "Excuse me?"

When the American broke into laughter, the other two just stared at him like his head blew off. "You two should look in the mirror 'cause your faces are fucking hilarity." Gaining his composure, he turned back towards the exit and began walking. "It's a joke Fuwa. Lighten up."


	39. Chapter 39: Mori Keisuke

**Chapter 39: Mori Keisuke**

Kyoko pulled Reino into the former LoveMe room and kicked the door closed behind her. "What the _hell_ was that?" She shouted to him, hands balled at her side with eyes wide and lips held tight.

Reino chortled as he stepped up to her. Placing his hands on either side of the door he caged her in and lowered his mouth. "My dear Kyoko, whatever do you mean?" He whispered. Lilac eyes caressed the soft curves of her face, smiling at the beautifully blushed cheeks.

As she breathed Kyoko inhaled the sweet, sexy scent of his cologne. Spreading her palms against the door behind her, she gulped and continued unwavering in rage. "Don't _fuck_ with me Beagle. Do you realize what you just did? Everything that we were supposed to fix with that stupid conference just backfired because of _that!_"

Reino pushed off the door and took a few steps back. "You can sit here and berate me like a child, but I know how much you enjoyed my little confession."

Kyoko couldn't believe the words she just heard. _Are you freaking kidding me? How could I possibly enjoy a public slaughtering of my career!?_ "You're an idiot if that's truly what you think," she quipped angrily.

"Bullshit. That confession was the best thing for you precious little career."

"_You are full of it!"_ Kyoko yelled as she took a step closer to him. "What in the hell makes you think that I would enjoy something like that? You stood there and lied in front of the biggest names in the media outlet! How could you?" Shaking her head, she placed her hands up in defeat. "You know what, don't answer that. You are just a selfish, attention seeking ass and quite frankly I'm done with this conversation." Turning around she stepped up to the door and grabbed the handle, but was completely caught off guard when a hand slammed the door closed.

"Oh no you don't my love," Reino stated irately. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door before locking it. Turning to his lover, he closed the gap and grabbed her arm roughly. "I'm not letting you walk away from this one so easily."

"Let me go!" Kyoko yelled as she struggled to get free. "There is nothing that you can say to change my mind."

Leading her over to the leather couch against the back wall, Reino shoved her down. Her hands grabbed the edge of the couch as she landed painfully upon her back.

"Reino don't be stupid," Kyoko pleaded as she tried to pull herself into a sitting position.

His palm hit her shoulder, pushing her back down as he took his place on top of her. When she reached out to smack him, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her in place with one strong hand. Reino lowered his lips to her open mouth and grazed them. "Whether you would like to believe it or not, my words were anything but a lie." His voice was low, deep. "I _am _in love with _you_. I have been quite maddeningly drawn to you for quite a while and the mere fact that you have not comprehended my affections as such only illustrate your idiocy, _my dear._"

Kyoko balled her hands, twisting and turning her wrists for freedom but found none. His hot breath cascaded across her skin like a sheet of fire as his grip tightened about her. The simple sensation of his lips upon hers unraveled the threads of self-control on her body quickly. Subconsciously she arched her back against him, as her eyes broadened with astonishment with the confession. "There is no way you can love me…" She shot back hoarsely. His warmth and fragrance were driving her desires into overdrive, yet she continued to fight for restraint. "You don't know a goddamned thing about me!"

Reino chortled against her, lightly licking her lips with the tip of his tongue. "Quite contrary Kyoko. I know_ everything_ about you. There's a grand chance that I may know you better than you know yourself. What frightens you more? The fact that you can be loved so passionately or the fact that I'm not afraid to share my passion with the world?"

His words sunk into her, stalling all attempts at struggle.

"Unlike some people," he continued thinking of Fuwa and the other blonde brat. "I am proud of the fact that you drive me absolutely insane, whether it's with unquenchable lust or unfathomable love."

Closing her mouth, she turned her head from him and then closed her eyes. "I… I can't… I'm in no position to love anybody Reino."

Reino took her silken thigh in his right hand and gently feathered his fingertips up her leg, pushing the edges of her skirt along. "Oh trust me my sweet," he whispered against her neck, gently pressing his lips to her flesh. "I don't require your love. There is only one thing that I must have from you…" His hand slipped in between her legs, making her gasp. "And I have a feeling that you want it _just as much_ as I do."

* * *

Kuon sat in Lori's chair and leaned back comfortably, kicking is feet upon the desk. He draped his arms over the armrests lazily and watched the elder pace back and forth, back and forth, livid to the core.

"I can't believe such insolence! I can't remember the last time I had received such blatant disrespect. Hell I don't think I've ever witnessed such an atrocious display of disregard for propriety!"

Kuon glanced over to the couch against the wall and had to stifle laughter. Lying there, pretending to nap was his beloved manager, smiling like a buffoon. Shaking his head, he leaned further back and contemplated the situation, ignoring the president. Feeling a buzz in his pocket, he fetched his phone and read the text.

"_**Hey lover. Saw your press conference. Tell me, is your job always so bloody exciting? You look like you need some dirty little fun. ;P"**_

Chuckling he hit reply and began tapping away.

"_**Only on the bad days. Fun sounds nice"**_

Pausing, he thought of his new found feelings for a certain divorcee. Reevaluating the situation, he continued.

"_**Only on bad days. Fun sounds nice, but I'm not into that anymore. Sorry sexy."**_

Lori walked over to his chair, roughly slid the American's feet off his expensive desk and then pulled him out of the chair. Hearing flew of curses escape his mouth only added fuel to the fire. "You need to keep your mouth shut boy." He snapped as he slid into his seat. "Your antics were a contribution to this insanity, need I remind you."

When Kuon's phone buzzed again, he exited out of it and silenced it completely. Slipping the device into his back pocket, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared the elder man down. _"With all due respect Boss, why the hell am I here? Isn't Kyoko supposed to be dropping by to meet her new manager?"_

Before the president could answer rudely, Yukihito sat up and pushed off the couch as he chimed in. "I'm sorry Kuon, but we are still here because of me. I wanted to meet this new manager myself. I hear he is the second best of the industry."

Glancing to his gold Rolex, the Hizuri hound sighed. "Damn, looks like we have time before my photo shoot. Guess I can't argue in that case." Walking around to the front of Lori's desk, Kuon slipped into an empty chair and rested his pouting face in his palm. "What's so special about his fool?"

Yukihito slid into the empty seat beside his charge and folded his hands in his lap. "Like I said, he is the second best manager in the industry, yet somehow I have never had the pleasure of meeting him. From everything I have heard, he is quite young as well. He entered the business some four years ago and very quickly rose to the top."

As if on cue, the doors flew open. Everyone turned towards the entrance to see the intruder. Kuon's eyes widened with complete shock. Lori's lips curved upward in a grin, while Yukihito's jaw dropped.

A young man strode confidently into the office. He was wearing what looked to be a very expensive custom suit the color of deepest, dark purple. A hint of lean chiseled muscle peeked out from beneath the blazer. Black Versace shoes completed the attire. His long, black hair was roughly spiked. He walked straight up to the desk, carefully slid the silver and black Gucci sunglasses off his face and slid them into the front pocket of his blazer.

"Good Morning Lori-san," he greeted with a dazzling smile.

Pushing his chair back, Lori walked around and smiled to the young man offering his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again Keisuke-kun." He ran his eyes down the attire and chuckled. "I see you chose to up in style today."

"I learn from the best," the man teased. Noticing another man stand an approach from the corner of his eyes, he turned his attention to his superior. "Ah, Yashiro Yukihito-san. It's an honor to finally meet you."

Surprised, the manager gently pushed the glasses back upon the bridge of his nose and beamed. "I'm surprised that you know of me Keisuke-san." When Kuon chuckled, Yukihito leaned down and lightly smacked him across the head. "Excuse my charge. He's not from around here and lacks charm." As he carefully admired the younger man's face, a great sense of déjà vu began to fill him. "If you don't mind my asking, have we met somewhere before? You look unbelievably familiar?"

Licking his lips, Keisuke smiled wider and shook his head. "No sir. I know that if I ever met you in person, I wouldn't forget it." A round of chortles went around the group, not including a stewing blonde playboy. Looking around the smile slowly transitioned to a frown. "I don't see my new charge."

"I'm so sorry!" Kyoko shouted as she entered the room. She walked up and took her place in between Yukihito and Keisuke. Bowing deeply, she quietly breathed deeply in an attempt to calm her frantic pulse. When she stood back up, she was greeted with a now-standing Kuon. Their eyes met briefly before she turned to her new manager. Offering her hand she introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Kyoko."

"Oh you require no introduction," Keisuke said as he took her hand in his, gently kissing her knuckles. "It's a pleasure Kyoko-san. I have watched your career blossom and feel quite honored to be able to work with you."

Kuon slipped his hands into his pockets to hide his fists of envy. Admiring her face, he saw her soft cheeks vibrantly crimson. Looking lower, he took note of her slightly swollen pink lips. Tsking he looked away and cursed that damn Ghoul. _Should've fucking known they'd be making up._

Yukihito looked about Keisuke with a confused expression. "Are you thoroughly prepared to handle her career? I don't see a briefcase anywhere." When he laughed in response, the manager felt the blush of embarrassment flooding his cheeks. "Did I miss something?"

"I already have Kyoko-san's schedule fully memorized."

"Bullshit," Kuon spat intuitively. When everyone gave him their attention, he coughed. "Sorry, but no one's _that_ good."

"I apologize for him," Lori said eyeing the actor a warning glance.

"No it's quite all right," Keisuke replied. "I get that sort of thing quite a bit, especially since I am so young." Stepping past LME's head and his new charge, he walked over to the tall beast and stood before him eye to eye. _So you're Hizuri Kuon. Interesting._ "Today, for example, Kyoko-san has a meeting with the director for her new film, starring opposite you. This appointment takes place in exactly two hours. Right after that she has her photo shoot for Chanel and then right after that the promotional shoot for the film. Then she has two days off. Her first assignment upon return is meeting with the director again so the _characters_ of your film can get acquainted. Later that same day, exactly three hours later she will be participating in the production and shooting of the MV for the film's theme song."

"Damn, he is good," Yukihito mumbled. Lori nodded, smirking like a king.

Blue eyes narrowed as they bored into the emerald gems in a silent exchange. _You've got to be joking. Why does every moron in her life feel the need to challenge me? Am I emitting an I-wanna-fuck-Kyoko aura or something?_ When Keisuke chuckled, Kuon blinked. "What's so funny?"

"You are Hizuri-san," he answered automatically. "You are definitely not what I had expected." Seeing the sapphire eyes flare with offense, he grinned wickedly and then quickly turned from him, giving his attention to the actress. "Shall we?"

Kyoko glanced to Kuon and offered a small smile before walking off with Keisuke.


	40. Chapter 40: Intentions

**Chapter 40: Intentions **

"Well, I think I was just as much surprised by your little press conference as the rest of the country," Keisuke said as he popped the rest of the pot sticker into his mouth.

Kyoko stuck her chopsticks into the Chinese takeout box of Kung-pao chicken and glared at her new manager. "I still cannot believe the nerve of that little…Beagle!"

The manager began choking as his laughter overwhelmed him. Leaning forward, he placed the white box onto the glass coffee table and then swallowed his food painfully. Wiping his lips with the napkin in his lap, he looked up and met furious ochre eyes. "You should consider yourself lucky, Kyoko."

Perfect eyebrows rose with disbelief. "Excuse me?" She also placed her box onto the coffee table and then scooted a bit closer to the man before her. "How in the hell am I lucky?"

"You do realize that he is one of _the most_ successful musicians, not only in Japan, but also across the globe?" His smile grew as her jaw dropped with awe. "Vie Ghoul just spent the past year in America promoting their music. The second half of their tour was completely sold out everywhere. That doesn't include other countries."

Kyoko ran her fingers through her hair and rested her head in her palm. "Okay fine, so they're good at what they do. It doesn't explain why I'm lucky."

Chuckling, he scooted forward and took her free hand in his. When she gave him a quizzical look, he licked his lips and beamed charmingly. "My dearest new charge, Reino _publicly_ announced that he's crazy about you. Do you have any idea how many women, especially celebrities, would give anything to be you?"

Closing her mouth, she gulped the lump forming in her throat and looked away from his sparkling green eyes. "It's just…" Kyoko began but found herself unable to continue.

"After Sho's betrayal you find it hard to believe someone could love you to such an extremity?" When her head jolted in his direction, Keisuke nodded slowly. "Yes, I know everything. It's my job."

Kyoko could feel a familiar burn behind her large orbs. "You know I had always believed Reino's interest in me to be a stepping stone for his victory over Shotaro."

"It may have started that way, but my dear that's not what it is anymore." He looked deeply into her eyes and saw the stiffening heart-wrenching emotion taking place. "Look, we're having fun right? Let's forget this depressing crap for now." Releasing her hand he stood up and walked around to the sound system.

Lying back, Kyoko admired her handsome new manager. _I really wasn't expecting him to be so laid back. He's just as professional as Yashiro-san, but he's also so…cool._ A small smile touched her lips. Shaking her head, Kyoko pushed the thoughts away. "What are you doing?"

Keisuke stood back up as the music began to play and turned to Kyoko. The music began as a subtle guitar rhythm with an unfamiliar female voice singing. The song was in a language that the actress couldn't understand, but she liked the tune. Then the music transitioned into an energetic techno song that sounded like it belonged at an island party. When he walked over and offered her his hand, she looked up at him with radiantly red cheeks.

"Oh come on, don't leave me hanging." Reaching down, he grabbed her hand and heaved her off the couch. Spinning her about, Keisuke pulled her back against him and slipped his hand around her lower back. Glancing to her lips, he offered his most charming smile and leaned in. "You need to learn to have more fun, Miss Kyoko." When her blush disappeared into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, his heart skipped. Pushing her away, he took her hand and spun her around, releasing her fingers midway.

Kyoko spun away from him and closed her eyes. The beat of the song drowned her body with the melody. Her hips began to shake to the song. Lean arms slowly snaked into the air above her, as she rocked her head and body to the loud, clubbing-style song. When she felt strong hands on her hips, she leaned back and wrapped her hand his neck, letting all of her reservations melt away.

Images of Sho flashed across her mind. Then Reino's villainous grin. Finally, she saw Kuon's angry expression. The more she saw, the harder she danced. _I need to learn to let go and move the hell on!_ Turning around, she faced her manager. With one hand around his neck, she leaned back and forgot about the world around her entirely, basking in the moment of fun.

* * *

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Sho bitched as he paced the private VIP room of the nightclub. Bringing the glass of vodka to his lips, he took two long sips.

Kijima and Koga glanced to one another. Koga tried with great effort to not laugh, while Kijima's heart went out to his best friend. "Sho, you need to relax," the hazel-eyed actor chimed in.

Turning around to face the duo on the black leather loveseat, Sho look astonished. "You've got to be joking. Relax?" Chugging the remaining contents, he walked over and forcefully slid the glass onto the coffee table before them. Placing his hands on his hips he furrowed his brows. "It's bad enough just knowing that they're screwing each other, but for him to announce his so-called 'love' to the world? I feel like my head is going to explode."

Koga cleared his throat, stood up and then walked around to the singer. Placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders, he smiled handsomely. "You my friend need a distraction."

Sho shook his head vehemently. "No, I already told you that I'm not interested."

"No offense, but I don't give a shit what you want. Right now you need to forget all about your ex-wife. She's obviously moved on. It's time you make the effort."

Sho glanced to Kijima for support, but found the man laughing. "This is just great." Sighing heavily, he bowed his head with defeat. "Dare I ask, but what do you have in mind?"

"Awesome," Koga muttered as he stepped back and pulled his phone from his pocket. As he tapped away he spoke. "It doesn't have to be anything serious. Just get shit-faced drunk and get laid. Trust me on this." After sending the message, he slipped the phone back into his pocket and grinned evilly.

"Why do I have a horrible feeling about this?" Sho uttered to himself.

"Do you trust me?" Koga asked nonchalantly.

"No," Sho and Kijima replied in perfect harmony, eliciting chuckles from each other.

Just as the green-eyed tabloid king opened his mouth to speak, the door to their private room opened. A woman entered and closed it behind her. As soon as she turned around, she smiled dazzlingly. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail. Straight cut bangs were styled to the side, giving her a sultry appeal. "Hey Sho. Been a while."

Brown eyes widened in shocked surprise. "_Mimori?!_" His jaw dropped as he took in her attire. She was wearing a skin-tight black lace short dress with stiletto pumps to match. He stepped up to her and chortled. _I should have fucking known._

Koga reclaimed his spot on the couch beside Kijima. When the actor glanced over to him, he licked his lips and smiled. Leaning in towards his friend, he whispered. "I know what you're thinking, but trust me."

Shaking his head, Kijima could already hear his girlfriend's furious yelling ringing in his ears.

* * *

Kuon stepped off the elevator and rubbed his temples. He could feel the pressure of a bitching headache taking place. Upon reaching his apartment doors, he grabbed the knob hoping Kyoko left it unlocked. When it turned easy, he smiled and then stepped in. His ears were instantly greeted with loud, high-energetic music. Blond brows furrowed in rage as he slammed the door closed behind him, the sound drowned out by the song. He walked into the living room and dropped his jacket atop the couch. His cerulean eyes widened as his lips parted with awe.

There in the middle of his somewhat messy living room was Kyoko and her new ass manager, dancing with his hands wrapped around her. Immediately his veins began to burn with a jealous rage. Before he realized what he was doing, he walked around to them, grabbed his shoulder painfully and pulled him away from the woman he had fallen for. When their eyes met, Kuon felt a small chill tickle his spine.

Kyoko quickly stepped up to the sound system and turned the music off. A feint ringing still resonated in her ears. Shaking her head, she walked over to her roommate, grabbed his arm and tried to get him to face her, but to no avail. She watched as the two men glared at one another with such intensity. Kyoko gulped nervously. "I'm sorry about that Kuon," she spoke. When he glanced to her, she continued. "I was having a bad day, so Mori was helping me unwind. Please don't be pissed."

_Mori? First name basis already?_ Kuon thought. When he looked back to the pest in the room, he felt a sense of familiarity flood him. _Yukihito's right, you do look familiar._ Closing his eyes, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and chalked it up to his ridiculous jealousy. "It's fine. I just have a headache," he finally replied. "I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon."

Kyoko smiled. "We finished early. Can I get you anything for the headache?"

Kuon shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He turned away from the actress and then strode into the kitchen for his favorite amber drink.

Keisuke stepped up to the young woman and offered an apologetic expression. "Sorry, didn't mean to get you in trouble with the beast."

Kyoko laughed. "No worries. Let's just clean up."

As they gathered the boxes and placed them into the plastic bag the food came in, the manager continued. "It's about eleven. Did you still want me to escort you to the Ghoul's?"

Kyoko paused as she contemplated it. "It's not necessary. I can go alone."

Placing the bags down, he stepped over to her, grabbed her wrist and held her attention. "It's late at night. You're also the country's number one actress. I can't let you roam around alone Kyoko. What if something happened to you?"

The compassion of his tone took her aback. Seeing the genuine concern glazed in his eyes, she nodded. "I'll just have to grab an overnight bag."

"Why don't you go do that and I'll finish up here?"

"Thank you." With that Kyoko quickly headed off towards her bedroom.

Keisuke finished tossing the boxes and napkins into the bag when he heard a deep voice behind him. Fingers curled around the bag as his hands formed fists.

"So where the hell do I know you from?" Kuon asked rudely. When the man stood up and faced him, his jealousy began to lap at his reservations once more.

"We've never met. An arrogant ass like you would be too hard to forget."

Kuon downed his drink and then stepped deeper into the living room. "What is your problem?"

"I'm sure the only one with the problem here, _Hizuri-san_," Keisuke spat, "would be you."

Kuon scoffed.

"Just admit it. You want her."

Blue eyes widened with disbelief.

"Look, I don't know what it is you think I'm after," Keisuke dropped the bag to the floor and then walked around to stand before the American superstar. "I'm Kyoko's manager. I'm not interested in her in the way you might believe. My only concern is for her success and well-being. That's all."

"No one is that selfless," Kuon spat.

"Maybe not from where you're from." The manager retorted. "A country full of selfish opportunistic assholes."

"You don't know a goddamned thing about where I come from!" Kuon snapped through clenched teeth.

Keisuke chortled. "I know enough."

Kuon turned away and walked into the kitchen for a refill, with Keisuke slowly following behind. "Is it really that fucking obvious?"

"To everyone except her."

_And her ex-husband_, Kuon added mentally. Grabbing the glass, he turned around and faced him again. "Even if you were into her, I doubt you'd be stupid enough to admit it."

Keisuke laughed. "Kyoko is beautiful. I won't deny that when I was first offered this job, my immediate thought was to have sex with her." Seeing the tall foreigner's surprise at the bold revelation, he chuckled. "But now I see that there are too many people into her already. I don't need to be on that many hit lists."

Kuon observed him carefully. _You're also too good to be true. No one is that fucking perfect. You have a secret Keisuke Mori, but what the fuck is it?_

Keisuke smiled.

"Just take care of her. She's been through too much shit."

"You have my word. I'll take very good care of her." A comfortable silence befell them for a few moments. Finally, Keisuke decided to brave the question teasing his mind. "You ever going to tell her?"

Finishing his sip, Kuon chortled. "Who knows?" he whispered more to himself. "Kyoko's moved on. She has that Vie Ghoul bastard now. Who am I to intervene?"

"Pssht, you've got to be kidding me." Keisuke responded. "He's nothing more than a fuck-buddy for her. She's not in love with him by a long-shot. Doesn't mean they won't eventually turn serious, but for now it's all fun—"

"Why do you give such a fuck?" Kuon jumped in. He licked his lips and scrunched his brows in contemplation. "I mean, why does her love life interest you so much?"

Keisuke looked into Kuon's eyes intensely. A wicked expression played across his face. "Because I want her to be happy. A happy actress is a successful actress. Why? Do you think I have an ulterior motive?"

"Who the hell am I to judge?"

"Why are you deterring?"

"I have no idea what you mean?"

"Don't bullshit me."

Kuon placed his drink on the counter and then walked up to the manager. "What I feel and what I do about it is none of your goddamned business. Like you said you're her manager. So do us both a favor and just manager _her._ I'm not your fucking concern." He shoved passed the shorter man and headed straight for his bedroom.

_Oh you have no idea just how much _it is _my concern. _ Turning around, Keisuke stared at the dark mouth of the hallway with a malicious grin. _I see you haven't changed one bit Hizuri Kuon. Not one fucking bit._

* * *

**A/N: Hey all. I know it's been a while. I've created a new schedule for my stories (you can find it on my profile). Salvation will now be updated on Fridays so I can be more regular with my work. If you get a chance, please leave me a review. Take care and I'll see ya'll on Friday! :)**


	41. Chapter 41: Morning Sex

**Chapter 41: Morning Sex**

Kyoko opened her eyes and found herself laying a bed of expensive black silk, all alone. Flinging the covers off, she walked out of Reino's bedroom and started heading for the kitchen when she heard feint music. Heading down the hallway to the left, she walked all the way to the end and entered a room on the left. The room opened to a spacious studio. There in the middle, sitting on a barstool, was her Beagle strumming away at a guitar while singing like a god. Kyoko felt her spine tingle with excitement. "Wow," she whispered as she quietly closed the door behind her. Leaning against the cold wood, she wrapped her arms around herself and admired him.

His hair was damp and raked back messily. Lavender eyes were closed as his brows were lightly furrowed. Soft lips parted as he sang a long range verse. Her heart fluttered. _I never knew he had such amazing talent. I can see now why they're number one. _Subconsciously she took a few more steps into the room. Closing her eyes, she slowly swayed her hips to the rhythm and listened to the lyrics. _This must be the song for my new movie!_ She realized. Her eyes darted open as she walked towards him.

Reino finished the song and then gently placed the guitar on the black metal coffee table before the leather couch opposite the stool. Turning to his lover, he cocked his eyebrow and ran his eyes down her body. "Well, well. Aren't we ready for some fun," he purred as he stood up and walked over to Kyoko. Slipping his hand around her bare back he pulled her against him.

Feeling her breasts press against his bare chest, Kyoko looked down and gasped. "Shit, I forgot."

Reino chuckled. "How do you forget being naked?"

Looking up, she glared at him. "Shush you." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kyoko kissed him passionately. When she tried to stick her tongue in his mouth, she found him teasing her, by holding his lips closed. Smiling against the kiss, she slipped her hand down his pants and grabbed his hard shaft. His mouth opened as he laughed and she took advantage. Feeling his tongue invade her mouth, she roughly bit his tongue and sucked as hard as she could. Hearing him groan with pleasure from the pain, her entire body lit up like fire.

Reino pushed her back until she collided with the door. He slipped his hand in between her thighs and found her deliciously turned on. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her hand from his pants and then fell to his knees. Grabbing her left leg, he swung it over his shoulder and then buried his face against her core, sticking his tongue deep into her pussy.

Kyoko leaned her head back against the door and licked her lips. Feeling him pleasure her so skillfully, made her knees shake. She slammed her palms against the door to brace herself, but found her body melting to his very touch.

Reino leaned his body against her leg and pressed his hand against the door to keep her up. He ran his long tongue in between her lips, lapping the nectar of her arousal like a starving kitty. Fingertips trailed the naked skin of her thigh as it rested on his shoulder. He felt her press her calve against his back, pulling him closer, wanting to feel him invade deeper.

Kyoko sunk her nails into the bed of long silver locks and grabbed on tight. When his tongue teased her, flicking its tip over her clit, she moaned restlessly. His lips wrapped around her clit and sucked, making her shudder in ecstasy. "Harder," she whimpered.

Reino felt a deep sense of satisfaction as he felt her mind go completely blank. Lightly grazing his teeth upon her clit, he obliged and sucked her rough and hard. Her knee gave out and she collapsed on top of him. Smiling charmingly, he opened his mouth for a smartass retort that never came as she assaulted him with her lips.

Tasting herself on his lips and tongue turned her on to no avail. Kyoko gasped when Reino flipped her on her back upon the hard wood. She reached down and unzipped him the rest of the way. Impatiently, she shoved his pants down, grabbed him and pressed his hard cock to her aching pussy.

Without hesitation, Reino fiercely shoved himself inside of her, thrusting hard making her moan with pleasure. Grabbing her hand, he slipped her index finger into his mouth and ran his tongue along its length as he pulled out very slowly, just leaving the tip of himself inside of her. He could feel her hips rise in horny anticipation. Biting down on her finger, he thrusted deep inside of her.

Kyoko wrapped her legs around him. She pulled her hand from him and sucked her drenched index finger, running it from her lips, down her neck to the valley in between her breasts. "You make me so wet," she whispered to him.

Reino leaned down and grabbed her lower lip with his teeth, groaning with pleasure. Reaching down, he gently rubbed her clit with his thumb, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He rubbed slowly in circular motions. When she wrapped her arms around him and dug her claws into his back, he smiled against her flesh. Running his thumb down just a bit, he soaked her clit with her juices and began to rub her lightly, but faster and faster. Feeling her thighs clench around him as her bliss broke with an explosive orgasm, he pulled his hand away and grabbed her hips. Reino began to fuck Kyoko like crazy, riding the fresh hot moisture of her release.

Her sensitive core was driven to insane depths as he increased his tempo upon her climax, prolonging her release with unbelievable pleasure. Kyoko screamed his name as loud as she could as she experienced the longest orgasm ever. Her pussy pulsed and her thighs quivered. Hot sweat-kissed skin thirsted for the salvation of his mouth. Sinking her hands into his hair, she guided him to her breasts.

Reino opened his mouth wide and took her breast in his mouth enjoyed the supple feast of her soft, erect nipple. The sweet sounds of her shouting his name with such fervent bliss pushed his arousal into overdrive as the pressure of his own climax became more intense.

"Yes! Fuck me, harder!" Kyoko screamed into his ear. Dropping her hands to the hardwood below her naked body, Kyoko pressed her fingers into the ground as he pounded away, moving quick, rough and firm. His teeth sunk into the bouncy breast, sinking in painfully as he tightened his grasp on her hips blowing his orgasm deep inside of her.

* * *

A sweat-drenched Shotaro rolled off Mimori and laid back on the dark blue Egyptian cotton sheets. He stared out at the boring white ceiling as he drank air in large gulps. Chiseled chest rose up and down, up and down. After a few moments, he pushed up and leaned back against the cold headboard. He watched as the young woman climbed out of his bed. When she bent over, flipping her hair forward, he couldn't help but admire her perfectly round, firm ass. Flipping her back, she pulled it back into a long ponytail. Then she turned around and placed her hands on her hips, giving him a wonderful view of her own damp body. The marks of their fucking lay all over her body—hickies and teeth marks—giving the singer a sense of great satisfaction. "Damn you're fine."

"Duh," She teased. She climbed back into bed and straddled the singer. Leaning forward, she placed her hands upon his chest and admired him. "You haven't changed one bit Sho."

He chuckled. "Thanks, I think."

She smiled. "Yes, that's a good thing."

"You on the other hand, have changed so much. You're not an annoying brat anymore."

It was her turn to chuckle. Rolling off him, she rested her head on his shoulder and fingered his chest with her fingertips. "Sooner or later, everyone has to grow up."

Sho closed his eyes and thought of his gorgeous ex-wife. "No kidding," he muttered. _Last night was fun, I won't deny that. But dammit Mimori, you're just not her._

"Thinking about Kyoko-chan?" She inquired reading his silence like an open book.

"Of course not," Sho lied.

She smiled sadly. "Look I'm not here because I want anything serious. I just wanted to help take your mind off of her for one night."

Pulling away, Sho turned on his side and admired the stunning woman lying beside him. "Why? I thought you hated her?"

Reaching out, she brushed a few long blond strands from his sticky forehead and looked into his brown eyes. "It's no secret that I hated her. How could I not, I was in love with you." Seeing him look away with slight embarrassment, she smiled. "Look, it's okay. I'm not the whiny girl I used to be. I can accept the fact that you didn't want me."

"You couldn't handle it back then," Sho jested. When she playfully shoved him, he chuckled. "I'm glad that you've grown up Mimori. To be honest, it's very sexy."

"Yeah, I have gotten pretty damn sexy haven't I?"

Both stars shared a laugh. After a few moments, a comfortable silence befell them. Finally Mimori spoke. "Do you want her back?"

Sho admired her for a little while, trying to gauge the actress's true intentions. "Why would you help her?"

"I'm not helping her, I'm helping you. You're a good guy Sho. Regardless of what you did, if you didn't love her then you wouldn't have stopped me all those years ago. That proves what she meant to you. And let's face it you're a catastrophe without her."

She smiled and he laughed.

"God, I can't even deny that can I?"

"So?"

"What's in it for you?"

Biting her lip, she looked away and then smiled radiantly. "This is going to sound crude, but I always wanted you to fuck me. I got what I wanted."

Sho couldn't contain his shock and laughter at her bold revelation.

* * *

Kyoko threw her bag to the ground, stalked over to the Beagle, grabbed his shoulder and angrily turned him around. "_YOU'RE breaking up with ME"_

Placing his hands on the counter behind him, he heaved himself up and sat on the counters. "That is what I just said, isn't it?" Reino mocked.

"Are you fucking insane?" The actress cursed with utter disbelief. "Why? How? What?" She mumbled.

Reino chortled and then hopped off the counter. Grabbing her hand, he forced her against him. Pressing her against the counter, he caged her in and looked deeply into her ochre eyes with more sincerest expression he had ever mustered.

Kyoko saw the severity of his serious demeanor in his gaze and gulped. "Reino?"

"I am madly in love with you my dear," he began, voice low eyes intensely drowning in hers. "I have loved you since our first little mishap of an encounter. But I'm no fool. I can see that your heart belongs to someone else."

Her eyes widened. Her lips parted. Her hands formed small fists at her side as her heart skipped.

"I'll admit the sex is _fantastic_, but an empty shell is the last thing you need. You need stability and you're not going to get it with me."

Licking her lips, she cupped his face and pleaded. "You don't have to do this. I really like you Reino. I know that it's just sex, but you never know."

He chuckled as he thought about the blonde in her mind and heart. "Yes I do know." Grabbing her hand, he kissed her palm affectionately. "If he never came here, then I have no doubt I could make you mine my sweet. But fate played its hand. You're no longer mine to take."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyoko responded, brows furrowed in confusion. Seeing the look in his eyes change, Kyoko gasped. "Reino…?"

"Hizuri Kuon." He said simply. He saw every inch of her go completely slack with astonishment. When she opened her mouth to argue, he pulled her in for an emotionally riveting kiss, one unlike anything he had ever done before. "I'm crazy about your stubborn, childish, impatient little ass. But I'm not cruel enough to keep you from what you want most."

"I…" Kyoko began but found that she was at a loss for words.

"I do demand payment for my sacrifice." He joked pushing away from her.

Kyoko crossed her arms over her chest as tears fled her eyes. She smiled to him and cocked her hip. "You already got sex this morning."

Grinning evilly, he reached up and rubbed his lips. "I sure did, didn't I?" She reached out and slapped his arm playfully. "In all seriousness, if I can't be in your heart then I'll be that person you can come to when you need a slap of reality."

"I already have Moko-san and Aki-san," Kyoko replied.

"Trust me, they can't do for you what I can my dear."

Kyoko chuckled and nodded. Stepping towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Thank you Reino. I hate you for knowing me better than I know myself."

Touching his forehead to hers, he sighed. "If he rejects you, then I'm taking you and locking you up for good. No one will ever take you from me, ever."

"Deal," she croaked as she cried and embraced her frenemy with utmost compassion.


	42. Chapter 42: Sexy Little Schemers

**Chapter 42: Sexy Little Schemers**

"You're one vile little son of a bitch," Miroku cursed. Looking up at the singer laying comfortably on the opposite loveseat, he chuckled. "You're seriously telling me that she bought that bit?"

Moving his arm up, he opened his lavender eyes and turned to the drummer, smiling like a demon. "Of course she did." Heaving himself up, he kicked his feet of the edge and leaned back comfortably. Draping his arms atop the edge of the couch, he licked his lips. "Tis a shame since she tastes to delicious."

Miroku kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, rested his head back and crossed his arms over his black shirt-clad chest. "How can you be so sure that he'll reject her?" Silver eyes looked curiously at the confident expression plaguing his friend's face. "I vaguely remember this character. From the look he gave her, I highly doubt that a rejection would be in her future."

Reino laughed.

Miroku scowled. "What?"

Leaning forward Reino placed his elbows on leather clad knees and chuckled. "Because he's already rejected her once."

Sparkling silver gems widened in shock. "You must be joking."

"Most decidedly not," the Ghoul snapped. "Her mind is like an open book, especially when she is ripe for pleasure." Smirked erotically at the thought her melting against him. "Once I had her where I wanted her, I saw every single thought."

"You really are one evil, evil son-of-a-bitch," Miroku laughed.

Pushing off the couch the bare-chested artist walked over to the floor-to-ceiling windows and looked out to the bustling city before him. "She has feelings for this gaijin. And from the few moments I spend with him, it seems that he wants her as well."

Miroku uncrossed his arms and rested his hands beside his thighs on the couch, sinking further into the cushions. "I guess in this case the only question that seems to remain is the one of his rejection."

Reino glanced over his shoulder. "You know me too well."

Miroku chortled.

"But you're right. Why did he reject her? That answer to that was buried too deep for me to touch." He turned around and leaned his back against the cool glass, crossing his arms over his lean chest. "Whatever the reason, I have a feeling that this will be what keeps them apart."

Miroku pushed off the couch and walked up to his friend. "This doesn't answer my question, my friend. How can you be so confident that she'll come back to you?"

Matching his friend's wide-eyed stare, he sneered. "She promised. If he rejected her, she'd be mine. And I always collect on my promises."

* * *

Kyoko skipped to the door, unlocked it and entered, kicking it shut behind her. Humming a delightful tune, she walked into the kitchen and placed her bag and keys on the counter. Looking up, she saw her roommate clad only in pajama pants. "Good morning Kuon!" She chimed cheerily.

Sliding the coffee pot back to its cradle, he grabbed the mug of liquid bliss and turned to face the chipper young actress. "What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked bitterly, obviously despising the morning sunlight.

Kyoko smiled and took a step closer to him. She gazed into his sexy blue eyes and felt her heart dancing away at the sight of him. "I wanted to talk to you—"

"Kyoko?" Another voice called from behind.

Kyoko spun around, baffled. Seeing her best friend's face, she smiled beautifully and quickly walked over to her. "Moko-san!" She tried to wrap her arms around the young actress, but was surprised when Kanae grabbed her wrists and shoved them aside. "Moko-san?"

Gorgeous brown eyes embraced with long black lashes looked the shorter woman down and then up again. Placing her hands on hips, her veins came alive with fury. "Well, you don't look injured or dead to me."

Furrowing her brows in confusion Kyoko dropped her arms and held her mouth tightly shut.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Kanae yelled.

Feeling even more taken aback, Kyoko opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"You were fucking Beagle weren't you?"

In the background Kuon's hands tightened around his mug as green flames corrupted his veins. _Thanks, that's an image I needed._

_Gulp_. Kyoko took a small step backwards. "M-Moko-san, I don't understand."

"If you'd answer your stupid fucking phone then maybe you would!" Balling her hands into tight fists, she took a step towards Kyoko. "Answer me Kyoko! Where were you last night?"

"Yes, I went to see him. But—"

_SLAP!_ Kanae could feel the sting of her attack on her palm, but she her anger superseded all physical feelings at the moment.

Startled, he quietly slipped the mug onto the counter and took a couple steps towards the love of his life. _What the _hell_ was that?_ The tension in the room skyrocketed as the two girls stood before him. Every single nerve in his body wanted to reach out and stop the fight, but he knew he had no right to intervene.

Lightly touching her burning skin, Kyoko slowly turned her head to her friend with moisture glazed orbs.

"Aki left last night, for London. She left Kyoko! She'll be gone for one whole year, maybe longer! We tried calling you and texting you. We even called LME. But of course a princess like you just couldn't be bothered could you? Too busy spreading your legs to give two seconds to your best friends."

Her eyes widened with complete astonishment. Pink lips parted as two small tears rolled down her unharmed cheek. "I—"

"Do you have any idea how badly she wanted to see you last night? How much she _needed_ to see you? Aki really needed to speak to her sister about something important before leaving. I can't fucking believe you!"

"I never got those messages!" Kyoko shouted back, dropping her hand from her face. When Kanae scoffed, Kyoko's fingers curled into her palms. "I swear! You have to believe me Moko-san."

"I don't believe you!"

"You know I would never lie about something like that!"

"Then prove it! Show me your phone right now!"

Kyoko reached to her back pocket but found it empty. _Oh no… I must have left it in the LoveMe room…_

"Well?" Kanae waited impatiently.

"I don't have it," Kyoko said quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you clearly?" Kanae replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"I said that I don't have it, okay?" Kyoko snapped back. "I must have left it in the LoveMe room."

Scrunching her brows, Kanae glanced to the man behind her, who was standing there stoically. She watched him grab his coffee and take a few sips before turning around for a refill. "Why were you in the LoveMe room?" She continued giving her attention to Kyoko. "I thought that room was no longer in use."

Kyoko could feel her heart pounding away with growing guilt. _I was in there with Reino…_ She thought. Burying her face into her palms, she tried to calm her crazy emotions. After a few moments, she sighed and spoke. "It doesn't matter why I was there the point is that I forgot my phone there. I must have. It's not possible for me to have lost it anywhere else."

Kanae threw her hands up in the air and turned away from the girl. Walking into the living room, she grabbed her purse off the coffee table and began walking towards the door. Halting, she turned towards Kyoko with a heartbroken expression and a quieter tone. "You know you wouldn't even be with Reino if it wasn't for her. Aki fought Sho for you, put her career on the line just for you. She's always been there for you every single goddamn time you've needed it. But the one time that she needed you, you couldn't even be bothered. I can't fucking look at you right now." Kanae exited the apartment and left Kyoko to her growing guilt.

* * *

"That baka. But with all due respect, you're no better sir." Yukihito whined as he sipped the glass of merlot. He looked up at the silk pajama wearing Lori and shook his head. "It's hard to take you seriously right now."

Lori laughed. "Hey it's my weekend Yukihito-kun. I don't get to do this very often."

"Fair enough. So why tell me everything now?"

"Well, you already knew about most of his tragedies, but I think this new development is perfect for him right now. The boy needs to learn to heal and move on. His love for her might be the key to his success."

Yukihito opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the entrance of the head chef.

"Pardon me, Takarada-sama, but Hizuri-sama has eaten your breakfast as well." The elder man's expression looked frightened, tone dejected. But when his superior laughed, he felt thoroughly jumbled. "Sir?"

"You tell that brat that he's cut off until lunch. Then kick him out."

"Yes my lord," the chef bowed and then returned to the gourmet kitchen.

"Does he know?" Yukihito asked, cocking a brow at his boss.

"Of course not. If he found out that I had Kuu flown here, he would surely slaughter me, bare knuckled no less."

The manager laughed. "Serves you right, plotting behind his back."

Lori stood up and walked over to the young man. Sitting down beside him, he patted him kindly on the shoulder. "Yukihito, every father wants only the best for their children. I have watched Kuu and Julie for the past few years struggling to bring joy to their beloved son. Kuon is a good kid. He made a grave error, but if he doesn't learn to accept it and move forward, they may lose him forever. He is just as much my son as he is Kuu's. I can't watch such a perfect family fall apart over something so superfluous."

"A girl died, I hardly believe that to be superfluous sir," Yukihito replied, pushing his glasses back up.

"Her death was anything but. I am referring to Kuon's ridiculous belief that he is to blame for it all. Yes, his actions may have been the underlying cause, but that girl had a choice as well."

Sighing, the manager slouched into the cushions and contemplated the superior's words for a moment. "I suppose. But if he's drowning in his own guilt to such an extent, won't that also be the barrier that keeps them apart? His fear of repeating his past?"

"She's just as stubborn as he is Yukihito-kun. Once she knows who Kuon truly is, I doubt that something as simple as his fears will keep them apart."

Chuckling, Yukihito shook his head. "I hope you're right sir."

"Me too," chimed Kuu as he walked into the living room. Grabbing the edge of the loveseat, he hopped over and slipped into the empty spot beside Lori. "Kyoko is a wonderful young lady and I would feel so honored to have her as a daughter."

Lori laughed. "I see you're thinking ten steps ahead."

"Me?" Kuu pointed to himself. "I'm nothing compared to Julie. I swear that woman already has the wedding planned. Ever since you told her about Kuon and Kyoko's childhood encounters, she's gone crazier than usual."

The trio laughed as they schemed their next move.

* * *

Kuon laid Kyoko down upon her bed. She rolled over, turning her back to him, buried her face into the pillow and sobbed away. He sat down beside her and reached out to touch her, but thought better of it. Retracting his hand, he just bowed his head and closed his eyes.

After Kanae left, Kyoko crumbled to the ground. As her guilt overwhelmed her, her energy drained and she collapsed. When he tried to help her, she looked at him and seemed to have gotten angrier. Shoving him away, Kyoko pulled her legs against her chest and cried. But he was no less stubborn. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her. She screamed and cried against his chest, feeling horrible for letting her friend leave without saying goodbye.

As he sat beside her, he could feel tightness in his chest. Deep down he knew that Kyoko couldn't truly be blamed for what happened. But the jealous, raging corner of his soul blamed the damned Ghoul passionately. _If he wasn't trying to fuck her then maybe this wouldn't have happened. _After a moment, he recognized the ridiculousness of this thinking. Chuckling, he rubbed his eyes and then pushed off the bed.

Kyoko turned around and reached out grabbing his hand. He stopped and looked down at her. Kyoko forced herself to look up at him. She pulled him down to the bed, scooted over and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't trust myself to be alone right now."

Sapphire eyes broadened. "Don't tell me you're getting all suicidal," he jested smiling. When she pulled away and scowled at him, his heart relaxed. He lightly brushed loose strands of hair from her face with his fingertips. "It's not your fault. She seemed to be angrier over the fact that your friend left."

"I'm not so sure," Kyoko replied, sniffling.

"Trust me," Kuon whispered as he pulled his legs up and sat across from Kyoko. He took her hands in his and offered her a kind smile. Little did he know that that smile filled her with warmth. "She needed someone to yell at Kyoko. Someone to blame for being helpless in stopping Aki-san. When she cools down, she'll come around."

Kyoko rubbed her aching cheek softly. "But she hit me. Damn, she hits hard."

Kuon chuckled.

Kyoko shoved him. "It's not funny."

"You're right. It was more hot than anything else."

Her jaw dropped and he laughed. "Kidding."

She laid back and then patted the empty spot beside her. When he gave her a curious look, she sighed. "Just get your ass over here and lay down beside me."

"So fucking demandy," he teased as he obliged. He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Kyoko leaned over and rested her head upon his chest, inhaling his delicious scent. "I will be now." She mumbled to herself.

His eyes shot open as he caught her words. Looking down at the auburn haired actress snuggling against him, his heart raced. _You're just overthinking it. There is no way she'd be into you, after all she has that damned silver haired bastard._

"What a crappy ass morning," Kyoko spoke thinking about Reino.

"Just give her time, Princess."

Kyoko pulled back and met into Kuon's eyes. "It's not just her though. I woke up this morning and Reino dumped me. That's how my day started." She noticed a small flicker in his eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. _No reaction. Figures._

"You're joking right?" he teased. "I mean the man announced to the world that he'd make you his one day. After all of that, he dumps you? Didn't take you long to drive him away."

Kyoko sat up and stuck her tongue out at the foreigner. Then all of a sudden, she thought of Sho. Looking down at her lap, she fiddled with her fingers as the burn behind her eyes returned. "Who would want to love a girl like me anyway."

Mentally kicking himself for making such a dumbass comment, Kuon sat up and cupped her face. Long lashes were damp from tears as she held her eyes shut. Her skin felt cool and wet. "Look at me dammit." Lids slid back to reveal the saddest ochre eyes he had ever seen. "Only a moron would let go of someone like you."

Kyoko thought she misheard. Maybe he was screwing with her again. But the way he looked so intently into her eyes. The sound of his voice was dead serious. The gentle way he held her face. Her heart stopped. She parted her lips searching for a response but found no words.

_No matter how much I fight it, I'm so fucking drawn to you._ "Fuck that Beagle," he added quietly. "You'll find someone better. I'm sure of it."

"Someone like you?" Kyoko whispered hoarsely as she glanced to his lips. She could feel his warm hand slide to the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine. "Someone who kisses a girl in the rain and then leaves without another word."

"Payment," he whispered, trying desperately to hold himself at bay. "I already told you that."

Kyoko grabbed hist shoulder and pulled him closer. "What a cruel payment that was Hizuri-san."

Sliding his hand down her lower back, he slipped his fingers beneath the thin material of her shirt, sending quivers through her body. "Then tell me what would please you, Princess." His pulse reverberated in his ears. His body grew hotter and his fingers anxious to feel more of her. When she parted her lips for a reply, Kuon could feel the impatience eating away at him. But alas, their moment was ruined when his phone went off.

* * *

Keisuke stepped out of the shower and wrapped a long black towel around his waist. Walking into the bedroom, he walked up to his closet and began to flip through the different shirts. Hearing the familiar chime of text message, he walked over to the bed and sat down. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and saw that there were no messages. Opening the drawer to the small table, he fetched another smartphone and smiled wickedly. Kyoko had left her phone on the coffee table in Kuon's apartment. While cleaning up, he was able to snag it without her noticing. "How sweet," he muttered sarcastically.

**Please don't be angry at Kanae. She's just pissed that I left so soon. Maybe you two can come visit me after you're done shooting for the film? – Aki**

Keisuke tapped delete and then confirmed it. Exiting out, he then placed her phone beside his and was about to push off the bed, when her phone chimed again. Grabbing it, his brows furrowed with slight anger.

**When you get bored of the Hizuri boy, you know where to find me. I'll miss your sexy little body until then.– Reino **

The manager just stared at the message as his mind bustled to fit the pieces together. "Kuon hu? Just what are you to that man, I wonder. Maybe I can kill two birds." Chuckling maliciously, he got up and finished getting dressed.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I said regular updates on Fridays (which you will get). But expect a bit of Salvation spam as I have this unhindered reserve of inspiration. I know that some of you expect this story to go one way and some expect something else. Just as a head's up, I already have a basic outline of this thing to it's finality. Just a matter of pumping out the chapters. Please bear with me! As always, I look forward to hearing from you. Take care everybody!**


	43. Chapter 43: Marked Mogami

**Chapter 43: Marked Mogami **

Kyoko walked to the door and opened it. "Keisuke-san?" Her expression was one of pleasant surprise. "What brings you here?"

The manager pulled her cell phone from his pocket and dangled it before her. "Missing something?"

Kyoko instantly reached out and snatched it, hugging it to her chest. "I never thought I'd be so damn happy to see this thing. Please come in just close the door behind you." She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Pulling a blanket over her lap, Kyoko noticed that there weren't any new message icons. Furrowing her brows with concentration, she scrolled to her messages and began sifting through them.

Keisuke slipped out of his jacket and then hung it over the edge of the couch as he walked around and sat down beside his charge. She offered him some of the blanket and he nodded his thanks. "So did you miss any important calls?"

"Actually…" Kyoko mumbled distractedly. "Not a single goddamned message." Looking up at him, she tilted her head. "Where did you find this?"

"LME called and told me they found it." He replied instinctively.

"Hu, I wonder why they didn't just call… Oh, wait." She stopped herself realizing that even if they did call Kuon, he had no way of reaching her. _Stupid Beagle._ "I bet it was in the LoveMe Room." She continued to mumble to herself as she sifted through her missed calls next.

Keisuke admired the actress as she rifled away. Her hair was a tasseled mess, hanging loosely around her face. Sparkling ochre eyes were bright and her cheeks were glowing radiance. Soft lips mouthed words to an irrelevant message. When she finished, she leaned forward and slid the phone on to the coffee table. "So how's the day off?"

"Much needed," Kyoko replied combing her hair back with her fingertips. "Overall it's been, interesting."

"Interesting?" Keisuke replied with a cocked brow in place. "Define interesting."

Kyoko giggled. "Friendship drama. I basically screwed up royally with a couple of my friends. I'll have to find a way to make it up to them."

"I'm sure they'll come around eventually."

Kyoko laughed.

The manager scooted a bit closer and draped his arm behind her along the couch. "What's so funny?"

"You just sound like Kuon."

He saw a very subtle shade of pink touch her cheeks at the mention of the Hizuri brat. _So there is something there. I guess the question becomes, how deep is it?_ "You two are starring in the next film together right?"

Kyoko nodded. "And Vie Ghoul is doing most of the soundtrack. Small world."

"You have no idea," Keisuke mumbled to himself. "So I never got a chance to ask last night. What's it like living with America's number one film star?"

"Gosh you make him sound special," Kyoko joked. Her face suddenly felt very hot.

"Well, well. Look whose blushing." He teased.

"I am not!" Kyoko replied defensively, smiling brilliantly.

"Man, I wonder how you became such a famous actress 'cause you can't lie worth shit." When she reached out and lightly smacked him on the arm, he chuckled. "In all seriousness though, are you two close?" When she gave him a skeptical look, he raised his hands defensively. "Hey as your manager I have to be prepared for _anything_. I'd rather know what's happening, not happening or about to happen before it hits the media masses. How else am I to protect you?"

"Fair enough I guess," Kyoko caved.

"So are you into him?" Keisuke asked bluntly. When she looked at him, jaw-dropped he threw his head back and laughed. "I swear you're just a kid sometimes."

"It's just so weird coming from you! No offense, but I barely know you. Yet here you are, blunt as all hell."

"Call it my immaturity do to my young age. But I don't bullshit sweetheart."

Kyoko snickered. "Well, in answer to your bold question, I don't know. I'm completely enthralled by him, but I can't tell if he feels the same or is just messing with me."

"Messing with you?" He asked as his hand curled into a fist behind her head. "What does that mean?"

Kyoko sighed, resting her head back. She blinked blankly at the ceiling, trying to gather her thoughts. "He's a flirt. A handsome, sexy, asshole of a flirt. I just don't know what he wants, if he wants anything. I guess that's one thing I like about Reino, possibly even love about that son-of-a-bitch. He's completely honest about his intentions."

"Yeah right," Keisuke mocked. "He's a lust fiend."

Kyoko nodded. "Yeah that's exactly my point!"

"Oh my god, you're fucking serious?"

She nodded again. "He never hid his intentions once. I mean, the man loves the spotlight and attention, so I guess it's just natural for him to be so daring."

Keisuke tilted his head and gave the actress a very curious look. "Hizuri Kuon's not daring? Why do I find that totally impossible to believe."

Kyoko licked her lips. "I don't know if he's as daring as Reino or not. I guess you can say he's bold in a different sort of way."

"Okay enough of this girl talk. My head hurts." He pulled the blanket off of them and tossed it aside. Grabbing Kyoko's hand, he pulled her up with him. She shrieked and he chortled.

"What are you doing?"

"_We_ are going to shopping. I was up prepping for your first day on set for Taboo. You're 'character' will be meeting Kuon for the first time no?"

"Yeah…?"

"So, let's go find you something that will make it impossible for people to believe that it's actually Kyoko."

Even she couldn't deny that she loved the sound of that. Nodding excitedly, she grabbed her phone off the table and then grabbed her purse from the kitchen on the way out.

* * *

Kuon sat impatiently in the chair as the make-up artist prepped the concealer for his tattoo. He was caught up with Kyoko that he had completely forgotten about this goddamned photo shoot. He wanted nothing more than for this to end so he can go home to Kyoko and finish what _she_ had started.

"Okay Hizuri-san," she turned to him and began to apply the skin-colored crème to his chest. "This is pretty strong stuff. It'll be like you never got a tattoo to begin with. But since it's so concentrated you'll have to use soap to get it off. If you just use water, it may not work."

Kuon looked down, watching her skillfully paint over the permanent reminder of the girl he loved. "Interesting," He mumbled.

Glancing up, she saw him admiring her and she blushed. She was used to being around beautiful celebrities, but never had she been given the opportunity to work with someone as gorgeous as the blonde hair blue-eyed Hizuri Kuon. She just couldn't believe her luck.

After another moment, Kuon leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He replayed the events of the past hour in his mind over and over, when it hit him. _Holy shit! I didn't have this thing covered up when I saw her. _

Seeing him tense up, she stopped momentarily. "Did I hurt you?" When he didn't reply, she looked up and found him staring off ahead with wide, alert eyes. She glanced behind her but didn't see anything. Turning back to him, she placed the small container of concealer in her lap and reached out to him. "Hizuri-san?"

After being shaken, Kuon blinked a few times to calm himself. He looked down to her. "I'm sorry. I just remembered something important regarding another assignment."

"Would you like me to grab your manager?" She started standing, but was startled when he placed his hands on her shoulders and sat her back down.

"That won't be necessary." Flashing his sexiest smile, he relaxed when she fell for his charm. "Please, let's finish this so I can get to my next assignment."

Nodding, she continued eagerly.

_There is no way she noticed, or she would have said something. Right?_ Kuon could feel his impatience rising even further. Glancing down, a sudden idea hit him. "Out of curiosity, how long did you say this thing will last?"

Without looking up, she answered automatically. "Twenty four hours easy."

"Perfect," he muttered. _At least I'll be safe for until tomorrow, unless… _ "Is there any way that I would be able to get some of this to go?"

The artist raised her brow at the odd request. "I'm technically not allowed to give this away. It's exclusively given to us for the trade."

Grinning he reached out and lightly fingered her bangs off her forehead. "I would be _very_ grateful," he purred smoothly. When she blushed, he knew he won. _It'd be a helluva lot better than walking around with those stupid ass bandages._

A few moments later, Yukihito opened the door and poked his head in. "They're ready for you Kuon."

* * *

Hearing a strong knock at the door, Lori paused his game. Knowing damn well who it was, he placed his elbow along the top edge of the couch and yelled for Sebastian to enter. "This better be good."

The dark skinned assistant walked around to the living area. Nodding his greetings politely to Kuu who was lounging on the divan to Lori's left munching chips, Sebastian then took his seat beside the elder. "This just came in sir. I knew that you would want to see this immediately."

Looking down, the joyful expression of LME's head turned serious. Placing the controller down on the coffee table in front of him, he reached out and took the manila envelope from the younger man's hands. "Have we any idea where the hell these are coming from?"

"Unfortunately not sir. We ran tests on the other envelopes, but absolutely nothing. Whoever is sending these is quite the skillful bastard." When the superior looked up and locked eyes with him, he bowed his head apologetically.

Lori flipped the small flap and pulled the stack of photos from the paper sheath. Placing the envelope in his lap, he began to flip through the black and white shots. Each one showed Japan's number one from a candid angle. When he reached the last photo, his eyes widened drastically. "What the hell is this?"

Sebastian's lips tightened. "Flip it over sir."

Hizuri Kuu watched his boss and comrade in crime carefully as he did as advised by his assistant. He pushed off the divan and walked over to the president after seeing the flicker in his now narrowed gaze. "What is it Boss?"

Without a single word, he handed the photographs to Kuu and leaned back into the Victorian-style sofa. "Whoever this person is, they are quite bold. He is very much unlike your typical stalker."

**She will be ruined if she cannot be obtained. Check before the mate. Your move.**

Kuu fingers curled around the glossy paper. He flung them back into Lori's lap, turned around and headed back to his settee. Laying down with his hands folded behind his head, he spoke firmly. "You'll have to tell her."

Sebastian and Lori looked over to meet the taller man's stern stare. His thick brows were furrowed with a silent rage and utmost concern for the woman who had become a daughter to him.

"She can't protect herself if she isn't informed about this."

"I agree sir," Sebastian answered first looking from one man to the next. "The fact that he is so closely involved in her everyday life is one thing. But for him to send these photos directly to her superiors illustrates his interest in a challenge. He probably wants to see how much he can get away with before making his move."

"Are you sure it's a man? What if it's a woman?" Kuu interjected. When Sebastian gave him a skeptical look, he continued. "Where I come from, it's not uncommon for a woman to stalk to another female celebrity. Often times they are either envious of the actress and want nothing more than their destruction. Or to get them out of the way so they could take their place. It's a ridiculous fantasy for them." He nodded towards the photos in Lori's lap. "That photo of her and that Ghoul singer is the perfect example. If that photo was leaked to the press, especially after his blatant confession, they would have more a field day."

"I suppose that is quite a plausible theory, Hizuri-san." Sebastian replied quietly. "Well, whoever this person is, they are a threat to her well-being."

The veteran cosplayer quietly listened to the exchange between his two most trusted confidantes. He reached up and carefully rubbed his mustache as he thought back to the when the photos started coming in. It was right before Kyoko and Sho's falling out. Given how stressful their breakup was, he didn't get a chance to bring it up with the young woman. The photos also weren't as personal as this batch.

"Boss?" Kuu said a bit louder interrupting his line of thinking.

"Yes Kuu?" Lori replied looking over to the retired celebrity.

"I said at the very least you'll have to tell Kuon. Since he's living with her, he'll have the best chance of protecting her."

"We should inform her manager as well."

Kuu nodded in acknowledgement. "Who is her manager? Is it Yashiro-san?"

Lori shook his head. "No, her manager is Keisuke Mori. He entered the industry some five years ago, give or take a year." He saw the doubt in the eyes staring intently at him. "I conducted a thorough background search Kuu. I found absolutely nothing."

"That's what worries me," Kuu answered as he placed his palm beneath his chin. It was Lori's turn to give him a puzzled expression. "Sometimes when a person is too clean, especially in an industry such as ours, it's a sign Boss. He may not be all that he seems."

"But if that's the case then why go through the trouble of all of this?" Sebastian grabbed the pile of pictures and roughly tossed it onto the coffee table. A few slid across the slick surface falling off the opposite edge. "If Keisuke-kun was truly the culprit, then he's had the perfect opportunity to strike."

Lori pushed off the couch and then began to pace the width of living room, holding his hands firmly behind his back. His mind was aflame with twisted thoughts regarding LoveMe number one's supposed hunter. Had to admit that Kuu had a point, but the pieces just didn't fit correctly. The photos looked to be very recent and as far as he was concerned, Keisuke had spent the majority of his day with his new charge. When would he have had the time to take such shots? Pictures are very personal for those types of obsessive minds. No, he just couldn't believe the number two manager to be capable of such a feat.

"She is the topmost celebrity in Japan right now," Sebastian continued exchanging theories with Kuu. "Any number of men or women would have quite the keen interest in her. I don't think it's as simple as we would like it to be. That would just make the work easier for us, no?"

Kuu nodded. Whoever the hell this person was, they definitely wanted to keep things difficult and interesting for themselves. Looking over his shoulder he found Lori stopped and contemplating. "Boss, we need to make a decision quickly. What will it be?"

Lori turned around and faced his small family. "Sebastian-kun, please have Kuon stop by here before heading home after work."

Nodding, he stood up and exited the room to make the necessary call.

* * *

**A/N: All right here's your Friday update. :) I just want to take a minute and say thank you to everyone who reads the story, even if you're not a reviewer. I appreciate you taking the time to do so. Anyway, take care and have a great weekend everyone!**


	44. Chapter 44: To Tease

**Chapter 44: To Tease**

Kuon stepped off the elevator and pulled his phone from his pocket, feeling it reverberate against his thigh. He furrowed his brows with confusion as he scrolled through the multitude of missed calls. _Boss called me ten times? What the hell? _He stopped in his tracks halfway to the apartment and contemplated calling the old man back. Lifting his head, he stared at the white beckoning doors of his sanctuary. After another moment he decided against it entirely.

**What do you want Boss? I'm busy.**

Sending the text, he continued walking. Upon reaching the door, the device vibrated again. Tapping the green button, his eyes scanned the words as his irritation bubbled.

**I need to discuss something very important with you. There's also someone here to see you. Shouldn't your shoot be over by now?**

Closing his eyes, he pictured Kyoko's hands on his skin. With that one simple touch she had lit a fire within him, one he unlike anything he had felt before. Her lips approaching him as her words teased him to no end. Opening his eyes, he composed a response and then hit send.

**Something came up. I'll see you tonight. I'm sorry, but don't call me again until I contact you. **

Kuon slid the phone halfway into his pocket when another thought hit him. Pulling it back out, he decided to just turn the damn thing off. Feeling satisfied, he returned the phone to its pocket and then grabbed the handle and stepped into his apartment.

Quietly closing the door behind him, he saw that all of the lights were off, except for those coming from the kitchen. He headed towards it, tossing his keys onto the counter roughly. The delicious smells immediately flooded his nostrils, making him realize that he was a little hungry. He turned to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and then kicked it closed as he strode towards the living room. Stopping instantly, he looked down at his couch and felt his throat run dry. There she lay, with her back facing him, dressed in a thin small black camisole and sexy lacy boy short panties. The blanket rested messily in between her legs, giving him a sinful view of her silken legs and thigh.

Kuon twisted the cap and chugged the majority of its contents. He then closed the bottle and quietly slipped it onto the coffee table. Walking up to her, he knelt and fingered her longs bangs from her face. When she moaned quietly and turned her head towards his hands, they froze.

"Home so soon?" She said softly as she twisted to lie on her back. Kyoko entwined her hands and rested them on her flat tummy as she turned her head to the blonde bad-boy. Her lids fluttered open hesitantly when he didn't reply. "Kuon? What's wrong?"

He lowered his head to hers and glanced to her enticing lips. "You do realize that you are staying in a man's apartment right?"

Kyoko still stuck in her sleep haze, completely missed the implication. Reaching up she gently rubbed her eyes and then twisted again, lying on her side facing him entirely. "I don't understand what you're talking about," she whispered.

Without breaking gaze, Kuon feathered his fingertips along Kyoko's bare knee up to her thighs, making her shiver. "You are lying here," he said slowly. "On _my_ couch, in _my_ apartment. You are a young woman and I'm a young man, my Princess." Bringing his mouth closer to hers, he could almost feel them graze. "What the hell do you think I'm talking about?"

Kyoko's eyes fully opened as their situation dawned on her. She reluctantly reached out and pressed her hand to his chest, gently pushing him back. She then pulled herself into a sitting position and looked down at herself.

Kuon lips formed a smirk so sexy, it should have been lethal. Standing up, he dipped his hands into his pockets and watched as the blushing actress pulled the blanket over her lap to cover her bare legs. "You weren't screwing anyone on my couch I hope," he teased.

Kyoko stood up, holding the blanket in place with one hand and eyed him carefully. "You're a dick," she said simply.

"Big surprise," he mocked.

Placing her free hand on the curve of her waist, she cocked her hip and glared at him. "You know, this isn't your apartment anymore. It's half _mine_ as well."

"Oh really?" He snapped, raised brow in place. "Where the hell do you get that from?"

"The president of course."

Kuon sighed. "Of course."

"So if I want to walk around in something more comfortable, I should be able to do it without having to worry about _you._" Kyoko poked him in the chest with the tip of her index finger. She then dropped the blanket and shoved past him towards the kitchen.

Seeing her walk away, swaying her hips and showing off the curves of her perfect little ass, Kuon stood stunned by her boldness. _Well, well. Looks like that damn Ghoul killed whatever shame you had left._ Dirty thoughts immediately filled his mind, changing his mood from shock to curiosity. He followed her into the kitchen, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the fridge. Kuon opened his mouth to speak, but found himself incapable of speech as she climbed onto the counter with her knees to reach the liquor cabinet. Finding his throat dry as a desert once again, he had a hard time closing his lips.

Grabbing the bottle she sought, Kyoko carefully slid off the counter. She then grabbed a crystal glass from the dish drainer and poured herself a drink. Taking a sip of the decadently strong alcohol, she rolled it around her tongue and relished the smoky smooth taste of the Scotch. As she swallowed she could feel a comfortable heat filling her body. "I can totally get used to this," she whispered taking another heavenly sip.

"I'd hope not," Kuon replied, quickly gaining his composure. _This is fucking ridiculous. I'm the number one celebrity in America. I shouldn't get so shaken up by this little…_ "That's an expensive habit."

"Well then, would you like some?" She turned around and teased, dangling the empty glass before him. Her ochre eyes fell on his face and her heart stampeded. _Why are you so handsome? You're nothing but a rude, mouthy, stubborn, sexy… No!_ Kyoko closed her eyes and shook her head. _No! Get a grip._ Feeling the glass being taken from her, she opened her eyes and gasped as he stepped up to her.

Kuon grazed her body with his as he reached behind her for the bottle, bringing his mouth dangerously close to hers. "Don't mind if I do, _Princess,_" he hissed across her parted soft lips. Pulling back, he poured himself a double and then leaned towards her again to slide the bottle back to the counter. Keeping the intimacy between them, he looked into her eyes and shot the drink back in its entirety. As he leaned forward to put the glass down, his sweaty palms took hold of the counter's edge on either side of her.

_Bastard,_ Kyoko thought. _First he rejects me. Now he teases me! I should just… _Kyoko breathed in, taking in a whiff of his fragrance. Hints of sandalwood and green tea gave him such an alluring, refreshing scent. Feeling a familiar heat in between her thighs, she closed her mouth and gulped. _Dammit… _

"So, what would you like to do now?" Kuon purred. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He could see her fervent desires for him dancing across her sparkling honeyed orbs, making him grin victoriously. Looking down, he saw her mouth part as she breathed in deeply.

"I…" Kyoko began, but caught a glimpse of that wicked smile. _No wonder you're a lady killer_, she thought bitterly. "Need another drink." Quickly turning around she grabbed the bottle by the neck and drank in starving gulps.

Kuon took one step back and watched the number one actress with complete awe. He knew a few women who enjoyed whiskey, but he had never seen any of them down Scotch the way Kyoko was doing now. After she drank about half the contents, he reached over her and snatched bottle. "Greedy much?"

Kyoko wiped her lips with the back of her hands and turned to face him, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "What? A lady can't drink?" When he kept staring at her like her head disappeared, she laughed. "Grow up Kuon." Then she roughly shoved passed him and headed back to the couch.

He looked to the shiny decanter in his hand and remembered that he had to meet boss later or it'd be his head. _But there's something different about her tonight. I don't know what's causing this… Boss would understand right? I mean, it's his fault I'm babysitting the brat in the first place._ Realizing that he was overthinking it, he finished the rest of the bottle and gave chase to his prey.

* * *

"Is it really bothering you that much?" Mimori asked as she leaned back into the couch. She tucked her feet under her and sipped her glass of Chianti. "Maybe she's just having a bit of fun. I mean, she's single now remember?"

"I know Kyoko! She's not that kind of woman!" Sho answered defensively. He leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging the ends with frustration. "She's not some promiscuous person." He added more to himself then to his house guest. Burying his face into his palms, he mused over the day's events.

Mimori insisted on going shopping to buy clothes for a new role she had received. Reluctantly Sho headed into an Italian boutique and disinterestedly browsed the store while the young woman looked around. It was when he turned the corner that he saw Kyoko and some strange man. She was standing with her back against the wall laughing like a radiant goddess. His heart melted at the sight of the woman he yearned for. But as quickly as he blossomed, his world shattered at the sight of the man standing before her. He had his hand against the wall as he stood familiarly close to her. He brought his mouth to hers and whispered something. The way that she flushed and smiled, Sho could have sworn they were lovers. But the last time he checked, she was screwing his enemy Beagle.

He rubbed his temples as a migraine threatened his peace of mind. "Dammit, now I'm getting a fucking headache." Closing his eyes tightly and continued contemplating.

When Kyoko glanced towards the singer, she pushed off the wall and offered him a faint smile. But overcome with an unbearable amount of jealousy, Sho didn't dare return the kind gesture. No, he did worse. When Mimori walked up to him asking him his opinion on a dress, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him as he kissed her passionately. Sho knew the heated hatred shared between the two women and wanted nothing more than to burn envy into her veins the way that she had done to him. But if he didn't break her heart then she never would have left to begin with…

"God, I'm a mother fucking moron!" He shouted as he angrily pushed off the couch and began pacing the living room. Anxiously raking his hair back all he could do was replay the wide-eye stare she gave them. _I know that look. It's the look she gave me the night she found out about my little secret pact. The heartbreak, I can't believe I made her feel that all over again. Dammit Sho!_

Mimori watched helplessly as the man she desired walked back and forth, stewing over his ex-wife. _She's so lucky to be wanted to passionately,_ the actress thought sadly. _Maybe one day she'll see what's in front of her face so I can stop seeing him like this._ Bringing the glass to her lips, she drank the last of her wine.

* * *

Kuon folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes when he heard a drunken Kyoko question his logic. He couldn't help but smile at their ridiculous conversation.

"You can't honestly believe that a guy and girl are incapable of being just friends, right?"

"That's exactly what I believe," Kuon replied. Opening his eyes, he turned to his side and rested his head in his palm, staring up at the woman on the couch. She was laying on her stomach, chin propped up in her palms as well, legs kicking back and forth behind her. "A guy who's living with a girl can't be friends with that girl. Sooner or later things will get complicated. Then they'll either fuck or fall in love."

Kyoko laughed. "So freaking bold about it, aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is Princess."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "I think they'll fall in love," she said with sparkling eyes as she looked away, getting swept away in thought of a fairy tale sort of ending.

Kuon smiled. _Figures. I guess some things never do change._ "I don't think so," he shattered her perfect picture making her pout. "I think they're more likely to fuck then fall in love."

Kyoko pushed herself up and sat back, crossing her legs. "How could you say that?"

He stood up and then walked over to her. Sitting in front of the drunken beauty, he offered a charming grin. "Because it's human instinct. Sooner or later they're going to get horny and have no one else to turn to except each other." Even as the words left his mouth, he could feel the adrenaline coursing through him. His eyes flickered to her chest, where the camisole had become askew giving him a peak of succulent breast. Looking back up, he saw the pink of her cheeks and fought the urge to throw her down.

After glaring at him for a minute or so, Kyoko shrugged. "I honestly can't argue with that logic." When he gave her a feigned expression of awe, she reached out and playfully shoved him. "Hey be nice!"

"Not in my nature my dear," he flirted.

She shook her head, smiling brightly.

"But I _am_ curious. Why can't you argue with my logic?" She stuck her tongue out at him and then tried to push off the couch. When she stumbled and fell back, Kuon held out his arm as she tumbled right into him. "Are you okay Princess boozy?"

Kyoko roughly dug her nails into his shoulder and pushed herself into a comfortable sitting position. Ignoring his teasing, she opened her mouth answering him with drunken honesty. "I can agree with your logic because I don't think I've ever felt so damn horny before. And it sucks being single because then all you've got is yourself and let's face it. That gets boring after a while. But I've never really been single, so what the hell do I know. I mean, I've been single for what? Twenty hours or so? I dunno. What do you think?"

Kuon felt completely exhilarated by her upfront confession. Usually whenever he needs to fuck, he calls one of his regulars and has his fill of fun. But he's never been hornier then by living with a woman that he wanted all of—body, heart, soul. His powerful emotions for the buffoon actress before him drove him mad with desire on levels that he didn't realize existed. "You really want to know what I think?" He asked darkly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

Kyoko looked into his deep, blue eyes and felt her heart quaking with euphoria. Her nerves came alive with awareness of his fingers on her slightly sweaty skin. She could smell him all around her as he sat mere inches from her. Her veins burned with the inferno of fervor so strong, she could barely breathe. "Yes," she answered hoarsely, unable to take her eyes off his lips. "Tell me."

Kuon pulled her against him as his lips took hers like a ravenous beast.

* * *

**A/N: I have a feeling you guys are going to kick me in the ass for leaving it like that. :P Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter out quickly. I already warned of Salvation spamming haha, so enjoy! Take care people!**


	45. Chapter 45: A Heated Hizuri

**Chapter 45: A Heated Hizuri**

Kuon pulled her against him as his lips took hers like a ravenous beast. Wrapping his arms around her body, he ran his fingers down her back and restlessly pulled the fabric of her camisole up, snaking hands up hot flesh.

Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth wide. Feeling his tongue dip into her, she wrapped her lips around him and sucked. She could taste the familiar flavor of Scotch on him, which made her crave more of him. Feeling his nails graze her, she moaned into the kiss. Sliding her hands down to his chest, she shoved him back and climbed atop him, straddling him. Grabbing the edges of her camisole, she pulled it up and over her head tossing it onto the coffee table.

Kuon's eyes widened when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. All of the remaining blood left his brain and headed south as he grabbed her waist and pulled her forward, taking her breast in his hot mouth. She whimpered to the touch, burying her hands into his hair. An animalistic instinct took over as he ravished her with his teeth. Sliding his hands down to her firm ass, he lifted her up and threw her down. He grabbed his shirt and stripped it off, tossing it aside. Leaning down his strong fingers cupped the supple flesh of breast as he lapped and nibbled at her sensitive pink nipples.

Kyoko arched her back against him and wrapped her legs around him. She could feel him through his jeans, making her hornier for what was to come. Feathering her nails down his body, she deftly unbuttoned and unzipped him with one hand. Gliding her hand into his pants and boxers, fingertips met with his hard, hot cock.

Kuon felt her stroking him, rubbing her thumb over the tip, spreading the moisture around the top. Running his lips up her body, he groaned against her neck and began to suck her. The faster she stroked, the harder he sucked.

"Take them off," Kyoko whispered into his ear.

Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her hands away and then stood up off the couch. Taking a moment, he looked down at the half naked woman on his couch. Eyes lingered upon the smooth lines of her athletic shape and perky breasts. Raking his hair back, he knew in the very dark depths of his mind that this was all a mistake. This would only make him all further for her. But every inch of the man inside could give a rat's ass. He _wanted _her and he'd be damned if he stopped now. Bending down, he slid his arms beneath her knees and back.

Kyoko shrieked as he heaved her off the couch. Wrapping her arms around his neck to brace herself, she could hear her pulse ringing in her ears. The moisture of her arousal began to drench her lacy panties as she felt her naked chest pressed against his. When Kuon strode into her bedroom and tossed her down onto the bed, Kyoko curled her fingers into the soft sheets and took a deep breathe. Waiting for him to strip, she was surprised when he walked over, grabbed her ankles and pulled her ass towards the edge of the bed. She fell back against the sheets. She looked into sapphire eyes drowning with lust and found herself mesmerized, unable to look away. Even when his fingers hooked into the edges of her panties, she didn't look away. He pulled them down her long, smooth legs and flung them over his shoulder, she didn't dare blink.

Kuon fell to his knees on the carpeted floors and glided her legs over his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around her thighs, he lowered his mouth to her core.

"Kuon—" Kyoko uttered, but was instantly silenced when she felt his tongue part her wet pussy lips. Nails dug deeply into bedding as he licked down and stuck his tongue inside of her. A loud moan of pleasure escaped her throat. He formed an O around her, pressing his lips to hers and sucked, while flicking his tongue up and down inside of her. Her chest rose as she writhed to his invasion. He pulled out and ran the tip of his tongue up her parted lips to her swollen nub. She could feel the circular motions of the wet tip, making her breathing ragged. Kyoko turned her head to the side, as she fought the urge to shove him away. The sensations overwhelmed her body with an achingly intense pleasure. She wanted to push him away. She wanted him to delve further inside. Feeling his hands running up her body, Kyoko reached out and grabbed his hand planting it atop her breast. Pressing his fingers into her, she began to rock her hips to the movement of his tongue thrusting in and out of her. Her body quivered as it reached its ultimate peak. Intuitively, she clenched her thighs around his face as her orgasm thundered through her core, leaving her screaming and squirming.

Kuon pulled away from her face and stood up. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her up with him and stuck his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her hesitate at first at tasting herself on him, but very quickly he found that she rather enjoyed the sinful act. Breaking the kiss, Kyoko licked his lips and chin cleaning him of her juices. "Mmm, I taste pretty damn good."

"You're so fucking hot right now," he purred against her lips. When she tried to kiss him again, he pulled away and tried to shove her back onto the bed, but she was prepared for his attack. Grabbing his arms, she forced him back a step and then spun around so that his back was to the bed. "What are you doing?"

Kyoko shoved him down and then climbed atop him. Straddling him, she reached down and hooked her hand around his neck pulling his mouth to her lonely breasts. As he feasted from her cleavage, Kyoko threw her head back and hissed his name like a vixen. Closing her eyes, she held his head against her and gasped when she felt his fingers rubbing her dripping wet core.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he rotated and took control. Towering above her, he grinned. Pulling his hand from her pussy, Kuon sucked his soaked finger. Kyoko reached out and grabbed his hand and then wrapped her lips around the same finger. Running her tongue along the digit, she looked him in the eye and smiled as she sucked it. When he finally pulled his hand from her mouth with a small 'pop' she snickered. "I can do that _much lower_ if you'd like." Feeling his fingers firmly pushing in her waist, Kyoko raised her hips against his. "I would love to taste you Kuon."

Before he could get a word in edgewise, they both heard the distinctive sound of the doorbell. He hung his head with an irate defeat. _Go mother fucking figure. _He moved to climb off the actress, but was stopped when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kyoko—"

"Ignore it," she whispered pulling him down for a passionate kiss. They deepened their lip lock hoping the intruder would just disappear. But the ringing became incessant.

Groaning with complete sexual frustration, he slid off of her and walked out of the bedroom. Walking up to the door, he grabbed the knob angrily and swung it open. _"What the hell do you want?"_ he spat in English expecting it to be Takarada Lori. Looking up at the man standing before him, his eyes grew wide. Kuon felt a shiver of guilt flutter within him, like a caught criminal. Gulping, his fingers tightened around the knob. "Dad?"

Kuu glared at his son feeling thoroughly pissed off. He took a moment to observe the brat's appearance, which only fueled his livid demeanor. Shirtless, with red marks across his chest. Pants hung loosely on his hips, unbuttoned, mostly unzipped. His hair was a long, tasseled catastrophe. _Typical antics I see. _When their eyes met, he sneered at the playboy. "Are you going to stand there and stare like the moron you are, or are you going to invite me in?" When Kuon stepped aside and allowed his father passage, he stepped into the large apartment and headed straight for the kitchen.

Kuon accidentally slammed the door and then followed his uninvited house guest. He quickly zipped up and buttoned his jeans. Then he slipped his hands into his pockets and glanced to the mouth of the hallway, licking his lips uncomfortably. _This is just fucking fantastic. _ "Why are you here?" He asked hurriedly as he stepped into the kitchen.

Kuu grabbed the empty Scotch decanter and shook his head before putting it back onto the counter. "You drink too much Kuon."

Kuon's brows furrowed as his anxiety blossomed into ire. "You say that all of the time." He walked over to his father and turned his back to the counter, leaning against it. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you _here_?"

Looking over, the older Hizuri scowled. "Watch your mouth with me, Kuon. I'm not Boss. I won't tolerate your attitudes the way he does." He glanced to the Kuon's throat, noticing his Adam's apple bob as he took a deep breath. "Did you get any of his messages?"

Kuon bowed his head. "I was busy."

"Yeah, I bet," Kuu muttered as he turned around and departed the kitchen. He headed into the living room and sat down on the deserted loveseat. A black blanket was messily draped across the sofa to the right. A white shirt was strewn beside the coffee table while a black pool of material lay on top of the table. When his son came over and joined him on the opposing couch, he sighed. "Where is she?"

Cerulean eyes regarded brown ones staring at him with great displeasure. He leaned back, ran his fingers through his hair and then draped his arm across the top of the couch. _"I don't understand why you're so pissed off. I'm a grown man. What I do and don't do shouldn't be any consequence to you."_

Caught off guard with Kuon's rough insolence, Kuu's teeth grinded with impatience. Sure, he had gotten used to the actor's moody moments especially given his haunted past. But he had never been so brash before. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, fingertips light tapping against one another. "_I'm not here for _you_. At least not tonight,"_ Kuu replied with equal zest. When his son's brows furrowed with confusion, he continued. "_I'm here for Kyoko-chan. I wasn't planning on seeing you until later tomorrow."_

Kuon opened his mouth for an inquiry that never came.

"Oh my god, FATHER!" Kyoko shrieked as she ran over to the man.

The American womanizer's jaw dropped as he watched his dad stand up and embrace the young actress, who was now dressed in jeans and a white Henley top, like she was his very own daughter. _What the hell is going on?_

"Kyoko-chan, my dear," Kuu placed an affectionate kiss on Kyoko's forehead. They both sat down beside each other as he beamed brightly upon her. "I'm so glad to see you. You look positively radiant."

Blushing, she bowed her head and then tucked her bangs behind her ear with embarrassment. "Thank you Father. How've you been? What are you doing here?"

"He's _my_ father," Kuon interjected rudely.

Kuu flashed his only child a warning glance before giving his attention to Kyoko. "Although I am _his_ father I'm here for you darling."

"I don't understand."

"Something of great importance came up. Boss and I need you to come down to his office immediately." When she opened her mouth, he put his hand up. "I know, you're feeling very confused. I promise that all of your questions will be answered shortly. It's not my place to tell you anything."

Kyoko tilted her head and smiled kindly. "Well, you didn't have to make the trouble of coming down here. I would have gladly come to LME if you phoned me."

Kuu looked to a stewing Kuon and spoke to the actress. "Boss wanted Kuon to bring you in, but for some reason he's been refusing to return any of our calls or messages."

Kyoko slowly turned her head and gulped as her eyes met his. _That may have been my fault._

When she turned her head, his eyes caught a glimpse of the deep, red hickey that had formed above her clavicle. "I see that you've both been drinking heavily," Kuu continued through the silence. As two pairs of eyes fell on him, he chuckled. "I saw the bottle and I can smell it on both of you." _I can only imagine what you were doing._ He thought with a shiver.

"I'm not so weak," Kyoko replied with a soft giggle. "Let me get my things and then we can head out." She hopped up and retreated down the hallway.

Kuu slid into her vacated seat and spoke to his son with a low voice. "_What the hell are you thinking?_"

"_I have no idea what you're talking about."_ He pushed off the couch and fetched the white shirt off the floor.

"_Don't bullshit me. Are you serious or just screwing around? Because I won't have you using her Kuon. I mean it. She's nothing like your others._"

Clenching his jaw, he bit back the vulgar responses that touched his tongue. "_What we do is none of your concern dad. But just so we're clear, it's really not what you're thinking._"

Kuu nodded just as Kyoko reappeared.

* * *

"Hello Takarada-san," Keisuke answered his phone, pulling himself into a sitting position in bed and placing his book aside. "Is everything all right?"

"Unfortunately not," Lori replied seriously. "I will need you to come down to my office immediately. Kyoko-kun is already on her way here. Something very important has arisen and I'm afraid that it cannot wait until morning."

"What is this regarding, sir? Can't you give me any inclination of the situation at hand?"

Lori sighed. "I wanted to wait until you all arrived, but it seems that Kyoko-kun has a stalker on her hands. It seems like he may be quite the talented little leech. There's more but it can wait until you arrive."

Keisuke smiled maliciously. "I understand sir. In that case, I shall leave immediately then."

"Thank you Keisuke-kun. Be safe."

Pulling the phone from his ear, he tapped the red button and then placed the device beside him atop the Egyptian cotton sheets. Climbing off the bed, he exited his bedroom and walked left down a long dark hallway until he reached a locked door. Fetching the keys from his pocket, he unlocked the door and stepped inside and closed it behind him. Keisuke slipped the key back into his pocket and the flicked the switch filling the office with luminescence.

The wall of the small square room was painted black, matching the carpets. He walked up to the desk against the opposite wall, pulled the chair out and then sat down. Reaching for the very bottom drawer on the right, he paused and then looked up. He ran his emerald masked eyes across the wall in front of him. A conniving sneer touched his lips as he admired the myriad photos pasted across the wall. Not one ounce of the black paint shown thrown the collage of Kyoko. There were pictures from every piece of media she had ever appeared in. Candid pictures of her exiting her apartment with Sho, then her apartment at Kuon's. Candid pictures of her and Reino. Different angles, distances and styles—black and white, full color, sepia.

"Who would have thought that the time would be approaching so quickly, my dearest Kyoko." He whispered, licking his lips salaciously. Snapping out of his lecherous thoughts, he reached down to the drawer and retrieved what he sought.

* * *

Kuon came to a red light and cursed as he watched his father cruise away from them. His fingers grew firm around the steering wheel as his frustrations came alive once more. There was nothing worse than being smacked to sobriety by the intrusion of a parent. He clicked his tongue with annoyance.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko said quietly.

Kuon turned his head to hers with broad eyes. "For what? He's the one who intruded." When she looked over at him, his heart stopped. Moisture glazed those honey orbs, tugging at his heart. "Kyoko?"

"You have no idea how lucky you are Kuon," she answered as she reached up and brushed away a few runaway tears. "That man really loves you. I still remember when I was assigned to him a few years ago. He talked about a lost son, but never did I imagine that it could be you." She paused to wipe a couple more drops. "Now that I think about it, it makes finally makes sense. He lost you when you lost her."

His lips parted with astonishment. The fierce wind lapped at his long hair as they sat in the convertible, symbolizing the storm inside of him.

"I guess I'm an idiot for not figuring it out sooner—Hizuri Kuon." She smiled sadly and then looked intensely into his eyes. "Not everyone is lucky to enough to have someone in their lives who can offer such love and compassion. Even after everything that you have all been through, he's by your side, making the effort. I don't know your story, but you shouldn't treat him that way. He doesn't deserve it."

His heart wouldn't relent in its thrashing as her words sunk deeply into him. His cool palm turned clammy with guilt. He hadn't really taken the time to understand what his parents must have been going through. _A lost son…_ Kuon looked back to the road ahead as the light turned green. Shifting into first, he slammed the accelerator and flew forward with screeching tires. _I've been so focused on my own pain to give any attention to them. I guess I'm not the only suffering through this life._ As he drove, he glanced to his passenger and admired her as she looked up at the dark sky, cradling her head in her palm. _Such maturity from someone so innocent. You just don't cease to amaze me, Mogami Kyoko. _"Thank you," he said hoarsely.

Kyoko lifted her head and looked to him. "I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked sincerely.

"I said thank you. I appreciate your words Princess." He pulled into the garage and sped around the corner to get to the appropriate level.

"Anytime," Kyoko said sweetly.

Parking, he turned off the ignition and unbuckled. Seeing her reach for the handle, he grabbed her elbow and pulled her attention towards him. "Before we go inside, I think we should talk about what happened."

Kyoko looked in her lap. The dagger of heartbreak began to slowly sink into her as she braced herself for a confession of regret. Feeling his finger beneath her chin, she looked up at him and used every remaining effort to keep from crying. "It's okay, you don't have to say it," she blurted it out.

Kuon chuckled. "Yes I do. Who knows what you'll go off thinking if I don't." Seeing her brows come together with awe, he smiled. Moving his hand from her chin to her cheek, he gently rubbed her skin with his thumb. "I don't regret a goddamned thing Kyoko. Whatever happened didn't happen just because we were drunk."

Taking her breath away, he left her dry-mouthed and in disbelief. "I don't understand…" she replied raspy voiced.

"Maybe this will help you understand." He leaned in and kissed her beautifully. It was sensuous yet kind. Soft yet filled with desire. When it was over, he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, breathing slowly to calm his own raging nerves.

Wrapping her fingers around his wrist, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Kuon," Kyoko whispered.

"Shh. Just, trust me please." When she nodded, he felt the ice cold barriers of his heart melting into a sea of warmth and love.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't want you to murder me, so I'm not making you wait a week haha. ;) Til next time!**


	46. Chapter 46: Bad Boy Bodyguards

**Chapter 46: Bad Boy Bodyguards**

Everyone sat stunned and silent. As Kyoko stood before the president's desk, hands held in front with her face focused on a man she admired more than anyone else, her heart stopped. She was finally getting used to the idea of being the number one actress in the country. Now, she had to deal with being the focal point of a stalker's attentions. Feeling an uncomfortable lump forming in her throat, she swallowed and felt her esophagus constrict with shock.

Kuon stood to Kyoko's right, hands balled into very tight fists within his denim pockets. His eyes were also focused on his second-father, complexion holding no expression. The only part of him that was visibly alive with concern and rage were his ferocious deep blue eyes.

Keisuke stood on the other side, hands crossed over his chest. His exterior illustrated a serious expression of deep concern for his new charge. On the inside, he was alight with sadistic pleasure from his successes at being an insidious leech. He broke his view from LME's head and turned to the object of his desires. "Kyoko, what's going through your mind right now?" He watched as she slowly turned to him, eyes wide with a flutter of fear making his heart shudder with delight.

"I'm not sure…" she replied quietly. Dropping her head, she closed her eyes and contemplated the situation.

Yukihito and Kuu sat upon the couch against the wall to the left, maintaining a small amount of distance as they watched the scene unfold. Both men leaned back into the cushions and crossed their arms over their chest. Both men held scrunched brows of anxiety and silent anger. Alas, both men worried for the young actress very dearly.

Dropping his arms, he turned his body to her and then reached out, gently placing his hands upon her slender shoulders. "Look at me." When she obliged, Keisuke smiled comfortingly. "You're not alone in this. I promise."

Kyoko made an attempt to match his smile, but it was feint and filled with distress. "Thank you Mori. That really means a lot to me." She placed her hand over his and squeezed appreciatively. Taking a deep breath, she faced the president and held her head up high. "President Takarada-san, what is your advice on this situation."

Expecting something far different from Japan's number one celebrity, her resolve took him by surprise. Lifting his head off his palm, he grinned proudly of the former LoveMe number one. "You will need to be guarded, around the clock."

"I couldn't possibly allow that," Kyoko shot back immediately, supposing as much. "It would be an inconvenience to whoever is hired to protect me. Not to mention the costs and trouble it would cause LME."

Lori put his hand up, silencing Kyoko. "I understand your thoughts Kyoko-kun, but unfortunately for you I don't care what you think. I will not risk having you harmed in anyway."

Keisuke's lips curved as he grinned inconspicuously. _Nothing less can be expected from the great Takarada Lori-san._ He cleared his throat and jumped in. "I completely agree with the president." He looked to his charge just as she turned to him, ready to argue the point. "You are this country's number one actress Kyoko. We cannot leave you unguarded."

"Even if I am an actress, I'm still just a woman. My position as a celebrity doesn't make me any more important than anyone else." Kyoko shot back feeling her impatience rising. "This stalker, whoever he or she is, is targeting me. I won't let them win by surrounding myself with unnecessary protection. Besides, I really don't need to draw more attention to myself given everything that has happened lately."

Kuu smiled with great pride at his son. _Sounds like her to no end. Strong willed and humble to the end._ Feeling an elbow to his side, he looked over at Kuon's manager and had to suppress a chuckle as he gave two thumbs up at the woman's words.

Lori placed his palm upon the table and pulled himself into a stance. He strode over to his former LoveMe number one. "Kyoko-kun, please you must understand the severity of the situation. I have shown you all of his threats and messages. A person such as this is not one who bluffs his way to attention. After discussing this with my private team of advisors, we all have reached the same conclusion."

"Do you have any bit inclination as to who this stalker may be? I noticed you referred to them as a 'him.'"

Lori turned to the young manager and regarded him carefully. "Unfortunately we do not. For the time being we refer to this person as a man, but it could very well be a woman as well. Given the sort of photos provided, I would not be surprised if there were more than one involved in this whole fiasco."

"You mean there could be more people?" Kyoko jumped in feeling even more overwhelmed.

Lori nodded.

Sensing her distress, he slid his hand to her and wrapped his fingers around her slender ones tightly. When she looked over at him, Kuon offered her a supportive smile. Feeling her return the squeeze, Kuon nodded to her.

The two fangirls on the couch had big, sparkling eyes with dropped jaws as they watched Kuon boldly take her hand. They looked to each other and worked mutually to contain their excitement. Kuu remembered his confrontation with the duo from earlier. Originally assuming that his son was reverting back to his salacious activities, he was furious. But seeing the way that Kuon looked at the young woman and now his supportive behavior, Kuu knew that the Hizuri playboy had finally fallen and pretty damn hard to boot.

"Even more reason for you to take the protection Kyoko," Keisuke insisted.

"But, I just can't—"

"I'll protect her," Kuon interjected loudly.

Everyone's eyes fell upon him. Keisuke's eyes narrowed on the tall foreigner with distaste. Kuu and Yukihito exchanged more looks of surprise and joy. Lori, on the other hand, was completely unperturbed by the boy's offer.

"Kuon, I couldn't ask you to do that." Kyoko turned around completely and faced him, wrapping her other hand over his.

Looking down at his short auburn haired darling, he grinned charmingly. "No offense Princess, but I didn't ask for your permission." Seeing her eyes turn from compassion to a glare, he chuckled. Lifting his eyes, he stared intensely into Lori's and continued. "To be honest, it's what is most convenient. Not only is she living with me, but my entire reason for being in Japan is to shoot a film _with her_. Out of all of us here, I will be able around her the most. So logically speaking, it makes the most sense for me to protect her."

Kyoko's heart began to throb uncontrollably. Her soft lips parted in awe as her eyes grew with surprise. Shoving her awkwardly blossoming emotions aside, she chimed in before the president could. "I'm sure there other things that you would want to do then babysit me. You are also a renowned celebrity, Kuon." When he looked at her, he took her breath away.

"Nothing is more important than your well-being, Kyoko."

This completely shocked the veteran cosplayer. _Are you finally giving in Kuon? _Looking passed him to Kuu and Yukihito, Lori just about face-palmed at their reactions. Clearing his throat, he gave his attention to the baka blonde. "_You do understand what you are saying, right?_"

"_Of course_," he answered naturally like it was common sense. "If something happens to Kyoko, then my film is toast." Emitting the deadly Godly aura, he beamed.

"Dick," Kyoko whispered.

Keisuke looked over at the couple and couldn't feel more enthralled. _Well, well. Looks like I might be able to kill both birds with one stone after all._ He bowed his head to hide his growing victorious smirk.

"Okay fine. You might be able to suffice after all," Lori caved. "But that still doesn't solve the issue of your being a celebrity. You have obligations here aside from your mutual film. What will you do when you need to tend to those?"

"Then I will gladly step in," Keisuke interrupted. When the Hizuri whore looked over at him, he bore his challenging stare into his eyes and continued. "Professionally speaking, my world does revolve around her. It's my job to assist her in any way that I am able for her professional and personal well-being. What kind of manager would I be if I weren't capable of doing even this much?"

Lori could feel a small weight being lifted off his shoulders. "Okay, for now let's work with this. But Kyoko-kun," he turned to her. "I want to make myself clear. If the need arises, then I will not hesitate to add more protection for you. Understand?"

"Yes, Takarada-san," Kyoko replied bowing to her superior.

* * *

Kuon and Kyoko stepped into the elevator, heading home. Then all of a sudden Kuu jumped into the small space joining the duo.

"Thank you for being here Father," Kyoko said as she gave the older man an affectionate hug. "It really meant a lot to me."

Kuu ruffled her hair and smiled. "Silly girl, you don't have to thank me for something like that. But if you really want to, just cook me something delicious."

Kyoko laughed. "It will take me all day to make you that much food."

Kuu chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm very proud of the way you handled yourself." He looked down at and gave her a light squeeze. "This is a rather frightening situation and you took it in strides. Good for you."

A small burn touched her eyes moisture threatened release. "Thank you Father."

Kuon observed the two and couldn't help but smile handsomely at them. _At least I don't have to worry about them hating her._ He chuckled. His eyes fell on Kyoko. His fingers itched to touch her, but he fought it. _You really haven't changed at all Kyoko. Not where it matters the most. You're still the same little girl that I fell for…_

The elevator beeped and the doors slid open. "This is my floor." Kuu began to step out when he felt a strong grasp upon is wrist. Looking down at the familiar hand of his son, he raised his head to meet Kuon's guilty gaze. "What's the matter?"

"I wanted to apologize… father."

His orbs grew at the warmth that coated Kuon's words. "Son?"

"_Not just for earlier, but for the past few years. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to live with. I've been one selfish son-of-a-bitch. I'm sorry that I never understood that I wasn't the only one suffering. You didn't deserve my bullshit, neither of you. So, I'm sorry."_

Kuu's heart swelled at the familiarity of the boy staring back at him—the happy, loving boy before the time of Alexia's death. His son, his Kuon. Kuu grabbed the hand holding him back and pulled him in for a hug. "This really means very much to me Kuon. You've grown into a great man. I'm proud of you." When they broke, he patted the actor on the back before exiting the space.

Kuon leaned back against the metal wall and waited to descend to their level when he felt Kyoko wrap her arms around his. He glanced to her and chuckled. "I guess I should thank you for that."

"Nah," Kyoko replied nonchalantly. "That was all you."

* * *

Kijima wrapped his arm around Kanae's fit waist and pulled her back against his bare back. Leaning down, he ran kisses along her naked shoulders and neck. "You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

Wrapping her hand around his head, she fingered his lengthy brown hair and enjoyed the feeling of being held by the man she loved more than anyone else. Slipping her silken legs in between his masculine legs, she scooted back, wanting to feel closer to him. "You're such a flirt," she replied smiling.

He chuckled and then kissed her head affectionately. "Happy anniversary, future Mrs. Flirt."

Kanae shifted and turned to face her fiancée. Tightening her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately and pulled him against her. "Mmm, Hidehito Kanae. Has a nice sound to it." Sliding her left hand down his chest, she admired the beautiful engagement ring that he surprised her with earlier in the evening. Set in platinum the four karat yellow diamond was of cushion cut set amidst a pave of white diamonds, courtesy of Harry Winston. It radiated against her lightly tanned skin.

Kijima looked down at the stunning woman, reading her lost stare like an open book. "You know you should just call her." When she gave him a questioning look, he grinned. "Babe, we have been together for two years now. I know when you're feeling bad about something."

Sighing, Kanae untangled herself from him and sat up, leaning against the cold headboard. She pulled the sheet up, covering her bare breasts and then ran her fingers through her long ebon hair. "But I'm still so pissed."

Propping his head up on his hand, he lightly fingered her arm. "Cut her some slack. I find it hard to believe that she would do something like that intentionally." Looking up he saw his fiancée glaring at him, which just made him laugh. She shoved him, but he quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. "Look Kanae. She's your best friend. I know that you're dying to tell her your good news. Besides you shouldn't pout. It provokes wrinkles."

Dropping her jaw, she just couldn't believe the relentless teasing he bestowed upon her. "_You_ asshole!" When she tried to reach down to tickle him, he grabbed her arms and rolled her onto her back, pinning her down. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and began to taste her skin hungrily, eliciting moans of pleasure. "Oh…you're…so evil…" she purred, losing her anger to lust.

* * *

Keisuke capped the glass decanter. He grabbed the glass of clear liquid and then strode into his sanctuary, closing the door behind him. As he lounged comfortably, gawking at his wall of Kyoko, he drank heavily of the cool gin. Placing the glass down onto the desk, he fetched his phone and then scrolled to the last contact in his list. Placing the device to his ear, he eyed the picture of Kyoko in her role as Natsu and grinned.

"Yes, my lord how may I assist you?" A polite male voice answered on the other line.

"Ah, so glad you could answer. I know that it's rather late," Keisuke replied.

"It's never too late for you. How can I help?"

Standing up, he began to slowly pace the small space of the shrine. Rubbing his temples, he gathered his thoughts carefully. "I wanted to inform you that the plan is almost to fruition. I will need you to prepare the estate as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lord," the young man automatically responded. "Do you have any specific preparations in mind?"

Walking back over to the desk, he grabbed the gin and threw it back. "Yes. I'll need all of my fun little tools. "

The servant chuckled. "I see you have ruin on the mind, sir."

"You have no idea," Keisuke replied. "I'll call you again when I make my move."

"Of course sir. But with all due respect, may I speak freely?"

"Please."

"Are you confident that this will be a success? She is quite the woman of this nation. Do not misunderstand, my lord. I just don't want to see you displeased."

Keisuke laughed. "Even fate is on my side. Nothing can go wrong at this point."

"Very well then. I wish you all the best, my lord."

Pulling the phone from his ear, he disconnected and then slipped it into his pocket. "Mogami Kyoko and her precious little Hizuri Kuon. Who would have ever thought it? It's so perfect that it just about makes me sick."

* * *

**A/N: I hear that many of you are just dying of thirst! Shall I offer you some lemonade? ;) Maybe in the next chapter?**


	47. Chapter 47: Mind Blowing

**Chapter 47: Mind-Blowing!**

Kuon grabbed his cup of coffee of the counter, turned around and walked out. After taking a sip, he looked up and stopped. Kyoko stood at the mouth of the hallway, rubbing a dark blue towel through her damp hair. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a black tank top. Her skin had a pink glow from the hot shower. Taking another sip to quench his dry throat, he walked up to the young woman. "Good morning your highness," he teased.

Kyoko pulled the towel from her head and tossed it at him. He caught it out of midair and messily draped it over the top of the couch. "Can't you ever be nice?" She placed her hands on her hips and scowled playfully.

Looking back to her, he saw that her eyes were sparkling and wide. "You seem like you're in a very good mood."

"Is that not allowed?" She mocked as she walked passed him. Seeing the steam wafting from the spout of the teapot, she turned around questioningly.

"Green tea. Your favorite, no?" Kuon spoke slipping his free hand into the pocket of his jeans.

"Yes! I love it!" She answered cheerily. Grabbing a small white cup from the dish drainer, Kyoko poured herself the blissful green nectar. Bringing it to her lips, she blew lightly across the top before devouring it. "Mmm…"

"Isn't that stupidly hot?" He walked up and stood beside her, leaning his back to the counter.

Kyoko looked over at him and grinned before getting herself a second cup. After sipping it, she ran her eyes over his appearance. "I thought you were filthy rich."

Kuon choked on his beverage at the random remark. Eyeing her curiously, he cocked a brow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"All you ever wear are jeans and plain t-shirts."

He chuckled. "Well, I look damn good in this. And it's very comfortable." When she rolled her eyes, he looked away. "Would it make you feel better to know that my jeans cost about three hundred American dollars?" He added nonchalantly.

It was Kyoko's turn to choke. "Are you kidding me?"

Turning to her, he reached over and placed his empty mug into the sink, brushing his arm against hers. "This coming from a woman who has eight hundred dollar boots."

She opened her mouth to argue, but found herself defeated. Pouting, Kyoko stepped back and glared at the handsome Hizuri. "You could tell just by looking at them?"

Kuon sighed. "My mother has a passion for shopping. Unfortunately, I get suckered into going out with her." When she giggled, he looked over at her and smiled. "Why are you changing the topic?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyoko said as she tried to make an escape. His strong arm snaked out and slipped around her stomach, pulling her back. "Hey!"

Lightly throwing her back towards the stove, he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes like an angry parent. "Don't fuck with me. How are you feeling in all honesty? I know that last night wasn't easy. It's not something you just brush off your shoulder after rolling out of bed."

Kyoko bowed her head with defeat. After a few minutes, she slipped her hands into her pockets and leaned back. Lifting her head, she met his eyes with hers. "I have this unusual fear in the recesses of my mind. It's foreign and uncomfortable. I don't like it. But what can I do? I have no control over the situation."

"You must hate not being in control."

"Actually yes, I do hate it. I learned from a very early age that what I make of my life depends on me. A lesson that was painfully reiterated when Sho and I broke up." Raking her hair back, she kicked away from the counter and walked towards the living room. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked out at the beautiful sunrise over a city she adored. "I'm scared. But if I think about it. I'll go crazy." Turning around, she licked her lips and dropped her gaze. "I'm happy you're here. I would hate to be alone," she added sheepishly. Looking up, she saw him slowly approaching. Kyoko swallowed the growing lump in her throat and breathed deeply. "Hey aren't you supposed to be at work right now? A photo shoot or something?"

Kuon chuckled. "Trying to change the subject again I see." Stepping up to her, he reached out and ran his fingertips over her soft cheek. She closed her eyes and lifted her head ever so lightly. Cupping her with his palm, he could feel his heart beating very fast. "Not now, no. I had Yukihito change the times for my appointments."

Kyoko opened her eyes and drowned in an ocean of cerulean. "You shouldn't—"

He placed his hand over her mouth. "Don't worry about it. I said I'd protect you didn't I? Work is no longer my priority Kyoko. You are."

Tilting her head a bit to the left, she reached up and grabbed his wrist freeing her lips. "Why would you offer to protect me Kuon? I mean we barely even know each other."

Placing his free hand against the window behind her, he brought himself closer to her. "I know you a lot better than you realize," he whispered glancing to her parted lips. "Thanks to these few weeks with you, I have learned quite a bit."

Feathering her fingers up his arm, Kyoko found herself mesmerized by the look he gave her. "Is that a good thing?"

Kuon smiled. "I'm not sure. But because of it all, I find myself constantly wanting to do this." Leaning down, he kissed her. Parted lips met in a moment of excitement. When he broke the kiss, he found himself feeling unbelievably tethered to the girl, a feeling most foreign to him. The simple thought of anyone else touching her so intimately, especially a slithering stalker, made his blood boil.

Kyoko's lips felt alive from the gesture Now that she was being kissed so wonderfully with a sober mind, it had a whole new meaning for her. An electric current pulsed throughout her whole body. Opening her eyes to the closeness between them, made her breathing a bit ragged. Placing her hand upon the soft fabric of his shirt, she carefully slipped away from him, taking a few steps to the couch._ Wow,_ she thought. _I have never felt so alive from a simple kiss before. Kissing Reino was full of nothing but an exhilarating lust. It's like kissing Sho all over again, but with so much more… intensity. My heart won't stop kicking. Is this lust again or am I actually falling for him…?_

As Kyoko's feelings, both emotional and physical, tossed up a storm her cell phone began ringing. Feeling a wash of relief, she headed into the kitchen to answer it. Meanwhile, Kuon hung his head and placed his hands on his hips, thoroughly hating modern technology to its fullest.

* * *

Reino rolled over on to his back and angrily grabbed his own cell phone off the nightstand. Without bothering to check the ID, he tapped the green button. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped bitterly into the device. When his little spy spoke up, his lids slid back to reveal fully awoken lavender gems. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he combed his hair back with his his fingertips. "Yes, please continue."

His eyes grew as the information poured into his ear. "A stalker. Are you certain? … I see. How very intriguing." Flinging the covers off his body, he slipped out of bed and exited the large bedroom. Heading into the living room, he looked around but couldn't place his trusted drummer confidante. "Of course I want to know everything. I must know as it all unfolds. The only person who can stalk her so obsessively is myself!" He walked to the other side of the large suite and headed down the dark hallway. Upon reaching the room at the end, he grabbed the knob and flung the door open. "Yes, indeed. And protection? … Knowing that flamboyant buffoon of a president, it would only be natural for him to arrange protection for his most beloved little actress no?" Walking around, he reached down and pulled the covers off Miroku and his lady friend.

"What is the matter with you?" A half-awake Ghoul snipped angrily. Seeing the singer's concerned and furious expression, he pulled himself out of bed and wrapped a black robe around his half naked body. Tossing the blanket back to his female companion, Miroku followed Reino back out to the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Reino spat distastefully. "Did you just say Hizuri Kuon? The blonde American brat?"

_Oh no,_ Miroku thought. _This won't be good in the least._ Crossing his arms over his chest, he hopped up on the barstool beside the center island and patiently waited for the singer to finish.

"Fetch me if you find out more." Without waiting for a response, he pulled the phone from his ear and glared at it. After another few seconds, he flung it across the room where it collided with a wall in a spray of pieces.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Miroku yelled.

Reino placed his hands upon the island and tried to take deep breathes to calm himself. "Apparently my dearest peach has a stalker on her hands." He lifted his head and looked into the silvery eyes of his best friend. "Her body guard is none other than the blonde asshat that has hooked her heart."

Miroku's eyes widened as a bit of amusement filled his heart. "Interesting." He said simply.

"Well, I haven't told you the best part," Reino retorted sarcastically. "They appear to have become an item. At least its implication has been made. It's still a bit hazy."

_Well, well. I guess you were wrong in your reasoning that he'd reject her._ The drummer thought. Immediately he regretted it, realizing a bit too late of his friend's special talent. "My apologies."

"This just won't do," Reino mumbled standing up and raking his hair back with both hands. "I must know for sure."

"Well, what pray tell do you propose we should do?"

A sneer appeared on his lips as he contemplated the possibilities. "Call Fuwa. I think it's time we spoke face to face."

* * *

Kuon unable to handle the intrusions any longer walked over to the ecstatic actress and rudely snatched her phone from her. When she protested, he raised a hand to her face, silencing her. She crossed her arms over her chest angrily and glared at him.

"I do apologize Kanae-_san_," he spat to the intruder with mock politeness. "But it seems that something has come up and Kyoko has to go. If you need to talk to her about anything important then please direct all of your calls to Yashiro Yukihito." He disconnected the line and then turned the phone off.

"Kuon, what are you doing?" Kyoko yelled. She watched as he walked into the kitchen and placed the phone in his liquor cabinet on the highest shelf possible. "Have you lost your mind?" Kyoko continued as she followed him. When he turned around, she gasped. There was a dark shadow in his eyes, a shadow that was dangerously similar to the one from last night. She gulped.

"Haven't you noticed that every single time we're alone together, someone either calls or shows up?" He began inching his way towards her. He watched her drop her hands and consider backing away, but in the end decided to stay put and face the brute. He grinned. "It's so very hard to get anything done around here with all of these goddamned distractions."

"You know, if I don't answer my phone then people will just start showing up again. I'm being stalked remember?" Kyoko replied hoarsely, noticing the aura surrounding them had become intensely thick and dark.

"No they won't. Very explicit directions have been given. If anyone has to reach either you or me for any reason whatsoever then they are to contact Yukihito. _No one_ is allowed to come over today. No one. As far as phones are concerned, I'm really starting to despise those fucking things."

"W-what about work? Don't you—"

"No." He answered simply as he walked up to her. "No work. No calls. No bullshit. There is nothing to interrupt us today, Princess." Seeing her starting to move back, he slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her against him. "I don't know what it is about you, but I'm drawn to you," he added lowering his voice. "This time I'm not letting you off so easy." His lips found hers in a passionate assault. Bending low, he snaked his arm behind her knees and heaved her into his arms, making her gasp against him. Feeling her nails curling into the fabric of his shirt, Kuon broke from the kiss and grinned devilishly. He carried her into his bedroom and dropped her at the foot of his bed.

He closed his bedroom doors and flipped the small knob, locking them. Turning around he watched as his prey gulped and took a step away from him. The back of her knees collided with the bed, forcing her to fall back upon it. Kuon stepped forward watching her scoot back, palms down, bare feet pushing her along. Strong fingers grabbed a handful of his shirt. He ripped the material open and flung it from his body. A sweet tint of cerise cascaded across her pale cheeks as her lips pressed together. A delicious smirk spread across the Emperor's features as he reached the bed.

"Kuon…" Kyoko tried to speak, but her voice cracked at the aura surrounding them. Gulping down the fear accumulating inside of her, she allowed her eyes to run down his exquisite body. Heat emanated from her chest like wildfire. The throbbing sounds of her pulse echoed in her ears as the gem between her thighs ached for his touch.

Pressing his knee to the soft mattress, he crawled towards her, smiling devilishly as he watched her scramble back until she collided with the headboard. "Nowhere left to run Princess," he teased with a low voice. Reaching out, he grabbed her ankle and roughly pulled her down, towards him, eliciting a gasp from the actress. Caging her with his hands on either side of her face, he brought his mouth to hers. As beautiful eyes the color of honey flickered to his parted lips, she spread hers in response. Her petite chest rose and fell beneath him. "Tell me that you don't want this." He whispered, barely touching his lips to hers. "Tell me that you want me to stop and I'll gladly let you go."

"Don't…" she whispered as her lungs denied her body air. Feeling his lips lightly grazing hers sent electric shivers through her body. "Kuon..."

"Say it again. Louder," he demanded. Pressing his open mouth to her cheek, he spoke. "Say it Kyoko."

"Kuon…Please…" Kyoko pleaded louder. Hands lying beside her, fingers firmly gripped the dark grey cotton sheets. Kyoko closed her eyes and felt her entire body itch with a restless impatience. She had never wanted anything as powerfully before. Her core starved for him. "Don't stop."

Kuon brought the tips of his fingers to her lips and lightly rubbed them. Kyoko tilted her head back, lips quivering. Trailing those evil fingers down her chin, gliding them down her smooth neck they hooked onto the edge of her tank top.

Kyoko reached up and grabbed his wrist, unable to bear the meticulous way he teased her. Digging her long nails into him, she opened her eyes and gasped. Looking back at her was an expression blanketed in dark allure. She was stunned. He was so damn handsome, how could any woman resist such a man? Returning the stare, their eyes played a game of Russian roulette, daring each other to blink. Tightening her grasp she pulled his hand down her form. Moving her fingers over his, she guided him beneath the fabric of her shirt, his cool fingers a welcome relief upon her blazing flesh.

He slid his hand up her body until his fingertips collided with the soft lace of her bra. Glancing down to her chest, Kuon could feel the impatience strain with anticipation. Slipping his fingers beneath the thin material, his palm cupped her breast, pressing his fingers into her skin.

Kyoko moaned at the contact and slightly arched her back. Unable to hold back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, but the bastard was stronger than her. Holding back, he refused to let her taste him with her hungry lips. "Kiss me dammit!" She demanded. Seeing him smirk in response to her, she opened her mouth to berate him, but a whimper took its place as his fingers rolled her erect nipple, tugging softly. Releasing his neck of her left hand, she covered his hand with hers over the fabric and pushed into him. The pressure of his fingers upon her supple flesh intensified.

"You want it bad, don't you?" He mischievously spoke into her hot mouth, seeing that she was too distracted to fight for a kiss.

"Oh god…Yes…" Kyoko replied clenching her teeth. "You're driving me…crazy!"

All restraints shattered as their mouths finally met in a collision of ravenous desire. Kyoko arched her back and clung to him as all sense fled her mind. Every ounce of her throbbed with a raw, carnal emotion unlike any she had felt before. Wrapping her legs around him, she desperately wanted him to invade her body.

Kuon broke from the kiss and pulled his hand from her flesh. Digging fingers into the fabric of her top, he ripped it off her body and tossed it aside. Her fingers reached up and sunk into his hair, pulling him back down to her. His hand pulled the thin fabric of the bra down off her breast, revealing perfectly perky mounds. Hot mouth enveloped even hotter skin, the tip of a strong tongue flicked over the tip of her nipple back and forth. Feeling her tug at his hair, he wrapped his teeth around her and gently bit down, feeling insatiably eager. Fingers strolled down to the buttons of her jeans. A mere second or two later they were undone and being intolerantly peeled off.

As his hand slid up her bare thigh, Kyoko trembled for what was to come. Her hands reached down to his jeans, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her away. Bringing his mouth back to hers, he forced his tongue into her panting mouth and wrestled with her own.

Kyoko broke the kiss and pleaded to him. "I need to feel you inside of me Kuon. I want you."

Her blatant words intensified his raging pulse. Jeans feeling uncomfortably tight as he became fully aroused by her, Kuon realized he was simply having too much fun. Not to mention all of the time in the world. Sliding off the bed, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her off with him. Standing her up before him, he sat back down on the bed, palms out behind him. "Strip for me." Seeing a new wash of color upon her face, he grabbed her thigh and pulled her in between his legs.

She placed her hands upon his shoulder to brace herself and felt him run his tongue up her body. Kyoko threw her head back and moaned loudly, nails digging into him. But her pleasure was quickly taken from her when he shoved her away from him.

"If you want more, then strip for me." he said huskily.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes as her sexual frustration reached its peak. She could tell from the giant grin on his stupid, handsome lips that he was savoring every moment of this damned torture. Stepping back over to him, she slipped in between his legs and turned around. Hooking her thumbs into the black lacy cheeky panty, she slowly began to slip them off bending over before him. Pulling them off her ankles, she was about to stand back up, when his strong hands firmly grabbed her hips and pulled her back a bit. Feeling his lips, tongue and teeth upon her cool cheek, Kyoko bit her lower lip from screaming at him to insert that heavenly tongue into her. Stepping away from him, she turned to face him and shook her finger at him. "No, no." She placed her hands upon his chest and shoved him back onto the bed. Then Kyoko unzipped his jeans and then pulled them off along with his boxers. Dropping them to the floor in a forgotten heap, she crawled on top of him, smiling like a sexy seductress. "Wow," she whispered as she positioned herself atop him. Feeling the size of his hot arousal in between her drenched folds, Kyoko bit her lip harder and closed her eyes at the sensation.

Kuon's hands snaked out and grabbed her hips, holding her down. He closed his eyes as well and savored the feeling of her on top of him. She coated his large length as she slowly slid back and forth. Desperately wanting to roll her over, pin her down and invade her, he was stopped when she slapped his hands away from her. Opening his eyes he looked at her naughty little grin, which broadened his own. _You have no idea how fucking erotic you are right now. God, I just want to fuck you so bad._

"No touching," Kyoko teased. Keeping a slow tempo to her rocking hips, Kyoko's left hand reached his chest, where she raked him with her claws. Right hand slipped behind her back as she quickly snapped the black bra loose. It fell about her, but not for long. His hand grabbed the pesky piece of clothing and flung it across the room. He reached out to touch her, but she grabbed him and threw his hands back upon the bed.

"Fucking tease," he said hoarsely eyes gleaming with mischievous intentions. As she slid over the tip of him, he bucked his hips in response. Closing his eyes he breathed slowly containing the animal inside of him. Feeling a dip beside his head, he opened his eyes to find her breasts hovering above him. His eyes flicked up to meet hers, a siren's glare looking back upon him. Chortling he returned his attention to the morsels before him. Lifting his head, he flicked his tongue out over her nipple. He could tell she wanted to pull away and torture him but it was also torture for her. Sounds of fingernails scraping the sheets resonated in his ears. Wrapping his lips around her nip, he distracted her completely. Slowly snaking his hands up to hers, Kuon quickly grabbed her wrists and broke her balance. As she collided upon him, he dexterously twisted about, pinning her beneath him roughly.

"Bastard," she cursed. Hearing the sexy sounds of his deep chuckles, Kyoko licked her lips. Feeling him lower his body to meet hers, she spread her legs allowing him access to hers. Arching her back, she gently caressed his calf with her soft foot. "Kuon, I can't wait any longer." Kyoko said through gritted teeth. With her hands pinned in place, she writhed voraciously under him. He lowered his mouth and traced her lips with his tongue. "Put…it…in…" she whispered into his mouth.

Pulling away, he slid his hands down the sensuous sides of her body, grabbed her waist and then flipped her onto her stomach. He watched as she placed her hands on either side of her face and grinded nails into the sheets, forming tight fists. Lowering himself upon her back, he brought his mouth to her ear and licked her lobe before whispering to her. "Spread your legs."

Kyoko could feel his sweaty chest stick to her back as he covered her. Feeling his tongue upon her ear, she tilted her head to him and smiled. His velvety voice made her feel hotter, hornier. Spreading her legs for him, she clenched the material in excruciating impatience.

"More," Kuon whispered, covering her hands with his own. He slipped in between her thighs and aligned himself with her moist core. Pressing his tip to her, he breathed deeply. Gripping her small hands, he shoved himself into her, penetrating roughly, deeply. She whimpered loudly beneath him. Her slick tight walls fit him perfectly. The stirring sensations overwhelmed all of his senses with amazing bliss. "Ah, you're so fucking tight."

"You're so fucking big," she replied, feeling the length of him leave her and the once again forcefully shove its way back in. Kyoko's swollen lips opened wider as she moaned loudly. "Ah…Kuon…!" His hand left hers and slipped between her and the bed, where he filled his palms with the offering of her tantalizing breast. Kyoko felt him hold her tightly as his teeth grazed her neck, licking a trail to her shoulder, where he spread his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into her. Kyoko reached around and hooked her arm around his neck. "Harder. Bite me harder!" As the pressure increased so did her pleasure. Feeling his rough thrusts getting faster, harder in combination with his ruthless teasing, she could feel her body pulsing as the pressure of release quickly built.

Freeing her flesh from the confines of his teeth, he groaned into her ear. "Scream louder Kyoko. I want hear you scream as loud as you can." As she cried his name louder and louder, Kuon pounded harder and harder, feeling her muscles clench around him, he slipped his hand from her breast, down her athletic body to her swollen clit, where he rubbed her in figure eights, pushing her orgasm to its extreme. A fresh release of hot moisture coated him. Feeling her relax, he grinned. Hand moving up to her stomach, he pulled her against him and rolled onto his back.

Kyoko shrieked at the sudden movement. Finding herself straddling him, reverse cowgirl style, she placed her hands upon his muscular thighs to brace herself. His fingertips trailed her spine from top to bottom sending tremors through her body. Throwing her head back, she began to rock her hips forward and back. He was embedded so deeply inside of her that she could feel him grinding against her womb. Kyoko ran her hands up her body, cupping her breasts she ran her fingers over her nipples, squeezing them between her thumb and index finger. The sensation of being completely full of something so amazing caused her to whimper in ecstasy. Suddenly a familiar erotic tune filled her mind. Slowly Kyoko began to rock her hips to the sound of the tune, shifting her hips like a belly dancer.

Kuon had to reach out and grab her waist to keep himself from fucking her crazy. As she rotated her hips, the depth of her rubbed along his sensitive head, sending unbelievable amounts of pleasure through him. All of a sudden Kyoko leaned forward placing her hands upon the bed in between his legs she slid back and forth giving him a perfect view of their deed. He was amazed that she was able to take his entire length, a feat most women aren't capable of. He slid his arm around to her stomach and forced her back. "Lean against me," he said roughly. When her back pressed against his chest he spoke again. "Close your legs."

Kyoko hesitated afraid he could slip out of her, but in the end she obliged. Pressing her knees together she kept her legs lightly bent. He began thrusting beneath her. Kyoko could feel the tip of his head slip out almost all the way before he pushed himself back in, grinding against her G-spot. "Oh…wow…" Kyoko whimpered, grabbing his sides with her nails. His hands slid across her stomach as he held her in place. "Faster Kuon!" Kyoko screamed. "I'm so close!"

He watched as she arched her back upon him, digging her claws deeper into him. Her panting cries echoed throughout the bedroom. Their thighs mutually moistened from her soaking wet pussy, Kuon felt her explode with orgasm as she throbbed around his arousal. When she relaxed upon him, he laid kisses upon her dew draped skin, feeling her shake lightly. "You're trembling."

"That…was…amazing…" Kyoko confessed while breathing heavy. "You're…driving me…crazy."

"How so?" He whispered quietly into her ear.

"It's like…I don't want…you to stop…but it's so…overwhelming…" Kyoko reached up and ran her fingers through his damp hair, grabbing tightly she tugged. "Bastard…"

Kuon chortled. "Don't tell me you're done already Princess?"

Kyoko sat up upon him and turned around to face him, all the while keeping him tucked deeply inside of her. Feeling him twitch within her, she grinned to him. "You're quite the beast Hizuri Kuon," she pestered. Leaning forward she kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth. When his fingers raked into her hair, Kyoko grabbed his tongue with her teeth. She began to suck hard, moving her head up and down as if she was giving him oral. Hearing him groan hungrily against her mouth, she sucked even harder. Finally when she pulled away, she left him panting.

"You should do that lower," he said flirtatiously. When she chuckled, he looked at her and felt all air escape his lungs. Her entire body had a luster to it as the light from the window kissed her sweaty body. Hair stuck to her forehead, while lips were pink and swollen. Her face was radiantly flushed while her beautiful breasts rose and fell with each heavy breath. Kuon ran his hands up her back and pulled her against him. He then rolled over and towered above her, shoving roughly, going as deep as he could. Kyoko's gasp quickly turned into a sexy moan of fervor. Her eyes were closed as she placed her hands against the headboard. "Look at me Kyoko."

Kyoko opened her eyes and found the sexiest pair of sapphire orbs looking longingly upon her. Immediately lowering himself, he invaded her mouth with starving, aggressive kisses. Kyoko's veins burned once more with undying lust as she wrapped arms around his neck, dancing and parrying back and forth with his tongue. Kyoko felt his fingers dig into her waist as he screwed her senseless. Breaking form the kiss for sweet gulps of air, she ran her hands down his back and dragged her nails across his muscles. "Oh…god…I thought…you were…deep earlier…Mmm… Kuon…!"

"I can go deeper babe," he whispered into her ear as he plunged as deep as he could go, over and over, faster and faster. When she wrapped her legs around him, his hand slid down to her firm ass, groping firmly. Feeling an overload of pressure as his release began to unbearably build. Kuon slammed his other hand against the head board to brace them as he insanely fucked her.

Kyoko could feel him getting ready to pull out, but she hooked her nails in holding him in place. "No!" She screamed. "Please, I want to feel you come inside of me. I'm safe. I'm on the pill." Their eyes met and held locked for the briefest moment. "Please, I want to feel you Kuon."

He leaned down and took her lips. Their tongues fought back and forth, until he broke from her. "Suck my tongue."

Kyoko smiled and wrapped her teeth around his tongue and sucked greedily, head moving back and forth. His fingers dug painfully into her waist as his thrusts became crazy fast and frenzied. She could feel him groan against her mouth as his orgasm overwhelmed them both. Feeling his shooting release inside of her, Kyoko also reached the brink and came once more.

He rested his head upon her shoulder as they both drank air in sweet gulps. With his eyes closed, he let himself relax against this woman that he had grown to care for, far more than he had ever hoped.

* * *

**A/N: I know it got long. But I really didn't want to chop it. :P Please review! I would love you so much! Take care everyone.**


	48. Chapter 48: Secrets Untold

**Chapter 48: Secrets Untold**

Placing his hands against the fiber glass walls of the shower, he dropped his head and relished the feeling of the hot water on his neck. With closed eyes, he pictured his rendezvous with Kyoko and smiled. _So much better than a dream,_ he chuckled. But what did it mean for them now? Was this some spontaneous explosion of hormones, or did she reciprocate his feelings as well? Opening his eyes, he pushed off the wall and raised his head to the water, letting it wash away the growing guilt accumulating inside of him. _There is no denying it anymore. I've fallen for her all over again. But can I really give her what she deserves? _

As he grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured a small amount into his palm, his mind simply would not relent at the consequences of what happened. Snapping the small lid shut, he put the bottle back on the shelf and slowly massaged the creamy texture into his long, thick hair. Closing his eyes again, the images of Alexia's blood-drenched body overwhelmed him. Kuon quickly opened his eyes to the burn of the soap rolling down his face and neck. He quickly rinsed his hair and then turned the water off.

Fingers curled tightly around the silver knob. The sounds of dripping water filled the bathroom as he basked in the quiet torment of his thoughts. Reaching up he rubbed his eyes and chortled. _This is ridiculous. I'm overthinking this._ Opening the shower door, he stepped out and grabbed the white towel off the rack. After wiping his face, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to the steamy mirrors. Grabbing the small black hand-towel beside the sink, he wiped the mirror and stared at his tattooed chest. The black ink stained upon his smooth skin taunted him, a constant reminder of what he had to lose.

Kuon could feel the world around him shake and blur into an atmosphere of darkest agony. The idea that he could break her heart the way Sho had, no… worse than Sho. The simple notion that he could bring her the sort of grief that took Alexia made his veins run ice-cold with a haunting fear. Long fingers curled into his palm upon the counter. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head. _No. I could never hurt Kyoko that way. Unlike Alexia_… "I'm fucking crazy about that brat." Smiling at how natural it felt to say it, Kuon could feel a new sort of resolve flood him.

Finishing his routine, he stepped out of the bathroom to find an empty bedroom. The bed was still a mess of tangled sheets, with clothing remnants strewn about the floor. Narrowing his eyes, he walked over to the double doors, opened them and began walking down the hallway. Halfway down he heard Kyoko's voice and slowed down.

"It's not funny Moko-san!" She yelled.

"Oh hell yeah it is," Kanae replied.

Kuon bowed his head with irritation. _I swear she can be more stubborn than Boss. So much for no interruptions._ Crossing his arms over his chest, he walked out of the hallway, catching the best friend's attention. He pressed his finger to his lips, not wanting Kyoko to know that he had made his appearance. He quietly walked around to stand behind the actress, who was curled up on the corner seat of the couch, now fully dressed, facing Kanae. When his eyes fell on the raven queen, he couldn't help but smirk. _Oops, guess I forgot to throw on pants. _

Kanae cleared her throat and did her best not to laugh. "So tell me something Kyoko," she paused and briefly glanced to the beast in the back before continuing. "You've been rambling on and on, but you still haven't told me how the sex was."

Kyoko, who was sipping from a water bottle, choked. Water spilled from her lips as her shock stole her air. Pulling the bottle from her lips, she placed it on the carpet beside the couch carefully and then wiped her lips with the back of her hands. "Moko-san, what _the hell _sort of question is that?"

Kuon's eyes grew at the bold question. His cool face suddenly felt warm. Tsking he looked away and cursed the long-haired urchin. _I can see now why Boss is scared of her. _

"Well, aren't you going to answer me? Or are you just gonna stare at me like with that cherry expression?"

Opening his eyes, he looked over at Kyoko and debated interrupting them. He would be an idiot to do so, right? But if she answered and then found him standing here, she would more than likely kill him. _Worth it._

Kanae scooted closer to her friend and rested her hands in her laps, smiling like a sexy villainess. "Remember when your divorce with Sho was finalized? You promised me that if you ever got to screw Playboy Hizuri you'd tell us everything."

Kyoko sighed. "You're so evil."

_No shit,_ Kuon thought. His lips would not stay still as his laughter threatened to reveal him.

"If you don't tell me, then I can always just ask him." Placing her hands on the edge of the couch, Kanae feigned getting up.

"No!" Kyoko shouted. She reached out and shoved her friend back down. "It's okay, I'll tell you."

Kanae laughed her ass off.

"I hate you so much," Kyoko groaned.

She laughed a bit more.

"Are you done yet?" The blushing brat spat bitterly.

When she nodded her head and cleared her throat, gaining composure, she sat still and waited for Kyoko to speak.

"It was…" she began, but then found herself unable to speak. Burying her face into her palms, she whined. "I can't. It's just too embarrassing."

Kuon knelt behind her and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Would it be easier if I told her?"

Kyoko's head shot up, jaw dropped. "You? How long have you…?" Turning her attention back to Kanae, Kyoko glared evil daggers at the young woman. "You are so dead!" Pulling away from Kuon, she grabbed the cushion supporting her back and leaned forward, hitting Kanae over the head.

Laughing so hysterically, she rolled off the couch to avoid her friend's attacks but just found herself physically incapable of doing so. "You should help me here!" She yelled.

Kuon, chuckling, stood up and slipped his arm around Kyoko's stomach pulling her up and back. He held her against his bare chest and then wrestled the small cushion from her grasp with his free hand. "Such a violent little thing," he whispered into her ear.

Kyoko turned around, fully prepared to rip into him, but was stunned.

"What?" He said noticing the way she was just staring at his chest. _Did I not cover it up?_ Fear sunk into his heart as he quickly glanced down. _No, it's not visible at all, thank god. _Looking back up, he furrowed his brows with confusion. "What is it Kyoko?"

"It might be all of those lovely little red scratches she left on you," Kanae chimed from behind.

The blonde bad boy smiled handsomely at Kyoko's expression. Wrapping his arm around her lower back, he pulled her close and lowered his head to hers. "I told you she was a violent little thing." His attempt at stealing a kiss was rudely snatched when she shoved him away.

"I'm not talking to either of you! You both suck!" Kyoko shouted face radiantly red with heated flush. She stormed off into the kitchen, leaving the two of them to bath in amusement.

Kanae stepped up to Hizuri and lowered her voice. "Given everything, she seems to be okay."

Kuon, unable to take his eyes off Kyoko just smiled. "How long have you been here?"

She regarded the tall man warily. "Long enough. By the way you owe me an apology."

He finally gave her his full attention. "For what?"

She glared at him. "This morning, hello! Mo, don't tell me you don't remember?"

Tilting his head, he gave her an innocent smirk. "If you didn't notice from this," he pointed to his chest. "But I was a little busy this morning."

She shook her head and face-palmed. "You really are a colossal ass," she quipped with a soft laugh. "Just don't break her heart."

Blue eyes leveled with beautiful dark ones as the tone of their conversation started shifting.

"I've heard a lot of stories. But given our careers, I usually don't hold stock in that sort of crap. She's my best friend, my sister. She has enough shit to deal with. Please don't break her heart."

"If I do you'll kill me, right?" He replied sardonically.

Kanae shook her head. When he gave her a puzzled look, she beamed. "I'm sure your _Boss_ will be happy to do it himself."

Kuon shuddered. "Wonderful," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Besides, it would be tragic if Mr. Fairy Prince caused her that much pain." Kanae added, scrutinizing the actor very carefully.

"_What did you just say?_" Kuon replied astonished. _"What did you just call me?_"

"_Fairy Prince."_ Kanae repeated matching his language. _"You're her precious little prince from Kyoto, aren't you?"_ Seeing the nervous glimmer in his gaze, she took a step closer and smiled softly. "Don't worry. It's not my place to tell her. That's your job."

"How?"

"When you hung up on me, I was furious. So I went to see Takarada-san. I need to tell him about my engagement as it was. I overheard him talking to your father."

Kuon dropped his head with defeat. _I swear those two will be the death of me. Fucking idiots._

"You really love her don't you?" He lifted his head and bore narrowed cerulean eyes into her, shadowed with sheen of fear. "Again not my place." Kanae turned around and then walked off towards the kitchen to help the steaming actress.

* * *

"Just tell me why you're here," Sho spat angrily to his very unwelcome house guest. "You said it was important and about Kyoko. That is the _only_ reason you are here right now."

Reino turned away from the beautiful view and leaned his back against the balcony's edge. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he regarded Sho with a grin. "I'm here to offer you a little present."

Sho scoffed. "What makes you think I want anything from a piece of shit asshole like you?"

Pushing off the balcony, he took a step closer to the singer and stood facing him. "Hit me," he said simply.

Sho was stunned. "Excuse me?"

Reino chortled. "I fucked your wife a week after your divorce. Then I told the whole world that I was madly in love with her. I told everyone that I would make her mine. Then later that night, I took her home and I—"

Sho attacked the Ghoul with a right hook to the jaw and sent him to the cemented balcony floor. With blazing fists of brutality, he was ready to pounce again, but Miroku interjected and held him in check. "You mother fucker! Did you really come here just to rub it in?" He tried to shove passed the drummer but found him to be oddly strong.

Reaching up, he wiped the fresh blood seeping from the new cut on his lip. Closing his eyes, Reino was overwhelmed with images of Kuon stopping Sho at the press conference, Kuon's blatant confession of love for Kyoko and then playing it off as jest. Then images of Sho and a familiar old female friend. _Interesting,_ he thought with a growing smirk. _Our plan may have failed all of those years ago, but I see you've sunk your claws into your prize now Mimori-san._ Lastly, images of Kyoko at the boutique flashed before him. There she stood laughing before a stranger with long black hair.

Miroku glanced over his shoulder to the leader on the ground. _Did you get what you were seeking? Because if I release him, he will surely destroy you._

Looking up, Reino scoffed. "Unfortunately not." He pulled himself up and then brushed his attire of dirt and dust. Lifting his head, he walked up to Sho and lightly tapped his confidante on the shoulder. "It's okay. I will be fine from here." When he stepped aside, Reino crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the now-number-two celebrity. "You really have no idea, do you?"

Sho looked at him like the devil he was. "About what?"

Reino sighed. He took a moment and contemplated on which of the news to reveal to his rival. _I could stir the pot, but that wouldn't bode well just yet._ Stepping back, he faced the city and rested his elbows along the staccato railing, tapping his fingertips together. "Your precious wife seems to have a stalker on her hands."

"What?" Sho shouted with disbelief. "Bullshit. I would have been told about it."

"Oh please," Miroku chimed in by accident. Seeing all eyes on him, he just sneered. Glancing to his boss, he decided to continue upon receiving the nod of approval. "You broke her heart, Fuwa-san. She then dumped your useless ass and moved on with her life. Don't make the mistake of forgetting that you two are no longer lovers in any sense of the word. Why, pray tell, would anyone inform you of anything regarding her?"

The idol's veins burned with an untamable fury unlike anything he had ever felt before. He desperately wanted to beat something to a messy, bloody pulp but there were too many options. He observed the Ghoul with disgust. "What would a pet like you know about it?"

"Don't underestimate my interest in your wife," Reino answered. "There has only ever been room for one stalker in her life and it has always been, well me. I have eyes anywhere she frequents. A little bird told me of her newest circumstance."

"And you just thought you'd _be nice_ and tell me yourself?" Sho uncurled his fists and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Actually I could care less if you knew about her admirer or not. What I wanted I have come to realize that you simply cannot help me with it."

"What a waste of time," Miroku mocked, meeting lilac eyes of mischief. "Shall we then?"

"Indeed," Reino shoved off the balcony and walked up to the sliding doors. Pausing at the mouth, he looked over his shoulder. "Also, we're even now,' he added lightly brushing his thumb over the bleeding lip. He turned around and walked into the apartment heading for the exit.

"Wait," Sho shouted as he followed the gruesome twosome. When the paused and turned to him, he gulped. "How is she handling all of this?"

Reino chuckled. "What makes you think I would tell you?"

"Look asshole. Whatever our differences, she was my wife once. I'm not going to stop loving her just because she has shitty taste in men."

"I'd say her taste in men has greatly improved, given that she was married to a moron like you for the past six years." Reino smiled when Sho came at him for another hit, but was quickly intervened by Miroku. "So sad what you've turned into." Stepping around the drummer, he sneered at the singer. "You've grown so pathetic, I almost feel sorry for you." He turned towards the door and grabbed the knob. Swinging the door open, he nonchalantly looked over his shoulder one last time. "For the record Fuwa, Kyoko and I are no longer together. Her heart belongs to someone who far surpasses you in every way. Her legs are for him now." Feeling the seeping aura of dread filling the large apartment, Reino felt sensationally satisfied. "Come Miroku." With that they left Sho astounded to absolute silence.

* * *

"Find anything?" Kuu asked, pulling his phone from his pocket. His long fingers quickly danced across the touched screen as he composed a reply to the message.

Sighing with exasperation, Lori slammed the folder onto the coffee table and pushed up. With his hands behind his back, he began to pace the living room with growing aggravation. "Nothing. Even my finest cannot find a single ounce of evidence to follow up on. There is no trace of fingerprints on anything that he has sent us thus far. I've tried to backtrack and figure just _where_ these may have come from, but nothing."

Placing the phone beside his leg, he looked up at his best friend and felt his pain. "I must confess I have never seen you this rattled." He pushed the long sleeves of the grey sweater up to this elbows and then stood up. Walking over, he stopped the elder and placed his hands on the man's shoulders. "We will find something," Kuu said trying to sound supportive.

"I am afraid that I don't think that's possible." Lori replied gently shoving past the taller man. "This is one situation where that asshole has me stumped. He must have done his research quite thoroughly, not only on Kyoko but me as well. No one could best Takarada Lori without sufficient knowledge. And to be able to obtain such knowledge, this bastard much have a profound amount of reach. That is the only thing that makes sense at this moment."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he bowed his head and contemplated Boss's words carefully. It was extremely difficult to believe that _anyone_ could get the upper hand on a Takarada. Kuu would be lying if he said he felt entirely comfortable that Kuon could protect Kyoko. In such a situation, he worried for the well-being of _both_ his children. "Have you spoken to either of them today? Do we know how she's handling this in actuality?"

Lori shook his head. "I was given very explicit directions this morning," the man chuckled as he recalled Kuon's demanding little phone call. "They were not to be disturbed at all. He has her fundamentally on house arrest until they return to work tomorrow."

Remembering the suspicious mark near Kyoko's neck, Kuu grinned. _Still the beast as always, I see. _Hearing a loud buzz against the velvet cushions. He turned around and fetched his phone. "He says that she is doing a lot better than anticipated given the situation." _Didn't think you'd actually reply, _he added mentally.

"That's good."

"He also asked if her phone is wired." He looked up and found Boss staring at him carefully. "What is it?"

"The stalker hasn't made an attempt at contacting Kyoko directly yet, at least not via phone." He pointed to the pile of photographs on his coffee table. "Just old school mail. I wonder why that is?"

Kuu cocked an eyebrow. "Does that mean that you don't have her phone wired?"

Lori nodded. "Of course we do. I am just baffled by this sort of behavior."

Kuu sighed. "Stalkers aren't supposed to make any sense. They work purely on passion and the obsession that drives them. To find a stalker who uses logic would be quite the oxymoron."

The president nodded again. "Even I cannot deny that much. But don't you have a flight to catch?"

"No," Kuu replied as he finished another reply. Looking up he smiled. "My son has asked me to stay for a while longer. Given the situation, I find that it will be for the best." He walked back over to the elder and stood in path once more. "Any chance you would let me be a fill in guard for dearest Kyoko?"

Lori chuckled. "I see now why he asked you to stay. I suppose it will be for the best."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Friday everyone! Have a fun weekend. If you get a chance, drop me a line! Take care.**


	49. Chapter 49: The Heel Siblings

**Chapter 49: The Heel Siblings**

"No, I'm not ready to move forward just yet," Keisuke snapped, fingers tightening around the smartphone. "If I'm going to do this for _both_ occasions, then I need to ensure that he is absolutely enthralled with her and her with him."

"Won't that take too damn long?" A smooth basso voice replied. "I mean what specifically is your goal? I thought you simply wanted the girl for your _tastes._"

The manager chuckled as he leaned back against the elevator wall. "Oh trust me she will more than satisfy my tastes. A body such as hers is a rare canvas for what I have in store. But fate has brought him back to me. It's only natural that I make most of the situation, don't you agree?"

Laughter resounded from the phone. "But of course, my lord. It is as you wish. How long do you think it will take for their love to blossom to full maturity?"

Considering the question for a moment, Keisuke realized that it probably wouldn't take very long at all, given how the two of them had been acting around one another. The feelings were there already, the only thing left was confession. "Very soon. It will all happen _very_ soon, I can ensure you."

"Fantastic. Well as per your orders, everything has been prepared to perfection. The only item left for finality is your signal to move ahead."

"Lovely. I'll contact you again when I make my move then. Just sit tight until then."

"Yes, my lord."

Pulling the phone from his ear, he disconnected the call and slipped the device into the back pocket of his denim pants. As the doors _binged_ and slid open, he stepped off confidently, grinning from cheek to cheek.

* * *

Kyoko slipped the last earing into place and then walked into Kuon's bedroom, searching for her cell phone. Finding it on the nightstand, she walked over and snatched it off the table. As she checked her messages, a blush took her cheeks to the most recent text from her handsome new boy-toy. "You really are an ass," she mumbled as she quickly replied with an equally salacious message. When she looked up, her eyes fell to his bed and she felt a wonderful flutter in her tummy. Holding the phone to her chest, she twirled with excitement like an infatuated teenager. As her spin came to an end, she allowed herself to fall back onto the comfortable bed. "Damn I have it bad," she whispered to herself unable to stop smiling radiantly.

Hearing the familiar ring of the doorbell, she hopped of the bed and skipped out to the living room. Upon opening the door, her eyes widened. "Mori? What are you doing here?" She stepped aside and allowed him passage into the apartment. Closing the door, she turned to face the casually clad manager.

"Ouch, you sound so disappointed," he replied playfully eliciting snickers from the actress.

"Not at all. Kuon told me that father, uh Kuu was going to be coming by to grab me." She walked off into the kitchen to fetch some green tea. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you," he answered following her. "That was the plan, but I received a call from Takarada-san asking if I could pick you up. Something about a prior appointment that Hizuri-san wasn't allowed to miss. But to be honest, I'm surprised your beast of a roommate even allowed you to stay here alone."

Kyoko laughed before sipping her tea. _No kidding,_ she thought. "He really didn't have a choice. He was running late as it was." Closing her eyes, images of him being very bad in between the cotton sheets filled her mind, making her grin beautifully. _I'm surprised he didn't just call in._

Taking note of her distant gaze, Keisuke smiled. "Well, well." He said quietly getting her attention.

Kyoko's head popped up as she fought to stop thinking dirty things so early in the morning. "What's wrong?"

Keisuke laughed.

"What is it?" Kyoko finished her tea and then placed the cup into the sink. Crossing her arms over her chest, she walked up to the manager and observed him, confused.

"You're smile this morning, it's absolutely gorgeous. You, my dearest actress, are positively beaming."

Kyoko cupped her mouth with her palms and turned away from the manager. Clearing her throat, she stood up a bit straighter. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-hu, bullshit." Keisuke walked up to her and lightly grabbed her elbow, turning her back around. He then pointed to himself and smirked. "Manager, remember?"

Kyoko giggled, nodding. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you."

Seeing the sparkle in her eyes and the soft dimples that kissed her cheeks, he was utterly taken aback. He knew that the two were crazy about each other, but figured they were both too stubborn to do anything about it. _Looks like I won't have to wait as long after all,_ he contemplated wickedly. "Damn, there's love if I ever did see it." When she raised her head and stared at him with her cute wide-eyed gaze, he couldn't contain himself. Tossing his head back, he laughed handsomely.

"You can't be serious?"

"You couldn't be more obvious," he teased.

Kyoko pouted in a horrible attempt to mask her humiliation. "We need to leave," she quipped and then stormed out of the kitchen in search for her bag. _Is it really _that_ obvious?_ Even as the notion touched her mind, she found herself smiling again.

* * *

"But he asked me for a favor," Kuu pouted slinking further down in the leather seat of the vast limousine. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his Spartan attired best friend.

Yukihito, who sat beside the president, began chuckling at the two children around him. "I gave up working for this," he muttered quietly.

Lori rolled his eyes with a soft smile and sipped his coffee. "Shush you," he then turned to the Hizuri kid. "You will have other opportunities. I need you here for now."

"Do you realize how long it's been since that brat has asked me for a favor, personally asked me without me intruding or annoying him? Besides, you have the dorky manager."

Glaring at his best friend's father, Yukihito reached up and pushed his glasses back. "Bite me Hizuri," he spat.

Lori laughed at the morons before him. "I apologize for making you cancel, but I really do need your help with this my friend. I, too, was asked for a favor from him. But given that you know Kyoko's tastes a tad bit better than I, I figured you would love to assist."

Feeling intrigued, his ire quickly vanished. Sitting up straight, he reached for the mini fridge and pulled out two crisp red apples. "Kyoko? Do share Boss."

Catching the spare fruit being tossed at him, he carefully put his tea down with one hand and then took a bit of the juicy treat. "It's supposed to be a surprise. I was told not to tell a single soul, but I knew that you two would appreciate this, so just pretend like you don't know."

Kuu chuckled as he chewed. He practically choked when he saw the small black velvet box being pulled from a secret compartment in the armrest to Lori's left. Looking up, he met the president's very sneaky grin and found a bit of exhilaration flooding his veins. Sticking the apple between his teeth, he quickly snatched the box and opened it. He was very… perplexed. Reaching up, he grabbed the fruit from his mouth. "This isn't a ring."

The cosplayer laughed again. "That is the same reaction that I had."

Yukihito reached over and snatched box from Kuu. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he looked up at the American before glancing to Lori. "Isn't this…?"

The president nodded.

Snapping the lid closed Yukihito handed the box back over to its protector.

"What the hell is it? Has he lost his mind?" Kuu snipped.

"He's in love. Of course he's lost his mind." The trio shared a wholehearted round of mirth before sharing and basking in Kuon's own little schemes.

* * *

Kanae was sitting comfortably in the chair opposite the director Ogata when she caught the small female darting her way enthusiastically. "Oh no," she muttered. Hopping out of the seat, she quickly placed her palm up, holding the fiend at bay. "Mo, calm yourself."

"But I'm sooo happy!" Kyoko shrieked. "Okay, okay." When the restraints were dropped, she jumped on the chance and wrapped her arms around Kanae tightly. Hearing the actress curse, Kyoko simply giggled. After another moment, she dropped her hands and beamed at her best friend.

"Wow, look at you. I can't remember the last I've seen you so damn chipper," she teased unable to stay angry at the shorter woman. Seeing Keisuke walking up behind Kyoko, she stepped aside and offered her greetings. "Good morning, Keisuke-san. So what's up with her?"

He chuckled as he returned the greeting. "Oh, if only I knew. Too bad I don't." When he winked to his charge, she nodded in appreciation. Keisuke then turned to the director, who had stood up and walked over, and bowed. "Director Ogata-san, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

Ogata Hiroaki smiled and bowed lightly in return. "It's very nice to see you as well, Keisuke-san" The small man was dressed neatly in a light grey suit with a black button up and black tie. His light brown hair was combed and parted down the middle. Brown eyes were bright with a small hint of anxiety. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check on a few things." He smiled to the small group before heading off.

Kyoko turned to the man beside her. "You know Ogata-san?"

"Yes. One of my previous charges worked on a film with him. I have to make a quick call, I'll be right back?" After they nodded kindly, he headed towards the stairwell.

Kanae instantly turned to Kyoko and dropped her voice. "Okay, what's going on with you? You're practically _glowing!_"

Kyoko dropped her head in slight embarrassment. "I can't really explain it. I woke up this morning and I just felt _good_. I haven't felt this amazing in so long Moko-san."

"Must be awesome sex," she teased.

Kyoko reached out and playfully shoved the woman, face turning beet red. "Moko-san!" She buried her face into her hands and tried to take a couple of deep breathes. After a few moments, she looked up at her sister and spoke candidly. "It's not about the sex. I mean, yes it's great. But, I think… No, I'm positive. I'm crazy about him. Is that weird? Because it feels weird. Maybe it's too fast."

Kanae shrugged. "Eh, I don't think it's weird. To be honest, you two have had this vibe since the beginning. I think it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Besides, I think he really cares about you." She tilted her head and smiled supportively. Seeing her friend's goo-goo eyes she sighed. "Oh come here Mo." Wrapping her arms around Kyoko, Kanae gave her the warmest hug in a long time.

"I'm so glad we're not fighting anymore," Kyoko said as they broke apart.

Kanae opened her mouth to respond, but caught a glimpse of an approaching figure from behind Kyoko. Her jaw dropped and her eyes doubled in size. "Oh my god…"

"Moko-san, what is it?" Kyoko asked, puzzled by the raven queen's sudden change in expression. "Moko-san?"

"I think sin just walked in," Kanae mumbled. She grabbed Kyoko's shoulders and spun her around.

Kyoko felt her entire body flood with heat at the sight of him. Her clammy hands found their way to her chest, where the grasped at the thin fabric of her blouse. Soft pink lips parted in complete awe as her heart rammed and slammed in its cage. "Whoa…" she whispered, feeling a small flutter in her abdomen. When he approached them, she had to make a conscious effort to close her mouth and swallow.

"Nice to see you made it one piece," he teased with his deep honeyed voice, making her weak at the knees.

Kyoko ran her eyes down his body and felt even hotter. Standing before her was her dearly beloved Hizuri Kuon, completely transformed. He was wearing a long black wool jacket that was unzipped, revealing his deliciously chiseled body. Leather pants hung low on his waist, teasing her imagination as to what lay beneath. When she lulled her eyes back up to his face, she found herself completely mute. Long blond hair had been died to darkest black and was messily tasseled around his face, shadowing his eyes. Kyoko saw that the sapphire gems she came to adore were masked by grey contacts. Feeling a nudge from behind her, she closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

Kuon enjoyed every single second of the scrutiny that was bestowed upon him. He could almost feel how hot he had made her feel and it excited him. Teasing her in such a way gave him a great sense of satisfaction. _Can't wait to get you home,_ he thought evilly.

"Um, you uh look so…" Kyoko began but quickly lost herself when her eyes fell on him again.

"Japanese?" Kanae finished. Kyoko quickly turned around and glared at her with disbelief. "What?" She snapped. "You know you were thinking it! Actually wait, you were probably thinking something else."

Kuon chuckled.

"Moko-san!" Her embarrassment had reached an all-time high. Unable to handle it further, she shoved past her gorgeous boyfriend and stormed off towards the dressing room.

"Damn she makes it easy," Kanae said more to herself than anyone else.

"That's half the fun," Kuon added.

"So who are you supposed to be anyway?"

Turning to Kanae, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Cain Heel."

"Are you a murderer or something?" Kanae asked as she ran her eyes down his body, knowing damn well that Kyoko won't be safe tonight. She chuckled at the prospect of her innocent friend being oh-so-very bad.

Kuon chuckled. "Something, yes. Anyway, where's my father?" Receiving a quizzical expression, he sighed. "She didn't come with him did she?"

"She came with her manager, Keisuke-kun."

"_Fucking_ _fantastic_," he cursed in English. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"My fiancée and I are supposed to meet with the president," she answered, beaming at the prospect of marrying her sweetheart. "But he said he had an errand to take care of. So, to kill time I thought I'd chill here."

_Errand hu? Can't be a coincidence. Knowing you, you've already told him everything._ Reaching up, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with frustration. _Fucking plotters._ "And the fiancée?"

"Hide's getting coffee with Sho." Seeing his eyes widen, Kanae smirked. "I'm guessing he doesn't have a clue, does he?" When she received silence, she couldn't help but laugh. "Man, this just gets better and better. Aren't you two friends or something."

He bowed his head with defeat. "Something, yeah."

Sensing his tension, Kanae decided to change the topic. "So have you ever seen Kyoko act?" When he regarded her with a straight-face expression, her jaw dropped. "Seriously? Mo, you do realize that you're in for quite the treat right?"

"Why?" He asked after licking his lips. "I've been acting for a while. I'm used to being around actresses."

"Yeah okay," Kanae scoffed. "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

Kyoko looked at the finish product as she admired herself in the mirror. _This will be the oddest role I have taken to date,_ she thought. Running her hands down her attire, she gulped at the lack of length to her leather skirt. "All right, here we go." She said aloud. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before drowning in the character given to her.

When her lids rolled back, a new persona took over completely. Cocking her hip, she admired herself in the mirror. Feeling extraordinarily satisfied with herself, she spun around and walked out to meet everyone. Turning the corner, she stopped at the sight of the tall handsome man. Licking her lips with a naughty gleam in her eyes, she stood up a bit straighter, placed her hand on the curve of her waist and swayed her way towards them.

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, Kuon turned about and froze completely. "Kyoko?" He whispered. Running his masked eyes down her body, he could feel his desires for the girl starting to overwhelm his professionalism. She had been transformed into a woman with long blond hair with pink frosted ends. A strapless black and red brocade corset hugged her slim figure, while a short leather skirt was wrapped tightly around her hips down to mid-thigh. Long legs were adorned with black over-the-knee boots. Studs embellished the buckles at the top and bottom of the boot, giving her a tough-meets-tender appearance.

"What's wrong Nii-san?" She purred to him. "Don't you like my outfit?" Her tone was equal parts cute and sultry. The way her shimmering eyes bore into, almost edging him on just made it all the more difficult for him to keep his hands to himself. When she stepped up to him and ran her fingertips down his bare chest, he shuddered.

Kanae, used to just about anything that the girl threw at her, was stunned. Once again Kyoko managed to take a role completely opposite her own personality and rock it. When her eyes landed on Kuon, she couldn't help but smile victoriously. _I told you so, idiot._

Director Ogata walked out to greet them, bowing and apologizing for taking so long. "Now, the whole point of today's brief get together was so you could orient yourself with Kyoko-san's acting style." He spoke kindly to Kuon. "She's very unlike other actresses. I didn't want any surprises for when the shooting begins." He saw that his foreign actor was still stunned to silence as he watched his "little sister." Ogata couldn't help but feel sorry for the American. Seeing the all-to-familiar awestruck expression, he was very happy that he decided to do this. "Why don't we just practice some lines so you two can get more comfortable with another."

Setsuka glanced to her brother and flicked her tongue over her lips softly. "I'm always comfortable around Nii-san," she teased.

_This is going to be the longest fucking hour of my life,_ Kuon cursed as he forced himself to step away from the devious little vixen before him.


	50. Chapter 50: Payback

**Chapter 50: Payback**

"You're letting him get to you bro," Kijima said as he leaned forward and placed his empty mug onto the coffee table. "That man is nothing more than a vile little snake. Don't fucking listen to him."

Sho sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know. But what if he's right?" Pushing off the couch he began to pace Lori's office in a vain effort to release his pent up frustrations.

Kijima took advantage of the occupied space to stretch out. Laying back he entwined his hands and rested them behind his head as he watched his best friend simmer with discomfort. "I really hate seeing you like this. Have you thought about moving on? Maybe if you weren't so focused—"

"We tried that remember?" Sho answered bitterly. "Mimori's nice and we had fun, but she's not Kyoko."

Kijima chuckled. "Ah, love."

Ever since his encounter with Reino, he just couldn't stop thinking about Kyoko and her new 'boyfriend.' Was it the man she was with at the boutique, or was it someone else entirely? Were they serious or was this just another means for fun? "Goddammit!" He cursed loudly.

"You really need to fucking relax Sho," Kijima sat up and pushed off the couch. He walked over to his friend and stalled him. "Look, you need to let her go, at least for now. Just let her be. Whoever she's with, whatever the fuck she's doing just let her do it. You broke her heart and now she's trying to live a little. Is that really so bad?"

The singer bowed his head in defeat. "No of course not." Stepping away from the actor, he walked over to Lori's desk and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not bad at all. She deserves to live and experience life I guess. I'm just… I'm fucking jealous! And guilty! I know that the only reason she's off screwing someone else is because I messed up. I hate it. The fear of her never coming back is also killing me, but it's reality. I just... I'm not ready for it though."

"Life is a vindictive whore that way Sho. The sooner you can learn to accept your fate, the better. You completely broke her trust dude. There is a huge possibility that she will _never_ come back to you, at least not as a lover. Shouldn't you at least brace yourself in case if she ever decides to be your friend?"

"I don't know if I can," Sho answered honestly. "A part of me wants to be her friend, but if being her friend means that I have to watch her build a future with someone else, especially if it's someone I hate like that fucking Ghoul, then I really don't think I could handle it."

Kijima contemplated his conversation with Kanae from the night before. She had confided in him of Kyoko and Kuon's relationship. He knew that Sho and Kuon had formed some sort of understanding, if not a genuine friendship. How would the singer feel about his ex-wife and the American actor? His curiosity was rising, but deep down he knew that if he blew Kanae's trust then he'd be sleeping on the balcony for a very long time. Sighing his frustrations, he walked over to the sullen star. "I can't tell you much, but I can tell you this much. Whoever Kyoko ends up building a life with, you or someone else I highly doubt it will be fucking Reino."

Looking up, Sho smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. I have a feeling that it won't be him either, but with women you never fucking know."

"I have an idea, why don't you and I go out for drinks. We can invite that Hizuri dude along also." _Maybe if they're stuck in a room together then they'll have no choice but to face each other. _Feeling rather smug with this new notion, Kijima playfully pouted. When the singer caved, he felt extremely proud of himself. _Let's just hope this doesn't blow up in my face. _

* * *

Kyoko walked into her lavish dressing room, feeling immensely satisfied at teasing Kuon to death with Setsuka. Deep down she knew that shooting this film was going to the most fun she's had working in a long time. As they practiced their lines, she could feel him undressing her with his eyes and it made her feel exhilarated. "Typical of a man with a sister complex," she joked to herself. Stepping up to the vanity, she unpinned her wig and carefully slipped it off. She raked her hair back with her fingertips and then sat down on the cushioned stool before the vanity. Crossing her legs, she reached down to unzip her boots when she heard a knock at her door. Sighing, she pulled herself up and trudge over. As she opened the door a small gasp escaped her lips. "What are you—"

Kuon stepped into the room and kicked the door closed behind him. He locked it before turning to Kyoko. "Do you always get that involved with your characters?" He asked stepping further into the room. Slipping out of his jacket, he tossed it on the couch against the wall and grinned at the sight of her flushed complexion.

Seeing a shadow in his gaze, Kyoko gulped and quickly stepped around him. "Uh, yes I do." She answered hoarsely. Feeling the air around her suddenly get unbearably stuffy, she decided to make her way to the bathroom. "I have to change. I'll see you at home!" Speaking rather hastily, she made her way to the small room and tried to close the door, but was stopped by a strong hand. Taking a few steps back, Kyoko found it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Why are you trying to hide from me?" Kuon asked as he stepped into the bathroom. He quietly closed the door behind him and ran his eyes down her body.

"Because of that!" A ruby red actress replied pointing to his face. "Those eyes… those evil intentions in those evil eyes."

A deep chuckle escaped his lips as he backed her against the counter. "No, evil is the way you teased me out there. _That_ was fucking evil." His hands found purchase on her waist. Lifting her up, he sat her down on the granite countertop and slipped in between her thighs. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered softly. "Evil is how _sexy_ you look in this skirt."

Kyoko shivered. Placing her palms upon his bare shoulders, she closed her eyes and inhaled his heavenly cologne. Feeling his hot breath cascade across her skin, she tilted her head and wrapped her legs around him. "We're… at… work…" she replied quietly, with heavy breath and an erratic pulse. She could feel it reverberating violently against her as every inch of her body fell to his one simple touch.

Slipping his hand behind her neck, he pulled her lips to his. "Then you'll just have to be quiet," he whispered as he kissed her passionately.

Kyoko moaned into the kiss and eagerly parted her lips for a taste of his tongue. Thin fingers sunk into jet black hair as she deepened the kiss like a starving siren. Her free hand ran down his strong back, pulling him against her body.

Kuon's hands glided up her thigh, pushing the skirt back with impatience. Fingers feathered their way up her body until they hooked onto the thin material of her thong. He eagerly pulled them down and over her boots. Flinging them aside, he reached up and grabbed her hips, pulling her ass to the edge of the counter.

Kyoko tilted her head allowing his mouth to roam down her neck to her shoulders, where he fed from her flesh. Her core ached as she became moist. Small hands found their way to his pants. She fervently unbuttoned and unzipped him, shoving the material down enough to free him. When she wrapped her hand around his arousal and stroked him, she could feel his teeth sink into her. Whimpering his name in his ear, she tightened her grip and stroked him faster.

Kuon firmly grabbed her thighs and shove the skirt up as far as he could. Looking down, he watched her hand upon him as she pressed him to her opening. The contact of her hot wet pussy against his sensitive head made him even hornier. Reaching down, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. He then to his knees and slipped her thighs over his shoulder. Her scent engulfed him, making him harder.

As he ran his tongue up her core, parting her lips and tasting her excitement, Kyoko bit her lower lip to keep from screaming his name. She could feel the tip of his tongue flick over her opening, teasing her relentlessly. Her claws sunk into his hair and gripped tightly as her body begged for release.

He replaced his tongue with his lips as he kissed her clit. Parting his lips, he softly sucked her and felt her thighs trembling upon him. Parting his lips further, he licked her up and down again until he heard her pleading to him. Kuon stuck his tongue inside of Kyoko as far as he could, making her whimper with pleasure. He pulled out and delve deep again. Hearing her getting louder, he withdrew completely and looked up at her with a mischievous stare.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, panting.

"You're being too loud." Seeing her flush, he chuckled. "I could continue, but…"

"Okay fine," Kyoko answered quickly. "I'll just not be loud."

"Uh-hu," he replied, leaning in and running small circle over her swollen clit, making her whimper again.

"I… have an idea." She grabbed his hand and ran his fingertips along her lips. When their eyes met, she grinned. "I can't be too loud if there's something in my mouth, right?" She slipped his middle finger into her mouth and tightly wrapped her lips around it, sucking. Moving the digit in and out of her mouth, she could only imagine how it would feel to do this a little lower.

Without hesitation Kuon entered her again and ate hungrily from her, savoring the taste of her juices. Skillfully flicking his tongue inside of her while making her tremble with his lips upon her clit, he could feel her getting close.

Kyoko felt him withdraw from her body as she throbbed at the brink. When she opened her eyes to protest, she was quickly silenced by him invading her with his hard cock. Her scream was muffled when he pulled her against him for a salacious kiss. The blissful sensation of being penetrated pushed her body to its orgasm. A fresh wave of moisture coated their thighs, making her slicker to his thrusts.

Kuon fought for control of her tongue and wrapped his lips tightly around her, sucking voraciously. Strong hands grasped her thighs tightly as he began to fuck her harder and faster. Her tight pussy fit him like a glove. Every thrust was mind-blowingly intoxicating. Feeling her wrapping her legs tightly around him, he ran his hands up to her round ass. Holding her in place he broke from the kiss and buried his face against her neck as he screwed her senseless.

Kyoko, unable to hold back any longer, screamed his name. She could feel him grinding against her womb every time he plunged into her. A pleasant flutter filled her lower abdomen as her pussy pulsated around him. She could feel herself on the edge of a second release. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she clung to him. As the pressure increased, the intensity became overwhelming. Feeling his fingers pressing into her round ass, Kyoko whispered into his ear. "I'm so close Kuon. Make me come!"

Kuon hooked his hand around her neck and kissed her ravenously as he pushed their bodies to a mutual orgasm. Feeling her pulse around him, only added to the force of his own release. He rested his head against hers and drank air in gulps. His heart was alive and unyielding in its assault, while his body remained damp from sweat. The haze from his bliss felt absolutely serene and calming, especially when she fingered his hair softly. "God, I love you," he muttered like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Kyoko froze at the words she thought she heard. When he pulled away from her and redressed, Kyoko hopped off the counter and kept staring at him, dumbstruck. He reached for the door, but she wasn't going to let him escape so easily. She grabbed his elbow and forced him to face her. "What did you just say?"

Kuon admired her—her swollen lips, her tasseled hair, her beautifully cerise cheeks—and smiled. "I said I love you." Leaning down, he kissed her softly.

Kyoko placed her palm against his chest and pushed him back. "You love… Are you sure?"

His compassionate expression turned to a glare. "Are _you_ serious? That's not typically how you're supposed to respond, Princess." He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked a brow at the actress.

Shaking her head, she withdrew her hand and apologized. "It's just that, you don't think it's too soon?"

Kuon chuckled. _I've been in love with you since we were kids. Hell no it's not too soon._ Reaching out, he cupped her face with his clammy hands. "To tell you, maybe. To feel this way, never."

Kyoko thought she would die from joy. All morning she had been trying to convince herself that she was being ridiculous and overexcited. Deep down, she knew that there was no way that he could love her the way she loved him. But standing here and hearing those words coming straight out of his mouth—she simply couldn't be happier.

Dropping his hands, he turned around and opened the bathroom door. He stepped out into the cooler dressing room and was about to exit when he heard his name. As soon as he stopped and turned around, he was surprised by Kyoko. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too, Kuon. I love you."

* * *

**A/N: I had a bit of inspiration and decided to get a couple chapters out before Friday. Drop me a review if you can! See you guys Friday! Take care.**


	51. Chapter 51: Goading the Beast

**Chapter 51: Goading the Beast**

Kuon couldn't believe his eyes. As he watched the sultry bully torment one of her fellow classmates, his sapphire gems remained completely glued to the screen. Concentrating on the sexy way she flicked her hair back with her fingertips just before offering her victim a smug smirk, he could feel his heart rapidly beating against him. She spun about on her heels and swayed away, disappearing behind the door as the show cut to commercial. Breaking away from the TV he looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled feeling wholly impressed. _Who would have thought you could act like that? I knew you were good, but damn. _

Kyoko, who was softly sleeping with her head against his chest, curled her fingers into his shirt and cuddled closer when she felt his arm tighten around her. A feint smile touched her naturally pink lips as she lounged in a feeling of utter contentedness.

Leaning down carefully as to not wake her, Kuon pressed his lips to her forehead in an affectionate peck. "I love you," he whispered to her. Grabbing the remote off the armrest he turned his attention back to the TV and fast forwarded through the commercials so he could finish the exhilarating episode of Box-R. As the commercials broke for the next scene, his doorbell rang. Putting the remote down, he glanced to the clock on the Blu-ray player below the TV and furrowed his brows with confusion. Feeling his beloved stir against him, he looked down at her and slowly dropped his hand from around her waist.

Kyoko hazily pulled herself upright. "Door," she muttered while rubbing her eyes. Hearing her roommate chuckle, she turned to him and glared.

"Thank you dear. I had no idea," he jibbed at her expression. Pushing off the couch, he walked over and opened the door. As his eyes fell upon the man before him, he could feel his veins getting hotter with irritation. "What are you doing here?"

Keisuke chuckled softly and slipped his hands into his pockets. "I was invited," he replied simply.

"Bullshit," Kuon scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would you be invited at this time of night?"

Seeing another figure stirring behind the brute, Keisuke glanced back to Kyoko and waved. "Hello beautiful."

Kuon glanced over his shoulder and saw the pleasant complexion basking upon Kyoko's pretty face.

"Hello Mori. I'm glad you made it. Please come in."

Looking back to Kuon, the manager smirked victoriously. "See? Invited." He whispered as he shoved past the American.

Kuon slammed the door closed, not bothering to hide his growing ire in the least. He turned to the duo and then stalked over to the young actress as she addressed her manager. "I hope you didn't have to cancel plans to be here?"

"Just a date with my bed," he replied jokingly. "Seriously, I wasn't doing anything important at all Kyoko."

"What the hell am I missing?" Kuon interjected rudely. Breaking his gaze from the pest to the princess, he scowled. "What aren't you telling me?"

Kyoko sighed. "I should've known you'd react this way." Reaching out, she took his hand in hers and led him down the hallway to the bedroom. "Be right back Mori!"

"Take your time," Keisuke answered feeling even more smug.

Closing the door behind her, Kyoko led Kuon to the bed and sat him down. Slipping in between his legs, she placed her hands on his shoulders and met his eyes. "You need to go and be with your friends Kuon." She moved her fingers around his neck and lightly fingered his long black locks. "I know that you didn't go because you were worried about me. Now, I have someone to watch me until you get back."

Wrapping his strong fingers around her wrist, he squeezed her lightly and took a deep breath. "I appreciate the sentiment, but this really isn't necessary. They're not even my friends. I want to stay here with you Kyoko." _Besides, if I went to see Fuwa who knows what the fuck will happen tonight. _

Kyoko smiled appreciatively. "You have all the time in the world with me." When he looked away and gently pushed her from him, Kyoko's eyes shimmered with concern. She watched as he stood up and stepped away from her, running his fingers through his hair. "What aren't you telling me?"

Bowing his head with frustration, he took another long breath and then turned around to face her. "Fuwa called me out tonight. He's the one who wanted to have drinks." Seeing her eyes widen with surprise and a hint of anger, Kuon walked over to her. He cupped her face. "See, I can't go."

"He'll find out eventually," she said quietly. "And didn't you two get drunk and crazy together? Isn't that guy for friends?"

Kuon chuckled. "I had no idea there was 'guy' for friends."

Kyoko shoved him lightly as she pouted. "Don't tease me you ass!" When he pulled her against him, she smiled blissfully. "You make me happy Kuon. I'm crazy about you." Pulling away, she lifted her eyes to his. "As much as he drives me insane, he still deserves to know the truth. I would rather have him find out from one of us then the media. It… It wouldn't be fair to not tell him. Anyways, we can't hide from him. We're not doing anything wrong, right?"

Kuon sighed. "Why do you have to be so smart?" She shoved him again and he chortled. "Fine. I'll go and do the 'guy' thing. But did you really need to call _him_ here to watch over you? What about my dad?"

"I spoke to him earlier and he mentioned that he was doing some kind of project with Takarada-san. I didn't want to intrude on that."

_It couldn't have been the project I asked them to take care of. They finished that and already got back to me. Just what the fuck are you two plotting now?_

"Besides Mori is my manager. I'm sure if he wasn't trustworthy then he wouldn't have gotten such an important job." Seeing her boyfriend's serious expression, Kyoko reached out and lightly brushed the back of her fingers over his cheek. "What is it?"

"Bad vibe."

"Maybe you're just jealous?"

"Bullshit," Kuon snapped. When she stuck her tongue out at him and pushed him back, he smiled. "Maybe."

* * *

"Karaoke, really?" Sho said angrily as he plopped down on the leather couch opposite his best friend. He kicked his denim clad legs up onto the glass coffee table and glared at the actor.

Kijima threw his head back with handsome laughter. He too kicked his darker denim clad legs up and grinned maliciously to the singer before him. "Oh come on, the irony was too good to pass up." He began to flip through the list of songs.

"You're such a son of a bitch," Sho muttered with growing annoyance.

"Aha!" Kijima shouted. "Why don't you sing a Ghoul song?" Cocking a brow, he braved a look at the blonde beast and instantly felt his spine tingle with ice cold chills. "Yes, definitely a Ghoul song for you." His hazel eyes scanned down the list until the landed on their treasure. "Oh! Here's the one he wrote for Kyoko. Wouldn't that just be fitting?" As soon as he looked up, he quickly dodged to the right avoiding the Asahi can that went flying towards his head. His laughter was untamable after that.

Sho opened his mouth to berate the bastard when the door to the private room opened. He glanced over irately and found himself a little confused. "Who the fuck are you?" He said bitterly to the tall Japanese. When the man took his sunglasses off and sneered at him, Sho's mouth fell. "Hizuri?"

Kijima looked from the blonde to the unfamiliar black-haired skyscraper before him. _Hizuri?_ He pondered the name until it clicked. "Oh! You must be Kyoko's Hizuri." He blurted out without thinking. When all eyes fell on him—a pair of very wrathful brown eyes and astonished blue eyes—he gulped and put his hands up apologetically. "My bad, my bad. I meant Kyoko's roommate of course."

Kuon watched Kijima relax only when Fuwa looked away from him. _Dammit, he knows._ _Wait a sec…_ Stepping into the room, he closed the door before addressing Kijima again. "You wouldn't happen to be that Kanae woman's fiancée would you?" Seeing him light up like a Christmas tree, the actor sighed inwardly. _Well, that fucking explains it._ He walked around and sat down on the opposite end of Kijima on the same couch. "Why are we doing karaoke? What are we twelve?"

Sho crossed his arms over his chest and glowered to his comrade once more. "Ask that idiot over there."

Turning to Kuon, the idiot spoke. "Don't you think it would be ironic to have Japan's number two sing a song by Japan's number one? About his ex-wife no less?"

Kuon's eyes widened. He looked over at the visual kei artist and smirked. "Man you're quite the little asshole aren't you?" Reaching around to the mini fridge beside him, he grabbed a cold Asahi and cracked it open. "I see now that you two are perfect for each other," he mumbled under his breath as he took a sip of the refreshing beer.

"I'm pretty sure she can be worse," Kijima answered as he tossed the song list onto the coffee table. "So I was sure you wouldn't show up."

"Honestly, I wasn't planning on it. But I have a tyrant for a roommate."

Kijima laughed.

Sho frowned some more. He pulled his legs up onto the couch and lay back, closing his eyes.

Seeing that the idol was in his own little world, Kijima scooted a little closer to Kuon gaining his attention. "You gonna tell him?" he mouthed silently, pointing his thumb towards Sho.

Kuon shrugged.

"Oh come on," he mouthed again. "It's killing me!"

Kuon sighed and then finished his beer.

A comfortable silence fell over the trio as Kijima looked from one man to the other. After a good five minutes he pushed off the couch and pushed the sleeves to his button-up back to the elbows. _God I hope I don't die. But here go the gates to Hell._ Clearing his throat, he walked over to the monitor on the wall and turned to face the duo. "So Sho have you heard anything about the guy screwing your wife?"

Kuon, who was mid-drink of a fresh beer, choked on the alcohol. Small dribbles of liquid rolled down his chin as well as the can itself. He quickly set the can down and then wiped his mouth with his palms.

Sho's eyes shot open as he sat up and stared with complete amazement at the moron. "Have you lost your fucking mind?" He cursed feeling his entire body light up with a jealous rage. "Why the hell would you ask something like that?"

He shrugged, "Making conversation?"

"I already told you, I think it's the asshole from the boutique." He laid back down, huffing with anger.

Kuon's head instantly turned towards Fuwa. "What asshole from the boutique?"

Kijima noticed that his intended reactions were a success. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he decided to watch silently and contribute when necessary. _Man, Kanae owes me so much sex for this. Wonder if I can use this as an excuse to get her to do _that_ again? Hmm, worth a shot._

Sho turned to face his new friend and shrugged. "I don't know who he is. He had long black hair and was all over her. I was so pissed that I just fled the scene."

_Long black hair?_ "Are you talking about her new manager?" Kuon asked impatiently, fingers curling into the edges of the leather couch.

Not missing the bitter tone to his words, Sho slid his legs off the couch and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. _There's no way he would be jealous right? I mean they're just friends. _Mentally cursing himself for being so goddamned sensitive, he ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath."New manager?"

"Yes. New manager."

"Can't say that I've met her new manager."

"Long black hair. Looks like a spoiled rich brat. Young too, about our age." Kuon began speaking quicker as images of that prick pawing his girlfriend engulfed his mind. Noticing the scrutiny of Fuwa, he realized that he was starting to be too obvious. He cleared his throat and tried to relax. "Gives me a bad vibe is all."

Sho shrugged. "May have been. But still, I would think that was too familiar for a manager."

Kuon scoffed. "Yeah you should see them together."

Another silence threatened to linger as both men fell into deep contemplations over the same woman. Kijima, who had been watching both dimwits like a hawk, coughed loudly. When they looked to him with growing touchiness, he smiled. "So there you have it. If the manager is being familiar then that means that he's the next subject of her newest fling, right?"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Sho shouted as he stood up and took a step closer to Kijima. "You trying to piss me off?"

_No, he's trying to piss me off into confessing to you,_ Kuon thought as he scowled at the hazel-eyed bully. _Sneaky little mother fucker. Must also be a pawn to Boss._ Tsking, he closed his eyes and looked away.

"What would give you a stupid idea like that?" Kijima crossed his arms over his chest and met his friend's blood-thirsty stare ounce for ounce. "Not my fault you can't handle reality."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Sho muttered as he walked closer to Kijima. "First you bring me to karaoke. 'It would be fun to watch you sing other people's songs.'" He mocked in a squeaky voice. "Now you bring up Kyoko's love life?"

"Her _sex_-life actually." The actor taunted. "Just admit that you're jealous she has such a lively one and yours is basically non-existent."

Kuon's eyes flickered open. He pushed off the couch and watched the blabbering idiots. A part of him knew he should just man up and take responsibility, but the dick part of his personality was enjoying the show way more than he should have been.

"Oh! I know what you're problem is!" Kijima chimed in cheerily. "You're just pissed that all of this sex she's having is potentially better than _anything_ she's ever done with you—"

Sho punched Kijima so hard a thin spray of blood swung in arc from his mouth as the actor fell to the floor. "Seriously, mother fucker? What the hell is your goddamned problem? Just lay the fuck off!"

Kijima chortled. "Guess I touched a soft spot. Oops, no pun intended!" He smiled innocently.

Sho reached out to grab him by the collar, but Kuon slipped his arm around his stomach and flung him back against the wall. "_That's enough!_" He said in English, maintaining position between them.

"NO!" Sho yelled. "He's being a mother fucking dick and I want to know why!"

Kijima heaved himself off the ground and made eye contact with the blonde. He opened his mouth for another word assault, but was stopped very quickly.

"He's being a dick because of me," Kuon spoke turning his back to the bleeding actor. He closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists at his side, preparing for the hurt he knew was to come. "He's trying to goad a confession out of _me._ So if you want to kick someone's ass for feeling like shit, kick mine."

Furious brown eyes matched unyielding cerulean gems. Pressing his lips together he swallowed the awkward lump taking place within his throat. His heart grasped the implication clearly, but his mind would not admit it so easily. "What are you talking about?" He asked in a quieter, husky tone.

Opening his eyes, he stared straight into Fuwa Shotaro's narrowed disbelieving glare. "I'm in love with her. She's mine now."

"Bullshit!" Sho shouted loudly.

"No, it's the truth. _I'm_ the asshole fucking your ex-wife."

Kijima's eyes doubled in size at the blatant confession spewed by the foreigner. He stopped breathing as he imagined all of the emotions and thoughts coursing through the man whom he cared for like a brother. He took a small step to Kuon's right and braved a glance towards the star, but immediately regretted it. Running his eyes down the messy form of Fuwa, he took note of the bare white knuckles of Sho's fists and felt a shudder trail his body. _You poor bastard. He's going to kill you._

"So at the press conference when you admitted you were in love with her, you were being dead fucking serious?" Sho growled through clenched teeth. When the taller celebrity nodded his confirmation, Sho turned away from him running his fingers through his hair.

"_**Her heart belongs to someone who far surpasses you in every way."**_

Reino's lingering retort rang in Sho's eardrums as visions of Kuon's arms wrapped tightly around his ex-wife began to plague his mind. Visions of them in a passionate liplock began to haunt him. His blood boiled so ferociously within him that he began to tremble. His fingertips tingled and itched for a taste of Hizuri flesh. Hearing his name upon the traitorous snake's lips was an instant trigger. He quickly turned around and kicked Kuon in the gut with all of his strength.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he fell to his knees. A searing sting of agony filled his abdomen. Kuon lifted his head to look at Sho but was met with a right hook to his jaw. Unable to control it, he began chuckling. _Wow, never saw this coming,_ he thought sardonically.

"You mother fucking asshole! I'm going to kill you!" Sho cleared the small space between them and then kicked Kuon in the gut once more. He straddled the American and grabbed him by the collar. "How dare you touch her?!" He punched him again, getting his opponent's blood all over his knuckles.

"SHO!" Kijima yelled rushing over to them. He reached out and wrapped his hands around the singer's punching arm before he could another hit in. But as he made the effort to get Fuwa off Kuon, he was further shoved back by the victim himself.

Kuon reached up and punched Sho with his right hand sending him back into the nosy little bully that instigated the whole ordeal. Heaving himself up into a sitting position, he put his arm up above his head, blocking another attack from the idol. He then took the opening and socked Sho in the stomach with his left hand. Pushing off the floor, he took a few steps back. "Damn that felt good. I should have done that to you when I first came back," he mumbled a bit louder than anticipated.

Kijima stood up after making sure that his friend was okay. He then looked up at Kuon with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about?" Catching a glimmer in those blue eyes, Kijima's jaw dropped. "Wait, _you're_ the childhood friend?"

It was the beast's turn to look confused.

"I overheard the president and Kanae talking about Kyoko's childhood friend. Some fairy dude. But I had no fucking idea it would be you."

After pulling himself up, Sho sneered furiously from one man to the next. "What the hell are you two talking about?" He turned to Kuon and took a few steps closer. "What childhood friend?"

Placing his hands on his hips, Kuon bowed his head and sighed heavily. "You're going to want to sit down for this."

* * *

Slipping his arms beneath her knees and her back, Keisuke carefully lifted Kyoko's sleeping form off the couch. He then carried her into her bedroom. Laying her atop the covers, he carefully sat down beside her and admired her. Her long bangs fell over her eyes softly as she rolled onto her side. Her lips parted ever so slightly as she breathed in and out peacefully. Allowing his eyes to linger further down her form, he saw that her tank top had slinked up her body, revealing her smooth soft abdomen and the curve of her waist. Glancing to her eyes he saw that she was deeply asleep. Deep down he knew that he shouldn't risk it he needed to have more patience. But the peak of skin called out to him like a siren's song. Gently, Keisuke ran the tips of his fingers over her body, relishing its warm contact. Sliding his fingers further up her form, he pictured what it would be like to have her bare and before him. She would be forced to bow to his each and every whim. The thought exhilarated him.

Fingers met with the soft material of her top. Debating in his mind whether to continue or not, he decided it more than likely couldn't hurt. Slipping fingers beneath her tank, he worked up gently lowering his palm against her. When she shifted beneath him, he froze. Looking to her face, his eyes widened with surprise. A feint smile touched her lips.

"Mmm…Kuon…" Kyoko whispered in her sleep haze.

The sound of his nemesis's name upon her lips in such a sensuous tone made him burn. Subconsciously, his fingers pressed into her harder. Seeing her brows flicker with a bit of pain, Keisuke quickly retracted his hand. Bringing the digits to his face he inhaled the lingering floral scent of her. _Mmm, very soon I will take you from him. _He thought maliciously. _Then I'll get to watch him writhe with the same agony he so callously gives everyone else. _

* * *

Sho rested his head back and exhaled smoke. He watched as it swirled around him. After another moment's silence, he lifted his head and looked across the room to the men on the opposite couch. "Guess I was never in her fate to begin with," he said sadly.

Kijima felt his heart break for his brother. He has experienced so much misery over the course of the past month. Even though most of it was because of his own stupid decisions in life, he couldn't help but feel pity for the man at a moment like this.

Kuon's entwined fingers only tightened to Fuwa's statement. There was a time when he had felt nothing but hatred for him. At the end of the day, he was the object of Kyoko's affections leaving no room for Kuon. But now, when the tables were reversed, he felt wholeheartedly empathetic to the little prick. "I won't apologize for being in love with her. After all, I've loved her helluva lot longer than you have."

"Hmph," Sho scoffed. "Be that as it may, I will never stop despising you. You finally have the one part of her that will ensure… that she never returns to me." Sho choked out as his emotions overwhelmed him. Even though the divorce and breakup was killing him, he took solace in the hope that he would be able to win her back one day. But now? Fat chance. "If you really love her as much as you claim to, then keep her happy."

Kijima watched as the two men locked eyes, unblinking and unyielding. He gulped as the thick tension began to suffocate him.

"Keep her happy and keep her safe. She may not be mine, but it doesn't mean that I'll ever stop loving her. Don't give her the same pain that I did. She doesn't deserve that, never did."

Kuon smiled. "You have my word, Fuwa."

Kijima hopped up and clapped twice. "Yes! Does this mean you two pussies are officially done PMSing? We can all be a happy bag of friends that just hate each other?" When they looked at him with menacing stares, he laughed with relief. "Good, I'm fucking glad this shit is finally over."

"Say Hizuri," Sho spoke ignoring Kijima's dumbass antics.

Kuon stood up and walked around to Sho, taking his cigarette from his mouth. He then sat down on the coffee table and enjoyed the taste of nicotine. "What?"

"You ever gonna tell her the truth?"

Taking another puff, he handed the cig back to the singer before grinning from cheek to cheek. "Oh yes. Just waiting for the moment."

"I could just tell her and kill your game," Sho admitted with a wicked smirk. When the actor scoffed, he chortled. "You'll probably kill her with joy. A real sucker for fairy tales that one."

As a vision of her radiant face appeared before him, Kuon smiled wider. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that my updates are late this week. My GFs sister was having pregnancy complications so we were at the hospital all weekend. I will try to get another update out again (before Friday) to make it up to you guys. Take care and please drop me a review if you get a chance. **


	52. Chapter 52: Commandeered Kyoko

**Chapter 52: Commandeered Kyoko**

_**~Two weeks later~**_

* * *

He slid off the chair and took two steps closer to the large mirror. As he admired his new appearance a delicious smirk appeared on soft lips. Reaching up, he raked his long locks back with the tips of his fingers.

"I hope it is as you wanted," the barber spoke politely to the customer.

When the tall man turned around and faced the small elder, he ran his hand down the front of his suit and bowed lightly. "It is quite perfect, I assure you Miki-san." When the elder bowed in appreciation of the compliment the customer reached into his jacket and pulled out five ten-thousand yen bills. He handed them over to the barber. "Please keep the rest as my tip to you."

"No, I simply could not accept such an extraordinary gift." He tried pushing the strong hand back to its owner, but when he looked up and met those fiery eyes, he knew that any debate on his part would be futile. Accepting the money, he then bowed deeply. "Domo arigatou gozaimashita."

Smiling handsomely, the man turned towards the back dressing room. "I better change before my date." He walked off feeling absolutely exhilarated.

Kyoko turned the music down and answered her phone as she pranced around. "Yes, Moko-san! I misss yooooouu!"

"Mo, why are so damn chipper so damn early?" Kanae snapped back bitterly.

Kyoko plopped down onto the couch and kicked her legs up. Laying back she closed her eyes and tried to breathe slowly to calm her erratically beating heart. "Do you realize that this is the first time since the whole stupid stalker incident began that I have been left at home all by myself? It feels so nice!"

Kanae chuckled at the dork. "I'm surprised King Kuon caved in and allowed this."

"Me too," Kyoko answered with a calmer voice. "Honestly I don't think he would have but he had to finish that photo-shoot that he kept putting off. He should be back in an hour or so."

Kanae walked into her kitchen. Strolling over to the fridge, she opened it and pulled out the glass pitcher of orange juice. "Are you nervous?"

"About what?" The actress feigned ignorance.

"Don't bullshit me woman. Hide told me that you two were going out of town for a few days before the filming of Trigger officially began."

Kyoko pulled a cushion over her face. The simple idea of being alone with him on a mini-vacation gave her pleasant chills of excitement. Even though they have been together for only a couple of weeks, everything seemed so perfect, just like a fairy tale. Kyoko couldn't help but be thrilled and frightened at the same time. "It feels like it's happening all so fast," she confessed to her sister. Tossing the pillow aside, she heaved herself up into a sitting position. "I just hope that isn't a bad sign."

_Fast for you maybe,_ Kanae thought as she tried to picture Kuon's perspective. _That poor man's been waiting for this for who freaking knows how long._ Hearing Kyoko calling her name, she shook her head of such thoughts. "Look, fast or not, you two genuinely look happy together. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Kuon were made for each other. Stop focusing on the speed of things and just go with whatever feels right. That's all that really matters babe."

Kyoko's heart melted. "Ah, Moko-san. I love you. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Sighing, the raven queen bowed her head, even though she felt warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Well, I better go. I need to finish packing." Kyoko stood up and began to meander towards her bedroom.

"Where are you two going anyway? Did he tell you?"

"Yup, yup. It took some persuading," Kyoko said sheepishly as she remembered teasing him with sex to get it out of him the night before. "We're actually going to Kyoto. You know, where I grew up."

A spray of citrusy goodness came flourishing out of Kanae's mouth and nose. Putting the glass down, she quickly walked over to the sink and grabbed the tea towel beside it. Wiping herself dry, she mentally cursed herself for being such a buffoon.

"Uh, Moko-san? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. It just went down the wrong way. Did you just say _Kyoto_?"

"Yes, why? You sound so surprised."

_Damn, I guess he's going to tell you he's your fairy prince. Definitely didn't see that coming._

"Moko-san!" Kyoko shouted with growing irritation. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing at all," Kanae chimed in an uncharacteristically cheery tone. "Have fun Mo. You deserve it. Make sure you share all of the yummy details when you get back. I'm gonna go now."

"Uh-hu. Why are you rushing to get off?"

"Hey you're the one who has to pack. Besides, I think Hide just got home. Ever since he proposed I just can't keep my hands to myself. Later!"

Kyoko pulled her phone from her ear and glared at it. "Liar," she mumbled tossing the device onto the bed. "Kijima and Kuon are both in the photo-shoot." Kyoko ranted on cursing her best friend as she walked over to her closet when the doorbell rang suddenly.

* * *

"Man, you do realize that once you tell her she's going to go my woman and then I'll have to put up with the wrath that is Kotonami Kanae?" Kijima whined to his colleague.

Kuon, who was sitting in the chair opposite him as a make-up artists powdered away at his face, simply chuckled. "She is _your_ woman. You chose her after all."

"I'm starting to think you don't like her," Kijima answered with a grin.

Kuon scoffed and then decided to ignore the comment all together. "I hope she doesn't hate me after all of this is said and done. Either way you look at it, I technically have been lying to her for the past month and a half."

"Oh please. Kyoko is such a sucker for romance, especially when it comes to fairy tale type of stuff. You'll have her melting all over you. Just please, don't let there be a double wedding. I don't want to share my woman's day with yours."

Yukihito began to laugh, rudely interrupting the two men. When they turned to look at him with slight annoyance, he erupted with more mirth.

"_What is it?_" Kuon spat in English to his fangirl moron.

After another moment, he composed himself and spoke pleasantly. "It's almost unbelievable that Hizuri Kuon has not only found a serious girlfriend but is genuinely feeling happy and all lovey dovey."

Kuon growled with irritation, while Kijima laughed.

"Do you not remember all of the BS you spewed to Takarada-san and myself regarding such a fate?" The blissful manager continued, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the suede couch. "I'm half tempted to take a picture of that beaming face of yours. Who knows how long it will last."

Kuon grabbed the bottle of hairspray behind the make-up artist and flung it at his manager, hitting him in the shoulder. "_Do us a favor and shut your prissy little mouth Yukihito._"

Laughing so hard, Yukihito slipped off the armrest of the couch onto the cushions, pale face turning handsomely red while brown eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Oh…I can't wait…to talk to…Takarada-san."

Even Kijima couldn't hold still for the rest of his make-up application as a fit of amusement began to plague him as well.

Kuon bowed his head with defeat and cursed all of the idiots in his life.

* * *

"Wait, so you're leaving tonight for Kyoto?" Keisuke asked Kyoko as he lounged on her bed. Rolling onto his side, he propped his head up in his hand and watched the beauty as she carefully folded that last remnants of clothing, neatly placing them into her suitcase. "How long will you be gone?"

Kyoko stood up and eyed her manager carefully. He showed up looking as casual as ever, light-washed denim jeans with a navy green cotton t-shirt. A light grey beanie sat atop his head while black Armani sunglasses masked his eyes. "Just a few days. I could have sworn I told you." Kyoko walked over and hopped up onto the edge of the bed, crossing her legs.

"You might have. I have this horrible memory and all," he replied sarcastically.

Kyoko pouted playfully. "Okay, it may have slipped my mind. To be honest it was a very last minute decision."

Pulling himself up, he draped his arms over his bent knees and eyed the actress, running his eyes down her form from behind his shades. She was wearing a light pink shirt that hung loosely around her form, leaving her right shoulder completely bare. A pair of khaki colored denim shorts completed the attire. Her hair had been straightened giving her an alluringly Natsu-look. Feeling his palm getting clammy at the thought of what was to come, he had to wipe them on his jeans and take a deep breath.

"Please, don't be upset Mori," Kyoko spoke pleadingly, mistaking his inhalation for disappointment.

"You're so damn cute, I just can't stay mad at you," he teased. "Well, if you two are leaving then why did you call me here?"

Kyoko slid off the bed and walked back to the suitcase. Falling to her knees, she zipped it up and then stood back up, standing the case up. "Well, I know that I'm supposed to wait for him to come back, but I thought it would be more fun if I surprised him at the studio!"

Keisuke grinned. _Well, well. Looks like you just saved me two whole weeks my dearest Kyoko._ "And even though you're home alone, you're still not allowed to travel alone, right?"

She nodded cutely. "Who else better to escort me then my trusty manager, right?" She batted her eyelashes making him laugh. "So is that a yes?"

"I'm here aren't I? That was a yes in and of itself."

"Oh yay!" She hopped up and down excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Let me grab my bag and then we're all set for sure!" Kyoko skipped out of the bedroom in search of her purse.

Keisuke slipped off the bed causing her phone to bounce to the floor. Reaching down, he snagged it and then slipped it into his pocket after silencing the ringer. Fetching his own device from his back pocket, he scrolled down to a familiar number and hit dial.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Parking garage, two minutes. Doing this a helluva lot sooner than expected."

"Are you positive it's time?"

"There could be no better time for this."

"Hai, as you wish."

Disconnecting the call, he returned it to its pocket. Patting the other pocket for reassurance that he didn't forget the treat, Keisuke's grin grew. He then reached down and grabbed Kyoko's suitcase as he headed out of her bedroom.

* * *

When the photographer called for a five minute break to change film, Kuon instantly took the chance to send a quick text to his beloved. Retrieving his phone from his manager, he scrolled down to Kyoko's name and smirked wickedly as a few nasty thoughts filled his imagination. _This will also be a good way to see if her lazy ass is awake, _he thought. After hitting send, he tossed the phone to Yukihito. "No wisecracks please."

Placing his hands up in peace, the handsome man chuckled. "I wouldn't think of it. Who knows what you'll attack me with next." Seeing the evil glares headed his way only made him chuckle a bit more. "In all seriousness though, it really feels great seeing you so happy Kuon. It's been far too long."

Kuon nodded his appreciation. He began walking back towards the photographer, when another thought hit him. Pausing he turned back around to his manager. "If everything works out…I'm not saying it will. We still have a long ass ways to go, but if it does you're the best man." He then turned around and walked off to the set leaving a teary-eyed Yukihito to bask in joy.

* * *

The elevator doors binged and then slid open on the lower levels of the parking garage for the apartment complex. After taking a few steps, Kyoko froze with wide sparkling eyes and lips slightly parted in surprise. "A limousine?" She turned back to face Keisuke who had stepped off behind her, holding her suitcase. "Where's your car?"

He shrugged. "It was my day off. Usually I go out and have a good time when I'm not managing." Seeing Kyoko's expression change from happy to apologetic, he reached out and placed his hand on her bare shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Mori," Kyoko muttered as she tried bowing to him. When she stood back up, tears glazed her amber orbs. "I didn't mean for you to ruin your day for me."

Keisuke chortled. "You're kidding right?" When she offered him a quizzical look, he smiled kindly. "Managing you is probably the most exciting part of my day. Honestly, if you didn't call, I doubt I'd be doing anything exciting at all. Now stop crying."

She nodded.

He reached out and ruffled her hair before walking past her to the limo. As he reached the door, a chauffeur came around to greet them. He was dressed in a black suit with a black fedora and black sunglasses. He bowed to Keisuke and then took the suitcase from him. Keisuke opened the door and bowed to Kyoko. "After you, my princess."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "You sound like Kuon." Kyoko slid into the large cabin, feeling a chill from the cool leather seats. She looked around the cabin with bright excited eyes when a framed photo caught her attention. Leaning forward, she grabbed the picture off the top of the mini-fridge.

Keisuke nodded to the driver before sliding in after the actress. He closed the door and then scooted to the middle. Looking up he saw Kyoko on the longer seat staring longingly at the treasure of his heart. Sighing quietly, he moved to sit beside the woman. He then laid his arm out behind her along the top edge of the seat and looked upon the photo through black sunglasses.

The picture showed a gorgeous woman with long flowing red hair. Her snowy skin was smooth and a vision of perfection. Red lips stood out like a radiant rose. She was dressed in a simple strapless white lace dress. The man beside her looked very similar to her. He also had a head full of long darker auburn hair with matching breathtaking ash-grey eyes. He was dressed in a navy blue suit with his arm wrapped tightly around the woman's shoulders.

Reaching out, Keisuke grabbed the photograph and then flipped it over. "Sometimes I forget that I have this in here," he said in a low voice with a sad tone.

Kyoko looked up at her manager and felt a growing lump in her throat. "You seem very blue all of a sudden. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch it—"

"No, it's okay Kyoko, really." He looked up at her and saw the curiosity swimming in her stare.

"They look like siblings. Are they friends of yours?" Kyoko shifted so her body faced him. Entwining her fingers, she rested her hands in her lap and looked down, watching him fiddle with the clasps.

Keisuke decided against it. He leaned forward and placed the frame face down on top of the mini-fridge. After he sat back comfortably, he sighed. "No point in hiding it now, is there?" Raising his right hand, he slowly pulled the glasses off and then laid them down beside him.

As he lifted his head and looked deeply into her eyes, Kyoko gasped. "You're eyes…Are you wearing contacts?" She choked out.

"I was. These are natural," he answered pointing to his ash-grey eyes. Looking over, he saw the same confusion dancing in her pupils. "Still don't get it do you? Okay then." His hand found its way to his beanie. Pulling it off he tossed it aside, revealing a head full of thick, long deeply auburn hair. Glancing over, he saw her raise her hands to her mouth, cupping her lips with her palms. "What's wrong Kyoko?" He asked rhetorically.

Slowly lowering her hands to her chest, Kyoko swallowed the uncomfortable rock in her esophagus. "W-who are you?" She whispered hoarsely. When he chuckled, realization sunk in deep and hard. "Oh my god, you're my stalker, aren't you?" Dropping her hands to the leather seat, she tried to push away from him.

He quickly grasped her wrist and pulled her against him. "I prefer the term admirer, my dear." He brought his mouth to her ear. "And you're finally all mine." Keisuke shoved her down against the seat. When she tried to hit him, he grabbed her hand with his left. His right fetched a small syringe from a back pocket. Bringing it to his lips, he pulled the plastic cap off with his teeth and then positioned himself above a squirming, screaming Kyoko. "So naïve," he uttered with amusement. Then he skillfully avoided her assaults and stabbed the needle into her neck. Emptying the contents into her, he tossed the syringe aside.

Her limbs felt cold and unattached as all of her strength left her body. The vision of the foreigner before her became hazy as her lids fought for relaxation. After another moment, the drug coursed through her veins like wildfire. Kyoko's eyes closed and her body fell limp and motionless.

Sitting back down, Keisuke grabbed Kyoko's phone from his pocket. Seeing the text message from dearest Kuon, he gritted his teeth and tightened his fingers around the small device. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and glanced to the form beside him. Feeling thoroughly satisfied at being able to snatch her so easily, he turned to the phone and composed a reply. After sending it, he tipped-tapped away on it for a little while. When he was done, he turned it off, flipped it over and plucked the battery out. Shifting over to a different seat, he reached up to the ceiling and pressed a small black button. The privacy screen rolled down.

"Yes my lord?" The chauffeur asked, glancing to him via the rearview mirror.

"On our way there, make a small stop at the family home if you please."

"As you wish my lord." The privacy screen rolled back up.

Lying back upon the seat, he folded his hands and placed them behind his head. Closing his eyes, he chortled. "_Finally I can stop being stupid goddamned Keisuke. What a mother fucking bore_."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? Yes? Please? I'll love you for life, maybe enough to update again before Friday? )**


	53. Chapter 53: Outrage

**Chapter 53: Outrage**

As soon as the elevator doors parted, Kuon stormed out into the hallway, heading towards the president's office. His arms hung by his side, cell phone tightly held hostage in his right hand. Kuon could feel his heart hammering away inside of him with growing fear and outrage.

Sebastian, who was heading towards the elevators, saw the furious storm that was approaching. Quickly stepping into the actor's path, he pressed his hands against the strong chest halting him. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked stoically.

"_Get the fuck out of my way. I need to see him now,"_ Kuon spat back, making attempts to shove past the freakishly strong assistant.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to interrupt him right now, Kuon-kun. He is in a meeting that cannot be disrupted." Digging his heels into the carpeted floor, Sebastian fought to hold the former blonde fiend at bay.

"_I don't give a shit who has in there! He could be sipping tea with the goddamned prime minister for all I care. I am going to see him right now!"_ Feeling the fingers on his chest soften, Kuon quickly reached up and pulled the assistant's hands away and then slammed him against the wall. "_You'll understand soon enough!"_ He shouted as he strode off towards the double doors.

* * *

"My career is practically dead sir," Sho sighed as he slouched in the leather seat. Closing his eyes he pictured the latest tabloid shots of him and Mimori leaving an upscale restaurant. "I just hope it doesn't ruin hers as well."

Lori chuckled. "I have a strong feeling that that woman wouldn't leave your side even if her career did take a dive from your influence." Looking down at the folder splayed before him on the desk, he quickly scanned the offers available to the musician. "Now, Sho-kun, you have two options—" His words were instantly cut short when the doors flew open, swinging back into the walls. Placing his hand atop the paperwork, he pushed up to stand. "_Kuon, what the hell is this?"_

"_She's gone. She's fucking gone! I thought you said that you'd have your people keep an eye on her while I was at work?"_ He stopped half a foot from the president's desk, glaring bloody murder at him with thick furrowed brows and emblazoned blue eyes.

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_ Lori walked around his desk to meet the boyfriend. He could feel his heart skip with fear at the implication of what he just heard, but he refused to believe its truth. "_What do you mean she's gone?_"

"_What fucking language do you want me to say it in Boss? Kyoko. She's gone. That mother fucker got to her and now she's…"_ Gritting his teeth painfully, he closed his eyes and looked away.

Sho looked from one angry man to the other shocked one. _Kyoko's gone? He can't possibly mean that she was… _Standing up, he walked over to his new friend and reached out placing his hand on his shoulder. "Will someone tell me what's going on? What's happened to Kyoko?" The singer tried to remain calm, but his hands became sweaty as images of Kyoko being kidnapped engulfed his brain.

Shrugging his hand away, Kuon stepped back and then turned away from them. He sighed and then spoke returning to Japanese. "I went to my stupid ass photo shoot this morning thinking that _you_ had an eye on her!" Turning he looked straight to the president. "I never would have fucking left her alone had I known that she was unprotected!"

"I did have my people watching her Kuon. I sent two men out to ensure her safety—"

"_Where the fuck did that safety go Boss?!"_ Kuon shouted reclaiming his steps towards LMEs head. "_Because obviously they didn't do a very good job of watching her! Where the hell is my father?"_

"_He had a very important matter to tend to. Kuon, you need to calm down son,"_ Lori took a step towards him, reaching out with his hands to offer him comfort, but to no avail.

"_NO! I will not fucking calm down!"_ Flinching away from the gesture like it was some diseased insect, Kuon stepped back and continued shouting. _"Do you have _any_ fucking idea what he'll do to her? I trusted you goddammit!"_

Before Lori could speak, Sho stepped in between the two, intervening with growing frustration. "Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Seeing the president gulp, Sho turned to face his ex-wife's lover. "Tell me Hizuri. What the hell happened to Kyoko?"

"She was kidnapped Fuwa. Stolen. Taken. However else you want to say it. Kyoko's gone."

Brown eyes doubled in size as his jaw fell. Sho shook his head. "No way. I refuse to fucking believe that." Dropping his hands to his sides, fingers curled into his clammy palms as tight fists itched for blood. "She's the number one actress in this country. No one can simply waltz in and fucking take her like that." He turned to Lori. "Tell me it's not possible?"

Lori held still looking from one enraged young star to the other. "I… I cannot," he replied hoarsely.

Kuon, remembering that he was clutching his cell phone tightly, brought the device up and unlocked the screen. His eyes scrolled over the text over and over and over again. "Here is the last text that I received from her phone," he spat bitterly. "He's going to hurt her Boss. He's going to hurt her very badly and it's all my fault."

"You cannot blame yourself Kuon." He stepped closer to the actor. "No one could've known that this was going to happen. Are you supposed to put your career on hiatus—"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He turned towards his second-father. "It's not even about that!" Seeing thick dark brown meet with confusion, Kuon chucked the device over to him. He caught it both hands. "See for yourself Boss."

Slowly bowing his head, he pushed the top button when it asked for a password.

"The day I saved her life." Kuon answered before the president could ask.

After typing in the numbers, Lori carefully read the text and felt his stomach drop. "This could only mean…"

"Yeah…"

"What?" Sho asked impatiently. Stepping forward, he snatched the phone from the president and read it aloud.

**How many times did you say these same words to my sister before you killed her in cold blood? Shall I show Kyoko the same respect you showed Alexia? **

Sho slowly raised his head to Hizuri Kuon, lips parted in silent astonishment. Their eyes met and locked on to each other. The idol could see the ocean of guilt and agony that swam in those cerulean orbs. After another moment, he cleared his throat and spoke in a quiet voice. "Explain this Hizuri."

Looking away, he began to head for the doors. "I don't have time to—" Kuon was spun about and then punched in the face with such forced severity that he fell to the ground.

"Don't fuck with me goddammit! This right here clearly means that she was taken because of you!" Sho slammed the phone against him. "You will tell me everything right here and right now!" When Kuon raised his eyes to Sho, he felt chills trail his spine. "We're talking about Kyoko. I told you didn't I? Don't you ever fucking hurt her. Now this? I'm not letting you leave until you tell me everything, do you understand me?"

Lori walked up to Sho and wrapped his arm his chest, pulling him back. "This isn't getting us anywhere—"

"I don't give a shit!" Sho screamed as he struggled against his elder.

"Sho, let's all talk about this rationally!"

"No, you stay the hell out of this!" Breaking free of the president's grasp, he stormed over to Kuon, who had just stood back up and punched him again. "Tell me or so help me god I will fucking destroy you! Who the hell is Alexia?"

Wiping the blood from his lip, Kuon closed his eyes to images of a blood-soaked red-haired beauty. "Alexia is the name of the woman that died four, almost five years ago."

"Did you kill her?" When he didn't answer, Sho shoved him back painfully. "Answer me! Did you fucking kill her?"

"Yes," Kuon answered huskily. "Yes, I killed her."

* * *

Miroku handed Reino a class of '77 Chianti and then leaned back in the leather seat. He raised his glass and grinned. "Here's to reclaiming number one and keeping it this time."

Matching the grin, Reino also raised his glass and sipped the heavenly nectar. A taste of robust berries with a hint of cocoa rolled over his palette. A smooth buttery aftertaste lingered in his mouth as he swallowed the deliciously expensive wine. "Divine," he uttered admiring the deep, dark color of the liquid. As he leaned forward to place the glass onto the coffee table, a sudden piercing agony filled his mind. The glass slipped from his fingers and fell upon the white shag carpet beneath the table, sending a spray of read across the fuzzy canvas.

"Reino!" Miroku shouted. Putting his own glass down, he moved around to his band mate and knelt before him. He reached out to touch him, but was stopped by the singer's yelling.

"What…the…fuck is…this?!" Reino slid off the couch onto the floor before him. Slender, strong hands gripped the thick threads of the carpet as the pain intensified. Closing his eyes, he tried to breathe to calm the throbbing surrounding his forehead.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Miroku asked with growing anxiety for his best friend. "Let me help you."

"You…can't…" Raising his hand, he grabbed the edge of the coffee table and pulled himself up into a stance. "This pain, it… it's not from me." He mumbled through clenched teeth. Reino tried to walk forward, but only collapsed onto the couch.

"I don't understand," Miroku maintained his kneeling position before the Ghoul.

Leaning forward, he buried his face into the comforts of his arms and concentrated on the mind assault. Taking a deep breath, Reino held it for an instant and was immediately flooded with images of Kyoko's face. The vision in its entirety was a blur, but the distinct outline of her soft jaw and the vividness of her hair stood out majestically. Suddenly the images changed and all he saw were her ochre eyes, large and brimming with fear and tears. "It's her…" Reino whispered. "There could be no other explanation."

Miroku slowly stood up and looked down at the helpless man before him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared at Reino as he tried to stand up again. "You need rest, Reino." When he tried to push him back down, his hand was violently shoved aside.

"I will not fucking rest!" Reino shouted to Miroku as he stood up and faced him eye to eye. "I must…"A lightheaded attack buzzed through him, making him feel sensationally dizzy. Reaching out, he grabbed the comrade's arm to stabilize himself. "I must get to LME immediately."

"You're being an idiot! If it's truly her then why don't you—"

"Because that won't do me any good. I swear you really can be a freaking prat sometimes Miroku." On wobbly legs he strode over to the kitchen and grabbed his wool coat off the barstool by the island. "Contacting her would be a waste of my time. Call it a hunch." Another round of agony filled his temples, making him cringe and hiss. "Once we get to that drag queen, maybe he can enlighten me on what the hell is going on. Now, will you be taking me or shall I just troddle my way over?"

Realizing that he was fighting a losing battle, Miroku sighed and then grabbed his coat off the couch he had been lounging on. "Let's go your highness," he spat bitterly as they walked out of the hotel suite.

* * *

Kyoko's eyes heavily fluttered open. Seeing the starry sky above her, she gasped and bolted upright. Lowering her head, she found that most of the ceiling was nothing more than a large window. The room itself was a simple square room with brick walls and one door. There were no other windows in the room. Feeling a chill invade her body, she looked down and felt her heart stop. She was lying in a bed with white silk sheets, utterly nude. Gulping, she slipped her right hand beneath the thin material and in between her legs. She examined herself and felt nothing unusual. Feeling the tiniest amount of relief, she exhaled. Grabbing handfuls of the soft sheets, she pulled it up covering herself to the best of her ability, pulling her knees up to her chest as well. The moon's luminescence basked the small room with ample light.

When she raised her head back up to the sky, an unbelievable headache stormed her mind. Holding the sheets with her left hand, her right snaked its way up, rubbing her temple gently as she closed her eyes. Kyoko found that when she tried to open her eyes, they ached as well. Her heart raced as fast as humanly possible as dread completely filled her body to the core. The severity of her pain began to intensify drastically. Kyoko fell to her side and curled into a fetal position, desperately wishing the migraine to disappear. _No, please just go away. Why is this happening to me?! No… _

The sounds of keys clanging against the door, startled the actress and she forced herself to sit back up. When the door swung open, all air caught in her throat and she pressed her back against the cold metal headboard with nervousness.

He stepped into the room and slammed it closed. Then he banged his fist against the door twice. The similar sound of keys upon the knob resonated in the room. "Well, I see our princess has finally awoken," he spoke chuckling as he stepped further into the room. Reaching the foot of the bed, he slipped his hands into his pockets and admired his prey. "So nice of you to finally join us Kyoko."

"Where am I?" Kyoko forced herself to sound strong even if she was completely shattering on the inside. She would not lose her resolve. She couldn't afford to, not if she wanted to be saved. "Who are you? What the hell do you want from me?"

"My, my. Quite the nosy little thing aren't we," he replied, tone dripping with amusement. Watching her cringe with another bout of excruciating agony, he grinned and then walked around and sat down on the edge of the bed. She tried to scoot away from him, but he was bloody quick. Taking her wrist in his hands, he drug her to him. Twisting her arms around until they were held tightly hostage behind her back, he lowered his mouth to the crook of her neck and inhaled her perfume. "Mmm… to think that after four years I could finally touch you like this."

Kyoko shuddered as her body came alight with goosebumps. Forming small fists, she wriggled as much as she could, but could not escape the ironclad grip. Turning her head away from him as much as she could, she closed her eyes and pleaded to her kidnapper. "Please Mori. Please don't do this. Let me go and we can forget this ever happened." Kyoko flinched when his mouth touched her skin. She could feel the smile forming upon his lips. "Why are you doing this to me?" Feeling him pull away, Kyoko slowly turned her face to him.

He looked into her eyes and tightened his fingers around her wrists even more. "Why indeed. That is the question, isn't it Kyoko." Glancing to her lips, could feel his lust for her becoming overpowering. Flicking his tongue over his own lips, he sighed and met her eyes again. "Taking you for myself was inevitable my dear. Like I said, I've waited four fucking years. But you see fate is on my side in this as well."

_Fate? Has he lost his mind completely?_ "I…I don't understand," she choked out. Kyoko could feel his skin getting hotter against her and it frightened her to the bone.

"Oh you will, soon enough. Very soon you will come to understand everything. Who I am. Why you're here. What makes you so damn special." Lowering his mouth, he parted his lips and ran his tongue along the curve of her smooth shoulder. "What I'll do to you."

"You'll never get away with this!" Kyoko spat bitterly, holding back the hot tears behind her eyes. "Kuon will never let you get away with this. When he finds you, he will—Ow!"

He pulled her wrists apart and violently pushed her back against the bed. The viselike hold on her only intensified making her cringe further. As he towered above her, Kyoko saw that she must have hit a nerve by mentioning her beloved. She swallowed the appalling lump in her throat and mentally prayed for a miracle to prevent what was to come.

"Hizuri mother fucking Kuon. Yes, you would wait for him to be your knight in shining armor wouldn't you?" He said angrily through clenched teeth. "Just sit on your pretty little ass and wait for a goddamned killer to save your life! How fucking ironic!" Seeing her beautiful eyes widen, he chuckled. "I see, so he has mentioned her. What did he tell you? What piece of shit sap story could he have fed you regarding her?"

Kyoko shook her head as her voice betrayed her. Mouthing I don't know, she winced when he yelled again.

"Bullshit!" He lowered his mouth to her ear and grabbed her lobe with his teeth. "Your prince isn't the knight he pretends to be Kyoko. I'll reveal him for the murdering callous son of a bitch that he really is. Then we'll see who you want saving your life." Pushing off of her, he slipped off the bed and walked back over to the door. He knocked three times.

"Just w-who are you?" Kyoko stammered as she pulled her trembling form together. "How do you know about her?"

As the door opened, he glanced over his shoulder with complete nonchalance and smirked. "Pearce. My name is Philip Pearce and _Alexia_ was my sister."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the Friday update! Review pretty please! ;;) Now, I have a few papers to write this week so I won't be able to do any extra updates. I'm sorry friends. Anyway, see you next week! Have a good weekend everyone.**


	54. Chapter 54: Alexia Pearce

**Chapter 54: Alexia Pearce**

Kuon looked around at the large apartment and felt a heavy burden within his heart. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he looked down at the couch and awkwardly sat down. Resting his head back, he raised his eyes and saw the opposite wall decorated with framed pictures of Kyoko and Sho—their wedding day, what looked to be memories of them as kids, Kyoko's first film premiere—they looked so happy.

"Here, I've got beer," Sho said walking up. He handed the actor an ice cold bottle of Asahi. He then walked over to the recliner on the left and dropped into it, scooting down to slouch. After drinking down half of his own beverage, he leaned back and carefully eyed the American. Sho noticed that he appeared to be pale, eyes hollow with worry and guilt. Breaking his gaze, he finished his beer and then flicked his wrist, tossing the empty bottle across the room onto the plush carpets.

Kuon leaned back in an attempt to get more comfortable. After taking a few sips of his drink, he also leaned his head back, raking the long dark bangs from his face. "I shouldn't be here," he muttered more to himself than the singer.

"Why?" Sho asked in turn. Reaching for the handle on the side, he grabbed it and reclined back, entwining his hands to pillow his head. "We were supposed to be friends right?"

"Hmph, I suppose," Kuon scoffed. _This is where she was supposed to build a happy life with you. Her future was supposed to be filled with warmth and happiness with her Prince Fuwa._ Kuon's mind couldn't relent in the bitterness it had been swimming in. If Philip harmed her… Kuon knew that in the end he had failed in protecting Kyoko. Now that she was at his mercy who knew what that monster would do to her… And it was his fault, just like all of the fucked up happenings he was so used to living with.

Sho found his eyes glued to Kuon. The different expressions that played off his face were so fascinating. He couldn't help but wonder if that was how he looked to others when he was in deep, frantic contemplation of his ex-wife. No matter how much he wanted to hate Kuon for what had happened to Kyoko, the idol got the feeling that there was much more to this weird, twisted story—facts that were beyond both of their control. _He's the one she chose. I have to respect that. But, I can't stay in the dark. I have to know everything about this bastard that has taken her…_

"Why didn't you want to go back to my place?" Kuon asked turning his head to Sho. He brought the bottle to his lips and took another couple sips, relishing the ricey flavor of the barley as it flowed down his throat.

"Honestly, I didn't think you could handle being there. It's where she was taken from, isn't it?" Kicking his feet up onto the glass coffee table, he saw the flicker of flames in blue eyes and immediately felt bad for saying it so naturally. "I'm sorry."

"Why the fuck would you be sorry?" Kuon spat bitterly as his brows met in frustration. "I'm the reason this happened to her. Hell, I should've figured it all out sooner." Kuon drained the last remnants of his beer. "I never should have left her alone."

"Look, whatever happened, it's happened." _Am I really saying this? I can't believe I sound so calm considering how chaotic I feel right now. _ "If there's anything that I know about Kyoko, I know that she's strong. She's very strong. Given how much has happened in her life since you knew her as a kid, she's changed a lot. Whatever the hell he tries, she won't let him just do it without a fight."

Kuon smiled sadly. "Yeah, you're right. She's definitely feisty." Closing his eyes, he remembered how warm she had felt in his arms that morning how it took every ounce of strength that he had to tear himself from her. Realizing that he needed to concentrate on something else, anything else, he sighed. "So why don't you just ask me what you want to ask me."

"Why don't you just tell me and save me the effort?" Sho quipped in response.

Kuon leaned forward and placed the bottle on the coffee table. He then stood up and walked over to the glass sliding doors, looking out at the night sky of the city. All of the lights drowned away the stars, which he had always sought in troubled times. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he took a deep breath and then turned around, pressing his back to the glass. "Alexia is… She was his little sister, Philip Pearce, the guy who took Kyoko. I dated her almost five years back. Because of that, she ended up dying."

Sho could feel the temperature in the living room dropping as an arctic tension began to engulf them. It's almost as if all of Kuon's dread was seeping out into the atmosphere as he revealed his deepest secret, his darkest sin. A veil of silence fell over them. The singer contemplated on whether he should be saying something, anything. But when he looked at the taller man, he saw him breathing slowly bracing himself for the telling of what was obviously a miserable story. Biting back his impatience and growing anxiety, Sho held still and waited.

Sliding his lids down, he was almost instantaneously greeted with visions of her pale body dripping with the luminescence of sparkling blood. Gritting his teeth, he inhaled and fought through the guilt that threatened to consume him. "When I met her, I was nothing more than a rich-spoiled brat who had nothing better to do with his time then screw with girls, and I was good at it. Great in fact. Making them fall for me so I could get what I wanted. But Alexia was different. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen at the time. She was also the first girl who didn't want me." Remembering the way she had shot him down so brutally upon their first encounter, brought a soft chuckle to Kuon's lips. "No, she knew me for what I was before I was ready to even admit it. She saw through my façade and steered clear."

Sho kicked the leg rest back into place and then stood up. He glided his palms over his jeans as his fingers dipped into the comforts of the front pockets. He took two steps closer but stopped when he spoke again.

"Look, if I'm going to do this I'm going to need something strong. Please tell me you have something other than beer."

Sho nodded. "Yeah, I do. Gimme a sec." He slowly turned around and walked into the kitchen. Kneeling before the cabinet opposing the stovetop, he reached all the way into the back and pulled out a dusty bottle of bourbon. He then twisted and hastily grabbed two glasses from the cupboard above the stove behind him. Pouring doubles, he grabbed the glasses and strode back, handing one to Kuon.

As he brought it to his lips, he caught a whiff of its enticing scent. "This is expensive stuff," he commented as he took one sip. The velvety texture was rich with a smoky flavor that had lingering hints of macadamia nut and molasses. It was aged to an elegant perfection. "I've only ever had this once, with my father." Kuon looked up questioningly.

"It was a gift actually to Kyoko. He told her that if she ever found a reason to drink, then she should only drink the very best."

"He?"

"Ironically, your father."

Kuon shook his head. "Should've known." He took another sip, rolling the liquid around his tongue savoring its harmony. After the burn subsided, he cleared his throat.

"So, you said you dated. So she must have caved sooner or later, right?"

Resting his head against the sliding door, Kuon closed his eyes. "Later. She was a lot of work. Alexia was a very intellectual woman. She always had her head buried in books and mock exams. I kept trying to tell her that I was genuinely interested in her as a woman and not some sex object. One day, I showed up at her house. It was raining and I was drenched. Philip answered the door. Just by looking at him, I knew that if I ever fucked up with her he'd probably kill me. He cared for her in ways that I couldn't comprehend at the time. But he let me in. When Alexia and I sat down to talk, she looked at me with those piercing grey eyes with such emotion. She said to me, 'Kuon I wish you would have left me alone when I asked you to. I find myself thinking about you all of the time.' She took my hand and I remember how warm she was." Kuon pushed off the door and then looked into his drink, his long fingers wrapped around the glass. His guilt blossomed a bit more. "She asked me with such sincerity if I was really serious about her…"

His voice crumbled as his memories taunted him. Looking into the amber liquid, he was suddenly reminded of Kyoko's eyes. Kyoko…Alexia… two women who had suffered by his hands… A chilly sensation began to overwhelm his veins and he shook.

Sho swallowed the lump in his throat. He could almost predict what was to come. His heart went out to the foreigner. Even if what he did to Kyoko didn't compare, he knew what it was like to live with such a burden. It was a feeling that he would never wish upon his enemies, except maybe Reino. He drank heavily of his bourbon and then licked his lips. "What happened?"

His eyes burned and his throat felt excruciatingly dehydrated. Shutting his lids, Kuon threw back his drink and tightened his fingers around the crystal. "I told her that I was in love with her. I lied to her face without blinking. I betrayed her trust. She was an innocent, smart and sweet woman that I simply didn't give a shit about. In the end Alexia was nothing but a conquest for me. And when I got what I wanted, I dumped her, in the cruelest way a person could."

Walking up to him, Sho replaced the empty glass with his own. Crossing his arms over his chest, he silently observed the mess that this man was becoming. Seeing Kuon drink the bourbon greedily in an effort to numb the overpowering wash of emotion fueled the musician's rage and hatred for the man behind it all—the goddamned stalker. _When I get my fucking hands on him, I'll kill him…_

"She…"Kuon could feel his stomach churning as the smell of blood permeated his senses. "Alexia had tried calling me a few times to find out why I did what I did. I don't know if it was pride or simple cowardice that kept from facing her, but I never did. I never bothered to see her again. I could tell that she had fallen for me, really fucking hard. But I didn't feel the same. I was already looking for my next victim. But one night she called me and there was something in her voice that made me give in." Drinking the bourbon he shoved passed Sho and placed the glass onto the coffee table. Feeling the strength mist from his legs, he fell to the couch, hands out in front of him as his breathing started getting heavy. "I went to her house and found her outside in the garden. She thanked me for giving her the best memories of her life and for showing her that love had a beautiful side to it. Even if in the end it was nothing but a sea of disappointing agony, the tender moments made the suffering all the more worthwhile. She turned to me and smiled serenely. I was captivated, so much so that I didn't see her pull out the gun. I heard the shot as it rang around me. By the time I snapped out of it, she was on the ground. I ran over to her and there was blood everywhere. I held her in my arms as she bled out around us."

Panting, Kuon realized that his eyes were held tightly shut. Opening them, he found his vision horribly blurred with the flood of tears that swam in his orbs, dripping down onto the backs of his hands and the couch. His head throbbed with a pulsating migraine as his heart rampaged with remorse. Feeling movement in the air beside him, he turned his head slightly and found Sho sitting on the coffee table.

"Kuon, she killed herself," Sho stated simply. Folding his hands in his lap, he hunched forward with an expression of sympathy. "Whatever the hell happened, Alexia _killed herself._ You—"

"She wouldn't have if I didn't—" Shaking his head, Kuon pushed off the couch, forcing himself to stand. He walked off towards the kitchen when dizziness shot through him. Stumbling, the Hizuri braced himself against the recliner. "I don't want to hear it Fuwa. There is no one to blame for what happened to Alexia, except for me. I don't want to argue with you about that. What's important right now is Kyoko. We have to find her. Philip… he is an unforgiving man with a very dark soul. He'll ruin her. The entire time that I was with Alexia… I saw parts of him that I wish I didn't." Kuon turned around with brows scrunched in pain and tried to meet the singer's eyes. "He said he'd give Kyoko the same respect that I gave his sister. She'd be better off dead, don't you think?"

Slowly standing up, Sho's eyes grew as violent images filled his vision. A lump of terror formed in his throat as he was forced to face a reality that he had been trying to ignore since Kyoko's kidnapping. Gulping, he nodded. "Then we need to find them. I need to save her."

* * *

Reino fell into the leather chair before the president's desk, gripping his head with both hands as the excruciating throbbing in his mind worsened. He shouted as he curled into the seat. Moisture teased his closed eyes as his long silver lashes became damp with tears. "You…must…find…her…" he groaned out, breathing heavily.

Lori stared at the lead Ghoul with confusion. His eyes then shifted and fell on the drummer who knelt beside Reino with an expression of frustrated helplessness. "Can you explain this?"

Miroku glanced to LME's head and then sighed. Grabbing the top of the chair and the edge of the president's desk, he heaved himself into a stance, bearing his silver eyes into the superior's brown ones. "You might find this quite difficult to comprehend, but in actuality Reino and Kyoko have sort of psychological connection." When he received glares of disbelief, Miroku exhaled with irritation. "In short, he has the power to read minds and distinguish certain powerful emotions. But with Kyoko, who also has an ability that is somewhat similar to Reino's, their connection to each other is strong. On special occasions Reino can actually _feel_ whatever the woman is feeling if it's powerful enough. In this case…" He turned to the singer and pointed his hands towards him. "This. The last time he felt her 'passion' as he calls it was when she had her falling out with Fuwa."

"Makes sense I suppose," Sebastian said from behind the president. When Lori turned to face him, he stood up straighter. "Think about it sir. How long have you known Kyoko? Were there times when you felt unusual things in the air but had no idea what they were? With Kyoko-kun in the room?"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Reino yelled as he pushed into a stance. Slamming his hands down upon the elder's desk, he scowled at him. "I do not have the time…nor the energy to sit here and try to…convince you. You need to understand that Kyoko's pain doesn't feel natural. He's…" Feeling lightheaded, he had to get assistance from Miroku to remain standing. "Drugged. She's drugged and judging from the intensity, she must not be very far. At the very least she's still in the country."

His legs shook and he collapsed to the floor. Large beads of sweat rolled down his face and neck. Reino kept fighting his own body's desire to give in to the pain and succumb to darkness. It was a feeling unlike anything he had ever felt before. Whatever the hell that man gave her, must be quite fucking potent. Mentally he cursed the vile stalker over and over again, until he was hit with a sudden notion._ Hopefully this works…_

Lori turned to Sebastian. "Take him in the room and stay with him. Convey any information to me immediately." Stepping around his desk he began to walk towards the double-doors, when he heard his name. Halting, he turned his ear to his assistant's inquiry. "I need to contact my specialists and see if they have discovered anything new at all."

* * *

Yukihito sighed. "Unfortunately not sir," he sighed into his cell phone. Latex clad fingers tightened around the device as his fear for her safety began to skyrocket drastically. "There is no sign of a struggle at the apartment at all. The only thing that is out of the ordinary is that one of her luggage bags is missing with some clothes. I did speak to Kotonami-san and she explained that Kuon and Kyoko were planning a trip to Kyoto. I can only assume it was to give her that gift we acquired a couple of weeks ago."

"I see," Lori replied stoically. "It had to have been someone that she knew. There is no other logical explanation."

Yukihito cringed. This was the part that he was not looking forward to. Once he told Lori the last of the information that he had, he knew the elder would blame himself profusely. But in the end, he couldn't very well keep it from him, not if could aid in her rescue. "I spoke to the guards sir. They said that the only person to arrive after Kuon's departure was her manager. It's why they didn't feel that she was in danger. She also left with him. According to them, he was going to take her to the set to surprise Kuon early." A long silence ensued afterwards, making the young manager feel completely uneasy. He swallowed. "Sir?"

"Are you absolutely certain of this Yukihito?"

"H-hai…" he stuttered.

More silence.

"Sir, you're frightening me. Please, tell me what's going through your mind."

Lori sighed, feeling completely livid with himself and that blasted manager who played him so effortlessly. "I truly hate being the fool, Yukihito-kun. And that's exactly what I turned out to be. The _fucking_ fool."

Feeling all air escape his lungs, Yukihito's jaw dropped. It had been a long time since he had heard his boss curse in such a way, which meant that he was _angry._ He honestly couldn't remember the last time that Lori was angry. "What can I do to help sir?"

Rubbing his chin, Boss thought it over for a few moments. Then all of a sudden a malicious smile crept to his lips. "Here's what I propose Yuki-kun."


End file.
